Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai Hakyoku hen
by WOLFEDEN Studios
Summary: Read Kanashii and on if this is your first! Rika struggles in a new world, facing all of the obstacles that have hindered her chances of happiness for so long. The secrets are coming together. The Enemy behind the Eternal July is soon to be unveiled.
1. Chapter 1: Benign

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai

Hakyoku-hen (The Cataclysm Chapter)

**Here I am,**

**I am your Fear.**

**Here I am,**

**I am your Lust.**

**Here I am,**

**I am your Anger.**

**Here I am,**

**I am your Doom.**

Chapter 1: Benign

Part A

My death came closer with each passing second. I could feel my body turning cold, even with the hot sun beating down on my back. I was crawling on all fours, like some kind of wounded animal trying to evade its predator. I had to get away! I just had to! I couldn't die…not like this! Not yet!

I hid in the shade of the trees. I planted myself behind a bush. My breath was trembling and my throat hurt with every swallow that I made. It was so dry.

My legs were exhausted from running so hastily. All the muscles in my body were giving out on me. I needed to rest…but I didn't have the time! I'd have to move soon or they'd see me! If they did…I would die!

The sandy ground in front of me crunched. My predator was standing there…scanning the area for any sign of my presence. I held my breath. His footsteps grew closer…and closer…and closer. He was standing over me!

I tensed up. I pretended that I was invisible. He couldn't see me! It was impossible for him to see me this way! My fantasies were getting the best of me. I knew better than that, but that childish hope was one thing I still held onto.

His dark eyes passed from the trees behind me, and from the bushes I lay in. He was walking away! With his back turned, I could easily sneak past him! I could make it to my target! I would be safe there!

I gently crawled through the bushes. I was so careful not to make a sound. I had to be a phantom. I had to be nonexistent. I could do this!

There was a snap.

"Huh?" My predator turned. He spotted me. "Hey, you!"

Dammit! My foot snapped a branch that was underneath me!

"She's over there! Get her!"

I sprung to my feet and dashed in the opposite direction from my pursuer. I couldn't let him catch me! I just had to keep moving!

Another predator emerged from the corner of the building I was near. Her cold eyes ran all over my body. She was drooling. She was thinking of so many things that she could do to me! I didn't want to imagine what would happen if she laid her hands on me!

More and more predators emerged from the depths of Hell. They all eyed me the same way! They all yearned for a nibble at my bones! A drink of my blood! A piece of my flesh! A helpless tool to satisfy their dark pleasures! No…NO!

I spun around and ran back at my first pursuer. He opened his arms in an attempt to grab me. His legs were wide open. I slid feet first on the ground, like a baseball player, right under him. A look of shock and amazement filled his face. I hopped back up and sprinted towards my haven, with my predators giving chase.

They were right behind me! They were so close! I felt their breaths on the back of my neck! I felt their tongues run over my cheeks and shoulders! I heard their laughter…it shook my very bones! It numbed my mind and my emotions. I wasn't afraid…I wasn't feeling anything. All I could sense was that my haven was close. If I could just get there now…!

They swiped at me. I jumped, bobbed and weaved, and even slid a few times just to avoid their claws. Each attack came closer and closer to breaking my flesh open! Their laughter, their grunting, their flailing limbs…I wasn't going to make it!

I tripped on my shoelace. I collapsed to the ground. My stomach throbbed and my chest stung. I glanced over my shoulder; there they were! I crawled on my back slowly. If I made any sudden movements, they would pounce on me! It was over…

The school bell rang. My predators had feared the sound of that bell. They hung their heads in defeat and cursed amongst themselves.

"I won! I won!" I cheered. "Nipah~!"

"Damn, damn, damn!" Keiichi stamped his feet and grasped at his head. "We were so close!"

"It's all your fault, Keiichi-san!" Satoko looked at him with her little brow furrowed. The vein in her forehead pulsed. "You were the closest and you let her slide under you! You could've gotten her!"

"Hey! She was moving too fast! Besides, you didn't do any better either, you little brat!"

"What did you say?" Satoko gritted her teeth.

She rammed her fist into Keiichi's stomach. He doubled over in pain.

"Hauuuu," Rena knelt down to nurse her friend…or so I thought. "Keiichi's behind is in the air…so cuuuuuute!"

"Nuh-uh-uh, Rena! Be a good girl now!" Our club leader put her foot on Keiichi's hunched back and folded her arms. "And don't go helping him either! He gets what he deserves for costing us our victory!"

We were playing a game of Zombie Tag. Satoko was the first to fall to the infection. Keiichi pulled a mean prank on her in order to kill her, as he was chosen to be the first zombie. He told the children, who were also on the playground with us, to inform Satoko that Dr. Irie had stopped by. He wanted to speak with her about something important. Unfortunately, Satoko fell for the trick. Instead of a crazed Dr. Irie, waving maid's dresses about, there was a blood-thirsty Maebara Keiichi!

Rena was the next to die. I was running with her until we split up. She hid in the shed behind the school while I went elsewhere. The second I ran away from the shed, I heard her bloodcurdling scream of terror. Satoko had descended from the rafters onto Rena and tickled her. I think Rena…enjoyed that a little too much!

It took the trio a while, but they eventually killed Mion. Rena pretended to be normal, a player that was still alive, and ran up to Mion. She acted as if she was stressed and even fearful of who would end up killing her. Mion quickly caught on that Rena was just playacting, Mion turned tail to run, only to find that Keiichi was standing right behind her! It was a trap within a trap, all orchestrated by Satoko!

I was the last one alive. I must have hid and sneaked all over the property for twenty minutes! I just had to hold out until the bell rang, or if I could lock myself up in Chie-sensei's office. I planned to tell Chie-sensei that Mion and the others had formed a new club that spoke ill about curry! Chie-sensei would have throttled the lot of them while I came out on top! Luckily for my friends, I wasted enough time so that such a fate could be avoided!

"Alright!" Mion took her foot from Keiichi's back and threw her arms out into the air. "It is with great honor that I appoint you, Furude Rika, as the winner of today's club activity!"

Keiichi and Satoko feigned applause for me, as they whispered curses under their breaths, while Rena genuinely clapped for me.

"Yay! I won!" I smiled cutely at my friends.

"So," Mion gulped. "What will you do to us then? That was our punishment, remember? Whoever loses has to do whatever you say…"

"I think that you stressed 'whatever', Mii!"

"…Don't remind me…"

I held my finger to my chin and tilted my upper body from side to side.

"Hmm…? What-should-I-do-to-you?" I sang.

Keiichi was still grumbling.

"Keiichi?" I walked up to him and smiled. "My feet are killing me! Could you give me a foot massage?"

"I am _not_ touching your feet, especially after this club activity! They're gonna be all sweaty and stinky!"

I wagged my finger. "You have to, Keiichi! I won!"

"…Sonuva…!"

I turned to Rena. "Rena? Could you give me some of your special cookies? I really like those cookies! I like the ones with the frosting shaped like a kitty cat!"

Rena was turning red as she thought about the image on the proposed cookies. "Hauuuuuuu…!"

"Satoko?" I faced her. "Could you fan me? I'm feeling kind of hot out here! This P.E. uniform gets really uncomfortable when you play outside for so long!"

"Alright...fine…!"

"And Mii?" I looked up to her sweetly. "Can you rub my shoulders and get me something to drink? I'm thirsty!"

"Okay! That's not so bad!"

I grinned evilly. "While wearing the cow-skin bikini…with bunny ears!"

"E-E-E-Excuse me?" Mion shouted at me. "No! I'm not doing that!"

"You gotta, Mion!" Keiichi snickered. "The club's rules are absolute!"

She grunted. "Damn…!"

"Haha! I can't wait to see how you'll look, Mion!" Keiichi squirmed as he stood. He hugged himself and started to drool. "I'll get to see your neck, your boobs, your stomach…ehehehehe! Hauuuuuuu! I wanna take you home with me!"

Rena was "hau-ing" as well.

"Keiichi?" I smiled even sweeter at him. "I want you to wear a bikini too, with cat ears and the poofy cotton tail!"

"WHAT?"

He really should have kept his mouth shut! That's what happens when you lose a club game…to me!

After school had ended and when all the children went home, the Club and I stayed behind in order for me to administer everyone's punishments. Rena brought me a bento box filled with the special cookies she made for lunch. They were so soft and chewy! The chocolate filled me with delight and the cat-shaped frosting was so adorable! I wonder how Rena was able to make these without losing consciousness! She'd swoon and knock herself out at the first cute thing she saw!

As I sipped at the lemonade that Mion gave me, Satoko was fanning me with the large feather-shaped fan Mion had in her locker. Mion was probably planning on making Keiichi use that on her if she had one. Unfortunately for her, luck shined upon me today!

Satoko didn't look happy at all! She grumbled and kicked at the floor beneath her. She was scuffing the floor with her shoes because of how hard she did it. Her little arms gave out a few times because of how large the fan was, but after a quick rest, she was back to fanning me. She was to fan me until I was satisfied, and I wasn't anywhere near being satisfied!

Mion was massaging my shoulders. Her bust poked against me a few times as she pulled me back and pushed me forward as she untied the knots in my muscles. I laid my head on her and relaxed. Her hands were delicate, but they had such strength behind them! I bet Keiichi would kill to be in the position that I was!

I saw him eye her cleavage as she wore that bikini. He was drooling. Whenever he stopped rubbing my worn feet to steal a glimpse of her skin, I kicked him hard in the face. Keiichi mumbled and continued to rub me.

His bikini wasn't bad at all either! Most of his chest was exposed and the briefs he wore hugged his body tightly! Rena and Mion couldn't peel their eyes away from him! Mion's breathing trembled. She squeezed me harder as she watched Keiichi. The both of them were running their eyes up and down at each other. It was disgusting! That mushy perverted crap really pisses me off!

"…Alright! I think that does it! Haha!" I said after an hour of pampering. I straightened up in my chair and stretched my arms. "Thank you everyone! You made me feel super! Nipah~!"

Satoko turned away from me and pouted. Rena lifted me up into her arms and squeezed me, and even twirled me around. Mion and Keiichi blushed as they timidly walked away from one another to go and change. All was right with the world!

When it was time to leave, we all gathered outside with our things and got back into our school clothes. I yawned and then breathed deeply. The sky was so clear and the air was so crisp. It almost made me feel…somewhat happy.

"Alright, well," Mion said to us as she walked off. "I gotta get home right now! The new game I ordered was supposed to come in the mail today! If it doesn't there's gonna be hell to pay!"

"Ahaha!" Rena clapped her hands. "I can't wait to see the new game! What's it going to be about? I wonder!"

"Hehehe! That's a secret until I show you guys!"

"Is it another card game or something?" Keiichi asked her.

"It's not just any old card game! It's one that's gonna top Old Geezer and Rich Man Poor Man! Count on it!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Satoko held her hand near her mouth. Her little vampire emerged from her lips. "Keiichi-san's gonna lose again! This time, I'm gonna be the winner! I won't allow Rika to win anymore!"

"…I wish you luck!" I giggled at Satoko's confidence.

"Anyways…see you later, everyone! We got another big day of club activities ahead of us tomorrow! Get some rest!" Mion smirked and winked at Keiichi. "You'll need it if you don't want to fail again, Kei-chan!"

"Look who's talking!" he hollered back. "I'm gonna kick your ass! I'm not losing again!"

"Ahaha! Keiichi-kun's so energetic!" Rena stopped speaking. She held her face in her hands and wriggled where she stood. "Keiichi-kun's…energetic…hauuuuuu…"

"He-Hey! Stop that! What're you thinking about?"

"She's thinking about the wild beast, Kei-chan!" Mion elbowed him. "Don't you boys have a wild beast that needs to be tamed every now and then? Ahahaha!"

"Cut it out! That's so gross!"

Even though he was disgusted, Keiichi laughed heartily. That's what we did, that's what we always did. We'd always laugh and play with each other. We always enjoyed each other's company. That's how it was…how it would always be…even in a place like this.

Mion and Keiichi walked home to their respective houses after we had finished. Satoko asked me to do some shopping with her, to prepare for tonight's dinner, but I declined. There was something that I wanted to do. I said that I wanted to take care of my family's shrine. I was the priestess and the caretaker after all. I had duties that I needed to honor. Rena took my place and scurried off with Satoko to go bargain hunting for ingredients. It was good this way. I needed some alone time anyway.

I readjusted my backpack. I strolled down the road by myself, gazing at the clear blue sky and the emerald green fields to kill time during my walk. I had seen too many stories that began this way. I had seen too many endings that never once complimented this scenery. Before I would know it, this place would be gone. It would be gone just like all the others.

The steps to the Furude Shrine were taking their toll on me. I forgot how many times I climbed up those stairs. I climbed up them for more than one hundred years, but it never became any easier for me. I felt a great weight upon my body. It made me want to fall, to crawl on the ground like a snake. It felt as if it was going to crush me.

I passed by the shrine and walked up the back road. The trees encircled my and the cry of the afternoon cicadas were welcoming me back home. Most people would believe that "crying" would mean singing, in the case of these insects. It wasn't. The cicadas were literally crying. They cried out over the sins of the past, the fallen, and for the future. Whenever they cried out, it foreshadowed my inevitable doom…our doom.

I opened the door to the Saiguden. It was a little brighter than usual. The light that seeped in reflected off of the torture equipment to match the light of the candles I had recently been burning. This place was my second home.

I stood in front of the altar that sat before the grand statue of Oyashiro-sama. He looked down at me with that emotionless stare. I used to be uncomfortable by that gaze when I was little, before my ignorance was killed by the knowledge that I have now. Nowadays, I didn't mind the stare from the golden god. I always took that stare he gave me as a welcoming gesture.

I went behind the altar. I stooped over; I picked up a large wine bottle and a glass. I broke the neck of the bottle and poured myself a drink. The liquid flooded my mouth and slithered down my throat. It tasted delightful. I gulped down the whole drink in a few seconds flat.

I gasped and wiped my mouth. I poured another glass. I needed this. I needed this to keep my nerves steady.

_"That's not very appropriate, Rika!" _someone called out to me. _"You can't hide something like that in a place like this!"_

"Oh shut up you…" I turned around.

A little girl was hovering behind me. Her hair was long and purple and she wore a shrine maiden's robes, just like the ones I would wear when I looked after the shrine. I wore those same robes when I served at the Watanagashi Festivals. The girl had horns hanging from the side of her head too. The horn on the left side of her head appeared to be chipped. She was intangible. I could see right through her. I could look past her eyes, her horns, her hair, and even her body. I was talking to a ghost.

The girl was on the verge of crying. She sniffled and dabbed her eyes with the sleeves of her robes. I hated weeping. I hated it whenever she would whine or cry. It made me furious…and it made me want to cry as well.

"Hanyuu," I said sternly. I deepened my voice and stared her down. "Stop that crying! You know I can't stand it when you do that!"

_"Auu -auu~! Rika! Don't be so cruel!"_ Hanyuu hovered to me. She stood on the ground. We were at eye-level. _"Please, don't drink that stuff! You know I don't like it when you drink wine!"_

"Using my last few words against me? I don't appreciate that!" I chugged down my whole glass.

Hanyuu grasped her throat. She fell to the floor and writhed in agony. _"Ahh! Don't drink all of that in one gulp! It's so gross…!"_

I peered down at her. I wanted to laugh at the swirls I saw in her eyes, but I held back. "That's what happens when you irritate me."

_"Auuu…."_

I sat on the altar and rubbed at the glass with my finger. "Hanyuu…are you okay?"

_"Am I okay?"_ she raised her voice. _"You had all that wine and you made me sick! Of course I'm not fine!"_

"…You know what I mean…"

Hanyuu blinked at me once or twice. She averted her eyes. _"…I don't know…I guess…maybe not…"_

"Another world, huh?" I twirled the empty glass in my hands. I examined it long and hard. "It's the same story every time: I die and we're thrown into a new world. It's just like before. Though I have to wonder…when will our good luck run out?"

_"Rika…we should be thankful that we're still alive! We have another chance! This is a blessing!"_ Hanyuu cracked a tiny smile. _"Even though all my power is gone, we're still able to go to back to the beginning! We're still alive, Rika!"_

"Another chance…another chance…I'm tired of second chances!" I gripped the glass. "We were finished, Hanyuu…we were finished when we defeated Takano! Why…why are we back in this Cycle again?"

_"I'm not sure."_ Hanyuu floated over to me and sat on the altar next to me. _"I…just wish I knew too…"_

"…We should be dead. After that first world, when everything had ended…Rena murdered me."

I recalled that world clearly.

"Rena became so lustful and paranoid that she murdered Satoko and I…she set up Shion to be killed as well and allowed her to kill Mion. She realized in the end that what she did was wrong…but still. That was the first world in this new Cycle…we should have died for good then."

_"I put everything I had into that world. I came into existence as a human so that I could help you all. We defeated Takano together and we were all so happy! We all played together and had fun! However…I somehow lost my human form and I'm trapped in this lonely realm once more."_ Hanyuu sighed. _"No one even remembers me…they don't even question why I left or where I went. No one remembers my name…"_

"My guess is that since you lost your human form, along with what little power you had left, they lost their memories of you. Everyone forgot about you when your link to the physical world, your last shred of power, was lost."

_"But how was it lost?"_

"…I wished that you knew…"

Hanyuu twiddled her fingers. _"…Rika…if I knew something…I'd tell you everything. I'd never hold anything back from you!"_

"I know you wouldn't." I sighed now. "You vanished…and then we all died. We've kept on dying since you left us. Even though we should have been dead for good, time resets and we're back at the beginning. Our Endless June has become our Eternal July. Hanyuu? How long have we been in this one loop? I lost track after that one month…"

Hanyuu looked at the floor. She bit her bottom lip. _"We've been stuck in this loop for at least a whole year now."_

"A year…a damn year…" I poured another glass of wine. I took gentle sips this time.

_"Rika? Have you also noticed something about each of the worlds we've been to as well as the one we observed?"_

"Each of the worlds…something different happens. In the first world, we played baseball. I thought that if I ran that idea of playing that game to Mion in the second world, when she had committed suicide when she posed as Shion, I could stop the events from ever happening! But no…she wanted to play something else."

_"I remember that world too."_ Hanyuu folded her hands together. _"I even tried to warn Keiichi that something was bound to happen at some point, but he thought I was a monster! His paranoia made him believe that I was trying to kill him!"_

"Every world…something different happens." I squeezed my glass. "Even the Keima Clan changed. The last world we observed…Hinamizawa in 1993…that was the finest example."

I took a quick swig of my drink.

"In all the other times, Akasaka never returned to Hinamizawa. He put the village behind him and allowed Mion and Satoko to sink into their depression after the Great Fire. They eventually started a war with the Keima Clan, which buried the village, causing more innocent people to die. It was because of him that the village was completely destroyed in that one world of 1993.

"This time though, he returned to Hinamizawa! He saved Mion and Satoko! He ended up saving the village too…but at the cost of answers to our questions. That was when Shion murdered Abbot Ayatsuri, the head of the Clan. If only Akasaka had saved Shion too…we could have learned something important from him. Even so, Hanyuu," I said as I grinned at her. "I'm happy you were able to communicate with him!"

_"I was too! He listened to me in the dream! I was able to enter his heart; I was able to keep him, Mion, and Satoko safe!"_

"I'm very thankful that they had some hope in that world, now that Akasaka had returned. While I am thankful that things sort of worked out, I'm still very troubled by the mystery of that world..."

_"You're talking about learning if TOKYO is behind the village's destruction? As well as with everyone's deaths?" _Hanyuu looked to me.

"Yes. If Shion was saved in that world, then we could have found out the secrets that Ayatsuri had. If Shion was saved before the Great Fire had occurred…then maybe…we'd have a chance at stopping the cause of our doom!"

_"Shion's demon is our most formidable adversary it seems,"_ my friend said pondering the things I mentioned. _"Everyone overcame theirs except for Shion! Keiichi never had a demon so he was the never a cause for anything!"_

"If Keiichi had a demon…we'd lose the battle before it began! That boy is another essential piece to stopping this Cycle! Everyone has their part to play! If he had a demon, it'd all be over, I'm sure of it!"

_"Demons…it's hard to believe that they're our prime enemy now!"_

I peered at Hanyuu. "Are these demons everyone mentions truly real, or is it Hinamizawa Syndrome getting the better of them?"

_"I looked into their hearts."_ Hanyuu folded her hands over her heart. She closed her eyes. _"I saw their goals, their wishes, and every sin that they've ever committed, Rika. I saw…dark presences within everyone. I saw their animalistic wishes…they were lustful, angry, and fear! It was their fear that led them down that dark path! That fear led to hate, hate led to violence, and that violence…led to our suffering! Keiichi never had that problem! I never saw anything evil within him! Mion, Shion, and Rena…they all did those crimes because of the dark entities living in their hearts!"_

I thought about it all as I took another sip. "Rena's demon was defeated when she gave up her love for Keiichi. Mion's demon was destroyed when Rena used the Onigari-no-Ryuo on her in that other world. Shion however…she has never been able to overcome her demon!"

_"That reminds me, Rika. The Onigari-no-Ryuo…my daughter's sword."_ Hanyuu turned around and looked upon the statue of Oyashiro-sama. _"It still retains its power after thousands of years…and it keeps that power even when the blade is shattered!"_

"What're you suggesting, Hanyuu?" I raised my brow at her.

_"That sword…what if we were to…use it on Shion?"_

"She'd die. Rena slew Mion, along with Mion's demon, when she used it." I became frustrated. "This world may be the last one we get! I can't risk any one of my friends dying!"

Hanyuu looked back at me. _"You're right…I'm sorry." _

"The sword may also have other powers," I spoke to myself. "Everyone talks about it! It was the very thing that connected the Keima Family with the Furude Family!"

Hanyuu twitched at that name.

"I'm not sure…but it might have something to do with these time loops!"

_"Ouka slew me with that holy blade. My blood stained the metal of that sword. I…remember hearing Ouka speak about it…as I watched over her."_

"You watched my ancestor?" I was surprised.

_"For a little while."_ Hanyuu frowned. _"Ouka said that she'd never clean the blade. She'd never remove my essence, that which gave me life in my human body, from the sword! She always wanted to remember what she had done to me! She wanted my blood to stay on that sword so she would remember it all! She wanted to suffer from the knowledge that she killed me! She hated that sword! She hated that she used it on me!_

_ "That's why she sealed it away! It was then…that she asked Keima Katsuhiro to look after the sword. I know so…I remember seeing him speaking with her about it!"_

"Is there anything else you can remember, Hanyuu?"

She shook her head. _"Everything went black afterwards! I can't remember what happened to my daughter or to Katsuhiro! I'm sorry, Rika!"_ Hanyuu was tearing up. _"I'm our link to the past and I can't even remember anything to help you! I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…!"_

"Stop apologizing!" I yelled at her. "I'm so sick of hearing you say that!"

_"…Rika…!" _Hanyuu wiped her eyes and her nose on her sleeve.

I was quiet for a moment to let my anger quell. "So…are you saying that some of your essence…your power…is still on the sword after all these years?"

_"I'm not sure. I just know that my blood remained upon the blade. Maybe…my blood…the blood of a demon…the blood of a god…is what's keeping us alive! My blood, my power, maybe added more abilities to the sword! Maybe it's giving us all of these chances!"_

"Maybe…but frankly…I don't care! As long as we're alive now, that's all that matters!"

Hanyuu looked back at the statue. It was as ifshe was looking right through it.

Legends spoke about how Ouka had sealed the Onigari-no-Ryuo within the statue of Oyashiro-sama. There were a few documents in the Furude Shrine that spoke of this legend, but I couldn't find anything that told me any truth. Hanyuu, however, told me how Rena had found the sword when she went after Mion in that one world, and how the sword was imbedded into my head in the other world where Hanyuu had followed Shion. The sword did exist!

Even so, it was useless to us in combat. Mion was killed by it, along with her demon. Even if we wanted to release the sword of the statue, we couldn't use it on Shion to kill her demon. We'd kill her in the process! This might be our last world, I thought to myself. I couldn't risk anything! It would be better if the sword stayed locked away! It would stay there until we could figure out a plan!

_"Shion's not the only thing that concerns me, Rika." _Hanyuu scooted closer to me. _"What about Irie? What about the poison he gave out to Rena and Shion?"_

That's right! Hanyuu observed that as well!

"I remember you telling me about that! From what you saw in the 1993 Hinamizawa, the Clan had military grade weapons and poisons, with cyanide being one the major drugs next to the H-150 virus! Irie had that poison and he researches Hinamizawa Syndrome at the Clinic! He's been helping Satoshi recover ever since!"

_"So-So is Irie our enemy too? Auuu~!" _Hanyuu trembled. _"He's our friend! There's no reason why he should betray us like that!"_

"Didn't you observe his chat with Shion before he was killed in that world? He said he had no choice, he had to give her those pills!" I put the glass down on the altar and folded my arms. "Irie could be part of the Clan, but he's also part of the TOKYO group that started the clinic. We're still unsure if TOKYO and the Clan are related, but all the evidence suggests that! Either Irie is betraying us or he is really being forced into doing this!"

_"So…demons aren't just the only enemies we're facing then, Rika? I can't imagine Irie being crooked!"_

"No! We're not just fighting demons!" I slammed my fists down on the altar. "Our enemy is also human! Whoever this person is…he or she is controlling Irie! I'm sure of it! Hanyuu…it's an all-out war now!"

Part B

The longer I thought about it, the more concerned I grew about our situation. Hanyuu had observed the outcomes of each world after I had been killed in them. She watched Rena murder her friends and fall to her death. She witnessed Mion's ferocity in two separate worlds, where she killed herself in frustration and in the other where she imitated Rena. The last world she witnessed was the one where Shion had murdered both Irie and Teppei, before being thrown into a mental institution following the Great Fire. She even watched Shion slowly slip from her remaining sanity when she returned to Hinamizawa in 1993 to slay Ayatsuri, the head of the Keima Clan. Hanyuu had seen everything replay over and over again…for a whole year.

In each new world, she would tell me all that happened so we could strategize. Even when I thought I had the answers and when I tried to save myself and my friends, my new world took an unexpected turn and my friends became enemies, all because of their inner demons. In every world my hope faded, in every world I learned of a new adversary, and in every world my life was draining.

This world we were in now could be our last. Needless to say, the pressure was gargantuan. Everything needed to go just right in order for everyone to be saved! If I failed accomplishing even one objective, we would lose again! I wasn't going to die again! I've had enough of this Cycle! I was breaking free!

Keiichi taught me, back in the Endless June, that you couldn't get anywhere with prayer alone. Praying has its power, but it also needs the willpower and want of one to make those wishes come true! I use to pray without doing anything, hoping everything would be alright. I was wrong. I was the one that needed to fight! I was the one that needed to lead my friends into battle! I once lost hope, and I was losing it now. Even so…I sound like a hypocrite, but there had to be a way! There's always a solution if you're willing to fight for it!

We had three main objectives now.

First, we needed to save Shion from her demon. She was the only person that never overcame her inner devil! Shion was a fragile woman with an unstable heart and mind; she could be easily taken advantage of! She was strong, but she never once resisted the demon! Hinamizawa Syndrome was getting the better of her every time too! It fed her paranoia and anger, which in turn strengthened her demon! If we could just liberate her from her torment, we would have a chance!

Second, we had to discover Irie's true motives! He helped us greatly before, but I feared that his allegiance wavered. For all I knew, he could be the one pulling the strings behind this series of disasters! He tried to kill us by giving us poison disguised as painkillers. It was a heinous trick to do away with each of us, but what was the purpose? Why were my friends and I targets? Why would he go to such lengths to kill us that way? And even if he did prove successful in murdering us in that manner, wouldn't the poison be traced back to him? It was traced back to him when Kasai's death was determined in Shion's world! It didn't make sense! Why wouldn't Irie cover his tracks better?

There was another issue that disturbed me. In every world, I was always the main target! I was always the first one to die along with Satoko! Why her? Perhaps it was because she was always by my side and the Enemy needed to shut her up? I still wasn't quite sure, but I knew we were the main focus. Rena and Mion had tortured us and killed us both viciously. Even in Shion's world I was killed first! Whoever kept killing me each time must have had a vendetta against me!

This brought me back to the Keima Clan. In this time frame, they were still a cult. They didn't become a recognized religion until after the Great Fire. As a cult, they could linger in the shadows and strike without fear of alerting anyone, since nobody truly knew about them. Only Akasaka and Hanzaemon Takuma, Akasaka's new partner, were investigating the Clan before they went public. They were the only people in all of Shishibone City that knew about them!

The Clan believed that their savior, Kami Ousama, was cursed by my family and later killed, in his human form, by Mion's family. I understood perfectly that they would want revenge on both of our families. However, if that was the case…then why didn't Mion die with me in the beginnings of each world? If the clan was behind everything, they would kill both Mion and I first! They hated us!

I had no idea about the Clan's innocence. TOKYO was still another issue. They could be affiliated with the Clan or the Clan is just a front for them. I wouldn't know any time soon though. Maybe I would ask Akasaka to help me! If I asked him early enough, I bet he could find out the truth for me before the Enemy made the first move!

I thought about our Enemy as well. This brought me to our third objective: to uncover the Enemy's identity. Ayatsuri was the prime suspect. He led the Clan, and the Clan hated my family more than anything, so he could have led the attack against us! Hanyuu saw the kind of trouble he could do! He could manipulate people through the Syndrome that infected their bodies! He was the King Carrier!

I didn't want to think that there was another Carrier, but there existed another! The kind of power the King held…was it real? It had to have some truth to it, especially since he tormented Mion and Satoko when they grew up. He even influenced those suicides in 1993 Hinamizawa; there was even the "Keima be Praised" writing on the victims' walls of their abodes. Even Takano had it.

Ayatsuri could be our Enemy! He influenced the Syndrome in Mion, Shion, and Rena somehow, which fed their demons. He awakened their demons to kill all of us! He made them attack me! It was a perfect crime! Nothing could be traced back to him at all! But…how did Ayatsuri come into contact with them in the first place? What other powers did that monster have?

There was another thing I'd have to ask Akasaka to investigate for me too. I needed him to look up Takano's death. If Hinamizawa Syndrome, the H-150 virus, and the King Carrier were involved, Takano could be the culprit! I hated to think about it…but maybe she had returned! Maybe she faked her own death! Maybe she broke out of her incarceration and got another team together to try and kill us again! It was another possible scenario! She knew about Hinamizawa Syndrome intimately! She knew everything there was to know about it!

If Takano was back, we'd all be facing a stronger evil than before! Her rage would be immense and her thirst for blood would be unquenchable! The diseased that ravaged her would make her our enemy again! What if…Takano and Ayatsuri were…allies?

Later on in the evening, I went back to my home. I arrived just in time! Satoko had a beautiful dinner waiting for me! After we ate our fill, we washed up and hopped in bed. It took me a while to get to sleep, but when my eyes finally stayed shut, I was in Heaven. I needed my rest. I needed to stay strong.

Morning came sooner than I expected. Satoko and I readied ourselves and donned our school dresses. We grabbed our backpacks and began our descent down the hill from our home. Mion would have her new game today. It was going to be the one that was fantasy based. I remembered the card game very well. I had only played it at least a hundred times during the year I had been stuck in this loop.

Satoko was talking to me, but I didn't pay attention to her.

My mind was filling with more thoughts and questions about everything that happened to us. What world would this be now? Which friend of mine would be become my enemy this time?

"Rika? Rika!" Satoko elbowed me.

"Huh? What is it, Satoko?"

"Rika! Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?"

"Uh…oh…I'm sorry, Satoko…"

"Are you okay?" Satoko felt my forehead with her hand. "You're not warm. Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"…I did. I'm sorry to worry you!" I smiled at her. "I'm just trying to figure out what Mii's game is today! I'm gonna win!"

Satoko's competitive personality took over, just as I hoped.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! I don't think so! I'm not going to lose to you again!"

"We'll see! Ahahaha-oof!"

I bumped into something.

I fell flat on my behind. Satoko immediately held my arms and gently pulled me back up. She asked if I was alright, but I couldn't open my mouth at that moment. This…this never even…happened before! Not in this whole year! It never…ever…!

A man in a black suit was on his knee looking down at me. His face was filled with concern and his eyes were apologetic. He bowed his head furiously at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't look where I was going!"

"Hey! You better watch it, Mister!" Satoko yelled at him. "I'll kick your ass if you hurt her again!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Satoko!" I smiled weakly at her, just to calm her. "It's okay! I'm fine! I was the one who should've been paying attention to the road! Hahaha!"

Satoko still glared at the man in front of us.

I got a better look at him.

His eyes, though very apologetic, held a special light in them. I sensed beauty and warmth in the man. He was very handsome too! His wife was a very lucky girl! I could tell he was married because of the band around his left ring finger! He wiped at his face with a handkerchief. He was so nervous that he knocked me down! It must have also been hot in that black suit, especially in this summer weather!

"I'm really sorry, Miss!" he said.

I knew this man. I recognized him right away from the suit and the hanky. This man was Hanzaemon Takuma, Akasaka's partner from the police station.

"It's okay, Mister!" I said sweetly.

It was so tedious meeting Hanzaemon once again, after all the worlds I've met him in, but this time was different! I never met him on the way to school before! I never met him the day where we all played that card game!

"You sure?" Hanzaemon examined me. "I can take you to the Clinic if you're hurt! I know exactly where it…wait…" He scratched at his head. "Was it…right next to the junkyard…or was it…was it near that 7th Mart place…? Ah shi-uh…cra-…d'oh! I'm lost again it seems…!"

"I'll tell you where you can go!" Satoko raised her voice again.

"Satoko, please!" I tapped her shoulder. I turned back to Hanzaemon. "Can we help you, sir?"

"I uh…yeah! I'm really lost!" He hung his head in sorrow. "Senpai gave me a map and everything, but I still goofed up! It's not easy being the new guy at the station you know!"

"You're a police officer?" I feigned interest.

"Yes I am!" Hanzaemon showed me his badge. "Officer Hanzaemon Takuma, Okinomiya Precinct! At your service!"

Satoko examined the badge. "So you're a cop?"

"Yep! That's right!" Hanzaemon laughed nervously. Satoko was making him more and more uncomfortable by how long she glared at him.

"You know it's a crime to touch little girls like that? What are you, like, thirty?"

"I didn't touch any little girls! I swear!" Takuma held his hands up in the air. "See? See? I'm not touching anybody! My hands are up! I didn't do anything!"

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Akasaka's partner…he was such a fool! How could a joke like him have been such a great help to him in the future?

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Satoko pointed at him. "You should arrest yourself for assault too!"

"Satoko! That's enough!" I said firmly, before looking back at Hanzaemon. "I'm sorry! My friend really cares about me! I'm a lucky girl! Nipah~!"

"Yeah…I bet…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "So uh…where am I, exactly?"

"The closest area we're near is the school. Was that where you were headed to?"

"Come to think of it… There was that small building I passed when I came here. I saw all the forestry equipment so I thought it was their warehouse! I was looking for the Furude Shrine place and I thought this road led up to it. Great…Senpai's gonna make fun of me for that too! I can't even read a stupid map!"

I smiled a little wider to make him feel better. "Who's your Senpai?"

"Akasaka Mamoru! He's kinda like my boss!"

"Oh, I know him!" I tried to act surprised. "Akasaka and I are really good friends!"

"You are?" Hanzaemon eyed me a little more. "Then…are you the little girl he talked about? He talks about this one girl like she's his daughter or something!"

"I'm that girl! I'm Furude Rika!"

"That's it!" Hanzaemon extended his hand to me. He squatted down again. "Nice to meet you, Rika-chan! Can I call you Rika-chan?"

I ignored his hand. I lifted my own hand up and petted his head. "Worries, worries, fly away! Let Hanzaemon be happy!" I spoke as cutely as I could.

Hanzaemon blushed and looked down at the ground. He was so bashful! No matter how many times I saw him, I loved seeing him become so timid!

"And this is Houjou Satoko!" I gestured to her.

"Yeah, hi…" Satoko mumbled as she folded her arms.

"…I see that you don't like me too much, huh, Houjou-san…?"

Satoko was about to say something, but I stopped her.

"We should get going!" I said. "We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry!"

"Ah! I'm sorry I took up your time!" Hanzaemon stood up. He smiled warmly as he wiped at his forehead again. "Well, I'll um…I'll see you ladies around sometime? Have a good day then!"

"Please tell, Akasaka that I say 'hello!'"

He nodded. He then bowed and walked off along another road, scratching at his head as he tried to get his bearings. The poor man!

"That guy's a weirdo…" Satoko said quietly.

"He's not so bad!"

"Yeah, well…" Satoko turned her gaze from him and looked out in front of us. "Rika?"

"Hmm?"

She smirked. "Now that that's over…I bet'cha can't beat me to the school! I'll race you! First one there gets to have the first helping of Rena-san's cookies!" She dashed without so much as a response from me.

I stood there, watching her dumbly. The event still hadn't sunken into my mind yet. We never met Hanzaemon this early in a world before! Was…was this a sign? Were things going to be different from here on out? But…if we met Hanzaemon this time, and we never did in any other time before…then what world were we in? Was this a new world we never saw before…?

_"Rika?"_ that small voice said behind my ear. _"I know what you're thinking…"_

"Hanyuu…what world are we in now?"

_"I'm not sure…I'm just as stunned as you are!"_ Hanyuu squirmed behind me. Those noises she'd always make indicated that. _"Auu auu~! What could this all mean?"_

"I don't know…but whatever it is…we need to stand ready! We cannot afford another mistake, Hanyuu! I'm not giving up! I'm not losing again!"

_"…Rika…"_

"Rika!" Satoko called out to me from the bottom of the hill. "Come on! What's wrong? Too afraid that you're gonna lose to me! Oh ho ho ho! Come and fight me!"

I shook my head quickly. "Coming!"

As I ran down the hill, Hanyuu floated by my side. That frown never left her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked between breaths.

_"…I'm just worried…I'm just not ready for you to be heartbroken again!"_

"I won't be! I'm going to break free! I did it before…and I'll do it again!"

_"…Rika…please…don't be so confident. We don't know what world we're in after all…"_

"That's not going to stop me!" I smiled at her. "Nothing's going to stop me! I'll win this time! I won't let anything bring us down again!"

_"…Yes…" _Hanyuu closed her eyes and slowly drew away from me. _"…If you say so…"_


	2. Chapter 2: Expectancy

Chapter 2: Expectancy

Part A

"C'mon!" Mion spoke in a condescending manner. She laughed at Rena. She laughed at the pitiful state she was in. "It all comes down to this! You want to end up like the others? Hahahahaha…."

Rena gripped the cards in her hand tightly. It was do or die! She had to make her move now!

"Go on…I'm waiting! Hahaha!"

Rena appeared conflicted. I sensed the struggle that she was feeling inside. She was afraid. She had to make her move though! Mion had to be defeated!

Rena slammed her card down on the desk. The fear I had seen a mere few seconds ago was killed by Rena's triumphant smirk. Mion looked at the card she placed down. She was done for! Mion had no other defenses left! She had no more moves to make! She was finished!

"I fold…" Mion said with a long and terrible sigh.

Rena jumped from her seat and bounced up and down in joy. I was a little disappointed that I lost, even with the foresight that I had, but I preferred it this way actually. I enjoyed seeing Rena so carefree and happy. Even if it meant that I had to suffer her punishment game again, it was well worth it.

"Tch! That was awesome, Rena!" Keiichi-kun winked at her. "I'm impressed!"

"Gaaaaah!" Satoko-chan shook her head violently. "This isn't possible! You had the crappiest class! How did you beat us like that? You're cheating! You're cheating!"

"Shut up, Satoko!" Keiichi shoved her arm. "I saw you sneak some backup cards when it was your turn to draw! You drew three cards when you were only supposed to draw one!"

"Yeah, but…! But…!"

"Mii!" I smiled at Rena. I clapped my hands together. "Pachi pachi! Rena defeated all of us honorably! Good job!"

Mion sighed again and rubbed her temple. "Yeah, yeah…great job…you were wonderful, fantastic…and all that garbage…"

"Ah, Mion!" Keiichi-kun patted her head. "Don't be such a sore loser! Rena beat you fair and square! Shouldn't you respect Rena's keen planning and skill? I think she deserves it! Hehe!"

Mion rose from her seat and bowed her head to Rena. "I'm sorry, Rena. Please forgive my childishness. You really are something else to have beaten me like that! For that, I bestow upon you the greatest honor anyone could receive from me and that is my respect and my admiration!" Mion knelt before her and held her hand. "You clearly are a worthy opponent!"

Rena laughed and patted her hand. "It was a good game! You put up quite a fight!"

We were playing that card game I foresaw, the fantasy one. We had to choose a character class, ranging from a knight, a sorcerer, a thief, a priest, or a member of a royal family. Each class, the character role, was limited to what kind of cards they could use and what statistics they had.

I could have won. I knew every move that everyone was going to make. I should have known, since I've been watching this same game play out for at least a whole year in this loop. I chose not to grasp victory though. I found no sense in it. Besides, I already won the club activity the day before and received my small piece of happiness. It was Rena's turn this time.

After our game, Rena proceeded to carry out the punishment game. She had us all dress in ridiculous outfits and parade around Hinamizawa with her, the temporary leader of our band of psychos and misfits. Satoko and I were luckiest of all. Our outfits weren't too bad. I had to wear a penguin costume and suck on a pacifier. Mion and Keiichi…they weren't so fortunate…much like in the punishment game I made them play!

We went to 7th Mart and bought some ingredients for dinner. Rena grabbed a couple things for herself and for her father. Satoko and I took a few things for ourselves. Mion and Keiichi, however, had to endure the wandering eyes that ran up and down their exposed bodies. I felt so bad for them! Actually…to be truthful…I didn't!

Time passed on and it was the moment when we had to depart from each other. Rena went off by herself, while Mion and Keiichi went to the Sonozaki House. It was just Satoko and I now.

We were walking along the road to our house. The setting sun was shining down over us. Everything was an enchanting orange red. The sounds that surrounded us were less than pleasant. The eternal sound of the cicadas…I could still hear them crying even then…they were still weeping.

"Rika, so what do you think of that weird cop we met this morning?"

"Hanzaemon-san?" I took the pacifier out of my mouth. Hanzaemon's goofy smile popped up in my mind. "I think he was funny!"

"There's something about that guy I don't like!" Satoko lips shrunk. She looked as if she was eating something that was sour. "I mean, he knocked you down and hurt you!"

"Haha! I'm fine! He didn't hurt me!"

"Are you sure? Because we could go to Okinomiya sometime and tell on him! Akasaka can punish him!"

I shook my head. "I like Hanzaemon-san!"

"How? We just met him!"

"I don't know."

I knew him very well after this year I spent. I saw how kind he was to everyone and how much of good friend he was to Akasaka. He may have had a bad reputation as the harbinger of bad news, in all the worlds Hanyuu and I saw him in, but it wasn't his fault! Somebody had to do that job! It was better that he had that duty though! He told us everything when the time was right! If he kept secrets from us, I'm sure we would be off a lot worse than we were now!

"There's something warm about him…something bright and honest!" I closed my eyes and my smile grew. "I could tell! I saw it in his eyes! Hanzaemon's a really nice man, though he's a little silly!"

Satoko watched me for a few seconds. Suspicion filled her eyes. "Why are you talking like that, Rika? Are you feeling funny or something?"

"Hmm? No! I'm feeling great! See?" I raised the flippers of my penguin costume and wiggled them. I meowed like a cat. "I'm a penguin kitty! Meow! Meow!"

Satoko just shrugged and readjusted the grocery bags in her hands.

It was quiet between us for a little while.

"Rika?"

"Yes, Satoko?"

"If there's anything you want to talk to me about…" Satoko looked at me with a warm smile. "…you can! Just say the word! I can help you with anything!"

If only it were that easy.

"Thank you, Satoko, but nothing's wrong! I'm fine, really!"

She was dissatisfied with my answer, but she reluctantly accepted it.

I wanted to tell my friends about everything. I wanted to tell them everything about the Keima Clan, Kami Ousama, demons, the Onigari-no-Ryuo, and TOKYO, but they'd never believe me. They'd call me crazy and ignore me. They'd think I was playing another game with them.

I could tell them about TOKYO. They would believe that, after all we had been through with Takano, but to hear about them involved in a secret cult that dealt with demons? They wouldn't buy any of that, not at this moment anyway! I would have to gather evidence to prove this! I needed Akasaka's help for that! I needed to break everything to them slowly and methodically!

As for my friends, as much as it pained me to admit it, they were of no use right now. It would be better if they went about their days blissfully unaware. I would worry about everything now. When the time was right, and when I had the proof that I needed about everything, then I could get them to help me! Until that time, I would have to leave them out of the loop. I promised that there would be no more secrets between all of us…but it was something that I had to break. I couldn't afford to lose before the game had even begun!

After dinner, we brushed our teeth and went to bed…namely, Satoko went to bed. I sat on the window sill, hugging my knees. I was looking up at the moon. Hanyuu told me how Akasaka, when she peered into his heart, would tell his daughter stories about its mystic power. It had the power to chase away any Dark Creatures of the night. If the moon's light could erase demons from Hinamizawa and cleanse the sins of this loop's year, then I'd believe in the story. I was too old, in my one hundred years of age, to believe in any of that fairytale nonsense. Though…what I would give to be able to be that young again. To be mentally free of worry, fear, and sin. I wanted to be that young again…

_"Rika? Are you okay"_ My ghostly friend appeared next to me. She sat on the other end of the window sill.

I didn't answer. I continued to gaze up at the moon.

_"Rika…please answer me…I'm worried about you!"_

"Leave me alone…" I hugged my legs tighter. "I'm no mood right now…"

_"You were so confident this morning though! Where did all that go? You were almost excited to see Hanzaemon Takuma! We never saw him greet us that early in a world before!"_

"I know that…but I'm still unsure of what world this could be. I don't know what could happen…"

Hanyuu looked out the window. She was looking over Hinamizawa.

_"To me…this seems a lot like the world where Mion killed us."_

"Which world though? The one where she committed suicide or-?"

_"The one where Rena killed her with my daughter's sword."_

Oh…this one…

"I remember the card game very well…but…I thought that we were in another world at the time. I was hoping…we'd be in Shion's world…the one where the Great Fire occurred…"

_"Is that why you're upset, Rika?"_

I sighed. "I just…want to save Shion. She's the only one…she needs us and…this isn't even her world!"

_"There must be something we could do! We have to help her somehow!" _Hanyuu held her hands up to her chin. She squirmed in her seat and made those same noises.

"Will you stop that? You're making me nervous!" I said harshly.

_"Auu~! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I'm so-!"_

"And stop apologizing, dammit! How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying that! You're pissing me off!"

Hanyuu looked down at her lap. I heard her whimpering.

I rolled my eyes. "Hanyuu…look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm frustrated…you understand that, don't you? This could be our final chance…you know how much pressure that is?"

Hanyuu didn't look up.

"Hanyuu…look at me."

I scooted next to her. I touched her leg. I truly…really touched her.

I felt the warmth of her body through her robes. I felt the love and tenderness through her warmth. It made me feel guilty. Hanyuu didn't do anything wrong. She was only trying to help me and encourage me, and I yelled at her for it.

"Hanyuu…please look at me." I squeezed her leg.

Hanyuu slowly lifted her head. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hanyuu…"

_"I'm sorry…I can't stop saying that…but I'm sorry!" _She shook her head at me. _"Do you know how helpless I am now? Do you know how useless I feel? I can't even do anything to help you! I'm stuck in this form and I can't lift a finger to stop this force that's been hindering you! That's why I'm sorry! And you know what? I can't help it! I'm sorry!_

_ "It hurts me…it kills me to see you so down! It kills me to see my friends…Mion…Keiichi…Satoko…Shion…and Rena…all putting up with this sorrow and they don't even know what's happening! I can't tell them! I can't save them anymore! I can't do a blasted thing! How am I useful to you, Rika? I'm not! I can't do anything at all! I can't save the ones I love! I can't save you! I can't…I can't…! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…!_

_ "I just…I can't stand living like this! I can't stand being like this! I'm tired of crying…apologizing…everything! I'm sick of everything! I just want to smile again! I want to smile…and laugh…and be with all of you…! I want to play with you all again…to suffer those punishment games…to just be with you!"_

Hanyuu covered her face and sobbed louder. Her body shook and she flinched under my touch.

"_I just want to smile again…! I want to…!"_

I held Hanyuu's shoulders and pulled her into me. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her hard. Her cracked horn rubbed against the side of my head. I was careful not to damage it any further. It was odd how I could feel her, but I didn't care. As long as I could hold her and comfort her, I was satisfied. I didn't want to question it. I rubbed her back and laid my chin on her shoulder.

"Hanyuu…I shouldn't have yelled at you. I understand how you feel. I'm helpless as well."

_"…Rika…!"_

"I know how lonely you are…how much you want to interact with us. I'm the only friend you can talk to…who you can share your feelings with. I didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just really…really scared…"

_"You're scared?"_ Hanyuu said in between her whimpering. _"How are you scared? You don't seem that way!"_

"Believe me, I am. I'm more afraid than you know! Sometimes I even doubt myself! But that's not the right attitude…! I should have faith…like Keiichi always said…like you all taught me to have!"

_"…You learned a lot from that young man…haven't you? He's that special to you?"_

I was silent.

_"Do you love him too?"_

"…It's complicated. I respect him for all that he's done for me and for everyone, nothing more. Leave it at that."

_"…He gives you hope…he's one of people that gives you hope."_ Hanyuu slowly put her arms around me. Her tiny hands stroked my back. _"Every person is special…I get it…"_

"In order to succeed…we all to need be by each other's side…we need to stand ready…but to do that…we need to know all of our adversaries…"

_"Rika…this world," _Hanyuu pulled her head back to see me. _"This is the world where it all began…when the feud began!"_

I titled my head.

_"Satoko and Mion…this is the world where their fight started!"_

In all of the worlds, there was one major reoccurring theme: the fight between Satoko and Mion. Satoko discovered Mion's true feelings towards Keiichi and teased her. Mion took it as a threat and physically hurt Satoko. It was there that Mion's insecurities formed that demon within her. That demon made her commit that awful sin. Satoko and Mion forgave each other, but…Mion's insecurities returned.

Mion kept falling. Despite the forgiveness she received and the new bond she formed with Satoko, she still fell to her demon. Her jealousy, paranoia, and lust fueled the flames of her fury and she unleashed it upon all of us. In this world, where Rena had defeated her own monster, Mion came so close to her prize. She was going to share her love with Keiichi, albeit in the form of Shion, but Rena stopped her.

_"This is where it all began, Rika! And…"_ Hanyuu's tears continued to flow. _"It starts tomorrow!"_

That's right…it was the day after the card game where Satoko discovered Mion's feelings! Tomorrow would be the day when it all began! But wait…

"Hanyuu…!"

_"What is it?"_

"…In this world…Mion murders Satoko and I…and Shion is later killed, right? Mion takes her place and tries to seduce Keiichi, but Rena uses the Onigari-no-Ryuo to stop her!"

Hanyuu was catching on to my meaning.

"If Mion was killed by the sword in that world…then her demon is gone! Rena over came her demon too! We talked about that before, didn't we?"

I saw a tiny smile forming on her face. _"Then…there won't be a fight? Is that really for certain?"_

"That's the thing…I'm not sure yet!" I let go of Hanyuu and peered out the window. I looked up at the moon again. "We still need to be prepared for anything! If our theory about the death of Mion's demon is correct, that's one issue we don't have to worry about! If the demon is still there…I don't know what the hell we're going to do…!"

_"We need to fight it! We can worry about everything else later! Our first goal is to stop Mion if her demon is still alive!"_

We had to stop Mion from hurting Satoko. We had to quell the demon inside of her, just in case! The sword's power should have worked, but we couldn't be too careful! Everything hung in the balance! One mistake and we'd be finished…as I constantly feared!

The next school day arrived. I was at my desk, tapping my finger nail against the wood and tapping my foot against the floor. I was growing impatient! Mion and Rena hadn't come in yet! If we were going to fight a demon today, I wanted to do it now! I couldn't bear to sit here and let another moment pass when Satoko could be in danger!

"You look nervous, Rika!" Satoko stood at my desk. She folded her arms and looked down at me with one eye open. "Something bugging you?"

"Hmm? Me? No! I'm just a little jittery! I wonder what game Mii has in store for us today!"

"Ohhhhhh, I see! You just don't want to get stuck in another penguin costume! Oh ho ho ho!" Satoko smirked at me. "Well, we won't have to worry about that! You and me are gonna team up! We're gonna stick it to Keiichi-san, Mion-san, and Rena-san with one fell swoop! We're gonna win today!"

"…I hope we'll win…" I muttered.

"Yo, Rika-chan! Satoko-chan!" Mion saluted us as she walked in. She took her seat and folded her arms behind her head.

"Good morning, you two!" Rena was smiling. "Do you both sleep well?"

"Yeah!" Satoko ran her eyes up and down the two girls, but something had struck her. "Hey…where's Keiichi-san? Doesn't he always come in with you two?"

That's right! I had completely forgotten! This is the period when Keiichi left for Tokyo!

"He's gone to Tokyo for a few days," Mion answered Satoko. She seemed rather down. "And I was looking forward to kicking his ass in today's activity too! Ah well…guess that'll just have to wait!"

"He's so selfish!" Satoko folded her arms. "Doesn't he realize that we have a need to humiliate him on a daily basis? This just throws off our ritual!"

I could only smile. "Well, I wish him the best! Keiichi will be back soon, right? We can make up for lost time when he returns!"

Rena nodded. "I can't wait! It'll be so much fun! It isn't the same without Keiichi-kun!"

Rena appeared different this time. In the other worlds, I could sense her own insecurities, namely, her feelings for Keiichi. She was always on edge and would grow uncomfortable when the topic of love came up. This time, she was very calm and relaxed! She was even smiling genuinely! Never once did she make me question her! Was this the result of her defeating her demon?

Chie began class as always. I ignored her lecture for the most part. I spent most of my time looking at Mion as discreetly as I could. I saw her drawing in her notebook. There was a peculiar smile across her lips and a dazed look in her eyes. Was that a heart I saw her drawing?

She was writing her name and Keiichi's name within the heart. She was drawing tiny caricatures to go along with them too. It made me want to puke. I should've wasted my time listening to Chie's pointless lecture than watch this crap! There's nothing more repulsive than a teenager in love!

It was time for lunch. It would be time soon! I kept a close watch on Mion and Satoko during our break. I didn't eat much of anything. I could only watch them. They were all I cared about! Nothing else mattered to me! I couldn't let Mion attack her!

"Gimme that!" Satoko speared a piece of steak from Rena's lunchbox. "Ahhhhh! You make a mean steak, Rena-san! You're incredible!"

"Ahaha! I try!" Rena replied with a content smile.

"I mean it! This is really good! You should go professional! You should make your own recipe book and sell it in stores!"

"Me? An author of a cook book?" Rena shifted her eyes up to the ceiling. She was having a daydream. I could tell because her face was growing cherry red. "Hauuuuuuu…"

Mion looked at her. "Eh? What's with you? Don't tell me you think cook books are cute now!"

"Hauuuu…! Me…in that white apron…with that poofy chef's hat! HAU!" Rena's eyes sparkled and she flailed her arms around.

"You want to be a chef?" Mion held her chin. "That…would be pretty nice, I guess!"

"I'd love it if that happened!" Satoko snickered. "Rena could make us free breakfasts, lunches, and dinners for life! She'd get so many endorsements that she'd be rich! She could support us all!"

"I don't think that's it, Satoko." Mion grinned. "Rena's not that ambitious! I hate to shatter your dreams, but she doesn't want to be a chef! She just wants those clothes!"

Rena stood up and hugged herself. "I want the hat! I want the hat! Hauuuu! I want to take it home with meeeee!"

Typical Rena. No matter how many times I saw her activate her "Cute Mode," I highly enjoyed it!

Satoko got up from her chair suddenly. "I gotta use the bathroom real quick! Be right back!"

"Take your time!" Mion snickered.

"Mii-chan!" Rena snapped out of the trance. "That's disgusting!"

Satoko laughed and ran off.

This was it! This was the moment where everything would go awry! This was my chance to change the future! I had to do this delicately! I had to be very careful!

Mion turned to Rena. I saw her mouth move, but I couldn't hear her voice. She must have been whispering to Rena about her plans to confess her feelings to Keiichi. Rena nodded to her and even encouraged her! I couldn't believe it! It was a complete transformation from the Rena Hanyuu and I saw in that world! She wasn't nervous, envious, or hurt at all!

I broke myself from my thoughts. I spotted Mion's notebook. Satoko would come back at any moment and overhear their conversation! She'd snatch the notebook and see Mion's drawings! She'd make fun of her for it! That would enrage Mion! I had to get that notebook!

"Um, Mii?" I spoke very sweetly.

"Huh?" Mion halted her discussion with Rena. "What?"

"I couldn't quite understand what Chie-sensei was saying today in her lecture! You take good notes, right? May I borrow your notebook?"

Mion blushed furiously. "Huh? W-Why would you want my notebook? I-I-I-I'm a bad note taker! A-A-Ask R-Rena for hers!"

"Please, Mii? I trust you!" I tilted my head and squeaked.

"I-I…I…uh…erm…"

"Please, Mii? Pretty please?"

Mion scratched at her cheek. She shifted around in her seat and didn't look me in the eye.

Just give me the damn book already! I don't care what the hell you drew in it!

"Why can't you give Rika the notebook, Mion-san?"

"Ah!"

Satoko was standing behind Mion. Her arms were crossed.

"S-Satoko! I thought you went to the bathroom!" Mion stammered as she tried to regain her cool.

"It was occupied, so I have to wait. So, Mion-san, why won't you let Rika borrow your notebook?"

"I-I-I'm bad at taking notes! Kei-chan and Rena take the best ones! Besides! My handwriting is terrible! Nobody can read it! Ahahaha!"

"Hmph!" Satoko turned to Rena now. "Rena-san, is that true?"

A drop of sweat dripped from Rena's bangs. "Mii-chan does have a problem with her handwriting! I borrowed her notes the other day and I couldn't even read it! It was like I was reading some foreign language! Ahaha!"

Mion jabbed her elbow in Rena's side.

"Ow! What was that for? I'm helping you!"

"You don't have to do it so well…"

Satoko blinked at the two of them for a moment. "Oh…I see. It can't be helped, I guess."

Satoko took a step toward her seat. However, she immediately whipped around and seized Mion's notebook! Dammit! I should've just grabbed it myself!

"Hey! What're you doing?" Mion yelled at her.

"I wanna know what you're hiding from Rika and me! And I saw that you were doodling something in here during class! You can't hide anything from me!" She flipped through the notebook.

"Stop it, Satoko!" I raised my voice. I was about to hit her myself!

"Just give me a…wait…what the hell is this?" Satoko examined that one certain page very closely for a solid minute. "Oh…you gotta be kidding me!"

Mion sunk in her chair. Rena held her shoulders and massaged them. She was grimacing.

Satoko looked at Mion with a serious look on her face. "Is…this true…Mion-san?"

I had reached out my hand to snatch the notebook, but my body stopped moving for some reason.

"…I…I uh…" Mion still couldn't speak.

"Do you…like Keiichi-san?"

Why wasn't Satoko laughing at her? Why wasn't she making fun of her? What was going on?

Mion heaved a heavy sigh. She held her face in her hands. "…I do. I like him…"

"Is that so?" Satoko looked down at the book again. She traced her finger over the heart and the caricatures. Her lips curled up into a smile. It wasn't a condescending grin! It had no dark feelings behind it!

Satoko placed the notebook on Mion's desk. She smiled brightly at her. "I wish you the best of luck with him then!"

Mion raised her head to see her. Her eyes were widened.

"Satoko…?"

"Don't expect too much from him though! Keiichi-san's an idiot when it comes to girls! He doesn't know how they work! So you have to put a little more effort into your confession, okay? You have to go a little more than halfway to get to him!"

Mion looked down at the notebook. She stared at her doodles.

"And Mion-san." Satoko touched her hand. "If you ever need help telling him, let me know! I can steer Keiichi-san in the right direction! He's my Nii-Nii! I can make him do whatever I want! Oh ho ho ho ho ho! He's powerless against my charms!"

Mion's face returned back to its usual color. She was smiling happily to herself. Her trembling ceased and her muscles relaxed.

"Satoko…thank you…!"

Satoko let go of her and took her seat. "Now! Rena-san! What else have you made for us on this fine day! Oh ho ho ho!"

I couldn't believe it…I just couldn't believe it! Rena was stunned as much as I was! Was this really happening? It had to be! I wasn't dreaming! This was real!

Satoko was a prankster. She got a thrill by pulling tricks on people, especially on her friends. She loved teasing Keiichi most of all. This time, however, she was contained! She didn't take a shot at Mion or try to humiliate her! She didn't do anything to engage her!

This…this was too good to be true! This moment…it was just like the time when Keiichi had given Mion that doll! It meant even more than that! It not only showed that Satoko was growing up, but it meant that we did, indeed, have our chance!

"Um, excuse me for a minute." I got up from my seat. "My tummy's rumbling!"

"Huh…hey, wait!" Satoko raised her fist to me. "I had that bathroom first! You can't just take it like that!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and hopped out the door.

I sprinted down the hall. I found myself outside of the school. My feet carried me to the playground, where I just stood there staring at the ground with fists clenched. I couldn't get that event out of my mind! It seemed too much like a dream!

"Hanyuu!" I ran around the field as I looked for her. "Hanyuu! Hanyuu, where are you?"

She appeared by the window. A rare smile was on her face! Did she…?

_"Rika! I just saw! I just saw it!"_

I came over to the window where she was. I took a peek through it. Satoko was talking to Rena and Mion. I picked up Keiichi's name as Satoko spoke as I read her lips. They were talking about Mion's confession! They were so open about it! They were so open about her feelings! It wasn't a secret anymore!

_"Satoko didn't hurt Mion! She respected her feelings and even encouraged her! Hau auu~! This is amazing!"_

It was…it truly was…amazing…

_"This gets even better! Satoko's words gave me the chance to look into Mion's heart! I didn't feel the demonic presence from her! It's gone! It's really gone! Mion is saved too!"_

So even Mion too…she's saved.

_"This is our first victory in so long, Rika! You should be happy!"_

I placed my hand on the glass. I watched Satoko, Rena, and Mion laughing. They were smiling, laughing, and I could sense the strengthened bonds between them! Their love for one another became even more unbreakable!

"Trust me…Hanyuu…" My lips curled. "…I am happy…!"

Part B

We cancelled the day's club activity, on account of Keiichi's absence. Rena and Mion went their separate ways when school had ended. I decided to go to Okinomiya. Satoko wanted to come along with me. I wanted to go by myself, but I had already gone home alone the other day. If I said that I wanted to go alone again, Satoko would become suspicious. Everything was going along well! I couldn't risk ruining my good fortune!

I made up a story that I wanted to go to the candy stores and the toy stores. Kimiyoshi-san gave me money for taking care of the shrine and the Saiguden so well. I took care of those places all by myself. It was a small reward he wanted me to have. I wanted to refuse it, but he would never accept it. It was a perfect excuse for me to go to Okinomiya. I could also "just happen" to want to visit the police station to speak with Akasaka since I hadn't seen him for awhile.

Satoko and I changed into our casual clothes and got on our bikes. The ride was enjoyable. Satoko spoke about her talk with Mion. She said how she and Rena were going to arrange a special little picnic up in the mountainside for Keiichi and Mion. All this talk about romance…of course it irritated me, but I was still so curious about Rena.

"How's Rena feeling?" I asked.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Satoko glanced at me as we rode side by side.

"I'm just curious, that's all."

"Oh, I think I know what you mean!" She smirked. "You're talking about Rena-san's heart!"

Exactly. I just had to be sure.

"Yeah, Rena-san's perfect with everything! Heehee! I know she had a thing for Keiichi-san too! Those faces she made when she hugged him and stroked her cheek against his, they weren't because of her usual 'Cute Mode' antics! There was love behind them!"

"And Rena's fine with everything?"

"Yep! She actually pushed Mion-san to do this little charade! She was very adamant about it!"

Rena overcame her demon by giving up her chance with Keiichi. She was in love with him, just about as much as Mion was. Rena became so angry, frustrated, selfish, and territorial over Keiichi that she had us all killed in the first world. In the world where Mion took her place and posed as Shion, Rena sacrificed her love for Keiichi in order that she could be free of her nightmares and the demon. It was either carnal pleasure or the deaths of her friends. In the end, she made the right choice and grew strong.

Rena was still very much in love with Keiichi, but she channeled that love in a different way. She wanted him to be happy more than anything. She grew to be so selfless. I was proud of her!

"So what else are we going to do in Okinomiya?" Satoko inquired.

"I just wanted to buy some candy and maybe a toy from the store! Kimiyoshi-san gave me a reward for taking good care of the shrine and the Saiguden! He told me to get something cute!"

"Just don't let Rena-san see it!"

"Haha! I also wanted to see Akasaka since we're in the area. Is that okay, Satoko?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" She giggled. "I was actually going to ask you if I could see Nee-Nee! I haven't seen her much lately!"

Shion. We were in a different world now, so I doubt there was any chance of Shion's demon appearing. I was cautious, but I had to see how this world played out! Shion may still be in danger! It was good that Satoko was going to see her. If Satoko noticed anything wrong with her, I'm sure she would tell me! Satoko told me everything!

We came to Shion's apartment building. Satoko practically rushed up the stairs without even thinking. When she noticed that I wasn't following her, she inquired about me staying behind. I told her to go have fun with Shion. I would be fine by myself. She quickly agreed. When it came to Shion, Satoko lost all of her reason and focused only on her Nee-Nee. It made me job a whole lot easier. I didn't need her to be by my side when I would go to see Akasaka.

I walked for the past few blocks by myself…however I knew I truly wasn't. I could feel Hanyuu's presence as I walked along. She was hovering right behind me. I felt her breath on the back of my neck. It was so bizarre for me to feel a ghost-like entity like Hanyuu. The both of us were connected because she was my ancestor. To be more open, she was Furude Ouka's mother, another ancestor of mine. Hanyuu was the one who was slain all those years ago. The stories that were passed on through Hinamizawa lore said Ouka had killed the demon god, who some believe to be Oyashiro-sama. Hanyuu wasn't a demon. She wasn't a monster at all…

To think, everyone else in the world could see Hanyuu not too long ago. It had only been a month since she vanished from the physical world. I blamed it on her dwindling power. She used everything to create that one world where we had defeated Takano, and what little power she had left was draining. Did she return to her ghostly form because she lost her power to stay human? Did everyone forget about her because of that same reason, that her power, her link, to the world was gone? I had no idea.

Even though Hanyuu wasn't in a human form anymore, she was still part of our group. She had always been there for us, even when nobody but me could see her. Her spirit was always by our side. I wished that she could be human again, I prayed as hard as I could for that, but if this was the way things had to be, I had to accept it. It was better than not having her at all. If I didn't have Hanyuu in my life, if she disappeared for good…my life would lose its meaning. Hanyuu was my friend, my ally…the mother I never truly had for these one hundred and one years.

I came across the police station. This was my next step. The sooner I spoke to Akasaka about the issue regarding the Keima Clan, the sooner he would learn about Abbot Ayatsuri, and the sooner he could be stopped, assuming he was our true Enemy. And in turn about discovering Ayatsuri, Akasaka could then learn about TOKYO. This was the next phase…

I pushed open the doors and stood in the main lobby. I was greeted by an officer behind the main desk.

"Hey there, little lady! S'there something you need?"

"Um," I stood on my tiptoes and placed my hands on the edge of the desk. "C-Can I speak to Detective Akasaka, please? It's very important!"

"You need Mamoru? Gimme one sec." The man left his post and scooted down the corridor. I hoped that he wouldn't take long.

"Oh! Is that Rika-chan?" someone said behind me.

I looked over my shoulder.

Hanzaemon was standing behind me. He got down on one knee and smiled brightly at me. "It's so good to see you again! Hey, I'm still really sorry about knocking you down like that yesterday!"

"…It's fine!" I returned his simper.

"You're friend…Houjou-san…she must hate me, huh?"

"Satoko's a great girl! She doesn't hold too many grudges!"

"…Too many grudges, huh?" He frowned. "So, what're you doing all the way out here? Did something happen in the village?"

"No, I just wanted to say 'hello' to Akasaka!"

"Man, Senpai's the luckiest guy in the world!" He shook his head with envy in his voice. "He gets pretty girls to visit him! I get all the old bats and cantankerous old crows!"

An elderly woman sitting in the lobby coughed. When Hanzaemon saw her, she gave him a death glare. He laughed nervously and hunched his shoulders.

"See what I mean?" he whispered. "That lady's been bugging me about her lost cat for a whole week now! We're crime fighters! Why doesn't she just call a private detective or something? She's barely letting us get any work done with her nagging!"

"A kitty cat!" I raised my hands and moved them around like the paws of a cat. "Meow! Meow!"

His face grew red. He turned his eyes and scratched behind his head. "Haha…yeah…"

"I like kitties! Do you like kitties Hanzaemon?"

"Huh?"

He was surprised that I just called him by his last name. Young children were supposed to add honorifics to every adult or superior. I, however, managed to get away with it because I was a V.I.P. in the village, just like Kimiyoshi and Sonozaki Oryou.

"Ah…yeah. I guess they're okay…"

I frowned and hung my head.

"Ah! I mean, I love cats! Yes, sir! Can't get enough of those cats!"

I warped my face back into a childish grin. "Me too! Kitties are great!"

"Uh-huh…"

"I see you met Furude Rika-san, Takuma!"

"…Oh! Senpai!"

Akasaka Mamoru stood beside him. He was looking down at me with soft loving eyes. "Hey there, Rika-chan!"

"Akasaka!"

I don't know what came over me, but I leapt into his arms. He picked me up and hugged me tightly. I put my arms around his neck and held him as hard as I could. I loved this man. I had known him ever since I was very young. After a century, I took quite a shine to him. He was so kind, so determined, and he loved his family and friends. He was a wonderful man.

"It's great to see you!" Akasaka tucked his arm underneath me to hold me up. "How're you doing?"

"Great!" I smiled cutely. "Hanzaemon and I were talking about kitty cats!"

"Yeah, kitty cats." Hanzaemon looked embarrassed. "Love those things, ha, ha, ha…!"

"I thought you hated cats, Takuma!"

"Shut up!" He looked at me, and then back to his senpai. "I-I-I never said that! What gave you that idea?"

"Well, just yesterday you helped Akamura-san find one of her lost cats, and you came back into the station saying, 'I hate cats!'"

"Y-You don't have any proof!" Takuma folded his arms and turned his head.

"Haha, yeah." Akasaka's smile left him. "Did you look into those things I've been telling you about?"

"Oh those?" Hanzaemon's childish demeanor left him as well. I noticed the stern gaze he was giving Akasaka. "Yeah, I left a full report on your desk! It's all there for you to read!"

"Alright, good! Thanks, Takuma! With punctuality and good work ethic like you have, you'll make lieutenant in no time!"

Takuma wove his hand. "Like that's gonna happen! It'll be ten years before I ever get to that position! I have to fit the part of the new guy for a little while longer! It'd be weird for you if I suddenly became your superior, Senpai!"

"It would be! It'll be even weirder when you'll be calling me 'Mamoru' instead of 'Senpai!'"

"You'll always be my Senpai though!" Takuma winked.

Akasaka was getting uncomfortable. "Quit it…"

"Hehe! Sorry! Had to bust your chops just that one time!" Hanzaemon walked closer to us. "I better get back to work! Akamura-san's cats aren't gonna find themselves now! Stupid old bat!" He whispered the curse under his breath.

The old lady coughed again. She was about ready to strangle Hanzaemon right then and there!

"Oh shi-! Ugh…" Hanzaemon hung his head. He stuck his hands into his trouser pockets and stomped off.

"I like Hanzaemon!" I smiled to Akasaka. "He's a funny man!"

"That guy's a little weird and he gets lost all the time around the village, but he's a great cop!" Akasaka turned to me. "He's very dependable and he knows his stuff! It's hard to believe that he's thirty and I'm younger than he his!

"I heard you met Takuma yesterday! He said that Satoko was going to kill him because he bumped into you!" Akasaka laughed.

"Haha! Satoko will be fine!"

Akasaka let me down. He knelt down to my level. "So an officer said you requested me! You wanted to talk to me about something? The officer said it was urgent!"

I nodded. "Yes! That's right!"

"You okay, Rika? Did something happen in the village?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just…"

He caught on to my hesitation. I didn't want to say much where everyone could hear me. I figured if I lowered my voice enough and shift my eyes around so he would notice. He could tell that I was nervous.

"How about we go to my office? It's private! You can me anything you want in there!"

He took me by the hand and led me down the hallway.

The station was a lot busier than I thought. The lobby didn't have many people there, but there were dozens upon dozens of police officers running around doing all sorts of work! Were they all working for Akasaka? I remember reading in the newspapers that Akasaka had transferred to the Okinomiya Precinct to work there, after Oishi-san retired. Akasaka was given much adulation for solving the bizarre chain of deaths that was once known as Oyashiro-sama's curse. The only rank I ever heard his peers call him was detective. Even so, he had authority over everyone in the station! Did they respect him that much for all that he did?

Akasaka opened the door to his office. His workspace was very tidy and every file he had on his desk was organized. The light bulb that hung from the ceiling was dimming though. It cast an eerie glow over his office. It was something like in those noir styled movies. I heard stories about them, but I never had the opportunity to see one. I only heard about those movies in the magazines or on television. They used to be quite popular in America they said! Akasaka would definitely fit the role of the goody goody cop who does no wrong! I could see him wearing those suits and with a fedora on his head!

Akasaka took a seat behind his desk while I climbed into the chair in front of it. He flipped through some of papers that were neatly stacked in the middle of his desk. After he scanned through them, he folded his hands and smiled at me.

"So what's on your mind, Rika-chan? What can I do to help you?"

I gave much thought to my next few words. I couldn't just tell him that I knew about the Keima Clan outright. I had to be delicate. I needed to get him to bring it up first and work from there. If I let on to the fact that I knew about the Clan, he'd be bombarding me with questions and that would waste precious time! I had to do this just right!

"How's work going, Akasaka?" I ignored him and smiled as cutely as I could.

"Huh? Um…it's fine. Nothing out of the ordinary really."

I saw his little finger twitch

"Really? Working at the station's been boring for you?"

"It keeps me busy! Everything's been pretty quiet since last month! We needed a break after all that!"

I nodded. I stood up from my chair and walked around his office with my hands behind my back. I hummed a little song to myself. I felt his eyes upon me. He watched my every move.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

He looked away.

I knew he was hiding something from me. Was it about the Keima Clan? It had to be!

I stood in front of a bookcase. My back was turned to him. "Everything's okay, Akasaka?" I made my voice sound more adorable. Maybe I could get him to crack if I flaunted my charm on him.

"Yeah! It's fine!" Akasaka stood up from his seat. He walked over to me. "Rika? Didn't you want to talk with me about something?"

"Did I?" I giggled. "Did I say that?"

Akasaka raised his brow.

"Akasaka!" I turned to face him. I looked up at him with the same soft loving eyes that he showed me before. "Hinamizawa is peaceful now all thanks to you! You beat all the bad guys up for me! I'm in your debt! Nipah~!"

"Ah…yeah, right." He looked at the wall.

"There's nobody left to hurt anybody anymore! Hinamizawa is perfect!"

He didn't answer. I just saw a crooked nervous smile cross his mouth.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "I'm glad we have you on our side, Akasaka! If something bad ever came up again, I know I could count on you! You'd be my hero! Actually, you are my hero!"

He petted my head and sighed. "Yeah…thank you for saying so…"

"Hmm?" I raised my head up to him again. "What's wrong, Akasaka?"

He pretended that he wasn't listening to me.

"Nothing bad's going to happen…right…Akasaka…?"

He grunted. He rubbed his neck and heaved another sigh. I think I may have worn him down! He was too easy! Akasaka loved me, so it was easy to get anything I wanted from him! You just had to know how to work him over!

"All the bad guys are gone…right…?"

"…Rika…"

"Akasaka…? What is it?"

"…I don't think I should tell you this but…"

I had him!

"Why not? Can't you talk about it? You seemed troubled…"

"It's just that…" He looked back down at me. "I don't want to worry you…"

"You can tell me anything! I'm your best friend!" I giggled again.

"…Rika…please…"

"Tell me what's wrong! You can trust me!" I held out my little finger to him. "I won't tell anybody! Pinky promise!"

He smiled wryly at me. He saw that I had backed him into a corner, and unless he wanted to die by me smothering him with my charms, he'd do best and come clean with me.

He extended his little finger too. He hesitated, but soon curled his finger around mine.

After a quick shake, he walked back to his desk and took his seat. I jumped back in my chair and placed my hands over my lap. It took him a while to gather the right words. I hung off of everything he was going to say to me. Anything he said, no matter how insignificant it was, could end up being a great help to me.

"Rika," he began, "you need to promise me that what I'm going to tell you doesn't leave this police station! You understand?"

"Silly! We pinky promised!" I laughed. "I already promised that I wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Right…good…good. I just wanted to make sure." He turned his head, but then turned it back to me a few seconds later when he mustered his courage. "I thought that everything would be okay if the police and I dealt with this alone, without having you worry about a thing, but…you really should hear this, now that I think about it. You're the leader of one of the Great Houses…I think you deserve full closure. I apologize that I've been keeping this from you for a while now."

"I understand! You were only trying to protect me!" I smiled at him.

Akasaka smiled wryly one more time before he gave me his stern gaze.

"Rika…have you ever heard of the Keima Family?"

I only knew what Hanyuu told me, about Keima Katsuhiro and his connection to the Onigari-no-Ryuo. That was all she could remember. There wasn't much else besides the name Kami Ousama and the presence of the Clan.

"I think I may have read about it in the library when I was doing a report for school," I lied.

"They used to be a part of the Great Houses here in Hinamizawa. You know that the Keima Family had a connection with your very family, Rika?"

"…Not really."

"Well, you see, they were a close friend of your family's for thousands of generations, according to legend. Keima Katsuhiro was the first Keima, a farmer that was chosen by Furude Ouka to guard the sacred Onigari-no-Ryuo after she had slain the demon god. They forged a friendship that lasted for thousands of years. It ended back in the 60's.

"Keima Katsurou was next in line to take over the divine duty of protecting that sword. It was going to be past down to him by his father, who was a very good friend of your own father. Katsurou's father wanted to take his family and leave Hinamizawa for some reason or another. Long story short, your father and the village cursed him for abandoning his duty. Katsurou's father later died, along with his mother."

"What happened to Katsurou?" I asked intrigued.

"He was visiting Hinamizawa with his wife last year. It was around the time of the Watanagashi Festival. Katsurou's wife was killed by a hit-and-run driver while he disappeared."

Keima Katsurou…he went missing last year? But…that was when Satoshi had disappeared too! That was when his aunt was killed!

"The wife's death and Katsurou's disappearance occurred after the festival," Akasaka continued. "Because of that, it wasn't added to the bizarre chain of deaths. Besides, not many people knew Katsurou had returned to Hinamizawa at all! Only the police and the Kimiyoshi Family knew about it!"

Kimiyoshi knew about this Keima Katsurou? If the Keima Family was such great friends with the Furude Family, why didn't he tell me anything? Why was Kimiyoshi keeping this a secret from me?

"How does Kimiyoshi-san know about Katsurou?" I asked.

"Apparently Katsurou did something to anger the Kimiyoshi Family. I asked him several times during my investigations, but he never gives me a straight answer! He keeps saying how he 'broke the taboos of Oyashiro-sama!'"

The taboos? That could mean anything! Katsurou left the village with his family, so he already broke one of the taboos. The only other law he could have broken was entering the Saiguden! Only I and Kimiyoshi could go in there! But…if Katsurou was blessed by Furude Ouka for guarding the Onigari-no-Ryuo, which was sealed within the statue of Oyashiro-sama in that very place, then how could he have been cursed? Perhaps my father removed those blessings from him? I didn't know! Why didn't Kimiyoshi tell me anything?

"Kimiyoshi never answers my questions! He's hindering our police work!" Akasaka leaned back in his chair. "The department knows about Katsurou because one of our own actually interviewed him after the death of his wife!"

"Who as that person that interviewed him?"

"Oishi-san."

So Oishi met Katsurou before? Could he know anything else about him?

"Oishi-san even filed the report after Katsurou's disappearance. He said that Katsurou was believed to be at the Onigafuchi Swamp when he disappeared. Only a necklace and cassette tape was found at the scene. We here at the station call it a disappearance, since nothing else has turned up concerning him. Although…there are other people who claim that the disappearance was actually…murder."

Murder?

I stood upright in my seat. "M-Murder…?"

"Yes! These people believe that Katsurou was murdered by members of the Sonozaki Family! They believe that Kimiyoshi put a hit out on Katsurou because he angered that House and endangered Hinamizawa!"

"…Which people are you referring to…?" I already knew the answer now.

"…They call themselves the Keima Clan." Akasaka folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them. "They're a cult! They believe that Keima Katsurou is a god! They believe that he is the one called Kami Ousama!"

Kami…Ousama? Keima…Katsurou…was this Kami Ousama that Hanyuu told me about? How was that possible…?

"Akasaka…I'm confused." I shook my head. "Why do they think Katsurou is a god? I thought he disappeared!"

"He's a 'god' because he was blessed by Furude Ouka! The Keima Family was said to have the power to manipulate demons and commune with the dead. They say this power was passed on through the centuries up to Katsurou. One man calls himself a witness to that power! That man leads the Keima Clan!"

"Who is that?"

"I did some digging into this group just recently and I uncovered a name…Ayatsuri, the Abbot of the Keima Clan!"

Hanyuu had told me about him! This was Akasaka's enemy in that dead end world of 1993! This was the man who was our prime suspect! The King Carrier!

"To be honest," Akasaka said, "I feel as if I know the name before. When I was researching the group, my mind wouldn't get that name out of my head! When my investigations turned up new information regarding the Clan, I found him! I don't know how I know his name…but…it's strange!"

Even Akasaka was having memories of those worlds too! That was perfect! We were already a step ahead! We were off to a great start!

"So what does this cult do exactly?" I leaned forward in my chair.

"We don't know much, except for the casette tapes we found on some suspects we brought in for questioning. They all played the same thing: they talked about demons, sin, the human spirit, and about the very powers of Keima Katusurou!"

"This tape…that started the cult?"

"It's one of the factors!" Akasaka rose from his chair and came over to me. He knelt down to me and placed his hand on my leg. "There's still so much more I don't know about the Clan yet, but when I find out something, I'll let you know!"

I was quiet for a moment. "Is that it?"

"…No. There's more." Akasaka frowned. "You're involved in this, Rika…"

I felt my heart cease its beating

Akasaka pulled an envelope from a stack of papers from his desk. He held it in front of me. His eyes were glued to my own. "Remember when I said that your father cursed Katsurou's family?"

I nodded slowly.

"…They haven't forgotten about that! They blame the Furude Family for Katsurou's death and the torments he had to undergo! They blame them, the Kimiyoshi Family, and the Sonozaki Family for his death! They blame even you!"

"…Why me?" For the first time in a while, my voice broke with fear.

"They want revenge for what your father did to their god!" Akasaka shook the envelope in his hands. "Kimiyoshi got this letter not too long ago! It was written by the Keima Clan and it mentions you and Kimiyoshi by name!" He swallowed hard and furrowed his brow. "It's a death threat!"

I was right! The Keima Clan was targeting me! They were targeting me because I was a Furude! They blamed me for everything that happened to Katsurou just because I was my father's daughter! I was their enemy!

The Clan were the ones that killed me all those times! Those demons in the night, the ones who murdered me, the ones who started that Great Fire! They did it! They were responsible for everything that ever happened to me!

Abbot Ayatsuri was our Enemy! He manipulated Rena into killing her friends! He made Mion murder in the name of a love that turned into lust! He made Shion lose her reason and forced her to kill Teppei and Irie! If this man came into contact with Katsurou, the heir to the Keima Family, Kami Ousama, then he acquired the ability to control demons! He could control the demons in a person's heart! He controlled us as the King Carrier and as a the leader of the Keima Clan!

But what about TOKYO? I couldn't forget about them! They had to be the ones that supplied Irie with all that cyanide! The Clan also had those drugs in the world dead end world of 1993! They couldn't get their hands on that without help! My fears continued to grow as Takano reentered my mind. I still pondered her involvement, but according to Hanyuu when she observed Akasaka's world, Takano was dead! She had died in 1983, our year! I still wasn't sure if she faked her death or not, and that frightened me even more! If she and Ayatsuri were indeed cooperating…!

"Rika? Rika, are you okay?" Akasaka threw the letter back on the desk and held my shoulders. "Rika!"

"…Akasaka…"

I hugged him. I never felt a fear like this before! I was always concerned about my opponents when Hanyuu and I theorized, but to know who my true enemies were…that cut me down to the bone! I couldn't think and I couldn't even speak!

"Rika! Listen to me!" Akasaka held me tight and never loosened his grip. "This is scary, I know! But you gotta have faith in me! I'll stop anybody that comes near you! I promise you that! I should have told you all of this sooner, and I'm sorry! I thought I could keep you safe by protecting you this way, but I was wrong! I should have told you before! But I'll do everything I can to make this better! I'll protect you, I swear!"

I looked at him.

"Whether it's the Clan, or anybody else, I'll stop them cold! I'll keep you safe! I'll make sure of it!" He smiled reassuringly at me.

I took a few deep breaths, but that didn't subside the fear I had in my heart.

"Rika," he said as he held me, "I'm worried about you! Let me help you! I can't any chances!"

"What do you mean?"

Akasaka released me and went to the phone on his desk. He dialed a short number. "Yes, hello? Get Detective Hanzaemon over here right now!"

He hung the phone up and returned to me. "Everything will be alright now, Rika! Trust me!"

I looked at him dumbly. "What do you mean, Akasaka?"

The door to his office opened. The goofy cop stood in the threshold with that hanky wiping at his forehead.

"What's up, Senpai? You want something?"

"Yeah."

He walked over to Takuma. He stared him down. He clenched his fists hard and spoke very sternly to his partner.

"You're going to be Rika-chan's bodyguard!"


	3. Chapter 3: Truth

**Happy Belated Birthday to one of my subscribers ! I think you know who you are! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Truth<p>

Part A

"You're going to be Rika-chan's bodyguard, Takuma!" Akasaka pointed his finger at Takuma.

"Wha-?" Hanzaemon's jaw dropped to the floor. His forehead was perspiring more than usual. "Are you serious? You want me to guard her?"

"What's the problem with it?" Akasaka blinked.

"I can't do that! I'm still a newbie! I can't-!"

"Takuma, listen to me!" Akasaka got out of his chair and moved to Hanzaemon's front. He slapped his shoulders. "You're the only guy in this whole station I'd trust with a job like this! You're the only one I can count on!"

"Senpai…! I-!"

"Takuma, you can screw up occasionally, but I trust you! You're reliable and you're a great partner! You've been a big help to me in this past month that we've known each other. Also…I can sense the potential in you! Don't ask me how…I just know! You can do this! I wouldn't ask anybody else to guard Rika!"

I looked to Hanzaemon.

The rookie officer dabbed at his forehead with his hanky and grinned at Akasaka with such timidity in his eyes. I trusted Akasaka more than anyone, next to Keiichi, and I believed that his judgment was the right one! Akasaka was the best officer Shishibone City had! He was without fault! I believed in him and I believed in Hanzaemon too!

Hanzaemon was another piece of the puzzle! Why hadn't I realized it sooner? Satoko and I met him the first thing before Keiichi left for Tokyo; that never happened before! We were in a new world with new possibilities for the happy ending I so longed for! Everyone had their role to play, even Hanzaemon!

Akasaka trusted him and he put all of his faith in him, and I did the same! The kind look in his eyes, his diligence, and the support he gave to Akasaka in that dead-end world, it all encouraged me to believe! If I was going to break this accursed loop, I needed all the help I could get! That rookie cop was part of that help, a small piece in the grand puzzle!

"Senpai," Takuma continued to dab at his forehead and temples. "I-I don't think this is a good idea…I'll screw up again! Rika-chan is your best friend! I don't want to see you lose yourself if something happened to her!"

"Nothing will happen to her, Takuma!" Akasaka smiled at him. "That's why I'm having you guard her!"

"Well…what if I have to fight somebody off to protect her? You've never seen me fight before! Hell, you don't know if I'm any good!"

"…Call it a cop's intuition, but I know you can handle yourself in rough situation!"

"Senpai…!"

Akasaka squeezed his shoulders. "You're guarding Rika! I'm not taking another refusal from you? You get me?"

Hanzaemon muttered a swear and looked away.

"Hanzaemon…?" I tiptoed over to him. I hugged his waist and soothed his concern with a charming smile. "If Akasaka says you can do it…then you can do it! I'll be a good girl for you! Nipah~!"

He ignored me.

"Good! Then it's decided!" Akasaka knelt down to my level. "Takuma will guard Rika until I can safely put our suspects behind bars!"

"Do we even have a lead?" Takuma asked.

"I'm sorry, Takuma, but I told Rika about everything that's been going on! She deserved to hear it!"

"Shit…" He rubbed his neck. "Now she's gonna have nightmares and she's gonna be paranoid!"

"Rika's young, yes, but she's a very brave girl! Trust me!"

"…I hope so. This isn't your regular police case, you know…"

Akasaka folded his arms and tapped his elbow. "So anyway…our prime suspect is the Keima Clan, along with its head, Ayatsuri. The Clan has a motive for wanting Rika to suffer and they even sent that death threat to her and Kimiyoshi-san! The Clan is at the top of our list!

"However…it seems all too easy to just pin it on the Clan like that!"

"What's wrong with it being an open-and-shut case?" Hanzaemon smirked. "We got the threat and the motive! What else could we have on them? That tape recording of Keima Katsurou can only go so far, Senpai!"

"One of the most important rules of police work, Takuma: nothing may be as it seems! The Clan could be our people, but I want to do a little more digging to be sure!"

"You'll be wasting your time! They're guilty as sin if you ask me!"

"Akasaka?" I spoke up. "Do you really think that there could be somebody else who wants to kill me besides the Keima Clan?"

He held his chin and pondered. "…I can't think of anybody else. The closest person I could think of was Takano Miyo, and she's locked up in that institution for treatment. I can't see her breaking out of a heavily guarded area single-handedly and returning to Hinamizawa for vengeance!"

I could…assuming that she had faked her death. It seemed that Hanzaemon and Akasaka knew nothing about her death yet. I was about to tell them outright about her, but I held my tongue. Maybe if I could gently push him in the right direction, then they could find out about her and then investigate the true cause of her demise too!

"Akasaka, Takano's name still makes me afraid! Could you please make sure she's still being held?" I looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"Of course I will, Rika!" He smiled to calm me. "Another rule of police work: always check every detail!"

Hanzaemon scratched the side of his head. "Takano…Miyo? Who's that?"

"She's a nutcase that tried to kill Rika. She also tried to destroy all of Hinamizawa last month! It was a little before you transferred here actually! She believed that if she killed Rika, she could make the village go into frenzy due to a psychological disease. She and the secret organization that was backing her up had an agenda with that same disease."

"A disease?" Another drop of sweat dripped down Hanzaemon's face. "There's a…disease here…?"

"It's only a theory, but there's been substantial evidence to prove the existence of the disease! To make it quick, it's basically a parasite that only lives in the Hinamizawa area. Anybody that enters the village is infected by it and will be burdened with severe psychological disorders if provoked! Rika is the one, the supposed Queen Carrier, who keeps the disease in check! With her around, the village can't fall victim to this virus!"

Hanzaemon looked at Akasaka with narrowed eyes and with a dissatisfied frown. "A psychological disease caused by a parasite, which gives you disorders if you're pushed too far, especially if Rika-chan died because she's this Queen Carrier? Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me…"

"It's hard to swallow, but…"

"Who came up with that, anyway?"

"Miyo's childhood guardian, Dr. Takano." Akasaka grimaced as he mentioned Takano's name. He wanted to forget all about her like I did. "He researched the disease and tied it to the Oyashiro-sama belief here! He wrote plenty of notes about it all! We have the notes in custody here if you wanna take a look at them if you don't believe me!"

"And I'm sure it's a fascinating read and all…c'mon, Senpai!" Hanzaemon laughed. "You expect me to believe that Rika-chan holds the village in the balance because she can control a mental disease?"

I understood Hanzaemon's skepticism, but it was true. However…the more I dwelled on Hinamizawa Syndrome, the closer I was tying it to the problems my friends and I have been facing…their demons.

"If you don't believe me, Takuma, you can ask Dr. Irie too!" Akasaka leered at his partner. "He's the expert on the Syndrome!"

Irie!

"I might have to do that!" Hanzaemon snickered. "If it means proving to you that you're crazy about all this nonsense, I'll do it! I'll go see the man! He can enlighten me!"

The cyanide poison…Syndrome…the Keima Clan…! Irie!

"Do that after you've settled in with Rika, Takuma. She's our priority right now!"

"Yeah, you're right."

I tugged at Akasaka's pants leg. "Akasaka? If Hanzaemon is going to protect me, then he needs to know everything that he can about Hinamizawa's secrets! Irie can tell him everything! We should go see him!"

"I think it can wait for now, Rika. What matters right now is keeping you safe!"

"But Akasaka…!"

"We'll brief him when the time comes! Right now, you should be going back to Hinamizawa and help Takuma get settled!"

Hanzaemon was going to…live with me?

"Uh, Senpai? When you say 'settle in,' you're not suggesting that I stay under Rika-chan's roof…do you…?" Hanzaemon dabbed at his forehead with his hanky.

"That's exactly what I mean!"

"Senpai…with all due respect, that's not a good idea! I mean, it wouldn't be inconspicuous if I lived there for a while! Secondly, didn't you say Houjou Satoko-san lives with Rika-chan? She hates me! She's never gonna allow me to come in!"

I forgot about Satoko! That would be an issue. Satoko would kick Hanzaemon out the second she saw him! She still was sore about our first meeting! She'd never allow him to stay!

"What if it was a police order?" Akasaka's eyes became stern. "I'm sorry if it'll make her uncomfortable, but she needs to understand that this is the best course of action! I need a policeman by Rika's side in case this death threat is real! I also need to be continuing my investigation on the Clan and Takano!"

Hanzaemon was trying to come up with another excuse, but he couldn't form any words. Akasaka's leer had struck him dumb.

"You're guarding Rika and that's final!" He patted Hanzaemon's back. His leer morphed into an encouraging grin. "I know I can count on you Takuma! I know you won't let me down!"

He sighed and dabbed at his forehead a little more.

"Alright…alright…" he said reluctantly. "I'll…I'll guard Rika-chan…"

Hanzaemon got his police car ready. He was deeply troubled by this job Akasaka had given him the entire time I sat with him in his vehicle. He was a rookie and he was given such an important task! I was concerned at first, but I put my faith in Akasaka's judgment! He never steered me wrong, not once!

I was sitting in the back seat with my hands on my lap. Hanzaemon was still fussing with his forehead. This was the first time I had ever seen him sweat so much. He was always a nervous man for the year that I knew him, from jumping from world to world. He always carried that one hanky everywhere he went. I first blamed his frequent perspiration on his suit, but I soon realized that he had more pressure on him as a rookie that I anticipated.

He and Akasaka were behind the investigation that looked into the Keima Clan. He was new on the police force, and he was already given so much important work to do. He also had to look after me as well. I felt bad for troubling the poor man, but I needed the protection! It sounds selfish of me, but I needed to look after myself! If I died again, chances were that it would all be over…!

Hanzaemon stopped the car in front of Shion's apartment. Satoko was still visiting there. This would be hard to explain, but I needed to tell her what was going on since she was coming home with me too. The three of us were going to be living together for a while now, so we all needed to make peace if we were to get through this.

I came to Shion's door. I hesitated at first, but my knuckles soon rapt on the door.

Footsteps approached the door. It opened with a slight creek. A pair of calm jade eyes peered around the corner of the door.

"Rika-chan!" Shion now opened the door as far as it could go. She trapped me in an inescapable embrace. "I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

"Shii!" I managed to utter, despite the immense pressure she was applying onto my chest with hers. "I'm…okay…!"

Shion let me down and gestured inside. "Come on in! I was just playing with Satoko!"

Shion led me into her apartment. It was messy, like always. Satoko had taken me here on several occasions where we spent the day with Shion. We'd play, watch movies on her VCR, and Satoko and I would make a mouthwatering dinner. Every time we came here do all those things, Shion's home was a complete disaster. I pitied Kasai, her guardian, who had to clean up for her.

Shion left many pairs of skirts, blouses, panties, and brassieres on the floor, the kitchen table, and one of them even hung off of her television's antenna. She never learned to pick up after herself! It must have irritated Kasai to no end! He must have been more embarrassed than angry though! He probably shuddered at the sight of Shion's undergarments so out in the open like that!

Satoko was sitting at Shion's kitchen table. She was playing a board game. She just rolled a pair of dice and was moving her playing piece around the board. She picked up a card and snickered to herself.

"Ha! Looks like I get another turn!" Satoko turned to see Shion, but her eyes lit up even more now that she saw me. "Rika! You're here! How was Akasaka doing?"

"He's fine! He's still his old self!"

"Good! Hey, Rika! Come join in! We could use a third player!"

"I would love to, Satoko, but I need to take care of a few things in Hinamizawa." I frowned. "I need to take care of the shrine and all that…"

"Aw, you do?" Satoko frowned more than I did. "You never said you had a prior commitment! I thought we were going to go shopping for toys and candy later!"

"I really wanted to…I'm sorry, Satoko…I promised Kimiyoshi-san and…"

Satoko's pouting transformed back into a grin. "That's okay! I mean, you promised him so you have to honor that, right? Oh ho ho ho!"

"What about you, Satoko? I thought you'd be angry with me because we're leaving so soon…"

Shion tapped my shoulder. "We were actually going to go stop by the police station to see you so we could tell you about our plans! Satoko was going to tell you something!"

"I'm going to sleep over with Nee-Nee tonight!" Satoko beamed.

Satoko would stay here for the night? That made things a lot easier…for now. Should I tell her that Hanzaemon was going to live in our house for a while? I thought hard about that.

Satoko was having fun right now. If I told her about what was going on, she'd only worry about me and she might get in Hanzaemon's way. I knew Satoko all too well. She had the best intentions, but I couldn't afford her ruining Akasaka's plans. I also didn't want Satoko to get hurt.

But she'd find out sooner or later when she'd come home and find Hanzaemon there! She'd be furious with me that I didn't tell her sooner! I couldn't just keep on hiding things from her! I couldn't do it forever! What would I do?

"Is that okay, Rika?" Shion asked me. "I don't want to steal Satoko from you! Ahahaha!"

"No…no, I'm fine with it!" I looked back at Satoko. "You should stay and have fun! You need some time with Shii!"

"Thank you, Rika!" Satoko jumped down from her chair and hugged me tight. "I wish you could sleep over too! Kimiyoshi owes you big time for helping him!"

"…Yeah." I hugged her back, but very weakly.

"You'll be alright at home, won't you?" Satoko shot me a serious glance. "You won't be lonely?"

"…I'll be fine!" I smiled reassuringly.

Tell her…she's just going to find out eventually! She'll be angry with you if you don't tell her!

"You sure? I can come home with you if you want! Just tell me!"

Satoko's your best friend! You can trust her with this!

"Um…"

If you can't trust her…then how are you supposed to survive this? How will you succeed if you can't even trust your best friend?

"…Rika?" Satoko touched my forehead with her palm. "Are you okay? You're staring off into the abyss! What's wrong?"

"…Satoko?" I smiled wider. "Can I talk to you in private really quick? It's about that special punishment game for Keiichi I was telling you about!"

"Huh? What specia-?"

"Shii!" I spun to face Shion. "Can we have a teensy weensy minute alone? Satoko and I need to discuss something important!"

Shion blinked at me a few times, before her lips curled up. "A special penalty for Kei-chan, huh? I can't wait to hear about that! No wait! It won't be as fun hearing about it…I'd rather see it for myself when the time comes!" Shion squealed. "I can't wait to see it!"

"Please, Shii?"

"Oh, sorry! Of course! I want this to be a surprise! Take all the time that you need! I'll be right outside, okay?" Shion skipped merrily across her apartment, giggling over the fantasies that waltzed through her mind.

When the door closed, I turned back to Satoko and heaved a sigh.

"Rika, what's going on?" She folded her arms and tapped her foot. "You've been acting really weird lately! What are you hiding from me?"

"…I'm not hiding anything, Satoko." I rubbed my arm as I looked down at the floor. "I wanted to talk with you alone so we can have full honesty with each other."

"Okay…um…what's so important that you wanted Nee-Nee out of the room?"

"…I just didn't want her to hear this. You know how sensitive Shii is…I just didn't want her to worry."

"Worry about what?"

I sighed again. I lifted my eyes to meet Satoko's.

"Satoko…I…" I gulped.

Please understand…! Please don't do anything stupid…!

"…Someone's trying to kill me…"

Satoko was about to scream when I covered her mouth with my hand. She wrestled to break free from my grasp and yell, but I stopped her.

"Satoko!" My tone became deeper. "Don't you dare scream!"

She swung her arms violently. She tried to throw my hands off of her. Every time she opened her mouth to yell, I pressed harder with my hand.

"If you so much as utter a single word… you're going to regret it!"

Satoko's eyes were locked onto mine. Her body began to shake. The small whimpers, gasps, and grunts that were muffled by my hand increased. She was afraid of me.

"Now…I'm going to let go of you. Do-not-scream…you understand me?"

She nodded.

"I'm warning you for the last time, Satoko…this is serious! Don't raise your voice! Do you understand? If you make Shion come in here and suspect something…I'll hit you so hard that you'll wake up in Irie's clinic!"

She nodded again, much faster than before.

I slowly released my hand from her mouth. I let it hover next to her chin to grab her again if she decided to ignore my demand. Satoko remained quiet like she promised, but I kept my hand near her mouth just in case.

"R-Rika…" she whispered. "S-Someone's…trying to…kill you…?"

"That's right." I let my other hand grip her shoulder. "When I was speaking with Akasaka, he told me that someone was after me!"

"But who…? Who would want to kill you?"

"…I don't know. I just know that there is a group of people out there that want me dead."

"A group of people?" Satoko's fear was growing. "…Don't tell me…it's just like…those TOKYO guys…?"

"It might be, I'm not sure yet. Akasaka is looking into that right now! He's even investigating Takano again!"

"T-Takano!" Satoko grabbed her mouth. "But…but she's gone! She was taken away and she was never coming back!"

"I'm afraid she might be back…but the group of people, who are supposedly after me, call themselves the Keima Clan." I shivered at that name. "Keima is a name that was once known throughout Hinamizawa, but now only a select few people remember it. The Keima Family was close with my own, but through a series of events, they all died out and believers, who act as the remnants of the Family, are lying in secret somewhere!

"They want me dead because of all the despicable things that happened to the Keima Family and to its heir! They blame my family for causing the Keimas grief!"

Satoko lowered her hands, but continued to tremble, not only at my voice but at this news she was hearing. "But…you're family was always good! Why would they want you dead?"

"It's too long of a story to tell, but just know that my life is in danger! That's the important thing you should focus on right now!"

Her eyes wandered off of me. Sweat dripped down her chin.

"Listen! Akasaka has arranged for a bodyguard to live with us at our house to ensure my safety! This is just a precaution just in case these Keima people want to try something! I trust his judgment so I allowed it! Hanzaemon Takuma is going to guard me!"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Satoko was raising her voice again. "That guy? What, is Akasaka out of his min-!"

I seized her mouth again. I nearly choked her to death.

"I thought I told you to be quiet!" I whispered threateningly to her. "One more outburst and I promise you-!"

"Ah'm sommy!" Satoko said behind my hand. "Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Will you keep your mouth shut this time?"

"Mmmhmm!"

I let go of her again. I watched her even closer this time.

"I know you got off to a bad start with him, but I trust Akasaka! You should too! I don't want to hear a single word of objection from you! Got that? I don't care that you don't like Hanzaemon! I don't care what you feel! This needs to happen!"

Satoko took a step away from me.

I moved my face closer to her.

"I've been suffering for so long because everyone has been so stupid! They learn from their mistakes far too late and one of you can't even get it right! You're all idiots…every last one of you! I'm not going to let you or anybody else ruin this!"

I clenched my fist.

"Satoko…don't test me…! Don't you dare try to-!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Satoko shed a few tears.

Satoko's tears hit me. I felt awful now. I thought that if I was forceful enough, she'd listen to me and wouldn't question me, but I ended up making her fear me instead of acknowledging me. I didn't want that. I didn't her to feel that way about me. I was her friend…I wasn't supposed to be this way towards her. I knew better than anyone all the abuse she had been through. I shouldn't have been so…so much like her uncle…!

"Satoko…" My voice returned to what she was most accustomed to. "…I didn't mean to frighten you. I didn't mean those awful things I said to you…"

I reached my hand to her shoulders.

Satoko flinched at the sight of them.

I grabbed her and hugged her as tight as I could. I was choking up now.

"Satoko…I…I did't mean any of those things I said…! I wasn't going to hurt you! I'd never hurt you! You know that…don't you…? It's just…everything is…I'm just very…I'm so sorry! I'm afraid too! I'm afraid of everything that will happen in the future!

"I hope you'll forgive me…but I'm just so scared and frustrated! I wanted to tell you…I wanted to tell you because I'd know you'd find this out as soon as you came home! I didn't want to hide this from you! I wanted to tell you this now because…I trust you, Satoko! I trust you because you're my friend!"

"…Rika…"

"Forgive me…Satoko…" I gripped her harder. "Please…will you…will you help me? Will you fight by my side again? Are you still my friend…?"

Satoko's hands reached around my back. She caressed me. She laid her head on my shoulder and squeezed me as hard as I did her.

"Rika…of course I'm still your friend! It's okay…! You don't need to apologize for anything! And…" She pulled her head back and smiled at me. "I'll fight with you! I'll fight with you this last time! I want to do everything I can to protect you!"

"…Satoko…!" I rubbed the back of her head and tried to hold back my tears.

"…Rika?" Satoko asked quietly. "Does anybody else know about this?"

"…No...not yet. You're the only one from our group that knows besides Akasaka…"

"…Shouldn't we tell everyone…?"

I shook my head. "I don't think it's the right time now…"

"Rika…don't you think you should? I mean...you told me…so shouldn't you tell everyone? They can help you too!"

"…Satoko, I-"

"Mion-san and Rena-san can help you! Nee-Nee will too! Keiichi-san will definitely be there for you! He would do anything for you! You can tell him anything and he'll listen to you! He'd do anything you want him to!"

Keiichi…that boy was the heart of everything. He was our strength, our courage, and our determination. Without him, we could never have broken the Endless June. He came to Hinamizawa for that very reason, to help me. He was put into my village with my friends to save me from my sorrow. Could he do it again? Could he help me achieve happiness…true happiness?

"Satoko…Keiichi is a great friend, but I-"

"Now you promise me something, Rika!" Satoko's voice and her eyes were stern now. "If you're going to tell someone else soon…let it be Keiichi-san! Tell him the second he comes back from Tokyo! Promise me that, Rika!"

Keiichi…could I really…?

"Promise me!"

"…Okay." I smiled weakly at her. "…Keiichi should know. He never failed us before…I'll tell Keiichi when he comes back…"

I shouldn't have demeaned my friends like that. I shouldn't have hid so many things from them. I shouldn't have acted that way to Satoko. I shouldn't have been acting alone as I thought I did. I needed them; I needed her, to fight with me. I needed them to know what I knew and to fight the battle I was fighting. I needed them!

Part B

Hanzaemon and I were driving along the dirt road leading to Hinamizawa. He didn't say much of anything during the ride. He kept his eyes ahead of him and he never once glanced at me. He loosened the tie around his collar and unbuttoned the top of his shirt. He was still very nervous. I could tell just by the way he handled himself. He was beginning to sweat again.

I left Shion's apartment, feigning the happiest smile I could, while Satoko took after me. Shion couldn't suspect us of anything; I wasn't ready to tell her yet. As I promised Satoko, Keiichi would be the next person to know about all this.

I was stupid. I wanted the help of my friends, but I acted as if I was the only one that could do anything. We all had our roles. I was foolish enough to leave Keiichi out. He'd believe me…he had to…after all we had been through together.

I found that my stomach would tie itself into knots when I mentioned his name. It reminded me of the things Hanyuu had asked me about.

_"Do you love him too?"_

Keiichi was my friend. I loved him no more than that. He was as close to me as Satoko was. However…I respected him for everything that he learned, how he grew up, and the man he was becoming. I wasn't in love with him. I never would be. Keiichi was just a part of the hope we had to end this Cycle. I respected him. That was all I felt towards him.

I'd tell him everything right as he got home. Or better yet…what if I called him now? Was there a number that I could reach?

I asked Hanzaemon to stop the car at Keiichi's home as soon as the house came into view. I sprinted from the car to his doorstep. I found a notice saying where the family was going and for how long they'd be. Keiichi would arrive home the next day! I wish that there was a number in the notice too, but the note was rushed. I could tell it was Keiichi's handwriting. He must have written it as they were going out the door. He had no time to fully finish it. The characters were scribbled and I had to squint just to make out the words. I had no choice but to wait for his arrival now.

Hanzaemon and I pulled up to my house in the evening. We exited the car. I ran up to the door and opened it while Hanzaemon was bringing up the rear, wiping at his face. We came to the kitchen.

"Hanzaemon!" I said kindly. "Are you thirsty? Could I get you something to drink?"

"Ah…sure! I could go for something nice and cold!"

I opened up the refrigerator. There was a bottle of wine, juice, and a few bottles of milk.

"I have juice and milk!"

"Juice please!"

Thank God…! I thought he was going to ask for my wine!

I handed him a full glass as he took his seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat if you want!"

Hanzaemon took a quick swig from his glass. He looked at me odd. "You cook?"

"Of course I do!" I folded my hands behind my back and swayed. "I'm really good at it! Satoko tells me all the time!"

"Then…could you make chicken and rice with teriyaki sauce?"

"That's easy!"

It didn't take me long to prepare his meal. I must have made something as basic as this over one thousand times! Hanzaemon was an easy man to please! The second he bit into his dinner, his eyes burst open and he smiled widely. He enjoyed every bit of it! He scraped and scraped until there wasn't a single morsel of food left!

"Gaah!" He drank a little more of his juice as he laughed to himself. "That was amazing! Where'd you learn to cook like that, Rika-chan?"

"Oh, with Satoko! We take turns cooking every night! Sometimes we team up and make something really yummy for the both of us!"

"So…you both live here together if I remember correctly? Just by yourselves?" He seemed even more amazed.

"Uh-huh!" I bobbed my head up and down. "We've been living here for as long as I can remember!"

"…What about your parents? Don't you two have any…?"

I frowned only a little. Though I experienced those losses time and time again, I never got used to it.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Hanzaemon bowed his head. "I shouldn't have brought something so personal!"

"…Hanzaemon's funny!" I reached my hand over the table and patted his head. "Troubles, troubles, fly away! All is forgiven!"

His turned red. He lifted his head back up and scratched at his nose. "Hey…you know…"

I titled my head.

"You can…call me Takuma…that is, if you want."

"…If I want?" I put my finger to my chin and closed my eyes. I giggled to myself. "Okay then! I'll call you Takuma! We're friends now, so we should be on a first name basis!"

"Ha,ha,ha…yeah."

I placed my elbows on the table and propped my chin up with my hands. "So…Takuma, tell me about yourself!"

He nearly choked on his juice. "Wha-? You wanna know…about me?"

"Of course I do! Ahaha! We're going to be living together for awhile, so I thought it would be great if we could get to know each other a little better!"

"…I'm not really sure you'll find anything interesting about me…"

I had a sour puss on my face.

"Ah! But we can talk if you really want to! Ha,ha,ha!"

He was so nervous around me! It was actually…kind of cute!

"…How about you start, Rika-chan?"

"Me?" I smiled again. "Well…I go to the small school here, I play all kinds of games with my friends, I take care of the Furude Family Shrine, and I love cooking!"

"You take care of the Shrine all by yourself?"

"Not always. Sometimes Satoko, or my other friends, help me! They're really good at tidying up!" I swayed my head back and forth. "I'm also a shrine priestess!"

"You're a priestess?" Takuma was intrigued by that. "And so young?"

"I inherited it after my parents died. It's a tough job, but I do my best!"

"That's all you can do, right?"

I nodded strongly.

"Does it ever get lonely, you know, being at that shrine all the time?"

"Not really." I looked to my side. I felt Hanyuu's presence around me. "I'm never alone. I always have friends to be there for me!" I reached out over the table again and patted his hand. "And now I have you as a friend!"

He had a tiny simper on his face.

"Now it's your turn!" I returned my hands back to my chin. "Tell me all about Takuma-san!"

"Me huh…? Um…where do I start?" He held his own chin and pondered his next few words. "Well…I just transferred here from Tokyo not too long ago."

"You're from the city? I could tell by your accent!"

"Yeah, I am. I used to be a cop over there…at least until I screwed up…"

"Why? What happened?" I leaned forward.

"I just…botched up an important investigation over there! I did a lot of things that ticked off a lot of people, so my former boss kicked me out of the department! He moved me to Hinamizawa so I could clean up my act! He said there was no crime and it was such a small area, that couldn't mess up even if I wanted to!

"He said not to set foot in Tokyo again until I could prove myself!"

"So Hinamizawa…is your punishment?"

"It's actually more of a vacation for me!" He laughed. "The city is always so busy and the air is disgusting! It's refreshing to come to the countryside! You got so many nice people in this village! People in the city are nasty!"

"Yeah! They're all good people!"

"I like small places like this! Hinamizawa is really beautiful…"

It was beautiful. It was the best place on Earth. It was my Paradise…even in the Hell I was trapped in.

"It's funny…that this village is so beautiful…" He folded his hands together. "And yet…there's an ugly history to it…"

I knew what he was getting at.

"I read all the history that I could when I got here…and it spooked me!" He looked at me. "Was this place…really a land where demons used to live?"

"…That's what the legends say." I grinned at him. "But don't worry! There are no such things as demons anymore! Oyashiro-sama took care of everything! He's Hinamizawa's guardian deity!"

"Oyashiro-sama, huh?"

"Uh-huh! He protects the village from anything that wishes to harm it!"

He fidgeted in his seat. He appeared to be uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter, Takuma?" I asked sweetly.

"No, why?"

"You seem troubled…"

He squeezed his hands together tightly. "Oh…sorry! I'm…I never was one for religion. I'm sorry…I just get really tense when stuff like gods, goddesses, or demons come into my mind!"

"You're not religious at all? Everybody must have something to believe in!"

He shook his head. "Not me…I'm one of those skeptics! Haha!"

My grin deteriorated.

"However…I do believe in right and wrong! I also believe that there is some form of punishment for bad people and there is a reward for good people in another life! It's like Karma!"

"So you are religious!"

He blinked at me quite a few times. Seeing that I caught him, he scratched his temples and laughed wryly. "…I guess you got me there…"

My eyes wandered to his hands. I spotted the gold wedding ring on his finger.

"Oh! Takuma's married?" I jumped around in my seat. "Takuma's married?"

"Hmm?" He looked at his left hand. "Yep! I am happily married!"

"Tell me about your wife then! What's she like?

Takuma folded his arms and smiled warmly. He looked up at the ceiling.

"She's the most beautiful thing that was ever made…"

I giggled at him again.

"She's funny…sweet…nurturing…kind...beautiful…enchanting…intoxicating…"

His face was turning red again as he spoke!

"She's everything I could ever want in a woman!" He laughed. "I make her mad all the time but she still puts up with me! I admire her for sticking it out this long! Any other girl would have ditched me by now!

"She lives in Okinomiya with me, but I barely see her anymore because of work. It's…really tough…and…yeah…"

"How long have you been married?"

"About a year now. It still feels like we're on our honeymoon!"

"Do you have any children?"

Takuma spit out a mouthful of his juice. "Huh…? K-K-Kids?"

"Yeah! Do you have any children?" I smiled wider.

"Uh…ahahaha!" He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted his eyes around. "Do I have any kids…? Ahahaha…um…well…no…I can't say that I do."

"Are you planning on having a child?"

He didn't answer me.

"It's not that hard right?"

His eyes shot open. "Uh! You see…Rika-chan…getting a baby…it's uh…really, really complicated!"

"What's so complicated about it? I thought it was pretty easy!"

His face had turned as red as an apple!

"Don't you just have to…you know…take your wife and…"

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was scared for his life! He was frightened that I knew about all these things! However…!

"I have to…what…?"

"Don't you two have to…go to the hospital to pick up a baby?" I clapped my hands together. "They have lots of babies there to choose from! Pachi pachi!"

Takuma heaved a loud sigh. He gulped down the rest of his juice and poured himself another glass to chug.

"…Oh my! Takuma's thirsty!"

Takuma downed his next drink before he started to breathe heavily. He held his heart and turned his back to me.

"She…she doesn't know how babies…! No…no she doesn't know…! Ahahaha!"

I snickered to myself silently. "What a stupid, silly man!" I whispered to myself.

Takuma slept downstairs on the floor. He was slumped against the wall, snoring. I covered him with a spare blanket and wished him goodnight. My hand grazed his leg when I accidentally slid it down his body. I felt something sitting on his leg. It was hard and part of it poked against the blanket. It was his gun. I felt the shape of it as I ran my fingers along it. He was holding onto it just in case somebody tried to break in.

I had called Akasaka a little before bedtime. I told him that everything was going by well and that Takuma was being a good bodyguard. When I finished with him, I called Shion's apartment and spoke to Satoko for a little while. She was still concerned about me, but I told her that Takuma would keep me safe. No matter what I did, I could never relieve Satoko from her worries. Part of me regretted telling her about the danger I was in, but I knew I had done the right thing.

I sat on the windowsill again. I looked up into the night sky and watched the clouds roll by the crescent moon. It was captivating. The moon looked like a drawn longbow. A pair of stars formed the arrow. I thought I saw the stars fly through the sky at one point. The shooting stars were right above my head. I made a wish then. I wished that this would all end, and that I could have peace once again.

_"How are you, Rika?"_

I turned to the other side of sill. Hanyuu sat there watching me.

"I'm fine, Hanyuu. What about you?"

_"…I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't scared…"_

"Just like I told Satoko, everything will be okay! We're slowly coming together!"

_"…I'm glad you decided to do this sooner, Rika." _Hanyuu cracked a small grin. _"It'll be beneficial that we'll be so prepared!"_

"We'll have more time to get ready! Akasaka's working diligently to confirm every suspicion that we have!"

Hanyuu looked out the window. _"You're going to tell Keiichi?"_

"I am."

_"Good…good." _Hanyuu held her arms. _"He'll be a trump card of ours in the future! I'm sure of it!"_

I paid close attention to the tone in her voice. "Hanyuu…is that…hope I hear in your voice?"

_"Hmm?" _Hanyuu blushed and twiddled her thumbs together. _"Hauu auu~! Well…I uh…I have great faith in our friends!"_

"…Hanyuu. You have hope…but you're still scared! You said so yourself! What's wrong?"

Hanyuu sighed. She raised her eyes to the moon.

_"I feel something…"_

"You feel what?"

_"I feel…that something is coming. I feel that something…very evil…is on the horizon…"_

"Then it's better if we work fast to prepare! We'll be ready to fight anything!"

Hanyuu was ignoring me. She held her hands over her heart.

_"…Ouka…my dearest daughter…"_ Her voice cracked here and there. _"Katsuhiro…Keima Katsuhiro…just…who are you…? What was your connection to my daughter…? Can't you tell me…?"_

"Huh? Hanyuu?" I moved closer to her. "Wasn't Katushiro a friend of the Furude Family? That's why he was chosen to guard the sword, right?"

_"Ouka…"_ Hanyuu applied pressure to her chest. _"Please…tell me…who is Keima Katsuhiro? Who was he to you…?"_

"Hanyuu!"

_"Was he your friend…? Was he closer than any ally? Was he your lover…? Who was he…?"_

_ "_Hanyuu!" I held her shoulder and shook her. It still amazed me how I could touch a ghost like her. "Get a hold of yourself! What's all this nonsense that you're spitting out?"

Hanyuu shook her head. She turned her gaze to me. _"Oh…I'm sorry, Rika! I was just in thought! I get like that sometimes!"_

"Are you okay? You're scaring me!" I watched her carefully. "You never spoke about any of that like this before!"

_"I'm fine! Please pay no mind to me!"_ She looked in the direction of the Furude Shrine. She then turned her attention to the direction of the Saiguden. _"Ouka…I miss you so much...! Why…why can't I remember anything else after you took my life?"_

"Hanyuu…who was Furude Ouka exactly?" I asked as I rubbed her shoulder. She was frightening me as she spoke to herself, and I tried my best to calm down, but something about the things she said got to me.

_"…She was my daughter…my only daughter. I loved her more than my own life. I loved her with everything that I had! Riku and I…we shared our love together and we created a beautiful new life! Ouka…her eyes sparkled just like the moon!"_

She was smiling as she recalled.

_"She was a special girl. You look exactly like she did!" _Hanyuu looked back at me. _"I think that's another reason why I care so much about you! You're not only my one and true friend…you remind me so much of Ouka! You remind me of how I used to be a mother!"_

I smiled warmly at her. "You are still like a mother. You've been there for me since the very beginning! You've been there longer than my true mother! Hanyuu…as far as I'm concerned, I am your daughter!"

_"I like to think that!"_ She giggled. _"Look! You even have Ouka's smile!"_ She laid her hand on my face. _"What I would give to see her again…to know her thoughts, feelings…and her memories…"_

"Why her memories?"

_"…There's something special between the Furude and Keima Families, I know it! It's deeper than any friendship! It's deeper than anything!"_ Her smile left her. _"I just don't understand though! My vision…my mind went blank after what had happened to me! I couldn't see anything about her future! The connection the two families share…it was broken when the Keima heir left Hinamizawa! Why did your father…why did he curse Keima Katsurou and his family? Why did he end the bond the two families had? I don't think it was just the taboos…"_

"I don't know." I held Hanyuu's hand. "But the more we fight against this enemy, the Keima Clan, TOKYO, Takano, or whoever is after us, I'm sure we'll uncover the truth!"

_"Yes."_ Hanyuu laid her hand on top of mine. _"We will know the truth…much sooner than we think…I know it…"_

The phone in my room started to ring. Who would be calling me at this hour?

I snatched the phone off the hook to stop the infernal ringing. I didn't speak into the receiver at first, as I hoped that the noise didn't wake Takuma. After a few seconds of silence, I lifted the receiver to my ear.

"Furude?"

_"Hey! Rika-chan! How are you?"_

It was Keiichi! Keiichi was calling me! He was actually calling me!

_"I didn't wake you up did I? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bother you! I just wanted to tell you the good news! It couldn't wait!"_

Was this fate? Was this fate that Keiichi called me like this?

_"I'm coming back to Hinamizawa tomorrow!"_

He was? That was perfect! That absolutely perfect!

_"I couldn't help myself!"_ He chuckled. _"I wanted to let you know so you could prepare a welcome home party for me! Hehehe!"_

"Keiichi!" I said happily, but stern simultaneously. "I'm so glad you called! I need to tell you something!"

_"Huh? What is it, Rika? Why do you sound so serious?"_ He was fretting now. _"Did something happen? Are you okay? Is everyone okay?"_

"We're all fine, Keiichi! But please, you need to listen to me! This is very important! I wanted to tell you sooner, but I couldn't find a number on the notice you left on your house!"

Keiichi shifted the phone to his other ear. His voice was rising. _"You got me now, so what is it? What's going on?"_

Hanyuu was standing behind me. Her hand stroked my arm. She was encouraging me, giving me the strength that I needed.

_"Rika?"_

"Keiichi…" I gripped the phone with both hands. "…I need you…now more than ever! I need you to fight by my side again! I need you to be with me this one last time! I need your strength…your determination…I need you!"

_"What're you saying? Rika, you're freaking me out!"_

"Keiichi…someone…someone's trying to kill me…again…!"


	4. Chapter 4: Ravage

Chapter 4: Ravage

Part A

I told Keiichi everything that I knew about the Keima Clan. I told him about Abbot Ayatsuri, the little information I knew on Keima Katsurou and his family, about the Onigari-no-Ryou…and my suspicion about TOKYO's involvement. I told him everything that was on my mind and within my heart. He hung off of every word I said. He never interrupted me and he never made a comment to himself over the phone. The other line was dead silent. I first thought the line was dead, but then I heard his breathing.

_"Is that…all true, Rika?"_ he said close to a whisper.

"The Keima Clan, yes, but as for TOKYO…I'm not sure yet! They may very well be involved!"

_"I thought we were done with everything last month! How could there still be people out there that want to kill you? I don't get it!"_

"Keiichi…I really need you here with me…" My voice choked up. I was too old to shed such childish tears in fear of this new obstacle…but I couldn't hold them back any longer. "To me…it doesn't matter why they want me dead anymore…I just don't want to die! I can't die like this!"

_"Nobody's going to die, Rika! I won't let that happen! I promise you that! If anybody touches you, I'll kill them!"_

"…Keiichi…" I gripped the receiver tighter.

_"I'll be back in Hinamizawa tomorrow! I'll be there at your house in the morning! Do you think you can hold on without me until then? Will you be safe?"_

I wiped my nose and sniffled. "One…one of Akasaka's friends from the police station is living with me right now. He's guarding me around the clock! He's right downstairs!"

_"Is that so?"_ Keiichi sighed in relief, but he was still very much concerned for me. _"I'm glad you're being looked after, Rika! I'm grateful that Akasaka is coming through for you! I owe him!"_

I laughed lightly. "He loves me…just like you do, Keiichi…!"

_"Well, you're my friend, Rika! Of course I love you! I want to keep you safe!"_ I sensed that he was smiling on the other line. _"I have to get going now, I'm really sorry…please, Rika…please stay safe! I don't want to think about what would happen if I lost one of my friends!"_

"You won't! The police will take care of me! You won't have to worry about anything!"

_"Haha…I don't think that's possible. I always worry about you and the others!"_

"Please, Keiichi…get some rest! I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

_"Rika…I don't want to leave you like this…I want to stay up all night and make sure you're okay…"_

I smiled. I hoped that he could sense it just like I did his. "I'll be fine…! Akasaka's friend is with me! He'll protect me from anything! Now please…go to sleep…"

_"…Be careful…Rika…"_

I didn't want to hang up either, but I put the receiver back on the hook.

Keiichi wasn't going to sleep at all now, I was sure of it. I'd be on his mind all night. My face would be in his mind with every passing second. He would never stop thinking about me, nor would he stop fantasizing about what could happen to me. Keiichi was always paranoid around his friends. If something happened to us, no matter how miniscule it was, he was the always the first to help! He cared about us more than anything! He'd sacrifice himself without a second thought if it meant saving us! He always tried to be the hero! Stupid…stupid, stupid, boy!

I held my arms and got down on my knees. I cried.

I was trying to act my age…but I couldn't. The little girl…the side of me that somehow lived through this century of confinement, was set loose. I hated that side about me. I hated it! I was supposed to be strong! I faced death countless times and I showed no fear! Why…why was I crying all of a sudden? Why was I afraid like I was? Why did I fear death? Why…? Why…? Why…?

"Rika-chan?"

My back was turned to the doorway. I glanced over my shoulder.

Takuma was standing at the threshold. The blanket I wrapped around him was draping off of his shoulder. It covered up the gun in his hand, I could tell because the barrel was poking against the sheet.

"Are you okay?"

Was I crying that loud?

"Ah…no…no, I'm fine." I didn't mean for my tone to be so low, I didn't mean to show my true voice. All my fortitude had left me in that one instance. "Please…go back to sleep…"

"You don't sound okay…" Takuma walked closer to me. He pocketed his weapon. He knelt down, facing my back. "Have you…been crying?"

I wiped my eyes. "N-No…I'm not crying…"

"Rika-chan…you don't have to lie to me!" Takuma touched my arm. "You're crying because you're scared, aren't you?"

I didn't open my mouth.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of! Hanzaemon Takuma's at your side!" He laughed. "I won't let anything happen to you! I promise you that! They'll have to go through me first!"

I hugged my knees and buried my face into them.

"Hey…come on now…" He tugged at my arm.

"Leave me alone…" I whispered. "Please…leave me alone…"

"I'm not going anywhere, Rika." His voice was so calm…so full of love…so full of warmth towards me. "I promised Senpai I'd take care of you…and that's what I'm gonna do!"

"I admire your resolve…but please…I just want to be alone right now…"

Takuma squeezed my arm a little. "Rika…"

I gnashed my teeth together. "You stupid man…! I told you to leave me alone…can't you understand that?" I yelled at him.

"I understand…"

"Then leave!"

"…No…"

Takuma took hold of my arms and pulled me into him. My back touched his chest and I was in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and flung the blanket over me. He rested his back against the wall and let me lie into him. I tried to break free, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Let go of me! You stupid…! You stupid…"

"Call me whatever name you like, but I ain't letting go of you!" He smirked as he looked down at me. "You're gonna relax whether you like it or not!"

"…Hanzaemon…!"

"Come on!" He rubbed my shoulders. "Stop all that crying! It depresses me to see someone cry like that! I don't operate on tears here! I operate on happy faces!"

You had to be kidding…

"Depression is contagious, you know? You start feeling down, you start infecting everyone else and they get depressed too! I don't work like that! C'mon, Rika! Smile for me! Smiles make the world go 'round!"

I looked over my shoulder at him. "…Just what are you…anyway…?"

"Quit your scowling already!" He chuckled at me. "You're making me nervous!"

I turned my head around. I laid it against his chest and took a deep breath. "You're such a moron…"

"Just relax, okay? Leave everything to me!"

I folded my arms across my stomach and snuggled my head against his body.

He was very warm. His chest was firm, but it was soft enough for me to be comfortable. His arms trapped me, but I was secure and safe within them. His arms were like a barrier, protecting me from all the outside forces that wanted my blood. His legs tucked underneath me so I could sit on them. He rested his chin on top of my head. I protested at first…but…I slowly…grew to welcome his touch.

My hands reached up and latched onto his wrists.

"…Thank you…Takuma…"

"Anytime! Haha!"

I nestled my head against him again. "You're…very warm…and so comfy…"

"Haha…thanks." He blushed. "I hold my wife like this sometimes. She enjoys it…very much…"

"I like it. It not only feels comforting…but it feels so…paternal as well…!"

Takuma's sigh tickled the hairs on my head. "…Yeah…"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!"

"I-It's okay…don't worry!" He laughed to himself. "I…I always wanted a kid to hold like this too…to keep them secure and safe from their nightmares! Unfortunately…I haven't been that lucky at all lately."

"You'll have a child of your own someday!" I giggled.

"…Haha…at least I made you smile! But…I dunno…"

"You'll have a child! However…you can't steal me away though! I know what you're thinking!" I leaned my head back so I could look up at him. He appeared upside-down to me. "I'm Akasaka's daughter! You can't steal me from him!"

He laughed again and held me closer. "Dang…you saw right through me, huh? Seriously though! What does that guy have that I don't?"

"Don't be jealous now!"

"I-I'm not jealous!"

"Yes you are!"

Takuma huffed and turned his head to the wall.

I shifted in my spot and laid the side of my head against his chest. I nestled my ear over his heart so I could hear it beat.

"Goodnight…Takuma…"

"'Night, Rika-chan…"

"It's lovely…" I smiled to myself. "...your heartbeat…"

He whispered to me, "Are you counting the beats?"

"Yes. It's…nice…" I sighed happily, before I dozed off into the land of dreams.

I slept soundly for the rest of the night. Takuma's heartbeat lulled me into the deepest slumber I had in ages. It was one of the most comfortable ones as well. His heartbeat was special. It was…very different. I didn't know how to describe it. It was calm, steady, and melodious to my ears. His heartbeat reminded me of Akasaka's.

Sometimes when he would visit Satoko and me, he would sleep over on the couch. He didn't mind it at all, though I offered him my own bed. I could be restless some nights and I wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how hard I fought to close my eyes. I would go to Akasaka and cuddle with him. He would sit up and I would lay my back against his chest, just like how Takuma held me. It was so strange…Takuma, a total stranger to me even after this year in the loop, was able to calm me down. It was as if…he knew how to calm me.

He held onto me and trapped me with his embrace. He allowed himself to be open to me and he kept me safe, just like Akasaka did. He must have told Takuma about those nights he spent here and how he would hold me. Akasaka probably told Takuma all about his attachment to me, how we were like father and daughter. Takuma shifted into that same paternal figure that Akasaka was to me. I found myself hypnotized by his touch and by the sound of his heart beating.

I didn't mind it at all. I didn't want him to stop holding me. I didn't want him to let me go. I…was afraid that he would. I clutched onto his wrists and pressed myself against him harder. I didn't want to be alone…I didn't want to be vulnerable anymore…I didn't want to fight alone.

The morning sun rose. Takuma was still sleeping by the time I awakened. I went to the kitchen and prepared a hot breakfast for him. The scent of pancakes and toast licked at his nostrils. His eyes practically shot out of their sockets by the time I presented him with his meal! He looked so happy!

I caught Hanyuu watching us while we ate together. She sat on top of one of my large dressers. She smiled down at us, with her elbows on her lap as her hands held her head up. I hadn't seen Hanyuu smile so much like that before! She had been inconsolable for the longest time since we were trapped in this second loop! It lightened my spirits, a little, to see hope in her eyes.

There was a knock at the front door. I was about to get up, but Takuma insisted that he answered the door. His revolver was in his pants pocket. He was ready to draw it in case of an attacker, though I doubted that anybody would want to try and kill me so early in the morning. Although, in all of the worlds I had seen, one could never be too cautious!

"Who're you?" Takuma asked harshly as he stood before the opened door.

"Oh! Uh…are you Akasaka's friend I heard about?"

"Who's asking?"

"Um…Ma-Maebara Keiichi."

Keiichi!

"I'm a friend of Furude Rika…she's here, right?"

I rushed from the kitchen table to the front door. When I spotted Keiichi standing there in his school clothes, I didn't hesitate! I bolted forward and leaped into his arms.

"Keiichi!" I threw my arms around his neck as he grabbed me by the waist. "You're here! You're really here!"

His face turned a light shade of red. "Haha! Rika-chan! Yeah, it's me! Take it easy!"

"Who's this guy? Is he really one of your friends, Rika?" Takuma removed his hand from his pocket.

"Yes!"

Keiichi let me down and I grabbed his hand. "This is one of my best friends! It's Keiichi!"

"So you're her friend?" Takuma wiped the suspicion from his face and smiled his old goofy grin. "Hey there! Hanzaemon Takuma! I'm a new friend of Rika! Haha!"

"Yeah, that's right! You're the guy who's guarding Rika-chan?"

"The very same!"

I let Keiichi in. He joined us at the table and I gave him some of my breakfast. I heard his stomach growling! He must have rushed over here as soon as he woke up! I could tell, because his shirt was almost un-tucked!

"Keiichi, you need to be presentable for Sensei's class today! And did you sleep at all last night?" I laughed at him.

"Oh! Geez…!" He tucked his shirt back into his pants and laughed nervously. "So…uh…you okay here, Rika?"

He completely ignored my question about his sleep. I noticed the bags under his eyes. Just like I thought, he hadn't slept at all. He must have arrived home late last night and barely rested.

"Yep! Takuma's a great bodyguard!"

Takuma nodded his head and scratched at his neck.

"I really can't thank you enough for looking after her, Hanzaemon-san!" Keiichi bowed his head. "I appreciate this so much! You don't know how relieved this makes me!"

"Whoa! Easy there, kiddo! Don't go thanking me yet!" Takuma raised his brow. "I guess Rika told you about the news, huh?"

"Yeah…she did…" He looked at the wood of the table. "I just still can't believe that somebody else would try to harm Rika!"

"I've heard a bunch of stuff from Akasaka Senpai concerning all of that! A crazy woman tried to kill her, right?"

"Yeah…and now a cult wants her dead! When is this all going to end?"

"…Soon I hope…" I said lowly.

"Like I told you before, Rika!" Keiichi turned to me and raised his fist. "I'll kill anybody that comes near you! Even if I have to forfeit my own life, I'll keep you safe! I'll keep everyone safe!"

"My, my, my!" Takuma chuckled. "What a tough kid you are! You're so young and have a bright future ahead of you, and you'd lay down your life just like that?"

"…I will! I wouldn't even think twice about doing it either! My friend's are worth more to me than anything in the world!"

"Ah…so you really are that Maebara kid Senpai went on about! Gotta say, I admire your attitude! With vows like that, you'd make a good cop someday!"

"Haha, thanks! But I don't think I'm cut out to be police material!"

"Why not?"

Keiichi shifted his eyes around. "I just don't think it's for me. Maybe I'll be a teacher or something."

"Keiichi would make a great teacher!" I clapped my hands. "He's so smart, he can do anything!"

"Yeah, well!" He snickered. "I also don't…like the idea of holding a gun."

"Is that so?" Takuma leaned forward. He ran his eyes along Keiichi dangerously slow. "You got the strength, that look in your eyes, and that attitude to make it as a cop, but you don't like the idea of fighting?"

"I'll fight if I have to…I just don't like guns…"

"How come?"

Keiichi rubbed his arm and turned his head.

"Ah! It's okay!" I petted Keiichi's head. "Keiichi will make a great teacher someday!"

"You really think so?" Takuma chuckled. "I think he'd make a better detective than me! I mean, with those eyes of his, he can probably stop anybody cold! I bet he's a great shot too!"

"A-Anyway!" Keiichi shook his head. "R-Rika…what's going to happen to you now?"

"Rika's gonna stay under my protection," Takuma answered for me, "until Senpai and the department can nail the Keima Clan for a premeditated murder charge, as well as conspiracy to commit murder. I'll be staying with her here for as long as it takes to close this investigation. You really don't have to worry about a thing! I'll take good care of her!"

"Just to be sure…I want to help too!" Keiichi said strongly.

"How can you help?"

"I'll work alongside you and Akasaka-san! Just give me any job and I'll do it gladly! My friends and I could help you with anything that you want! Just say it and we'll do it!"

"Huh…I dunno about that." Takuma folded his arms and closed his eyes. "I don't like the idea of kids being involved in a dangerous operation like this…"

"We're not kids!" Keiichi swung his fist to the side. "We stopped Takano before and we can stop this cult just the same!"

Takuma opened one eye. "You got guts, I'll give you that, but this isn't a game here, Maebara-kun! People can really get hurt!"

"But…! There's gotta be something I can do!"

"Keiichi?" I tugged at his shirt. "Please…listen to Takuma!"

"Rika…!"

"Akasaka put him here for a reason! Takuma is a reliable ally! You can leave it all to him!"

Keiichi wasn't happy with my answer, but he accepted it. I knew how badly he wanted to help me, but this was the way things had to be for a while!

"Can we at least tell the others?" he asked.

"I told Satoko, since she's always with me. I haven't told Rena, Mion, or Shion though."

"Then we should tell them!"

"Not yet!" Takuma tapped his finger against his arm. "Senpai and I have been looking into the Clan for a while now! No offense, but I can't allow anything, or anyone, to hinder the progress of the investigation! That means you, Maebara-kun!"

Keiichi glowered at Takuma.

"Senpai told me how reckless you can be! Rika shouldn't have even told you anything in the first place!"

"Keiichi's grown up!" I spoke up again. "He thinks before he acts! He won't do anything to disrupt your work!"

"…Even so…I won't allow anyone to spoil what we've accomplished!" Takuma's leer transformed into a smile. "Please understand where I'm coming from, guys! If one piece of evidence is ruined, we lose everything we have! We've come so far that we can't afford a mistake! You understand, don't you, Rika?"

I nodded. I knew that all too well. I could relate…

"I'm thrilled that you want to assist me, Maebara-kun, but just take it easy for a while, yeah? You'll be the first one I call on when the time comes! Always be ready for anything!

"As for now, just go about your days normally until you hear of any new information from me or Senpai! Don't tell anybody what you know and don't even think about asking around for help! Our enemy could be anyone! We can't risk anything!

I heard Keiichi gulp.

"And I'll be right beside Rika all the time! I'll even follow you to school! I'll stay with you every moment of the day, so security isn't a problem!"

"But how will you conceal yourself, Takuma?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "Trust me, stealth and observation is my forte!"

"But Takuma!" I laughed. "If you had those skills in the first place, than why did you get kicked out of the Tokyo Police Department?"

"Huh? Um…I…er…" He hung his head in sorrow. "Geez…you know you could just trust me when I say I got every handled…"

"I do! I just like teasing you!"

"Yeah…so does everyone else…"

"Don't take it personally!"

He ignored me. I think I struck him hard…oh well!

Keiichi walked with me to school. He was very silent throughout most of the trek. I tried to make small talk, to get him to loosen up, but nothing proved effective. He was very uncomfortable with our guard. I was a little too, but I quickly got used to it.

Takuma was watching us from the shadows. I felt his eyes upon us. It reminded me of how the Yamainu would watch me when they protected me, though Takuma didn't have any ill thoughts like they did. The warmth was still there, but it was masked by a glare of death. I thought that he would actually kill someone!

Keiichi was worried about me, much like Hanyuu and Satoko were. Everything would be fine, I kept telling myself. Akasaka would find a lead and he would follow it to the end. He would catch Ayatsuri, the Clan, and TOKYO and put an end to this once and for all! I just had to keep saying that!

I was myself when I was around my friends at school. It was no different than the many faces I had to wear around them. It was just another one. Keiichi tried his best to be normal, but Rena had an inkling that something was bothering him. She was always able to tell if something was on his mind. I just hoped that if she asked him about his problem, that he wouldn't give in just yet.

Satoko was her usual self. She played a prank on Keiichi and cackled in his face, to which he cursed at her and threatened her life. Mion only laughed and continued the abuse directed towards Keiichi. Rena scooped up the tortured boy into her arms and twirled him around with her. It was a regular day for all of us.

When lunch time came, Chie asked me to go outside and water the plants beside the school. As I stood there watering, I noticed Takuma's presence around me. I also felt Hanyuu right beside me. Takuma was behind a tree, watching over me in the shade. Hanyuu was by my side. She was holding her hands over her lap. She was staring at me. Takuma's gaze didn't bother me that much anymore, but Hanyuu was irritating me.

_"Rika? Do you have a second?"_ she asked me sweetly.

I continued to water the garden.

_"Rika? Rika, can you hear me?"_

I sprinkled some water around the delicate buds of the flowers. I was careful not to damage them.

_"Rika? Please, answer me! You're worrying me!"_

"Will you shut up?" I whispered.

_"Auuu~!" _Hanyuu backed away. _"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"_

"Shut up already! I'm being watched!"

_"You're being what?"_

"Watched! Oh for the…!"

"Who's watching you?"

I looked over my shoulder. Shion was bending over me. She tilted her head and looked at me awkwardly.

"Why were you talking to yourself just then, Rika?"

"Oh! Shii!" I placed the watering pot down and hugged her. "How are you? How was your day with Satoko?"

"It was great, but is something the matter Rika? Your voice didn't sound normal! Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine! I get a little nervous by myself sometimes out here! I always think that Irie is gonna pop out and try to make me wear that maid's outfit again!"

Shion's suspicion only grew. I had to take her mind off of this!

"Shii? Can you help me water the plants? This pot is really heavy! I don't think I can lift it anymore! My arms are tired!"

"You want help? Um…sure! Okay!"

Shion picked up the pot and took over my job.

We spent the next ten minutes in silence as we watered Chie's flowers. It kept Shion busy, while it gave me the chance to prepare a better defense against her questioning. It also gave me the chance to examine the area while her back was turned. Takuma was behind another tree watching us. He was standing ready, but he soon backed down when he noticed how familiar I was with Shion.

Shion was smiling. She hummed a little tune to herself and sprinkled water everywhere she went. Sometimes she became daring and twirled with the pot in her hands. She was very joyful today! I wondered why.

"There we go!" Shion placed the pot down and clapped her hands together. "All done with time to spare!"

"You're amazing, Shii! Great job!"

"Ahaha! You're too kind! You know, I'm kind of surprised that you had trouble with this watering pot! I thought you'd be able to lift it, especially since you held that giant ceremonial tool at the Watanagashi Festival!"

"I need more exercise it seems!"

Shion laughed again.

"So what brings you out here? Are you here to visit Satoko?"

"No, actually! I came to see you!"

Me? What did she want me for?

She laughed darkly. "I was going to give these to her, but I thought against it! I wanted it to be a surprise!" Shion retrieved two tickets from her skirt pocket. She placed them into my hand.

"What are these?"

"Coupons! Ahaha!" Shion winked at me. "Those are special coupons that'll get you a free dinner at Angel Mort! They're good until the weekend, so you better use them quickly! I figured you and Satoko could have a nice supper together before you go home!"

Two free dinners, huh? I knew I should have been more serious, but those jumbo cream puffs were calling my name…

"I wanted to do something nice for you! You let Satoko stay with me yesterday and we had a lot of fun! This is a token of my appreciation! Besides, I know how much you enjoy those cream puffs! Ahaha!

"Wow!" I cradled the coupons in my hand. I beamed at her. "Thank you, Shii! Satoko will love this!"

"I know she will! I'll get to serve you guys too! So it'll be the three of us this evening!"

"I can't wait! My tummy's gonna be really happy!"

Shion giggled at me. "Well, I just wanted to drop those off. I'll let you get back to everyone now! I'll see you two real soon, okay? You have a nice school day!"

"I will! Thank you, Shii!"

Shion turned her back to me.

I put the coupons into my pocket and bounced up and down. I couldn't wait for those cream puffs!

"Um…Rika?"

"Hmm?" I looked back at Shion.

"Is it just me…" She was facing me sideways. Her smile was weaker than before. It was slowly vanishing from her face. Her skin was turning pale. "…or am I just getting sick?"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel…really cold…" Shion rubbed her arms and trembled. "I'm…I'm…freezing…! It's so cold!"

"How are you cold?"

The sun was beating down upon us. The weather hadn't changed in one hundred years! I almost forgot what it was it like in the winter season! How could it be cold here?

"I dunno…something's wrong with me. Maybe I'm ill or something…but I'm cold all over my body!" She touched her forehead. "It's weird…I was warm before I came here…but now I'm freezing…!"

She put her hand over her heart.

"My heart's beating faster as well! I feel…so…out of breath…ha…ha…ha…but I didn't do anything! Why do I feel…so cold…and sick…?" Shion suddenly wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Shion?" I reached out to her.

"Ah!" Shion got down on her knees. "My stomach…my stomach…!"

"What's wrong?" I raised my voice.

"Something's…!" Shion's head was moist. Droplets of sweat streamed down her head. "Something's…kicking…! It's kicking me…! It wants to come out…! It's…it's…hurting me!"

"Shion! Relax! Relax and tell me what's wrong!"

"I was fine…and then I came over here…and now I feel so…!" She hunched over and groaned again. "My…my…stomach…!" She was breathing heavily and tears rolled down her eyes. "It hurts…! It hurts so much…!"

"Shion! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Ah…ah…!" Shion's groaning only increased. "Make it stop…! Please…! Stop it…! Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it…STOP IT!"

The bushes rustled. I shot my eyes in that direction. Takuma was running up to me. He sprinted over and almost lost his balance because of how swift he was running. He slid to my side and looked over Shion.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!" I was panicking. "Takuma, get help! Go to Chie Sensei! She's the lady in the white dress! Tell her to call Dr. Irie from the Irie Clinic!"

"Right! I'll be back soon!" Takuma hopped back on his feet. He bolted across the playground to the front of the school.

"Shion! Help's on the way! You just need to hold on, okay?" I shouted at her.

"Rika…Ri…ka…make it stop…please, make it stop!" She looked up to me with eyes filled with fear. She clutched the strap on my dress. "I'm begging you! Please stop this! It hurts…! It…it…it really…really…!"

"Shion…!"

Her other hand reached for her neck. Her nails were mere centimeters from her neck before I stopped her.

"My neck…! My neck!"

"Don't scratch at your throat! Don't you dare do that!"

It was Hinamizawa Syndrome! But how did she go from a safe level to the most critical condition so quickly? It wasn't possible!

"My neck…it's unbearable…! It's burning…! It's burning… but I'm so cold…and my neck…the itching is too much! I…I just want it to stop…!"

Shion twitched and continued to groan. I held her close to me and kept a firm grip on her hands. I couldn't let her claw at her throat! I couldn't lose her like this!

_"Rika!"_ Hanyuu touched my back.

"Not now!" I yelled. Shion wasn't listening at all to me. "Can't you see Shion's losing herself?"

_"That's just it! It's what I've been trying to tell you!"_

"What? That the Syndrome is the cause?"

_"…It's not the Syndrome…"_

I glanced at Hanyuu.

"…What?"

_"It's not the Syndrome!" _Hanyuu put her hands up to her mouth. _"It's…it's…!"_

Part B

Shion was resting in bed at the Irie Clinic. A damp cloth was on her head. Her eyes twitched every so often, but she was sleeping quite soundly for the most part. Her slumber relieved a small portion of the fear I had in my heart. At least Shion could rest. She was in Irie's care now.

Chie received word from Takuma. She called Irie and he rushed over. He carried her in his arms and transported her all the way back to the clinic, with Takuma and I in the car with him. Shion put up a struggle when Irie had come, but she was sedated. It was a smooth ride, at least for her. I couldn't shake off the words Hanyuu had said to me. What was she trying to tell me?

It _was_ the Hinamizawa Syndrome that made Shion so ill. How was that possible though? Nothing set her off! There was no way she could have risen from Level 1 to 5 in such short time! There was no way anything could have done that to her! The only catalyst for that would be Houjou Teppei!

In Shion's world, her mind slowly started to deteriorate when she laid her eyes on that man. She slowly rose from a safe level to a critical status. Nothing brought her down. The constant thought of Teppei, as well as the fear of killing him in her nightmare, ate away at her. It also didn't help that she was hearing about demons and the Keima Family as well. Shion was a ticking time bomb!

In this world, however, there were no signs of her encounter with Teppei! If she had met him, she would have came to the school and demanded to see Keiichi! This time, she came to see me as a friendly visit! It was right after she said her farewell that she became sick! Did I say something to upset her? No…I didn't! Then what the hell was the problem?

Shion lost it when she saw Teppei, but she hadn't seen him in this world yet, as far as I knew! So…how did this all come to pass? How could the Syndrome attack her out of the blue like this?

I had been sitting at Shion's bedside for a while now. Takuma was in the corner of the room, wiping his face with his handkerchief. I held Shion's hand. I brushed my thumb against her skin lightly. I needed her to come back! I couldn't lose her!

"Please don't die…!" I mumbled. "Please don't die…!"

"Rika-chan?" Irie stood at the threshold of Shion's room. "I think Shion could use some rest right about now. I'm sorry to cut this so short."

"No, I understand." I slowly released Shion from my grasp. "Irie? What about my friends? They're gonna want to see her too! They'll be here any second!"

"They can observe her through the door's window. I'm very sorry, Rika-chan, but we need to be delicate with her! I think you know why!"

I knew what he was really saying. Hinamizawa Syndrome.

Takuma, Irie, and I left the room. Irie gently shut the door and sighed heavily.

"This is really bad…how did this happen?"

"Shion came to visit me," I said to him, "and she gave me coupons to Angel Mort. She turned her back for a second and then she said she was feeling cold! She hunched over and grabbed at her stomach! After that, she tried to scratch at her throat!"

"She got a bad chill and nursed her aching stomach?" Irie held his chin. "That's…peculiar…"

"What's peculiar?" Takuma turned to him.

"Oh! You're new around here, aren't you? You're from the police department if I remember correctly! Detective Hanzaemon?"

"Yeah, pleased to meet you," Takuma spoke without a care towards the greeting. "Now about the girl…Shion? Is she okay?"

Irie hesitated to speak for a moment.

"You can tell him, Irie!" I smiled reassuringly at him. "He's a friend! He's Akasaka's partner!"

"Oh…so you're Akasaka-san's partner? Well…even so…I'm not sure…you're still new around here so…"

"I can figure it out the hard way!" Takuma clenched his fists.

"Takuma!" I slapped his leg. "Be nice to Irie! He's only trying to help Shion!"

Takuma folded his arms and kept quiet. A cold stare was all he gave to the doctor.

"Well…you see…"

"There's a rather interesting plague here in Hinamizawa!" a female voice said from behind Irie.

"Oh! Nise-san!"

Nise Akane. She was Irie's new nurse, the one that replaced Takano. I remembered she was the one who took care of Satoko in Rena's world, and the one who helped Takuma and Akasaka in that dead-end world of 1993.

Akane stroked her hand through her crimson hair as she emerged from Irie's back. She smiled widely to Takuma.

"Hanzaemon-san! I thought I heard your voice! It's so nice to see you again!" Akane giggled. "You've never met Dr. Irie, even after all the times you came here to get your allergy medication, did you?"

"Um…hiya…Akane…" Takuma smiled lowly. He seemed…embarrassed to see her.

"Is Sonozaki-san doing alright, Doctor?" she asked her superior.

"Shion is sleeping at the moment. Do you think in a little while you could give her the medication?"

"Sure! I'd be happy too!"

"What kind of medication?" Takuma was interested. "Is it for Shion's illness?"

"It is, actually! Ahaha!" Akane giggled again. "My! Takuma-kun's detective skills are without fail! Yes! The medicine _is_ for Shion's illess!"

"…But what illness is that?"

"Hinamizawa Syndrome!" she said with a playful grin.

"Akane!" Irie exclaimed. "Keep your voice down!"

"It's alright, Doctor! Nobody would understand it anyway!"

"Hinamizawa Syndrome…" Takuma said to himself. "That's what Rika-chan and Senpai were talking about before…"

"You've heard of it, Detective?" Irie repositioned his glasses.

"…Yeah. I got the gist of it. It's that parasite thing right?"

"…Yes. It's the disease that Shion is experiencing right now!"

"…I don't get it though!" Takuma closed his eyes and thought hard. "How can a parasite be responsible for a psychological disease?"

"It mostly preys upon those with a weak mind. A troubled past, hidden guilt, buried rage, or suppressed lusts can trigger the disease! It can make the infected individual irrational in judgment, suicidal, and at times, extremely violent! Most of the people that suffered the Syndrome have a dark past that they were hiding. Shion…she was one of those unfortunate victims. The poor girl has led a very hard life…"

"That still doesn't explain the parasite…"

"We're still researching it to better understand it, but the Syndrome is complex! As far as I know, there is no true cure to the disease…but it is treatable! I discovered that myself with all the progress that I've made!"

"It's treatable, huh?"

"Yes!" Akane spoke up again. "We have a patient that suffered a similar attack like the one Shion had! Shion's symptoms were a little different, but the cases are still similar nonetheless! That one particular patient I mentioned is actually right here in the clinic!"

"Akane!" Irie yelled at her. "Stop saying things so openly!"

"So wait…this happened before?" Takuma leered at Irie. "And why're you getting so bent out of shape, Doctor? Doesn't everybody know about this patient of yours?"

Irie was caught in a corner. He breathed heavily and cleaned his glasses on his lab coat.

"Last year, in June, there was a boy. He was infected with the same virus and he suffered what we call Level 5. That's when the infected individual receives hallucinations, extensive paranoia, violent tendencies, as well as the urge to scratch at the throat! This boy was taken here and I've been treating him ever since!

"I've kept him a secret because I didn't want anybody finding out about the Syndrome! Could you imagine the chaos that would arise if the whole village knew about the disease? There would be widespread panic!"

"Who was the boy?"

"…Houjou…Satoshi…"

Takuma's eyes widened. "Houjou…that's…Satoko's last name!"

"Yes…Satoshi-kun is Houjou Satoko's older brother. He's been in a coma for the past year. He's responding well to my treatments, but it's hard to tell when he'll wake up! He's coming along though, I assure you!"

"And…she has no idea about this…?" Takuma's voice was filled with disbelief…as well as disgust.

"…No, she doesn't."

"Don't you think she has a right to know? How the hell could you do that to a little girl?"

"Takuma!" I tugged at his pants. "Don't be angry!"

"There's…it's a long story I have no time to delve into…" Irie fixed his glasses again. "Please…keep this between us, okay? Akasaka-san is keeping quiet as well!"

"Senpai? Senpai knows about this too?" Takuma felt even more hurt. "Why…? Why would you do that to her…?"

"Takuma…" I tugged at him again. "It's not like we want to! We want Satoko to know about it, but…she's very fragile, you know…?"

Takuma didn't answer me.

"Until I can find the true cure for Hinamizawa Syndrome, it's better if Satoko doesn't know a thing. Well, if you'll excuse me now." Irie opened the door to Shion's room. "I just want to examine Shion a little bit more. Nise-san, you'll take care of her…won't you?"

"Of course I will!" She winked.

Irie nodded and closed the door to Shion's room.

"I don't like that guy…" Takuma's voice was still cold.

"Now, Takuma-kun!" Akane gently touched his hand. She stroked her fingers along his palm. "Dr. Irie is a good man! He'll take good care of Sonozaki-san! You can trust him!"

"I barely know the girl…but…I feel like…I've known her for quite some time now!" He bit his bottom lip. "And…if her condition is the same as that Satoshi kid's…then will Shion be in a coma too…?"

"No!" I shook my head violently. "Shion's strong! There was no way we can lose her like that!"

"Rika-chan is right!" Akane walked to Takuma's front. She smiled cutely at him. "Shion's vitals weren't like Satoshi-kun's, according to Dr. Irie's records! Shion has a much better chance of recovery than he did! Why, I bet she'll wake up any time soon! Dr. Irie's told me how tenacious and strong she is!"

"Yeah…but…"

"Takuma…" Akane held his face in her hands. "She'll be okay! You and Rika-chan did a great job bringing her here so quickly! You saved her life! You saved her from becoming another victim like Satoshi-kun! You're a hero, Takuma…!"

He placed his hand over hers. He pressed his palm into the back of her hand.

What was this all about? She was acting so loving around him! He accepted her approaches too! But…wasn't he married? Was he…being unfaithful?

"I should get going too." Akane removed her hand from Takuma's face. "I need to prepare Sonozaki-san's medicine! You take care now, okay…Takuma…? If you need anything…you know I'll be here…"

"…I might take you up on that, Akane."

Akane grinned. She turned her back to us and walked off to the medical supply room.

Takuma and I sat in the lobby. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to make sure Shion would be alright. I prayed silently. I prayed so hard that she wouldn't fall into the same coma as Satoshi! Shion had to make it! She had to fight!

I clasped my hands together. I pressed them together so hard that my hands were going to break. I prayed with everything that I had. I wanted my friends to be here with us. They were on their way, I believed. I wished that they would arrive soon!

Takuma was playing with the wedding ring on his finger. He twisted it and stroked his finger all around it. His eyes were fixed on it. What was wrong with him? Was Akane on his mind? He said he was happily married! Why should he even think about cheating on his wife?

"Takuma…?" I asked him quietly. "How do you know Nise-san?"

He didn't look at me. His tone was at the brim with depression. "I've known her for almost a month. She gives me my allergy medicine. I've been coming here for it ever since I came to Shishibone City."

"…What does she mean to you?"

Takuma looked at the floor.

"Takuma…?"

"…It's complicated…"

What…did that mean…?

"Don't you love your wife?" My voice had changed. It was my true voice.

"…I love her more than you know…but…ah…! It's not what you think…"

"What am I supposed to think?"

"…Akane…she's been a very good friend to me." Takuma looked at his ring again. "She's always helped me when I needed her assistance. She's been very good to me…she always knows how to cheer me up or how to make me laugh. She's so kind to me…she's very beautiful too…she's very…"

"Do you love her?" I asked plainly.

He gasped.

"Do you love her?" I repeated myself.

"…I…" He closed his eyes as tightly as he could. "It's not what you think…! She…she's not…she's not my…!"

He was sweating, but he didn't care for his face. His eyes were widening. His knuckles cracked. He voice was breaking. The man was falling apart!

"Akane…she could never be…!"

"Rika!" I heard Keiichi's voice! It was coming from behind the main door.

"Shion!" Mion cried out. She shoved Keiichi out of the way. She spotted me. "Rika! Where's Shion? Where is she?"

I didn't hear her. I only studied Takuma's face. I saw the anguish he was feeling…and the confusion in his heart. Just…what was he thinking about?

"Rika!" Mion shouted.

"Ah! Mii!" I jumped up.

"Where's Shion? Tell me right now!"

I pointed to her room.

"Shion…Shion!" Mion dashed to the room, with Keiichi following after her.

Rena brought up the rear, holding Satoko in her arms. Satoko was crying. She was struggling to break free from Rena, but she didn't escape. Satoko's tears dampened the whole floor of the lobby. My heart broke. I never wanted to see Satoko cry again…but fate managed to find a way to make it so.

"You should be with them, Rika." Takuma gestured towards Shion's room with his head. "I'll be right here if you need me."

I watched him for a moment, before I stood up. I gave one last look at him, then I quickly turned and ran to my friends.

Irie was just coming out of Shion's room when Mion and the others barged in. He was about to protest, but they overwhelmed him. He had no choice but to monitor the visitation, despite his wishes for Shion to be left alone. He stood in the back of the room, while Keiichi, Rena, Mion, and Satoko hovered around Shion's bedside.

Satoko held her hand and kissed it over and over. Mion held her other hand and wept into it. Rena and Keiichi stood behind them and comforted them as best they could. I stood at the foot of Shion's bed, running my eyes along her weakened body. I wish there was more I could do! I wish I could heal Shion…but I couldn't! This was her battle! She had to be the one to fight! All we could do was pray! All we could do was lend her our support!

_"Rika…"_ Hanyuu spoke into my ear. _"Don't move!"_

I remained still. I pretended that I didn't hear a thing. I tried not to react to her as everyone was around me.

_"You just need to listen to me, okay? That's all I'm asking you to do! You don't have to answer me or anything!"_

Alright…what did she want now?

_"I told you that Hinamizawa Syndrome wasn't responsible for Shion's condition!"_

She told me that already…!

_"I looked into her heart. It's stronger than ever before! Something awakened it! It's been feeding it and empowering it! Something enhanced its influence over Shion! All of her emotions flooded into her mind! She had no idea how to react! All of her powerful emotions, love, anger, and fear, just went haywire! They were so strong that it increased the its power!_

_ "I don't know how it happened, but…but…Shion's demon has awakened! That demon is our priority! It's slowly killing Shion! The more Shion experiences any of those emotions, the stronger the demon becomes! Once it grows strong enough, it'll take over Shion again and we'll lose her! It'll end up killing her!_

_ "Do you hear me? It isn't the Syndrome! It's the demon!"_

I fought against the urge to speak or to react. My body grew hot and my heart was pounding. Shion…was being attacked by her demon…? What the hell…?

_"I have no idea how Shion's heart became so clouded…but I do have a theory…"_

…Ayatsuri…

_"Ayatsuri is the only person that can control a demon! He's attacking you through Shion! He's making you suffer! He's manipulating the demon into killing Shion, in hopes of hurting you!"_

I shifted my eyes to Hanyuu's direction without moving my head.

She floated into my line of vision.

_"Ayatsuri really is watching us! The Clan is so close to us! Our enemy is within our sight!"_

Ayatsuri was trying to weaken me by attacking Shion this way. It was a dirty move…but a good one! With his power of the Keima Family, he could control or hurt anyone with a demon! He could manipulate anyone into doing anything he wanted, as long as they had a demon in their soul!

My mind froze. My whole head was perspiring. My hands trembled and my eyes stared into the dark abyss ahead of me. I could see that man…that cold and evil man…moving his hands and fingers like a puppeteer…controlling his latest tool! I knew what he was really after…I knew what his true motive was!

Ayatsuri…he was trying to create another doomed world! He was going to use Shion to do it! He wasn't trying to kill Shion! He wasn't trying to make me suffer!

He…he was trying…to use Shion…to kill me!

He was trying to catch me off guard! He was trying to make me focus on Shion's pain, masking her true pain with the image of the Syndrome to throw me off! However…I saw through it! I saw the true threat that lay just underneath the surface!

He had gotten a hold on Shion. This was his only way to attack me without drawing the police's attention to the Clan. If someone else killed me, they'd be in the clear! And who better to murder me…than Shion…the woman with the Hinamizawa Syndrome festering within her body…or…the woman with the demon!


	5. Chapter 5: Adversaries

Chapter 5: Adversaries

Part A

"Sonuva bitch!" Mion kicked the wall of the clinic. "Why the hell isn't Irie doing a thing to help Shion?"

We all went out for some fresh air after we saw Shion. We left her in the care of Irie and Akane. I wanted to believe that they could make it all better, since he was a very talented doctor and she a talented nurse, but theirs powers could only do so much. They were human after all. They couldn't kill a demon.

Mion stood with her back to all of us, while Rena and Keiichi were next to her. I was sitting on the ground with Satoko. She continued to sob. I stroked her head as she released all of her pain into my shoulder. Hanyuu was standing beside me, squirming every so often. She was afraid…like always.

"Mii-chan! Don't say that!" Rena touched Mion's arm. "Dr. Irie and Nise-san are doing everything in their power to help Shii-chan! They're taking good care of her!"

"Why isn't he doing more?" Mion threw Rena's hand off of her. "All they did was give her an injection and that was it!"

"…Mii-chan…if it really is Hinamizawa Syndrome…then that shot will help her out! That lowers the influence of the disease, doesn't it?"

"…Yeah, but…!" Our club leader kicked the wall again. "There's gotta be something we can do! I can't stand waiting around like this! We should all be doing something!"

"…I don't think we can do anything…" Rena tried to lay her hand on Mion's arm again. "We just have to hope that Shii-"

"Don't touch me!" Mion slapped her hand aside and stomped towards the dirt road. She clasped her hands around her arms and held back her tears. "…Why…? Why is this happening to Shion…? She didn't do anything! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Mion…" Keiichi approached her.

She didn't react to him at all.

"We're all worried about Shion. Trust me…I'm just as afraid as you are! But…Shion's a strong woman! She can withstand anything! She's a Sonozaki!"

"Kei-chan…please…just be quiet…"

"She's not gonna go down without a fight! You should know that!"

"I _do _know that…" She turned her head a tad. "It's just…how can a stupid shot save her? Irie should be doing more for her! How can he just…?"

"Mion!" Keiichi gripped her shoulders from behind. "Irie is an expert on the Syndrome! He told us that he would take care of her personally! He's not gonna let her fall comatose and he's not gonna let her die! He's gonna save her!"

She didn't speak.

"What happened to having faith, huh? What happened to being strong?" He gently rubbed her. "…What happened to the backbone of our Club?"

"…Kei-chan…!"

"Look here!" He turned her around and grasped her shoulders again. He looked her right in the eye. He smiled while flashing his teeth. "How are we supposed to stay together if our leader's losing her strength? We'd fall apart if we didn't have your determination and faith to back us up! Mion…please…come back to us!"

Mion lifted her puffy red eyes to look at Keiichi. "…Keiichi…I'm…I'm just so scared!"

"It's alright to be scared! We're all scared too! But…we have to believe that Shion's gonna pull through! Irie has everything under control!"

"…But…"

"But nothing!" Keiichi wrapped his arms around hers and pulled her into his chest. "You need to calm down and think! Remember who your sister is! Remember that we've come this far! We've all wanted this happy ending ever since we defeated Takano! We're not gonna be denied that! We're not losing anybody!"

"Kei…Keiichi…" Her hands held his waist. She rested her head against him.

"It's gonna be fine! Trust me!" He chuckled. "When have we ever failed each other before?"

"…Okay…" She held his shirt in her fists. "…I trust you…"

Satoko ceased her sobbing. She had been listening to Keiichi as well. I looked down at her. I smiled at her and squeezed her tighter. She didn't smile back, but she held me just the same as I held her.

There was a white cloth dangling next to her head. She followed the cloth to a hand, and then to Takuma's face. He smiled too. His was soothing and quite contagious to me. My own simper widened when I saw him. He was offering his handkerchief to Satoko.

She hesitated, but soon accepted it. She wiped her eyes and her mouth. Satoko wanted to give it back, but Takuma declined it.

"I got plenty more where that came from! You keep it! My gift to you!"

Satoko looked down and held her handkerchief tightly. "…Thank you…Hanzaemon-san…"

"Call me Takuma!" He said as he petted her head.

She pushed into his touch and dabbed at her eyes again.

We separated from there. Rena and Keiichi took Mion home to comfort her, seeing as there was nothing else they could do for Shion. Takuma took me and Satoko. We walked along the dirt road back to our house. Chie must have cancelled class so there was no point in going back there. It seemed appropriate that we were going back home, to have a silent vigil until Irie gave news about any possible improvement with Shion.

Takuma was distracted. He didn't even go into hiding as we walked back up the hill to the house. Nise Akane was on his mind, along with Shion and the Syndrome. He still didn't believe anything about the virus, but so far, it was true! It was our biggest obstacle in the past, and now demons were our enemy too! I still wondered if the virus and demons went hand in hand, but I had no proof or thoughts to serve as a base. All I had were theories…just theories, and I wasn't anywhere near close to answering them. I'd have to ride it out until the truth finally reared its head.

We entered the house and remained silent. I went upstairs to be alone, while Satoko and Takuma remained downstairs. They could use the time to bond. He won some of Satoko's respect, I inferred, when he gave her his hanky, but they still needed a chance to speak to one another privately.

I sat in the middle of my room, playing with my fingers. I wished that I had my wine, but it was downstairs in the refrigerator. I wanted a cold drink so badly, but I couldn't have it. I didn't need Takuma or Satoko finding out that I drank. I just had to cope. I wanted to numb my mind a little, just to have some sort of relaxation after all this.

_"Rika…"_

Hanyuu materialized before me. She sat on her legs. She was very close to me.

"What?"

_"…What are we going to do?"_

"About Shion's demon?" I sighed. "Hell if I know…"

_"I wish that we could use the Onigari-no-Ryuo…but we'd kill her too…"_

"…Can't you do something to save her, Hanyuu?"

_"…My power's too weak now. I can't do anything. Even with the power I have left, I still can't do much. I'm sorry, Rika…but I can't kill demons…"_

I spat at that. "Some God you are!"

_"Rika…please don't be so cruel!"_ Hanyuu wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

"What did I tell you about crying?"

_"I can't help it! I told you how useless I am to you! How else am I supposed to feel?"_

"…Hanyuu…just stop it." I hugged my knees. I changed the subject back to Shion. "…Can't we do anything though…?"

She dabbed at her eyes a few more times. _"The sword is our only option…there's nothing else…"_

"Damn. Then what the hell are we going to do?"

_"It's up to Shion! We can't fight her battles for her! This is something she needs to do herself! She has to overcome it on her own!"_

I laughed under my breath. She was serious? What was going on in that head of hers? Shion…overcoming her demon? The one person who never, even in the Endless June, grew up nor defeated the demon within!

Shion was still a lovesick child! She was far too foolish to be able to do anything on her own! She couldn't survive this demon! She never had…and she never would!

"Shion's a weakling!" I said as harshly as I could. "In every world, she's defeated by that damn demon! She doesn't have the willpower or the strength to overcome it! She's the weakest out of all of us!"

_"…Please don't say that…!"_ Hanyuu looked away.

"You know it's true, Hanyuu! She's pathetic!"

_"…What about the stuff Keiichi said? Didn't you say at one point that we needed faith? We should have faith in Shion! She's our friend!"_

"We do need faith to win this battle against demons…but I'm not wasting my faith on her! It's always a losing battle when it comes to that girl! She's never-not once-did anything to better herself! She's a lost cause as far as I'm concerned! If she can't help herself, then she's doomed! She's useless! I want to help her, believe me, I do! But I can't just sit around and buy all of that 'let's have faith in each other' bullshit! You need to be realistic, Hanyuu!

"Everyone is flawed! Rena and Satoko grew up as people, but that was only after they committed so many crimes! Rena murdered all of us and Satoko jeered and insulted Mion! Satoko was the reason that demon in Mion awoke in the firstplace! They both got better, but how many times did it take, Hanyuu? How many times?"

I was shouting.

"Ha! Mion had to be killed with that sword in order to be free, because she's too damn stubborn to do anything about herself! And Keiichi…he grew up to be a man! He never had a demon to overcome, but he had his fair share of mortal sins; he's our real backbone! He did something about himself and repented! He was the only one out of all of them that was exempt from a demon! Shion…that fool…! She can't do anything! She's too weak!

"Irie and Akane can't do anything about a demon! We can't do anything about a demon! And you expect me to put my faith and trust in that girl? No! I'm not going to waste my life on her! She's…she's already dead…"

_"Rika…how could you say that?" _Hanyuu peered down at her lap. She started to cry again. _"How can you…how can you…? How can you be so cold?"_

"…Years of practice…"

She covered her eyes. She hiccupped and gasped almost every five seconds.

"…Please stop that crying already…!" I gritted my teeth.

Hanyuu didn't hear me. Her body shook and her whimpering only increased.

"I said shut up!"

She started to wail.

"Shut the fuck up already!"

I grabbed her by the collar of her robe and yanked her to her feet. I slapped her across her face. Hanyuu fell to the floor with a deafening thud.

My hand stung. I forgot how tangible she was to me. Our connection between each other had grown stronger after all these years, enough for me to touch her physically. I didn't mean to strike her so hard…but…she was angering me! I hated all that crying and all that garbage about "faith!" I heard enough of it the first loop, and I was getting sick to my stomach hearing about it in this one!

Sure, I said that we needed to stay strong, but my patience was wearing thin! We were already done for now that Shion was attacked by her demon! It wouldn't be long until she fell to it…again! She'd kill all of us! She'd be the end of everything we've accomplished in this loop's year! She was my bane! She was my ruin! She was my curse!

I hated her! I hated her because she was so pathetic! She was despicable! A weakling! A poor excuse for a human being! She never could do anything to save herself! What use did I have for her? She was nothing! What could I do with a piece of refuse like her? She…she…she…!

Hanyuu struggled to stand back up. She stood with her back facing me. She hiccupped again.

"Do I have to hit you again?" I shouted.

A tear drop fell onto the floor.

"Do I seriously have to hit you again? You stupid little…!" I stomped over and seized her arm.

I yanked her around.

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything.

The afternoon sky turned as dark as the night. The air became so acrid that I was gagging. The horrible glow that came from her almost blinded me. That aura…it was so…evil…full of hatred, violence, and a cry for blood! She never directed that malicious intent towards me…! Not ever!

I backed away. I tripped over my own feet and fell back on my behind. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. What had I done…? What madness came over me to do such a thing…? I spoke so harshly towards…! And I struck the very face of…! I offended God!

The fire in Hanyuu's eyes raged! Those burning red pupils watched my every move! I was afraid to even twitch my eye! I thought…I thought she'd kill me! I thought she'd really kill me!

_**"Furude Rika…"**_

Her very voice cut me down to the bone! It was so full of anger! It was so full of bloodlust!

_**"Am I so insignificant that you treat me as you would an insect? Am I so foolish that I cannot have the thing you call 'faith?' Am I so…monstrous…that you speak to me as you would your enemy?"**_

"Hanyuu…!" I backed away. "Please…!"

_**"Who are you that is so exalted, Furude Rika?"**_She hovered closer to me. _**"Who are you to call my children common filth? Who are you to speak of my children with such an ill tongue?"**_

"Hanyuu, please!" I was sweating profusely.

_**"Are you afraid of me, Furude Rika?" **_Hanyuu hovered directly above me. Those cold, unforgiving eye pierced my very heart! _**"…You are right to be!"**_

I scrambled to my feet and hid my face from her. I used my back as a shield. If she wanted to kill me, she would have to strike me down in that way! I didn't want to see it coming!

_**"What gives you the right, Furude Rika?"**_ The terrible aura wrapped around my throat! It was choking me! _**"My children are mine and mine alone! You have no right to speak as you do! Who are you? Are you of my ilk? Are you a…monster as well? Do you have what I have?"**_

Her horns glowed.

"…I never said you were a monster…! I didn't say that!"

_**"You forget the very being that you are showing such disrespect towards!"**_

Thunder boomed outside. The ground was shaking. I heard the very earth crack!

_**"I have tolerated your abuse for long enough! I will no longer turn a blind eye, nor a deaf ear, to what you do! I…have become so…irritated…by you! You are the one who is useless! You dare call my child a worthless human being? You dare to curse a child of mine?"**_

Lightning flashed across the sky. The sky ripped open. Black smoke descended from the skies. It came down to the earth and it seeped into my very room! I was coughing, desperately attempting to find some source of fresh air! She…she was killing me!

_**"You dare to strike me as well? Your family may have come from my very womb, but that does not put you on the same plane as I!"**_

The room set ablaze with unholy fire! The black flames danced in front of me! They seared my skin and bones!

_**"You forget your place, Child! Who can bend the earth, the land and the sea? Who can create the birds of the air and the creatures of the water? Cannot I? Who can cause the sun to rise and the sun to fall? Who can deliver love, joy, brotherhood, and peace? Cannot I?**_

_** "Who sacrificed everything so that all could be forgiven? Who forgave every sin that ever came into humanity? Did not I? Who is the one that did all these things? Was it you? Were you responsible for your own existence? Did you grant yourself aid when you prayed for it? Did you pull yourself out of that century of sorrow? Tell me! I wish to know!"**_

"Hanyuu!" I screamed. I was crying now.

_**"Speak up! Have I said wrongly? Arm yourself with fortitude and answer me! Tell me who you are! Answer me! ANSER ME!"**_

I covered my ears and shrunk down to my knees. I hid in the corner of my room with my back exposed.

"Please stop! Please stop! Please stop!"

_**"Furude Rika…you have done nothing but complain and curse! You have done nothing to aid anyone or anything! You only talk and complain when your friends are already out on the battlefield fighting for their lives! Where are you in that battle? Why are you here sniveling about? You have done nothing, and yet you call my children useless!**_

"_**I am guilty of one crime only, and that is my lack of power to aid you! I weep everyday because of that! Your feeble brain cannot understand how I feel! My power is not what it once was! However…I do possess more than enough to make you suffer!"**_

"Hanyuu! I'm sorry!" I cried out. "Please, stop this!"

_**"Do not test me!"**_

"HANYUU!" I dared to look back at her.

That awful aura still shrouded her. She was but a mere few inches away from me! All she had to do was reach out her hand and strangle me to death!

"I'm sorry! Please! Don't torture me! Don't kill me! I'm begging you! I'm begging you!" I grabbed her ankles. "I didn't mean to be so cruel! I didn't mean to offend you and my friends! I'm…just so frustrated!"

_**"You have already begged my forgiveness the last time you offended me! You even speak the very same words!"**_

"But I mean it! I mean it with all of my heart!" I grabbed her waist and hung off of her. "Don't hurt me! Don't kill me! I want to live! I want to break free from this loop and be with my friends! I want to live and be happy again!"

Hanyuu's bloody eyes still watched me.

"Please…forgive me…! Forgive me for all that I've done! I know it's probably impossible for you to do…but I'm begging you! My sin is heavy! I sinned against my friends for cursing them and I sinned against you! Please…please….please…! I'm sorry…!"

Hanyuu's hand touched my head. Her nails dug into my skull.

_**"Your sin is heavy. Your sins against my children and I are horrid."**_

No…! Don't…! Don't kill me…!

_**"You forget who I am! I gave my own life for your kind! I allowed my very daughter to spill my blood so all could be forgiven! Yet…you disrespect me! You disrespect my children! And you have the gall to grovel before me?"**_

Please…!

_**"Every sin is evil! Every sin is destructive! Every sin hardens the heart! Every sin-!"**_

Her hand moved to my neck.

No!

_"-can be forgiven!"_

Her arms wrapped around my neck. Her hands massaged my back. Her hair tickled my face. Her horn rubbed against my temple.

The black fire and smoke vanished. The earth ceased its quaking. The sky returned to its original beauty. The air was crisp once more.

Hanyuu was hugging me! She had never hugged me like this before! There was…love. There was genuine love! There was no more anger within her! What had happened?

_"You truly hurt me…Rika!"_Her voice choked up. It…it returned to its original tone!_ "All those wicked things you said…the way you contradict yourself…the hardness of your heart…it hurts me! It hurts me more than any pain I could ever feel!_

_ "But…the way you talked about your best friends…your closest allies…it disgusts me! It shatters my heart! How you could say such terrible things is beyond me! You never were like this, Rika! What in the world happened to you?"_

I was afraid to speak.

_"Rika…I love everyone and everything that has ever existed! I love saints! I love sinners! And I love you!"_

More tears filled my eyes.

_"Others wouldn't forgive the things you've said, or the things you failed to do…but I will! Even if the world turned its back on you, I wouldn't! You're my child, Rika! You're my daughter! I love you with all of my heart and spirit! I would never want any harm to come to you! You know that better than anyone! I'm not trying to hurt you or condemn you, Rika…!"_

She pulled her head back. She smiled at me, despite the tears in her eyes. She kissed my forehead. Hanyuu then held my face in her hands.

_"I'm trying to help you!"_

My arms suddenly entrapped Hanyuu. I wailed into her chest and tightly held her clothes. She moved her hands to my back again. She rubbed around my shoulder blades and then stroked my head. I couldn't stop crying! I couldn't believe the person I had become! I couldn't believe…that I could have lost Hanyuu as my friend…my mother!

But she didn't leave me! She didn't punish me or judge me! She forgave me and said that she loved me! She didn't hate me at all! Hanyuu…she…she…!

_"Shhh, now!" _Hanyuu stroked my head. _"It's alright! No more tears, okay?"_

"Hanyuu…!" I bit my lower lip. "I'm so sorry!"

_"I forgive you, Rika!"_ Hanyuu kissed the top of my head. _"And I love you…never forget that!"_

"I love you too…! Hanyuu! I'm so sorry for everything!"

_"Shhhhhh…don't speak! Just relax!"_

She swayed me as she held me. She hummed a song to me as I tried to calm myself down. She stroked my back, my head, and sang to me so sweetly. There was love in everything that she did for me. I didn't deserve Hanyuu…I didn't deserve anything…!

_"Hush…my little Ouka…"_ Hanyuu was talking to herself. _"Mother's here! She'll make it all go away! She promises you that!"_

"H-Hanyuu…?"

_"Ouka…oh…how I love you so…"_

Did…she see me as Ouka…for this one instant?

_"I'm never going to let you cry again…! Mother hates it when she sees you so sad!"_

She held me closer.

_"Mother will always take care of you…my treasure…Mother will always be here!"_

Part B

I stayed in Hanyuu's arms for as long as I could. Nobody came up to my room to disturb me at all. Takuma and Satoko were still downstairs. They didn't hear a thing. They didn't even notice the change in weather or the earthquake. Hanyuu had frozen time for that one moment to scold me. I felt worse than I did a mere few minutes ago. I made Hanyuu waste some of her dwindling power to teach me a lesson. She was growing weaker.

I didn't want to think about what would happen if Hanyuu lost all of her power. Would she vanish into thin air? Would she leave me behind to bear this cross alone? Would she…die? I didn't want to think about it! I couldn't stand the thought of losing her…my…my mother!

Hanyuu wanted to rest for a while, so she disappeared from my sight. I assumed she was probably going to spend her time at the Furude Shrine. That was the only place where I could see her relaxing. There were old spirits that lingered among those stone steps and that altar. My ancestors had become one with the shrine, and the Saiguden. Hanyuu wanted to be with them, even if she couldn't hear them speaking to her. It gave her comfort to know that she was in the same place as Ouka, her daughter. But…I wished that there was some way Hanyuu and Ouka could speak to each other again.

I left my room and came back down to the kitchen. Satoko and Takuma were still there, just as I had left them. They didn't know a thing about Hanyuu's rage. As I thought, Hanyuu froze time just to speak with me. I needed to understand her anger with me…but…I wish that I didn't weaken her.

Takuma sat the table with his hand holding up his chin. His finger tapped against the table. The cordless phone was in the middle. Was he expecting a call from someone? Akasaka perhaps? He stared at the phone, constantly running his eyes up and down at a tortoise's pace.

Satoko clutched Takuma's handkerchief. She occasionally wiped her eyes and traced her finger along the wood of the table. Had they been silent this whole time since I was upstairs? I was hoping that Takuma would talk to her, try to ease her pain, but I suppose he was too timid to do so. He and Satoko didn't exactly start on the right foot. The bond between was slowly building, I felt it. I only prayed that the two of them would grow closer and this turmoil would end. I prayed that Shion's suffering would end first and foremost, however.

"Rika-chan." Takuma spotted me enter the kitchen. "…You okay?"

"I'll be fine." I sat down in the chair next to Satoko. "How are you, Satoko? Feeling any better?"

Satoko shook her head.

"…I'm very sorry…" I touched her hand. She held it tight.

"Hanzae-Takuma…?" Satoko lifted her eyes to see him. "…Thank you…for the hanky…"

"It's not a problem!" Takuma waved his hand with a very small smile. "You hang on to that thing, okay?"

"…Okay…"

"Takuma." I turned to him. "Why do you have the phone there?"

"I figured we should have it here in case we get any news about…yeah. Also…Senpai may want to call us."

"Have you talked with him lately?"

"Uh…I spoke with him briefly over the phone. That was before we left the house this morning. You were fixing Keiichi's clothes when I stepped into another room so I could call him! He's doing fine; he hasn't made much progress yet."

I frowned.

"But that could change!" He tried to sound cheerful. "Senpai always comes through for you, doesn't he? That guy can do anything!"

"Yes…yes, you're right."

"Hey…" Takuma stood up from his seat. "Can I get you guys anything? Maybe some juice or something?"

"Actually…Takuma?" I held Satoko's hand with both of mine. "Can I have some time alone with Satoko?"

"Yeah, sure! Here, I'll just be right outside! You need me, you holler, okay?" Takuma smiled for just a second before he stepped outside with the phone.

When the door shut, I turned my body to fully face Satoko.

"Hey…Satoko."

She didn't look at me.

"Hey now!" I nudged her with my elbow. "It's gonna get better! I know it will!"

She wiped her eyes with the handkerchief again.

"Satoko…I know this is difficult for you…" I brushed my thumb against her hand. "But…try to have some faith in your Nee-Nee…okay?"

"Rika…" she said close to a whisper.

"Shion's going to come back to you! She'll get better soon and you'll be with her again!"

"…Rika…" Satoko sniffled. "Are you just trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm telling you how I really feel!"

"…Rika…you don't have to lie to me. I know it looks bad for Nee-Nee…you don't have to sugar-coat anything…"

"Satoko! I mean every word that I'm saying!" I touched her face. "Shion's going to pull through! She'll wake up and we'll all be together again!"

"…Nee-Nee's very fragile." Satoko held the hanky up to her mouth. "She's very…very fragile. She used to tell me…about the times when she was with my Nii-Nii…and how she almost fell apart…"

Her love for Satoshi…the very root of the demon inside of her.

"She loved him very much, but when he vanished without a trace…she almost lost herself! However…I was there to keep her stable! I was the last piece of Nii-Nii that she had! And she was the last piece of Nii-Nii that I had! And now she's sick…! She's fragile…and sick and…!" More tears filled her eyes. "We love each other so much…I love her with everything I have…!

"I-I-If I don't have Nee-Nee…! Then-Then-!"

I held her close to me.

"You're not going to lose Shion! There's no way that she would leave you!"

"R-Rika…!" Satoko pressed against me. "Nee-Nee is all I left of my brother! I won't have anything if I don't have her with me!"

"And she wouldn't have anything left of Satoshi if she lost you! Satoko, listen to me!" I shook her. "Shion's not gonna give up! She knows how delicate you are too! She knows the kind of pain you're going through now! She has to! The bond between you both is so strong that she can feel you, even when she's sleeping now!

"Shion knows you're suffering! She's fighting with all of her might to wake up! She's fighting to be with you!"

"…Rika…!"

I smiled warmly. "Shion's…Shion is…very strong. She wouldn't go down without fighting! She'd go to the ends of the earth for you, just like you would do to her!"

"But Rika…I-I'm so helpless!" She wiped her nose in the hanky. "I want to help her, but there's nothing I can do! I can't do anything for her! It's just like Mion-san said!"

"Give her your love! Give her all of your love and strength! That's what you can do! She needs every bit of love and faith to keep her going!" I brought my mouth to her ear. "She needs you…Satoko!"

Satoko buried her head into my chest and continued to weep.

"C'mon! What would Houjou Satoko do in a situation like this? She wouldn't be crying! She would be fighting too!"

"…Keiichi-san…he'd fight…! He would fight! He would want me to fight too! And Rena-san! And Mion-san! She's scared now…but…she'd fight too!"

"There! Now channel those all those emotions in your heart! Offer it up to Shion! Give her everything!"

Satoko sniffled and cleaned her eyes again. She was smiling up at me. "Rika…you've changed…"

I raised my brow. "I-I have?"

"It's strange…! It's like…there's a new you somewhere inside of you! I…I really like this new Rika…! She's…she seems a lot stronger…and more…hopeful…than before!"

"…I don't understand…"

"Rika…I know! You've changed, just like Keiichi-san! You both have grown up so much!"

A small part of me didn't believe in what I was saying, but Hanyuu was right. I shouldn't have been so swift to judge. Shion was one of my best friends. If I didn't put my trust in her…then what hope did she have? I thought she was weak…but what she really needed was love and care. That's what I would give her! I promised myself, and her, that I would do just that!

I didn't grow up. Even with all of my wisdom from these one-hundred years, I still had much to learn! That's why Fate had placed Hanyuu by my side. She was put there to raise me, to help me grow, and to guide me. I was so cruel to her. I hurt her many times and I never once showed any remorse. I took her for granted. But no longer!

Maybe…maybe I did change…if just a little. Satoko was wrong about me…but…had I really grown like Keiichi did? I couldn't comprehend that at all. It-It was a mistake! I was still the same Rika as before…wasn't I? I didn't change! What was I thinking?

The front door opened. Takuma stepped inside. He was followed by another figure.

"Sorry to cut in like this, Rika-chan, but we have a visitor!"

He moved aside, revealing a detective in that trademark yellow jacket.

"I figured I should check up on you, Rika!" Akasaka waved to me. He was holding a large manila folder in his arms.

"Akasaka!" I helped Satoko out of the chair and led her over to him.

"…H-Hello…Akasaka-san…"

"Hey there, Satoko-chan." Akasaka petted her head. "You stay strong, you hear me?"

He knew about Shion?

"I-I will…" Satoko cracked a grin.

"What're you doing here, Akasaka?" I asked.

He loosened the collar of his shirt a little. "I wanted to see how you were doing! It looks like Takuma is doing a great job!"

"I have my moments!" Takuma smirked.

"Oh, hey, Takuma!" Akasaka pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "How about you and Satoko-chan get some ice cream for everybody? There's a car down the hill!" He adjusted his hold on the folder. "I think you could use a guide! Haha! You're still a little green with your directions!"

Takuma glanced at the folder, then back at his senpai. "Sure! We'll bring back some goodies soon! There's a good shop in Okinomiya, right, Satoko-chan?"

"Um…" She was confused. "S-Sure…I think so…"

"Come on, then! Let's get something great for all of us!"

Takuma took Satoko by the hand.

"You'll be okay here, Senpai?"

"Yep!" He smirked now. "I have Rika to keep me safe! Hahaha!"

"Alright then! See you in a bit!"

Takuma led Satoko out the door. Satoko gave one last look to me before the door closed.

I didn't have a good feeling about any of this. My eyes were stuck on the folder that Akasaka cradled in his arms. He got rid of Takuma and Satoko so quickly. The detectives didn't even give Satoko a chance to protest! Something was wrong!

"Akasaka?" I sat at the table, already guessing what this was about. "You really want to talk to me alone…didn't you?"

He grunted. "I'm really sorry about pushing those two away, especially Satoko, with what's been going on with her. However, I really needed to have a chance to talk with you without any interruptions. It also gives you and me a chance to regroup."

"Is this about the investigation?"

He only nodded.

I folded my hands on the table and sat quietly. I was bracing myself. I swallowed hard; my throat stung.

Akasaka sat across from me and placed the folder down in front of him.

"I did a lot of digging lately," he started, "and I came across a few interesting discoveries. I'm surprised with the amount of information I gathered on such short notice! One piece led to another, and then that new piece led to another one and so on! Rika…I'm getting closer to solving this puzzle! It's gotta be my policeman's intuition or something, but this information I have… it seems so familiar! I'm so close I can almost make out everything!"

"…What did you find, Akasaka?"

"First: I want to talk about Takano Miyo."

Good. I needed to see this with my own eyes. I needed to see if she was truly gone!

"After the incident last month, she was admitted to the Irie Institution, where she was treated for her Hinamizawa Syndrome. She was later moved to Tokyo when her condition improved. I asked Irie about her as well when I paid a visit to him yesterday!

"He said that she had successfully been lowered from Level 5 to Level 2. He requested that she be moved to Tokyo, to get her away from Hinamizawa. He wanted to give her the chance to focus on her recovery, as well as to give her a chance at a better life, but…"

His tone wasn't very uplifting. I knew what he was hiding, but I wanted him to come out with it.

"…What happened to her?" I asked patiently.

"Takano was under the care of some of Irie's colleagues there, people he absolutely trusted. However…" He sighed. "That didn't do Takano any good!"

He opened the folder. I saw a photo sitting on top of a stack of papers.

"Rika…you're too young to see this-"

"I want to see it, Akasaka." I said sternly.

"I'm warning you…it's really graphic."

"I want to see it!"

He reluctantly slid the photo over to me. I picked it up and ran my eyes over it. I knew about Takano already, from what Hanyuu reported to me when she followed Akasaka in that other world…but nothing prepared me for this sight!

Takano was lying in her hospital bed, with the sheets covering only her legs. Her hospital robe was torn open at the chest. Her skin was pale as a ghost and her nails were red with blood. Torn skin lay just underneath them. Her hair was strewn about her face, covering most of her features, but I could make out her eyes and mouth.

Her tongue draped over the corner of her mouth, with bloody drool dripped down onto the bed. Her eyes were bloodshot. They were fear ridden. Her whole face seemed like she had seen a Gorgon, and was frozen in time like a stone statue.

Her slender neck was slashed open. Pieces of her skin were peeling off of her neck and blood dripped down it to her bare chest. The gash went down to her trachea. I could see the bone as clear as day! How could she have scratched at her throat and continue clawing at it until she hit the bone? It was disturbing…nothing like I imagined before!

Her chest had a gash as well. Even more blood gushed out. Her entire bed was completely red. Even the floor was wet. It looked like she had been stabbed by something. It wasn't by a blade though. The size of gash was large. It was about the size of a hand! The photo showed that the wound went straight down to her ribs. A piece from her ribs had broken off too! What in the world…?

"…What…" I tried to stay calm. "What happened to her…?"

"The autopsy reports said she committed suicide by clawing out her own throat! The wound on…in…her chest was made postmortem! The blood that came from her neck didn't seem enough for this next part. Most of the blood from her chest was used to make this!"

Akasaka passed me another photo. I took a peek.

The walls were adorned in bloody characters. The single phrase used was very large across one wall, but it was small on the other spots on the other walls. The blood sometimes dripped over some of phrases, making them illegible, but they all said the same thing. On every wall, on every corner, and on every space, read… "Keima be Praised."

"'Keima be…Praised…?'" I said to myself. "Akasaka…does that mean…?"

"This couldn't have been suicide!" Akasaka banged his fist on the table. "Takano couldn't have killed herself like that! She was forced into doing it! The real culprit made her kill herself, and then made that wound in her chest in order to write all that stuff on the walls!"

"So…her true killer is a Keima Clansman?"

He kept his mouth shut.

I studied Takano corpse, and then the walls again. Something didn't add up to me.

"Akasaka," I said as I looked the pictures over. "Clawing out the throat is a symptom of Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome, correct? You said Takano was reduced to Level 2 and she was progressively recovering! How could she make that jump from Level 2 to 5 like that?"

"…That's what bothers me! It's not possible! It bothers me even more…seeing that Shion has a similar case as Takano's!"

That…that was right! Shion was normal when she saw me that day, but she soon fell ill! She desperately tried to scratch at her throat but I stopped her! She jumped from the lowest to the highest level in nothing flat! Was Shion…going to suffer Takano's fate? But…that wasn't possible, because Shion didn't have Hinamizawa Syndrome! It was made to look like that!

Another spark ignited in my brain. Ayatsuri! He was the only person who could influence a demon into doing anything! He could control any person that harbored a demon! Then that meant…that Takano had a demon too? But…had she really died from Hinamizawa Syndrome? Or did she die because the demon inside of her was influenced to have her commit suicide?

Ayatsuri killed Takano! He killed her and he was going to kill Shion in the same manner! He was trying to get to me through them! Then…that meant that he and Takano weren't allies after all! So the Clan truly acted alone in all of this?

"I heard rumors about the head of Keima Clan, that Ayatsuri guy," Akasaka spoke. "I heard about the supposed powers he has! He's the silver-tongued mastermind behind that cult! He can sway anybody to listening to him just by the sound of his voice, and he can even influence people into doing his bidding!"

"Do you believe that, Akasaka?"

"I'm trying not to believe that he has some special power! May-Maybe it's all just smoke and mirrors! It has to be! Anybody can use rhetoric to manipulate someone! That's all Ayatsuri's doing! He's just using words to confuse people into thinking what he wants them to think!"

"…So…did he kill Takano?"

He folded his arms. "The 'Keima be Praised' is very straightforward, yeah! Though…I can't help but think that that would be too easy! There's something else!"

"There's always something else!" I slammed my fists on the table. "Can't we get a single answer that gives us any truth?"

"…Rika." Akasaka remained calm. "I want to blame them too, but I have to keep my options open! Somebody could have easily assassinated Takano and put the blame on the Clan! I wouldn't know why but…we need to keep these different ideas in our heads!"

I abhorred this detective work! Ayatsuri was our man! End of story!

"Who would want to assassinate Takano though?" I was yelling. "Who would want to blame the Clan for the murder?"

"Let me ask you this, Rika: why would the Clan kill Takano in the first place?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came forth.

"See what I mean? The writing could be a red herring!" Akasaka ran his hand through his hair. "Why would the Clan want to kill Takano? That doesn't make any bit of sense! What could they gain with her gone?"

"…Takano wanted to kill me! The Clan wants to kill me because of that grudge! Maybe they killed her so that they could have their chance! They-They were afraid she'd steal it away from them!"

"Takano was locked up tight in a heavily guarded hospital! She was in no condition to break out, and she would need help! She was all alone! The Yamainu lost their loyalty to her and she had nobody else to turn to! She couldn't do anything! She wasn't a threat to anybody!"

"But…!" I was struggling to think of something to say. My mind was jumping everywhere! "TOKYO! If not the Clan, then they killed her! Didn't she fail in her plan to destroy Hinamizawa? Wouldn't they want to do away with her for vengeance?"

"That's another thing I was looking in to!"

Akasaka pulled a few sheets of paper from the folder.

"These are wanted notices for a group of men and women. Their biographies are in there too." He handed me the sheets. "They're all war criminals and terrorists! My investigation led to their alleged involvement with TOKYO! I contacted Tomitake Jirou and I even spoke to Irie about all this just to be sure! What you're holding there is the list of the leaders of the TOKYO Organization and their divisions!"

My hands trembled. "…So…? What does this mean? It means that I'm right about them wanting to kill Takano! They wanted her dead because she failed! They killed her, made it look like a suicide, and then they tried to frame the Clan!"

"Rika…about TOKYO." He breathed hard. "Their last known activity was reported exactly one month ago, and that was when Takano tried to destroy Hinamizawa! After Takano was taken away, multiple death notices were relased! They all came right after the other! All those people there, those terrorists and war criminals…they all died within that time frame! They all died the same way Takano did! They committed suicide by clawing their throats open!

"All of the leaders of TOKYO…they're all dead! And that means-!"

Oh God…! He was kidding…!

"TOKYO's been disbanded! It's inactive! It was inactive even before Takano's death!"

The papers I was holding fell to the floor.

TOKYO…was finished? It didn't exist anymore? No…no! That wasn't right! That wasn't right at all! It wasn't true! It couldn't have been true!

"Then…what does this all mean…?" I managed to get out.

"TOKYO couldn't have killed her! The organization was already disbanded by the time Takano died! The Clan couldn't have killed her either because they had no motive! Takano wasn't a threat to anybody! She was worthless! Ayatsuri and his Clan aren't responsible! TOKYO isn't responsible! We're dealing with a phantom here!"

"…Where does this leave…Shion…?"

Akasaka clenched his fists. "I don't know how she became so sick! It's just like Takano's situation! There were no traces in her blood that mentioned any type of drug! The only thing we have is that hand-sized wound on her chest!

"Shion's being tested by Irie right now! He's checking her blood, everything! I was just over there to see him so I could ask for his help! When I saw Shion…when I heard about what happened from Irie…that's when I started to put it all together!"

What else could there be…?

"Rika…! The person or persons who killed Takano, as well as the TOKYO leaders, is after Shion…possibly you…maybe even all of us! I don't know why though, but that's what I'm trying to find out! Maybe the Clan isn't behind this at all! Maybe that death threat towards you and Kimiyoshi is another wild goose chase to throw off our suspicion from the true killers!

"I don't know many of the details yet, but I can deduce this! Our phantoms are very close by! Our true killers…our true enemies…"

Akasaka gripped my hands. His eyes stared directly into me.

"…Are right here in Hinamizawa!"


	6. Chapter 6: Yearning

Chapter 6: Yearning

Part A

"Our enemy…no…our enemies…they're right here in Hinamizawa!"

The sentence buzzed around in my head like an angry hornet, but I still couldn't believe the very fact about our adversaries.

If our enemy wasn't the Keima Clan, Ayatsuri, Takano, or TOKYO, then who would want me dead? Who would want all of us dead? Who would attack Shion and make her sick? Who would do all of these terrible things to us? Who had the audacity to do this much evil?

Was our opponent truly demonic? Could it be just the demons within my friends? That may be. Shion was the only one left. If we saved her, would our battle be truly over? Would everything end?

Even so…my own theories remained within the depths of my brain. Yes, the Clan had no motive to kill Takano and that death threat could have been forged, but…Ayatsuri had the power of the Keima Family! He could have easily influenced Shion's demon! He could have easily awakened it! I still didn't believe that he was innocent

That man was evil! Hanyuuu had seen him in that dead end world of 1993! He confused Akasaka about his innocence so much! Was that what was happening now? Was Ayatsuri playing with us again? He had to be!

But what about Takano though? Who killed her? She committed suicide in the traditional style of Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome, after she had quickly risen from Level 2 to the critical status. And the TOKYO leaders died the same exact way! Who would want to kill Takano and the heads of her former organization? Who had the access to do so?

My only deduction was the H-150 virus! That had the ability to raise anybody from any level of the Syndrome to Level 5 in seconds flat! Takano had to been injected with that virus! But the only way one could get their hands on that drug…was if they were a member of TOKYO themselves! Only Irie had access to the dr-!

No…that…that wasn't right…! I had a suspicion…and Hanyuu thought about it too! But…could it really be true?

Could Irie be the culprit?

He was the only doctor in all of Hinamizawa! He knew all about the Syndrome! He learned everything about it from Dr. Takano's notes and from Takano Miyo herself! He was even treating Satoshi! Irie also had his hands on the H-150 virus, Takano's drug! He had to have it!

Though…if he was the culprit…why would he kill Takano and the TOKYO leaders? What did he have to gain from doing such dark deeds? There must have been some reason behind it!

There was also the situation with Shion! Hanyuu said it was the demon inside of her, and not the Syndrome. We still had to deal with that too! We had one enemy and one suspect other suspect! We had to kill that demon, discover Ayatsuri's guilt or innocence, and we had to confront Irie!

"Akasaka?" I spoke up as soon as I mustered enough courage. "If Takano and the TOKYO leaders died from clawing their throats out, then that means they died from Hinamizawa Syndrome, right?"

"That's true." He took back his hands and folded them. "What about it?"

"…I hate to say it, but what about…Irie?" I peered at Akasaka with my head lowered. "He was a member of TOKYO, wasn't he? Wouldn't he have access to a drug that could raise a person's Syndrome Level to the highest one?"

He quickly caught on.

"H-150, huh?" He stroked his chin. "…Irie…he did say he was going to hold all of Takano's medical equipment and other affects for safe keeping in the clinic. He promised me he'd get rid of them as soon as possible! That was after she was arrested! But…even if he still does have all those drugs, why would he use them? That doesn't sit well with me!"

"I was thinking about that too."

He closed his eyes. With a grunt, he collected all of his things into his folder. "Irie's not a criminal! I just don't understand why he would do anything like that!"

"He was an operative, Akasaka! And he knew exactly where Takano would be! I think there's an important story that we're missing here!"

"I don't like it…I really don't like this, but…" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "…Maybe you're right. There could be something important in all this!"

"We need to go talk to Irie!" I stood up from my chair. "We need to figure this out right now!"

"Ah…" He rubbed his forehead. "You've always been my closest friend, Rika…you've never steered me wrong before! Maybe…maybe you are right about this! Irie's been a great friend too…I…I just don't want to believe that he's crooked! I don't want to think he's had a hand in all this!"

"I understand, Akasaka!" I walked over to him. I put my hands on his knee and looked up into his eyes. "But you said that we need to keep all of our options open! If Irie turns out to be the culprit, then we can't let him get away with this!"

"Rika…"

"Don't you want to find out the truth? Don't you want to stop this and all that Keima nonsense? Don't you want to know if they were really framed? Don't you want to know whether that Ayatsuri man is a bad guy?"

Akasaka stood up and fixed his jacket. He picked up the folder and proceeded to the door. He looked at his wristwatch.

"The clinic's closed by now." He turned his head to look at me. He barely smiled at me. "But I'm sure Irie couldn't turn away an old friend! Let's go see him for a quick chat!"

I jumped up and ran to his side. "Good! Let's go!" I dragged him out of the house.

I held Akasaka's hand as we walked down the hill from my house. It was unfortunate that we didn't have the police car; we could have gotten to the clinic much quicker. I fretted what Satoko would say when she and Takuma returned to the house, only to find it empty. Takuma was a man; he could take care of himself! Actually, Satoko could take care of him and herself! With her knowledge of traps and other pranks, she could take down anybody!

I thought about Mion. I hoped that she was alright. She should have been since she was in the caring hands of Keiichi and Rena. They'd bring her around. They could focus on Mion while I focused on the matter at hand. I needed to keep my vision clear for this confrontation!

Irie. I could never get a grasp on why he would betray us! Was there money involved? Was he waiting to double cross us this whole time? For what purpose though?

Even if he was the culprit, he couldn't have been responsible for Shion's condition! Hanyuu clearly said that it was the demon's doing! Ayatsuri had to be responsible for that! So…did that mean that the two of them…were working together? Irie and Ayatsuri? Why? I had to find out now! I just had to!

We later came to the clinic's doors. It was around sunset. I hesitated to open the doors, but my hands soon reached out to the handles. With a deep breath, I opened them.

Akasaka stepped in first. I clung to his side; my hand gripped his once more. He gave me a reassuring grin. He let me know that "everything would be alright." I could sense those very words from the look in his eyes.

I had already been here this afternoon, so I was already starting to feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to jeopardize Shion's condition, so I wanted to stay away from her as much as I could. I was here for Irie! I was here for closure!

"Rika-chan! Didn't I see you already today? Ahahaha!"

It was Nise. She was beckoning to Akasaka and I at the reception desk.

"Hello, Nise-san!" I smiled to her as we approached the desk.

"Hi, Nise-san." Akasaka barely grinned at her.

"Akasaka-san! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here of all places!" Akane leaned against the desk. She folded her arms over it. "And Takuma's not with you?"

"No, he's out on an errand right now." Akasaka didn't sound too friendly now.

"Oh. That's too bad!" Akane only laughed it off. "I was hoping to see him again! He always visits me around this time just to say 'hello!'"

"Yeah…I'll bet."

"So, what can I do for you two?" Akane looked to me. "Are you here to see Sonozaki-san?"

"Actually, Nise-san," I said as I swayed back and forth, with my hands behind my back. "I'd like to see Dr. Irie!"

"Hmm? Are you sick? Do you need an examination? The clinic is closed at these hours, but I'm sure the doctor would be happy to take care of you!"

"I'm the one who wanted to see Dr. Irie!" Akasaka interjected. "I was stopping by when I bumped into Rika-chan! I haven't seen him in a while, so I thought I'd drop in!"

"Didn't you call him earlier?" Akane was suspicious. "I could have sworn that you did! I thought I heard the doctor say your name!"

"That was a business call! I'm here as a friend now! Haha!"

Akane's eyes traveled to the manila folder he was carrying. "What's that? Is that for Dr. Irie?"

"Sort of!"

"I could take that for you in the back if you want!" Akane left the desk. She stood before Akasaka now. "The doctor is busy right now and he doesn't want to be disturbed! He's working on Sonozaki-san's next dosage and it's a very delicate procedure! I'll just take that and leave it outside his door!" She extended her hands towards the folder.

Akasaka pulled it back. "I'd prefer to give it to him myself if that's alright!"

"Oh, please! Allow me!" Akane's hands reached out again. "It's no trouble!"

"It's fine." Akasaka was more annoyed than he was when we walked in the door. What was he so mad about? I know the files were top secret, but why was he acting cold to her?

Akane lowered her hands. Her charming smile vanished. She raised her finger to her lips. "Did I say something wrong? I apologize if I was offended you, Detective!"

She said "detective" so harshly too…

"It's no problem…Nise-san."

They stared at one another for the longest time. None of them even blinked! Was I missing something?

"Akasaka-san?" The man in the white coat emerged from the back corridor. He approached us. "My, what a treat this is! Are you here to sample some of that lotion I told you about? Hahaha!"

"Hello, Doctor!" Akasaka's face suddenly morphed into his usual delighted demeanor.

"And Rika-chan too! Twice in the same day! This really is a treat!"

I laughed and beamed up at him.

"Oh, Doctor!" Akane giggled nervously. "I thought you were in the back preparing Sonozaki-san's next dosage!"

"I finished a while ago! I was just writing up some notes! I told you it wouldn't take me long! Did I mislead you?"

Akane laughed again. "I'm sorry, Doctor! Sometimes I don't listen very well! Ahaha! I was so rude to Akasaka-san! Had I listened more carefully, I would have saved myself from looking like a fool!"

"I'm sure Akasaka-san didn't mind! He has quite the large heart, don't you?" He turned to Akasaka.

"Ha,ha…yeah! I guess so!"

"Hey, Nise-san!" Irie shifted to her. "Can you please go check on Sonozaki-san while I speak to Akasaka-san and Rika-chan?"

"Sure thing! Shout if you need me!" Akane gave one last look to us before she went into Shion's room.

"So what can I help you with today, my friends?" He looked at us with that goofy expression on his face. "Shion-chan's still resting, so I humbly ask that you don't disturb her! Medicine can only do so much in one day, you know! Hahaha!"

"We actually wanted to see you, Doctor!" Akasaka returned the grin. "I was in the area when I ran into Rika-chan! I figured she could join me!"

"How nice! Well, I have some free time on my hands! I was just about to close up for the night and make my final checks on Shion-chan anyway!"

"Can we speak in your office? I don't think you'd like to exchange small-talk standing around in the lobby!"

"Of course! Right this way!" Irie turned around and led us to his office.

Irie took a seat at his desk. He crossed his leg and folded his hands neatly over his lap. Akasaka sat on the bed next to the window while I remained standing. Akasaka put the folder to the side and opened it. He fished through the stack of papers and photos. He was preparing himself.

Irie seemed interested in the folder. He remained smiling, but his eyes didn't leave the stack of papers that Akasaka waded through. Did he know what this was about even before we stepped into the room? Or was he afraid that a police officer was sitting with him in private?

"I'm sorry to bother you twice today, Dr. Irie," Akasaka held the papers on his lap, "but I really needed to see you."

"It's no problem at all! I'm always here to help!"

"You promise you'll help me?"

"Hmm? You know I'd help with anything! Why are you talking like that?"

"Well, I've been thinking about all the subjects we talked about on the phone. To tell you the truth, I stopped by Rika's house and…" Akasaka glanced at me. "I told her everything."

Irie's grin faded. His glasses slid down his nose. "You…told her?"

"Yes. I told her about TOKYO…and about Takano."

Irie pushed his glasses back up. "…May I ask why?"

"Rika's a target of the Keima Clan, I briefed you about them, remember? She's under their watch, assuming they were the ones who sent her that death threat I told you about. I had to be candid with her!"

"Assuming?" Irie appeared confused. "You mean to say that they're not your criminals?"

"I'll get to that in a minute."

Irie wasn't pleased about that, but he recomposed himself. He planted both of his feet on the floor and held his knees with his hands. He was watching Akasaka.

"Now," Akasaka spoke up. "Those names you gave me, the deceased TOKYO leaders, they all died from Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome. Am I right so far?"

"…Yes. I told you about that and I gave you those notices."

"They were all healthy people!" Akasaka looked at a sheet from his pile. "None of them had any serious medical problems, nor were any of them ill! How did they die so suddenly? How is that possible?"

Irie didn't answer.

"Doctor? Is there a way someone could be raised from Level 1 to Level 5 just like that?"

Akasaka knew the answer, but he asked it to see just how Irie would react.

The doctor didn't peel his eyes from Akasaka.

"There…is a way. Takano developed a drug all by herself. The H-150 drug…it has the properties to raise any infected person to Level 5 status in a few seconds!"

"Do you still have that supply here?"

"…Excuse me?"

"The supply of the H-150 drug. When Takano was arrested and taken to the Institution, we confiscated all the drugs. You said you'd properly dispose of them as soon as you could? Do you still have that supply here or did you get rid of them?"

Irie loosened the collar of his shirt. "Yes, I still have them. I have them underground in a storeroom…for safe keeping, until I can dispose of them properly! You remember that place! We left them all there! All those syringes and vials! It's all there!"

"Hmm." Akasaka scratched his head. "That doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't?"

"Those TOKYO officials died from clawing out their throats. That's a symptom of Hinamizawa Syndrome! The only way they could have died was if they were infected by that drug! Also…they had to be already infected by the parasite before they were given the drug, right? I mean they had to be!"

Irie's glasses flashed. "What are you trying to say, Akasaka-san?"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Irie-san." Akasaka shot him a glare. "Do you know anybody that could have killed those leaders? And Takano as well?"

Irie gulped. Drops of sweat trickled down his face.

Why was he so nervous? Irie wouldn't kill anyone! Please…tell me that this wasn't true!

"Your hands are shaking, Irie." Akasaka spotted Irie's movement. "Are you nervous?"

He didn't speak.

"Irie. What's going on? What do you know about it?"

Irie shook his head. "…I don't know anything."

"…Why are you lying?"

Irie looked away.

"You're not looking at me in the eye, you're tapping your foot, you're sweating, and you're hands are shaking! What do you got to be so nervous about?" Akasaka was losing patience. "Tell me!"

"It's…not that easy for me to say…"

"What's not easy?"

"Please…"

Irie lowered his head. Was he guilty? Was he too ashamed to say anything? Was he afraid that he was caught?

Akasaka stood up from the bed. He put the folder down. He came over to Irie and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Irie…what's going on?" He spoke friendly to him. "Is something bothering you? Let me help! I can't do anything for you if you don't tell me! That's what I'm here for! I want to help you! Now please! Tell me what's going on!"

He still didn't open his mouth.

"Irie?" I put my hand on his knee when I walked up to him. "Please…I need your help! We need you!"

My pout hit him hard. Irie still looked away, but his mouth was starting to open.

"…I didn't kill them…"

"I'm not saying that you did!" Akasaka said calmly. "But you know something about it, don't you? I know that you do! Your behavior tells me so! You were a member of TOKYO too! That's how you knew their names! You have to know who killed them!"

"…I know how they really died…"

"Then tell us! You can save Rika with this information! You need to tell us what you know!"

"…I can't…!"

"Why not?"

Irie looked back into Akasaka's eyes. "Because if I told you…he'll be killed too!"

Akasaka blinked. "Who will be killed?"

"…And then I'll be killed!"

Akasaka grasped his shoulders and gently shook him. "Who's gonna die? Irie, what are you saying?"

Irie sighed. He took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead and eyes. He kept shaking his head. His legs began to jitter.

"Irie…? Who's gonna die?" I asked him sweetly.

"…Satoshi-kun…"

Satoshi? What did he have to do with this?

"Satoshi? Satoko-chan's brother?" Akasaka let go of him and straightened his posture. "What about him?"

"…If I say a word of anything to anybody…Satoshi will die." Irie looked up again. "Please…don't push me anymore! If I say anything else, he could be the next to die!"

"Irie…!" Akasaka grunted. "I'll keep everyone safe! I'll protect him! The information you can give me is vital to everything! We can save him from whatever is going on!"

"I can't…! No one can! No one can clean up the mess I've made!" Irie wiped his eyes. "Now please, stop this!"

"Irie! You can trust Akasaka!" I tugged at his pants leg. "He can do anything! You have to believe that!"

"Ha,ha,ha…" Irie petted my head. "I'm happy for the faith you have in your friend…but even he can't save Satoshi. I've tried…I've tried countless times to save him…but…! Nothing I do ever works! I can't do anything for him! I can't do anything for myself!"

Irie covered his face with his hands.

"I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do about anything anymore!"

Akasaka looked troubled. He didn't know what to say. He was conflicted. He wanted answers, but he didn't know whether he should keep pushing Irie so much. The man was hurting…but what was on his mind? Was somebody threatening Satoshi's life? If that was true…then the situation had gotten worse! But who wanted to kill him? What did Irie know and who forced him to keep quiet?

"Irie." I rubbed his knee some more. "Please…you need to have faith in us! We came to you because we know you can help us! We know you could help us put a stop to everything! You're a key piece, Irie! Don't let fear get the better of you!

"If you tell us what you know, Akasaka, myself, and my friends will do whatever it takes to save Satoshi! We'll save you too! You just need to help us! Without you, we can't do anything! If you don't tell us, then how are we supposed to save any lives?"

"…Rika-chan…"

"Please…I'm begging you…Irie…! Help us…! Help us this last time!"

I whimpered. Akasaka pulled me away from Irie and knelt down to me. He held me from behind and I wrapped my arms around his. He wiped some of the tears away from my eyes.

"Rika-chan…I…" Irie put his glasses back on. He pushed them up on his nose. "I'm sorry…but I can't tell you anymore…"

But…! But…!

"I cannot…I will not jeopardize Satoshi-kun after I've come so far!" Irie rose from his chair and leered at us. "I'm _this_ close to saving him from the Syndrome! Once I do that…it'll all be over! I will not allow you or anyone else to ruin my progress! I will not allow you to kill my friend!"

Irie…!

"I'm not saying another word! If you want to search my clinic, go right ahead! If you want to arrest me, do that too! Treat me like a criminal! Call me whatever you wish! I don't care! I won't let you kill Satoshi-kun! Do you hear me? I won't let my friend die!"

Irie? What happened to him? Why didn't he want to help us? Why was…why was he acting like our enemy? What could be so important that he hid his knowledge from us? We could help him! We could save Satoshi if he just helped us! Why was he being so stubborn?

"I'll have to ask you too to leave." Irie opened the door to his office. "Now!"

Akasaka only looked at him. With a shake of his head, he gathered up his things and stood up. He took me by the hand.

"I'm sorry, Rika…I screwed up." He frowned to me. "I should have planned this out more…I'm truly sorry for this…"

"Akasaka…no…don't say that! You did nothing wrong!"

"…Then why do I feel so helpless? I ruined our chances for finding the truth…"

He led me to the door. Irie's cold eyes never tore off of us. He made sure that we never left his sight.

We were out in the lobby, with Irie following us from behind. I couldn't believe some of the things he said to us! He acted as if he was a criminal! What was wrong with him? He wasn't anything like the Irie I knew! Was he…truly guilty of those murders? Was…he the Enemy?

Why was Satoshi's life in danger? Why couldn't Irie say anything? Who threatened to kill him and Satoshi? Irie knew! He knew and he wouldn't say a single thing! He had the answers to everything! He knew all of the secrets that I strived to unveil!

That damned fool! How dare he do this to me? How dare he try to ruin my last chance at freedom! That stupid…that damned idiot!

No! I had it! I had enough of secrets! I was tired of waiting around for the secrets to reveal themselves! I'd solve this no matter what! I wouldn't let Irie stop me from saving the people I loved! I wouldn't let Satoshi die! I wouldn't let my friends die! I…I wouldn't die! Nobody would die this time!

I ripped my hand from Akasaka's grip. I dashed behind us. My sudden escape caused Akasaka to drop his manila folder. I shoved Irie out of the way and bolted down the corridor. Irie and Akasaka called after me. I didn't listen, I wouldn't listen! I was going to finish this once and for all! I wouldn't let them stop me!

I ran into a room. There were vials, jars, and medical instruments on tables, desks, and shelves. I scanned my eyes over every jar and every bottle I found. There was nothing here! There was nothing here at all!

Irie and Akasaka appeared in the room. Irie tried to grab me, but I evaded him and ran out the door. Akasaka didn't even attempt to bar me. Why did he let me run free like that? Did he know what I was up to?

I came to another room. I found familiar vials and bottles. I saw an evergreen tarp on the floor. What was this? I grabbed hold of the it.

A hand seized my wrist. It violently yanked me back. Irie was holding me. He wrestled with me until I was still. He had a look of evil in his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He shouted at me. "You little…!"

"Irie! Let her go!" Akasaka grabbed Irie's arm.

The doctor tried to ram his elbow into Akasaka's forehead. However, Akasaka took hold of the arm and twisted it. He twisted it so hard that Irie cried out. I was set free. Akasaka grabbed both of Irie's arms and slammed him into a wall to restrain him. I heard his glasses crack.

Akasaka pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket and placed them on his captive. He still held onto him, just in case he tried to move again. While he did that, I turned my attention back to the tarp.

"No! Get away from there!" Irie yelled at me. "I'm warning you for the last time! Get away!"

I pulled the tarp off.

It was a wooden crate. There were no words on it and there weren't any watermarks either. Where had this come from? How long had Irie been hiding this? But more importantly…what was in it?

I slid the cover off of the crate. Akasaka watched, but he didn't try to stop me. I think he wanted to know as well. Irie struggled to free himself, but Akasaka kept a strong hold on him. He had his neck in his arms, a leg wrapped around his, and he had his arm hooked around Irie's. There was no way he could escape, let alone overpower Akasaka.

There were small white bottles lying with many packets of white powder. It looked almost like salt. I picked up a bottle. I broke the seal off of it and took off the cap. It was filled with capsules.

I took a capsule from the bottle and walked over to a table. I saw a letter opener in cup full of pens. I snatched the letter opener and placed it over the capsule. Could this be what I thought it was…?

I cut the capsule into two pieces. When I did, the same white salt flowed out onto the table. It matched the contents of those packets! Were these items…these…things…were they the same items Irie gave us in the previous worlds? They had to be!

"What is it, Rika?" Akasaka asked me, getting a better grip on his prisoner.

"…I'm not sure. What kind of drug is it?" I turned to Irie. "What is this, Irie?"

Irie cursed under his breath.

"What was that?" My voice deepened.

"You ruined it…! You ruined everything! Why? Why did you kill Satoshi?" He screamed at me. "He's dead now because of you! Dammit…! Damn you! Damn you both! Damn you…damn you…!"

The blade of the letter opener flashed in the light. I curled my fingers around the handle harder than before.

"You refused to help me, Irie." I leered at him…but then a wicked smirk crossed my mouth. "You weren't going to tell me anything…so I had to take matters into my own hands!"

Irie hid his face from me. He started to weep bitterly.

"You wanted to be treated as criminal, didn't you? Fine! Explain this to us then, criminal!" I stabbed the letter opener into the wooden desk. The thud snapped Irie's eyes back to me. "Explain to us! Why do you have these drugs!"

Part B

Irie was escorted to the police station. Akasaka had called for a car using the phone in the main lobby. A few police cars came before we knew it, and the officers hauled Irie off to Okinomiya. He would be detained until he was interrogated. We had to shove Akane out of our way so we could get to the car. She had no idea what was happening. She had heard us screaming and then she found us with the white packets in the crate. She was about as afraid as Akasaka and I were. Actually…no she wasn't. She didn't come close. I had seen too many fears in my life time…she could never understand what it was like to be in my position!

As we followed Irie in another car, I saw Akasaka's disheveled face. He wasn't looking forward to doing this. Neither did I.

Irie sat in the interrogation room of the station for a few hours, rubbing at his eyes and his head. His body shook. The man was trying to stay calm, but he couldn't get a grip at all.

I was watching through a window in another room. I saw every move he made and every twitch of his eyebrow. He was muttering something to himself. The microphone in the room picked up his mumbling, but I couldn't decipher the gibberish.

Akasaka was in the room with me. He'd break Irie's silence and he would get us the information we needed. I felt somewhat guilty for forcing Irie into this position, but I had no choice! He refused to help me at all! He had all that contraband, the H-150 drug, and his very patient, Shion, was suffering a similar fate like Takano and the TOKYO leaders! This wasn't a coincidence! He knew something!

He said he didn't kill anyone, but with these cases, it was getting harder for me to consider him innocent! Even if he didn't commit those murders, he was an accomplice! He knew about it and he knew the supposed people who did this! He was involved with the scheme! He was involved in this conspiracy against me!

He tried to kill my friends with poison in the previous worlds! Why would he do that? Was he forced by those murderous phantoms to do it? And about Satoshi? He was linked to Irie, but what was his role in all this? Irie…he had better start coming clean! I didn't know if I could take anymore incompetence!

Akasaka left the room after he patted my shoulder. He told me it would alright, that he would get Irie to talk. I sincerely hoped, for all of our sakes, that Irie would be smart this time!

Akasaka opened the door to the interrogation room. He took his seat in front of Irie.

Irie no mind to him.

Akasaka pulled out a white bag. The contents were the capsules I had found in the crate. They were all broken.

"What are these?" Akasaka asked with no tone in his voice.

Irie glanced at the bag, then back to the table.

"You don't know?"

No response.

"These are cyanide pills, Irie." Akasaka tossed them down on the table. "What are you doing with military grade poison in your clinic? Why are they disguised as painkillers?"

Nothing.

"Were you planning on distributing these to people?"

Irie scratched at his cheek.

"Irie…" Akasaka groaned. "I think it's time you start telling the truth now! Why do you have these things? Where did you get them? Who supplied you with them?"

Irie looked away.

"You're in a police station…you're being suspected of several murders…you have military poison in your clinic, and you still haven't gotten rid of those H-150 needles! Your reputation and your medical license are on the line! Your life is on the line here! Why do you have all this stuff?"

He grunted.

"You need to start talking, Irie! How am I supposed to help you if you keep your mouth shut!"

"You can't help me…"

Akasaka was caught off guard by that sudden statement.

"I should've been stronger…I should've stood up to them…! But…I was too afraid…! They…threatened Satoshi-kun and…!"

Akasaka didn't speak.

"I…I shouldn't have spoken to you…I shouldn't have talked to you and Rika-chan…! Because of me…and my stupidity…Satoshi-kun is doomed now…! It's all my fault…!"

"Look." Akasaka folded his arms. "If you just come clean with me about these killings, I can put a good word in for you and-!"

Irie hit the table with his fists. "I didn't kill anybody! Stop implying that! I never wanted to hurt anyone! It wasn't supposed to be this way! I-I didn't plan for any of this to happen!"

"Then why do you have all those drugs?"

Irie bit his tongue.

"If you're so innocent, then why all the poisons? Why do you still have those H-150 needles? Who are you trying to kill?"

"I didn't…! I didn't kill anybody…! I don't want to kill anybody!"

Akasaka furrowed his brow. "Were you trying to kill someone in the village? Were you trying to poison somebody discretely?"

"I never…I never wanted to hurt anyone…!"

"Were you trying to kill Rika? Were you trying to kill Shion the same way you killed Takano and the TOKYO officials?"

Irie bared his teeth. "I didn't kill anyone!"

"What am I supposed to think?" Akasaka yelled back in his face. "You have the connection to TOKYO, to Takano, and you had all that poison and the H-150 virus! And now Shion is suffering just like them! What're you trying to accomplish, Irie? Who are you after?"

Irie fell back in his seat. He turned his face away in shame. "I didn't kill them…I didn't hurt Shion…I never wanted to hurt anyone…!"

"…Then who's responsible?"

"I can't tell you…! Can't you see that…?"

Akasaka stood up from his chair. He leaned over the table and held the sides of it. He was yelling louder.

"Then I'll charge you with accounts of murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and possession of illegal contraband! You want me to put you away for good? You want me to send you to a judge so you can get the death penalty? Irie…you're a smart man…I can't believe how stupid you're acting now!

"Do you want people to remember you as a murderer? You want everyone to lose their respect for you? You want me to abandon a friend of mine?" Akasaka straightened up. "If that's the way you want it, then fine by me! I'll wash my hands of you…satisfied? Go and die for all I care!"

Akasaka made for the door.

"No!" Irie extended his hand out to him. "Please…! You can't just leave me here like this! You can't just abandon me like that!"

"…It's what you wanted, isn't it, to be known as a criminal? That's what you said before!"

"…Akasaka-san…" Irie lowered his head. He stared into his lap. "…I'll…I'll…tell you…please…just don't leave me…!"

He had Akasaka's attention. The detective fully faced his captive with a look of inquiry across his face.

"I'll tell you…what you need to know…"

Akasaka walked back over to Irie. "Tell me what exactly?"

The doctor looked up to him. "Your culprits…your real ones…"

He was beginning to listen to reason now. Did he finally believe that we could help him, that we could help Satoshi?

Akasaka took his seat again. "Alright. Who's guilty here, Doctor?"

"Satoshi-kun's fate is sealed…so is mine…there's no point in a dead man keeping secrets now…they already know where I am and what I'll be saying to you! It won't be long now!"

"Stop talking like that! Just tell me who's behind this already!"

Irie put his hands on the table. He clenched his hands together. "…The King Carrier…"

Ayatsuri! Ayatsuri was the King Carrier! He was the true culprit this whole time? I kne-!

Wait…Irie knew him…?

"The King Carrier…?" Akasaka folded his hands under his chin. "What's that exactly?"

"It's the person who has the ability to carry the H-150 virus…"

"…How is that possible?" Akasaka was in disbelief. He was also very skeptical. "How can a human carry a highly concentrated dosage of Level 5 Hinamizawa Syndrome like it's nothing?"

"I've been researching it for a month now. I've been looking into on the side while I tended to Satoshi-kun…not that it really matters anymore." Irie huffed. "The King Carrier is an organism, a human, whose cells have a similar code to the H-150 virus! The King is unaffected by the virus and is immune to the growth of Hinamizawa Syndrome. However…the King is still an infected person!"

"So the King is immune to any stage of Hinamizawa Syndrome?" Akasaka held his chin.

"Exactly! No form of duress can trigger the growth of the disease, so the mind stays perfectly intact! Nothing can disturb the mind and the body cannot be weakened by the virus! While the King is invulnerable to any form of the Syndrome, he's still an infected individual like I said! So that means that the King can spread it!"

"Spread it…?"

"Yes!" Irie was becoming more animated. "That Carrier also has the ability to infect anybody who comes in contact with him! He spreads the Syndrome by just a mere a touch or a simple breath!"

"But can't people who already have the virus infect other people?"

"They can, but the Carrier's influence is much stronger!" Irie wiped the sweat off of his brow. "He can…he can control the growth of the virus in other people!"

"…What?" Akasaka was even more skeptical than he was before.

"He uses psychological warfare to raise a person's Syndrome Level! All he needs to do is know that person, know their fears and guilt, and he can turn it on them! He can apply as much pressure to the mind and body as he wishes! He can make anybody go mad, even the sanest person alive can fall to him!"

Akasaka folded his arms again and pondered.

"I've taken many notes about it! You can find them in my office! Just read them over and you'll understand what I'm talking about!"

Akasaka looked back to Irie. "So…a person that can control the Syndrome's rate of growth and influence on the mind, and he can even infect people."

"That's right!"

"If that's true…then this person is a walking biohazard!"

"There's more! I haven't told anybody this, but…I've been getting patients lately. They've been complaining about various types of symptoms!"

"Like what?"

"Well…each of my patients has been experiencing very odd forms of dementia! They've been clawing at their skin, writing on the walls of homes in their own blood, and they recite the same mantra repeatedly! Some even committed suicide by clawing open their throats! It's just like the other murders!"

"…And what was that mantra…?"

"…'Keima be Praised'…"

Akasaka's eyes widened, much like mine did!

"…You're sure about that?"

"I'm sorry I never told you…but…**he** made me keep quiet!

"Who…?"

"The King Carrier!"

Akasaka's pupils dilated. "You…you met him…?"

Irie hid his face in his hands. "He made me keep quiet! He had my patients' bodies hidden and so no one ever could ever know a thing about them! He's the one who's been holding that axe over my head! He said if I told a soul about him or about the patients that I've been getting…or about those murders…he'd kill me and he'd kill Satoshi!"

"But…what would he want with you…? Why would he manipulate you like that?"

"He…wanted me to…to kill Rika…"

No…!

"But that's not everything! They want that sword too! They want that Onigari-no-Ryuo! They want it! They want it out of pure vengeance because of her!"

"What are you saying? Who does?"

"He wanted me to kill her friends too…! He never said why! He just wanted me to kill them! That's what all the poison was for! He wanted me to kill them silently! But-But it wouldn't be silent though! The police would trace the poison back to me! I'd be the scapegoat! I'd be convicted and they would get away with it!"

Akasaka rose from his chair. He looked into the window at me. I knew what he was thinking…! I knew who he suspected for this!

It was like he could sense all of the fears that were rising in my heart! He was afraid too! I could see it in his eyes! He didn't want it to be true…but…! After everything we'd been through…it had been staring at us in the face!

"The King Carrier…" Akasaka turned around. "Who is he exactly…?"

"…I can't tell you…"

Akasaka was becoming frustrated again. "Why not?"

"…I just can't tell you…!"

Akasaka kicked his chair. It flung across the room. "Dammit, Irie! I've got lives at stake here! Tell me who he is!"

Irie peered downward again. He breathed heavily.

"He's…he's the leader of the Keima Clan…"

So…my worst fears had come full circle! My true enemy…my true enemy…was Abbot Ayatsuri! It came straight from Irie's mouth! I didn't need anything more from him!

It was him! It was him from the very beginning! We were lead in every direction possible because of that man! Demons, the Syndrome, it didn't matter! He threw everything he could at us just to screw with our minds! He did that to prey on our vulnerability! This time was different though! This time we had him!

Irie was our witness and he said it! He confirmed it! This was it! This was what I needed! I knew my Enemy now! I knew my Enemies! The Exalted House from Onigafuchi…the Fourth Great House…the Keima Family…they were my Enemies!

Akasaka knew exactly what I was thinking! Ayatsuri's name was in his mind, I knew it! He wanted me dead out of vengeance for his god's death! He wanted the sword because it was his Clan's birthright! He wanted to kill all of us in the name of Kami Ousama!

Akasaka was sweating…he was trembling…he was terrified! He was paralyzed with all these terrible truths! He couldn't do a thing!

"Akasaka…" Irie turned back to him. "I wasn't making progress with his order to kill Rika…so…he took matters into his own hands! He's…the true cause as to why Shion's suffering right now! He influenced her disease! He made her like that! I was still waiting for the blood tests to come back, which would tell me more about her condition…but I haven't finished them!

"He works in the shadows…! He poisons your mind and controls you through your fears! You can't resist him!"

Akasaka moved closer to Irie. "Is that how he got you?"

Irie tried to hold in the tears. "I was too weak…! He got the better of me! We all have the Syndrome inside of us! He threatened to make me claw my own throat out just like he did to Takano and to the TOKYO leaders!"

"Why was he after TOKYO though? And Takano? Why'd he kill all those people?"

Irie shook his head. "All he said was that it was business! That's it! However…maybe it has to do with his Carrier status!"

"You mean…that he was connected to TOKYO? TOKYO wanted to use the Syndrome as a biological weapon, correct? Who's to say the King Carrier was their new chance of a bio-weapon after Takano failed?"

"…I'm not sure…he never told me anything more…"

Akasaka held his forehead in his hands.

"It was the Clan after all…they were guilty this whole time! They were guilty and I was too busy looking for another culprit! I wasted so much time! Dammit!"

He kicked the table hard.

"He led me around in another circle again! I let him beat me again! It's just like that dream I had when…Hinamizawa was burned to the ground! I saw him…I confronted him! He confused me so many times! He messed with my head with those words of his and-!

"Akasaka-san!" Irie seized the sleeve of his jacket. "I wasn't strong enough to fight back against them! I wasn't strong enough to defeat the Keima Clan! You are though! You can stop them! You can stop them from hurting anymore people! You-You…you can save Satoshi! You have to!"

Akasaka pried Irie's hands off of him.

"You have to! Promise me that you'll save him! I don't care what happens to me! You need to save him!"

"Irie! Calm down!" Akasaka grabbed his shoulders. "I'll do everything that I can! I promise you that no harm will come to Satoshi!"

"You mean it? Are you sure? Please, don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I give you my word that I will protect Satoshi!" Akasaka smiled at him.

"…Good…! Good…" Irie wiped his face with his white coat's sleeve. "I'm sorry I never told you…! I'm sorry I've been endangering Rika and her friends for so long! I'm…I'm horrible!"

"You had no choice, but it's over! You got nothing to worry about now! I'll handle everything! I'll stop the Clan for good with this information! I'll stop'em cold!"

Irie smiled back, despite the tears in his eyes. "Thank you…Akasaka-san…thank you…!"

Akasaka left the interrogation room soon after. Everything was recorded. Akasaka had all the information that he needed to take the Clan down! It was only matter of time before I saw them fall!

While I was confident, I was still afraid! Knowing that they were truly the ones who wanted me dead, it made my bones rattle!

This was all about one cult's agenda to kill me! That's what it had been from the very start! This was all about using our inner demons against each other! This was all about making us turn on each other! This was all about making me suffer by watching my friends die! Ayatsuri was the one! The Clan was truly the enemy! There was no more doubt left! There were no more secrets! There were no more theories! The Clan was the true enemy!

Screw demons! Screw Hinamizawa Syndrome! Screw the King Carrier! I didn't care about viruses, or TOKYO, or demonic forces! I didn't care anymore! I had what I wanted! I had my opponent in my sights! I wouldn't let him escape me this time! This time I'd win!

Akasaka was beating himself over it. We sat in the room where I was for a whole hour. He apologized to me countless times for not listening to my deductions about the Keima Clan. I told him to stop and hugged him tightly. What happened in the past was done now! We had to fight for our futures!

They used psychological warfare against us, just like Irie said. They confused us, led us on countless wild goose chases, made us blame one another, and even tricked us into thinking that Takano or some other force was the one responsible. They confused us for all those worlds for a whole year in this loop, and they still tried to lead us astray! They led us every which way just to mess with our minds! I had enough!

The time was to fight! There was nothing left to uncover! There was no other secret left for me to discover! I just had to defeat the Keima Clan and Kami Ousama! Nothing else mattered to me! All I could think about was putting an end to Kami Ousama's terror and to all of the agony he made me suffer in this Eternal July! Ayatsuri would pay! The Keima Family would pay! They would all pay! I swore it! I swore it on the Onigari-no-Ryuo!

It was late. The moon was already in the sky and its light shone into the lobby of the police station. Time had flown by swifter than I anticipated. Takuma and Satoko were probably already back at the house worried sick about us! They were probably looking all over Hinamizawa for Akasaka and me!

Akasaka held my hand as we entered the lobby. "Rika-chan…I'm so sorry about everything…you were right all along! Me and my stupid intuition…"

"Stop! We needed to be sure!" I smiled at him. "Now that we know, we can work together to bring them down! We'll save my friends, Satoshi, and Irie! We'll win, Akasaka! I know we will!"

"Yeah…we will!" He thought for a second. "I wonder how Nise-san is doing…I wonder if she ever caught on to Irie or Ayatsuri blackmailing him…"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe she was being pressured too…hmm. I dunno, but it's something to look into!" Akasaka then returned my grin to ease my nerves. "You know, I admire your faith…Rika…I really do! You've grown up so much…!"

I was still quite unsure about that…

"Detective Akasaka!" The receptionist spoke from behind us. "You have twenty messages here!"

"Twenty?" Akasaka was dismayed. "From who?"

The receptionist was very smug. "Take one wild guess!"

Akasaka's brain clicked. "Ah…Takuma! Has he been calling me this whole time? Didn't you tell him I was busy?"

"I did, but he kept calling me! He assumed you were here and he wanted to know what you were up to!"

Akasaka chuckled. "Here, I'll call him right him right now just to shut him up! He called from the Furude residence, right?"

Akasaka went over to borrow the phone from the desk.

I stood in the center of the lobby, looking at the moon shining into the room. The Dark Creatures…the moon. I laughed under my breath. They didn't stand a chance now! I'd save Shion…Satoshi…my friends…and my family's treasure!

Shion came first though! I'd go see her in the morning with my friends! We needed to wake her up from her slumber and help her defeat that demon! Shion had to be saved…she needed to be pulled from Ayatsuri's grasp!

"-ika-chan? Hellooooo!"

Someone was talking to me? I snapped my mind back into focus.

Nise Akane knelt in front of me.

"Are you okay?" She blinked at me.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention! The moon was really pretty!" I replied.

"It is a lovely night, huh?" Akane's smile soon faded. "Rika-chan…I…I'd like to see Dr. Irie. He's here isn't he?"

"He is, but he's being detained right now! The police aren't through with him yet!"

Akane was depressed, but frightened. "Rika-chan…what were those things that the police confiscated from that storage room? Did he say anything about them? No one told me anything when they took that crate away! I just had to stand there and watch!"

"…I can't really tell you, Nise-san!" I smiled sweetly as I lied through my teeth. "I wasn't allowed to see Irie's interrogation!"

"…But weren't you and the detective back there just now?" Akane smiled back at me. "That's where the interrogation rooms are, aren't they?"

She knew?

"…No! Akasaka just led me to one of the vending machines! I was thirsty, so he bought me some juice!"

"Oh, really? That was nice of him!" She giggled with me. "…Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The juice! He bought you a drink! You said so!"

What was her problem? Why was she interrogating me now?

"I drank it all! I was really thirsty, so I chugged it down! It was yummy!"

Akane's smile remained on her face. She didn't budge an inch for a few moments during our silence.

"Okay then!"

"…Nise-san?" I spoke sweeter. "Were you waiting here in the lobby this whole time?"

"I got here a few minutes ago! I wanted a chance to see Dr. Irie! I also wanted to ask him…about that stuff he had." She grimaced. "It looked very suspicious! I was held at the clinic earlier and the police asked me a bunch of questions! I didn't know anything! I tried to help them, but I had no idea that Dr. Irie had something illegal! He never allowed me to go into any room of the clinic without his permission! He got very angry if I entered certain rooms without his say-so! He threatened to fire me several times! I should have picked up on something! I can't believe how stupid I was…"

"Well, I don't think there's anything you can do here. The police will handle everything! Akasaka's a great cop! He'll set everything right! You can trust him!"

"In speaking of that, I have something for him!"

Akane lifted something up to my chest. It was Akasaka's manila folder! How did she get that?

"Detective Akasaka dropped it when he ran after you in the clinic! I've been holding on to it for him!"

I took it from her hands. It was a little heavy, but I managed.

"Thank you, Nise-san!" I laughed. "Akasaka will be very happy about this!"

"Good! Well…I should return to the clinic now! I want to check on Sonozaki-san just one more time! I want to be sure she's alright!"

Akane waved to me and stood back up. She strutted to the front door.

I turned my back. I began my walk towards Akasaka.

"I feel bad for that woman." Akane was still speaking.

Huh?

I turned around. She caught my confusion.

"The lady in the photo. That's very unfortunate, huh?" Akane was smiling at me…she was still smiling. "Was she murdered?"

"…I'm sorry?"

"That woman…Takano Miyo…was she…murdered?"

She…looked inside of the folder…? She knew about Takano?

"Takano-san was my…predecessor…wasn't she?"

I was too frozen to answer her.

"Well…goodnight, Rika-chan!" Akane shifted her body towards the door.

I hastily spun around and went back to Akasaka's side.

"Stay safe now!"

The doors to the lobby shut rather loud.

She…looked inside of the folder? She learned about Takano…and the murders? No…she didn't…! Why did she look inside? Was she just being nosy?

I turned my head over my shoulder to see the door.

Akane waved at me through the door. Her eyes glowed in the moonlit night. She kept waving until she was out of my sight…when she was swallowed up by the cold and horrible night…


	7. Chapter 7: Eradication

**(Guess the reference and you win a prize ^^)**

**ALSO!**

_**Voice Acting auditions for the Keiyodoshi VN will be ending on September 30 at 11:59 P.M. (Pretty precise, huh?). **__**I think that's plenty of time. **__**I won't be accepting auditions after that day, so make sure you send me your stuff as soon as possible! DON'T BE LEFT OUT! I'll give warnings here and there throughout my latest chapters so you guys can be reminded.**_

_***Don't blame me if you don't get your stuff in when I close auditions! You had plenty of time!***_

**I still need a Keiichi, Irie, Rika, Satoko, Aiyoku, and any other character I may have missed! Email me if you're interested! The address is . Give it your best shot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Eradication<p>

Part A

Akasaka and I borrowed a patrol car from the station. We drove home through the heavy rain and through black fog that covered the terrain. Akasaka had to slow down because of how bad it was. He could barely see out the windshield, even with the headlights. The wipers were switched to the highest setting, but it didn't make the trip any easier.

My mind was more focused on Irie. I had received the confirmation I so desperately wanted, but I was concerned for him. The police would keep him as a prisoner until this was all over. Until Ayatsuri was behind bars, Irie would be kept at the station for protection against the Keima Clan. I couldn't let him die! I couldn't let a friend die!

Irie was my friend…he still was. He had no choice to do what he did, he was forced! I forgave him and I was so sorry that he was placed into that awful position! I wished that there was another way this could be avoided! I wished there was some way that Irie didn't have to suffer this way! I was sorry that Satoshi was involved in this too! Things always took a turn for the worse whenever they had the chance! It was the story of my life!

Nise concerned me as well. What was she doing peering into Akasaka's files? Was it just curiosity? And why was she trying so hard to catch me lying? She even went so far as to mention Takano's murder, her predecessor's murder. What was the purpose of that? I didn't like it…I didn't like it at all.

Akasaka was planning to talk with her about Irie. He was going to ask her if she ever knew anything about his connection to Ayatsuri. She had to have! She was right there in the clinic with him! She was probably pressured into keep her mouth shut too! But…should we confront her about it so openly? The Clan had to be watching us every minute, as Irie had feared. And since they had already had a hold on him, it was safe to say that they had eyes on the clinic at all times! If we were going to talk to Akane, it would have to be somewhere private where no one could spy on us! In the closed walls of the police station would be perfect! No one could spy on us there! It was secure like it was when we interrogated Irie! We would have to take her there! But how would we get her to come with us?

We finally returned to the house. Akasaka threw open his door, slammed it shut the second he got out, and ran to my door. When he opened the door for me, he used his jacket as an umbrella to keep me dry. We raced inside.

Akasaka wrung his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. He sighed in relief.

"You alright, Rika?"

"Yeah! Thank you so much for keeping me dry, Akasaka!" I beamed at him.

"Haha! It was no problem! I was happy to-!"

"You're late!" Somebody shouted from our front.

Takuma stood with his legs spread apart and with his hands on his hips, just leering at us. What was he wearing around his waist? It looked like a…apron? A cooking apron? Was he holding a ladle against his side too?

"You said you'd be here in fifteen minutes!" He yelled at Akasaka. "It's been twenty!"

"Well…the weather slowed us down and-"

"Don't give me that, Mister!" Takuma pointed at him with the ladle. He shook it violently. "Do you know how worried Satoko-chan and I were?"

Akasaka tried to reply, but the sight of Takuma in that apron was getting to be too much for him! He held his stomach and let out a loud roar. He even bent over and beat his hand against the wall!

"What's so funny?" Takuma stamped his foot.

"Hahaha! Cooking are we, Takuma? I didn't expect pink to be your color!" He pointed at the apron. "I don't think it matches your black suit very well!"

"Hey! A guy has the right to wear a cooking apron if he wants to! Besides, it keeps my suit clean!"

"Oh I bet it does!"

Satoko appeared from behind Takuma's leg. "Takuma and I are making a nice supper for all of us!"

"You're teaching him how to cook, Satoko?" I asked.

"Uh-huh! He sucks, don't get me wrong, but it's nice to have an extra pair of hands!"

"Geez…" Takuma stroked his face. "She's such a slave driver! And she's just a kid!"

"Hey! Get back to reorganizing that refrigerator! I had it all perfect until you messed it up, you idiot!"

"Okay, okay! I'll fix it! I'll fix it!"

"And don't squish the bread! Nobody's gonna want to eat it!"

"…I'd still eat it…"

Satoko looked up at him. She folded her arms across her chest and twitched her eyebrow. "What was that…?"

"Hmm? Uh…I…ahahaha…! I…" Takuma shifted eyes about the room. "I'm…I'm gonna go take care of the fridge now!"

"Yeah! That's what I thought you said!"

Takuma laughed to himself and then bolted off into the kitchen.

"Satoko!" Akasaka snickered. "I see you're keeping Takuma in line! Great job!"

"It wasn't easy!" She cackled. "After we had some ice cream, I was feeling a little better! I wanted to do some shopping so we went to the market and then we finished up at 7th Mart! Honestly! He's just as clueless as Keiichi-san! Takuma can't even find a good sale! He wanted to buy the expensive meat rather than the equally good brand that was a few yen cheaper!"

"Yeah…I could see that!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" She held her hand to her mouth. "Now I know how his wife feels! She probably can't stand the guy!"

"I heard that, you know!" Takuma yelled from the kitchen.

"You were supposed to!" Satoko called back. "I don't hear any rearranging in here! Hop to it!"

Takuma swore to himself rather loudly. It was funny hearing him say such a nasty word!

"And no cussing! I didn't know ladies had such disgusting mouths!"

I tried to contain myself, but I burst out into laughter too! "Satoko! Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

"Who? Me? No! Takuma needs to be whipped into shape! How else is he going to impress his wife when he goes back home to her? He's so helpless! I basically have to tie his shoes for him!"

"Satoko…!" I held in another laugh.

Satoko spun around and was about to skip into the kitchen.

"Satoko!"

"Hmm?" She turned back to see me.

"Satoko…I um…" I smiled brightly at her. "I'm happy you're feeling better!"

She blinked at me a little. She soon smiled back. "You said to have faith, right? That's what I'm doing! I need to be strong for Nee-Nee…and for you!"

I chased after her into the kitchen, hugging her every chance I got. Akasaka was laughing behind us. This felt so good…almost too good to be true!

We all enjoyed a wholesome dinner together. We joked, we laughed, and we all enjoyed each other's company. It was wonderful, but I felt a tad guilty. Akasaka and I knew about these terrible turn of events with Irie, and we kept it to ourselves. Satoko was enjoying herself too much now. I couldn't hit her with this news, not in the same day as Shion fell ill. I couldn't do that to her.

Akasaka hadn't told Takuma either. All he said was that he was in the police station with me and that we were taking care of some business. Takuma had inquired about it, but Akasaka didn't wish to speak about it then. He just wanted to inform the rookie that we were alright and that we'd be home soon when he was on the phone before. Though, tt wouldn't be long before Takuma knew about it as well.

After we finished up, it was time for bed. I asked Akasaka to stay the night with Satoko, Takuma, and I. He agreed and he bunked downstairs. Takuma took the floor as Akasaka held possession over the couch.

Satoko was sound asleep in her bedroll. She was curled up into a ball and her hands were folded together. Was she praying? She had to be. I even heard her mumble her Nee-Nee's name every so often in between her snoring.

I sat in my own bedroll, with my legs tucked under the sheets. I couldn't sleep. Too much was on my mind, plus the heavy rain added to my predicament. The rain bombarded my window. The obnoxious pitter patter was maddening. I couldn't keep my eyes closed for one second without hearing that blasted sound!

I took my pillow from the bedroll and buried my face into it. This was asinine!

_"Can't you sleep, Rika?"_

I lifted my head. She was sitting right beside me.

Hanyuu was muttering to herself. She finally made eye contact with me.

_"Is something the matter? Do you want to talk about it?"_

"Something is on my mind, Hanyuu…but…I'll tell you in the morning. I just…" I yawned. "I really need to sleep…"

_"…Rika…" _Hanyuu moved closer to me. _"…I know what happened."_

"…Hanyuu?"

_"I saw…what happened to Irie."_

"You were there?"

_"…I was getting lonely. I spent some time at the shrine…where I was thinking and praying...but then I wanted to see you again. I found you at the clinic…only to see Irie being taken away by a police car!"_

I sighed. "Then you were there for the whole interrogation as well?"

_"Yes, I was."_

"Then tell me, Hanyuu." I turned my body to face her. "What do you think about our enemies?"

_"I don't know anything else about the original Keima Family, aside from what you and I already know, but this Keima Clan is something I certainly abhor! We were right from the very start! They were trying to kill us!"_

"And what Abbot Ayatsuri? What do you think about him?"

_"I don't like the man, you know that, but…" _She lowered her head. _"Something's not right about him!"_

"What do you mean?"

_"I don't necessarily believe in the King Carrier theory, and I do believe that demons have vital role to play in this mystery!"_

"And where is this going to…? We already know about the demons inside everyone…"

_"Ayatsuri is strange! He shouldn't have the power to manipulate demons!" _Hanyuu was fidgeting in her seat. _"I don't understand!"_

My eyes narrowed. "You're concerned about this now?"

_"I've been thinking about him! There's no way he could have that power to control demons like that! He shouldn't be able to control Mion, Rena, or Shion like he did!"_

I raised my brow at her. "What're you talking about? Of course he can do that! He saw Kami Ousama in person! He was the first to acknowledge Keima Katsurou as the God King! He inherited the Keima power through that, didn't he? That's how he got that power! He's been using it to make me suffer!"

_"That doesn't make sense though!"_ Hanyuu shook her head roughly at me. _"The blessing Ouka bestowed on Keima Katsuhiro's family was theirs and theirs alone! There was no way that anybody could have inherited that power unless they were a Keima! The power is infused with that bloodline!"_

"What are you trying to say, Hanyuu?" I leaned closer to her. "Do you mean…that Ayatsuri is a true Keima?"

_"No! He's not! That's what I'm trying to tell you! Since he isn't an offspring of the Keima Family, he shouldn't have the power to manipulate the demons!"_

He shouldn't? I thought that since he was the first to exalt Katsurou to his position as Kami Ousama, Ayatsuri would be granted that power! That's what the Clan lore spoke about! I remembered that clearly from Akasaka's world!

_"Ayatsuri has no power over demons!"_

"…Then he wouldn't be responsible for what happened to those girls! Hanyuu…if he doesn't have that power, then who does? Keima Katsurou died a year ago! He was the last of Keima Family and he didn't have a son! There's nobody left! The Family is extinct!

"Ayatsuri is the leader of the Keima Clan too! He's the one that blackmailed Irie!"

_"Irie never mentioned his name though! He only referred to the King Carrier, and that was it!"_

"Isn't Ayatsuri the King Carrier though? That's what you told me from Akasaka's world!"

"_I know that, but…Rika…"_

"If Ayatsuri isn't our man, then who is? Who has the power to control the demons?"

Hanyuu looked up to me. _"What if…what if Katsurou is still alive…?"_

My heart stopped.

Katsurou…could be alive? No! He was dead! He was long gone! He died in 1982, the same time Satoshi was put into his coma! Katsurou wasn't alive! He couldn't be!

If he was…then what was his quarrel with me? Did he harbor those same feelings of anger against me? Did he hate my family for what happened to his parents? Did he hate me because there was a demon within him, due to the curse my father put upon his family? I knew nothing about him! I never knew the kind of person he was!

"Hanyuu…" I held my face in my hands. "Is there any more information regarding Katsurou?"

_"No, there isn't…"_ She looked away. _"All I could learn about him was when I followed Akasaka in his world. There wasn't much there either…"_

"If Katsurou is alive…then is Ayatsuri some sort of figurehead?"

_"Maybe Katsurou is using Ayatsuri as a tool! Maybe he's just using him as puppet to control to the Clan! And through the Clan-!"_

"He controls us!" I lifted my knees up to my chest. I hugged them and rested my chin. "Hanyuu, if you can travel through Hinamizawa like you've always done, can't you examine the area? Can't you see if you can find a shred of evidence that proves his existence?"

_"I've tried that!" _Hanyuu pouted. _"I've tried that to find Ayatsuri all this time and I failed! I've connected my spirit with all the life in Hinamizawa so many times and I can't sense anything remotely powerful! Every time I try to track Ayatsuri's supposed power, or Katsurou's life force for that matter…I get weaker…but you need my help! I kill myself over this and nothing I did ever bore fruit!"_

"Hanyuu, you can't waste your power like that! We can't put you in jeopardy! Once we save Shion, we'll deal with this Kami Ousama! For all we know, this could be another wild goose chase like those many times before! Katsurou might be still dead!"

_"Then how do you explain the demons' influences over everyone?"_

I thought about that. "Maybe Katsurou's angry spirit is connected to this realm! Maybe he wants justice for his death!"

_"He wants vengeance on the people who killed him or made him disappear?"_

"I don't know. Either his spirit is out there causing havoc, or there's one more powerful demon out there that we haven't encountered yet! That powerful demon could be the Kami Ousama we've feared!"

Hanyuu covered her mouth as she gasped. _"A-Another…demon? A more powerful one…?"_

"It may be! But whatever it is, Katsurou's vengeful ghost, or a superior demon lying in the shadows…I'll defeat it! I swear it!"

I barely slept at all. The rainfall kept me awake through most of the night. I envied Satoko; she slept through it all. I also envied her because she didn't have to deal with demons firsthand like I had done since the very first world. Back then, I was ignorant and wrapped in the joy of victory after Takano's fall. I didn't expect anything to rise again.

When Rena had us killed, I once thought that was the end. I cursed the universe, I cursed everything that ever existed, and I cursed myself for not expecting anything to happen. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do, expect the unexpected? With Takano, my first and worthy adversary, submitting to me and my army, I figured it was smooth sailing throughout. No…no, I was never that fortunate. I could never be that lucky.

Sometimes I felt that I myself was cursed the day I was born. The name of Furude brought me nothing but anguish and sorrow. My parents died, I had seen my friends die too many times for me to count, I had face death all the days of my life, and I was now plagued by demons. I was plagued by the old demons of Onigafuchi…or perhaps by the new demons of Hinamizawa.

My name was also a blessing, however. Because of it, I got to live in Hinamizawa with the greatest friends anyone could ask for. I had the chance to know what true friendship was about, and what love really meant.

I was also able to be with Hanyuu. She had done more for me than any other being. She was my friend but also my mother. I only wished that one day, the tears from her eyes would be dried and that loving, carefree, and joyous smile would cross her lips once again! I wanted to see her smile again! I'd give anything to see her happy!

The next morning was bright and sunny. I awoke as the light shined into my eyes. I grimaced as I ran my hand through my hair. It was rough and unruly, not to mention greasy. I tossed and turned for most of the night, and that didn't do my long hair any good either. I needed a bath so I could wash it. My skin could use a soak as well. I reeked!

I crept outside of my room, making sure I didn't wake Satoko, and I went to the bathroom. I took a towel off of the rack. I was lifting up the bottom of my nightgown.

"So, what did you want me to check out again?"

That was Takuma. He was speaking from the kitchen downstairs. What was he talking about?

"You said something last night, but I wasn't really paying attention 'cause I was way too tired! Hehehe!"

"…I wanted you to go to the clinic today," Akasaka grumbled. "I want you to talk with Nise-san."

"…About what exactly?"

"It's about Dr. Irie."

That caught my ear. I sneaked to the top of the staircase leading down to the bottom floor. I heard their voices much better from there.

"Is this about what happened yesterday? You've been keeping me in the dark! You said you were at the station taking care of some business, but you were never clear about it!"

"Sorry, Takuma." Akasaka sighed. "But I had too much on my mind then!"

"Well, come out with it! What were you doing at the station and what does it have to do with Irie and Akane?"

"Rika and I caught the doctor with a stash of illegal contraband."

"…What did you find?"

"At least twenty packets of cyanide poison in powder form, and at least thirty bottles of cyanide capsules disguised as ordinary painkillers."

"…What was Irie doing with all that…?"

"I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong! Irie wasn't trying to murder anyone with those poisons!"

"You kidding me?" A laugh erupted from Takuma's belly. "You're serious? C'mon now! You mean to tell me a guy, with all those drugs, didn't mean to kill anybody?"

"It's the truth! He was being blackmailed!"

"Senpai…I know he's an old friend, but you can't just take his word so easily-!"

"The Clan's blackmailing him!"

I didn't hear them speak for a while. I shifted around as I crouched down near the top of the staircase. My hands shook and my forehead was damp. Why weren't they saying anything?

"…Is that for certain…?" Takuma voice cracked as he spoke again.

"It's true! He mentioned that the leader of the Keima Clan was forcing him to cooperate! If Irie didn't follow his order, the leader would kill him along with Satos-! Ah! A personal…friend of his…"

I looked back into my room. Satoko was still snoring. Thank God…

"…Did he give you a name?" Takuma asked.

"No…but it's gotta be the Abbot! Ayatsuri is the leader of the clan! He's the only guy I could think of!"

"The Clan could have other superiors though…"

"That can't be because Ayatsuri is the only one with the ability to influence Hinamizawa Syndrome! He's the King Carrier!"

It was quiet again. I bit my finger as I tried to contain myself.

"…He…he said that…?"

"Takuma?"

Takuma's voice was lower than before. I had to move down a few steps just pick up his words again.

"…Did he say that?"

"…Yeah…he said 'King Carrier' very clearly."

"…Akane…she…she said she was looking into something by that name…but that was a long time ago!"

Akane knew about the King Carrier too?

"She what?" I heard a chair squeak against the floor, followed by a pair of footsteps. "Are you sure, Takuma?"

"Yeah! I saw her working on something a while ago and she said it was a study about something called 'King Carrier!' That's all she told me!"

Akasaka huffed. "…Then she must know what Irie knows…! Maybe she's being blackmailed too!"

Takuma drew a sharp breath.

"Takuma! We're going to question her today! We're gonna uncover exactly who this Ayatsuri character really is! We're gonna put a stop to everything!"

Silence again.

"Hey, Senpai…just how are we gonna question Akane? We can't just do it out the open like that! Shouldn't we take her somewhere private like the police station? Since the Clan's blackmailing Irie, they have eyes on that clinic!"

"Yeah…I was considering taking her to the police station. Hmm…we need to get her tell us more about the Keima Clan…and about their objectives."

"Did Irie say anything about that? Anything at all?"

"Our initial deduction was correct: they want to kill Rika! They also want to kill her friends, for what reason, I dunno! They even want that sacred sword that Rika's family was holding on to! That Onigari-no-Ryuo!"

"…That's the demon slaying thing, right?"

"Yes! They want it because of what happened to their god, Kami Ousama! They want it because the original Keima Family's duty was to guard it! They believe they have rightful ownership over that sword!

Takuma heaved a heavy sigh. "…So we gotta protect that thing now?"

"Into the fire, huh?" Akasaka's chair squeaked one more time. "And then there's Shion. Dammit…how many other things are going to go wrong?"

"I wouldn't know, Senpai. I just hope it ends soon…"

"Rika?"

I sprung to my feet and straightened my posture. I spun my body to face whoever had sneaked up on me.

Satoko was looking at me, with her droopy, crusty eyes blinking at me. She rubbed her eyes and covered her mouth when she yawned. She scratched her side and contorted her lips into odd shapes.

"What're you doing on the stairs like that?"

"Oh! Hahaha!" I scratched the back of my head. "I was just checking out the stairs here! See! No creaking! Just like I thought! Hahaha!"

Satoko stared at me for a moment. She soon shrugged and groggily walked down the stairs.

I jogged to the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it tight. I dropped the towel I was holding and faced the sink. I gripped the basin and looked into my reflection.

"Akane…what exactly do you know about the King Carrier…? What else could you possibly know about him?"

Hanyuu was standing right behind me, biting her lower lip, mumbling to herself as she squirmed.

After a hot bath, I sat to have breakfast with my little family. I picked at my plate. I didn't feel like eating at all. Sometimes I played with my food a little, twirling it on my plate with my chopsticks.

Satoko was the talkative one at the table. She brought up random topics and discussed them with Takuma. He responded every now and then, but he mainly focused on his dish. He didn't eat much either. Something nagged at him.

Akasaka smiled at Satoko and Takuma. He didn't really pay too much heed to me. He had this satisfied grin on his face and a certain zest in his laugh whenever Satoko poked fun at Takuma. I was thankful that they were getting along as well. It brought a smile, no matter how small, to my face.

After a while, my telephone started to ring. I stood up and went to the hallway, where I found the phone perched on its pedestal. I took the receiver from the hook. I cupped the bottom of it in my hand.

"Hello?"

_"Rika-chan? Is that you?"_

Keiichi! It was Keiichi!

"Keiichi! I haven't heard from you since we saw Shion! How are you? Is something wrong?"

_"No, no! Everything's fine! I just called to check up on you!"_

"Well, I'm okay! Akasaka, Takuma, and Satoko are taking good care of me!"

_"That's good!"_ Keiichi chuckled. _"Hey, Rika. I wanna ask you something."_

"Uh, sure! What's on your mind, Keiichi?"

_"Mion wants to see you!"_

Mion? What did she want to see me about?

"Mii? Is she okay?"

_"Yeah, she's fine! She's here right now!"_

"Huh? She's over your house?"

_"No. I'm at the Sonozaki House right now…with Rena."_

What was he doing there? Didn't he and Rena go home after they took care of Mion yesterday?

"How come you're still over there?"

_"Rena and I slept over in the guest rooms. We didn't want to leave Mion alone…so…yeah._" He cleared his throat. _"Anyway, she really wants to see you right now!"_

"Right now? But aren't we going to school today?"

_"…No, we're not."_

He said so sternly. What was his problem?

_"Please, don't ask questions right now! We'll explain everything when you come here! Oh! And bring Akasaka and Satoko!"_

"Why do you want Akasaka?"

_"…I'll see you soon, Rika!"_

He hung up the phone.

What was going on with him? He was cheerful one minute, and then he was forceful with me! What was wrong?

I placed the phone back on the hook and stood there for a moment. Did something happen? Did somebody get hurt? No! No, stop thinking like that! I yelled at myself. Nothing happened! Rena, Keiichi, and Mion were fine! But…something had to be wrong because of the way Keiichi was speaking!

I reentered the kitchen and stood at the head of the table, near Akasaka.

"Satoko? Akasaka? I just got a call from Keiichi. He's at the Sonozaki Head House with Rena and Mion."

"Hmm?" Satoko swallowed a large chunk of her breakfast. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Mii just wanted us to come over!"

"What about school? Aren't we going to school today?"

"No, not today."

Akasaka moved in his seat when I said that. Takuma followed suit. I noticed that they were gazing at me through their peripheral vision. They stopped what they were doing and just sat there watching me like that. It made me shiver.

"Mii specifically asked us to go see her at the house today!"

"Why's that?" Takuma asked.

"I'm not sure. Keiichi said they'd explain once we get there!"

Takuma closed his eyes for a moment. He then glanced at his superior.

"Whaddya think, Senpai?"

"I say let's do what she says!" Akasaka rose from his seat. "We got a call from the Sonozaki Heiress! That means something big!"

"Sonozaki…" Takuma frowned. "Is that the yakuza family you told me about? We're gonna be working with a bunch of mobsters?"

"They're not mobsters! They're friends of ours!" Akasaka said harshly.

"…They're still gangsters…"

"Anyway…" I interrupted. "We should leave as soon as possible! Satoko?" I looked to her. "Go wash your face and get ready, alright?"

"Um…okay…yeah…"

Satoko slowly left the room. The questions that flowed in her head were just like mine.

"Akasaka? She asked you to come too!"

Now he frowned.

"What? I don't get an invite? Hahaha!" Takuma leaned back in his seat with that smug grin on his face.

"You're welcome to come with us, Takuma!"

"…Well…if Senpai's going, I might as well go! This involves me too, I suppose!"

"Okay, good!"

We left the house around eight o'clock. We had two police cars now because of the one Akasaka and I had taken from the police station. I rode with him while Takuma drove Satoko. The ride with Akasaka was pretty quiet. He didn't ask me what anything about Keiichi what spoke of. He didn't appear to be that interested with him. He cocked his head the second I said that Mion had summoned us. Coming from the next Sonozaki Head, that couldn't be good!

What was so important that she wanted to see all of us in person? Did something happen with Shion? No, if it did, we'd already be over there! There was no change with her. She was still sleeping, they would have told me otherwise. If it wasn't Shion, then what the hell was this about?

We arrived at the Sonozaki House a good fifteen minutes later. We all disembarked and made our way to the front door. We were met by one of Mion's maids. She let us in and told us to proceed to the living room.

Keiichi was sitting at the edge of the table, in his casual vest and shorts, while Rena sat across from him, with her white dress flowing in the slight breeze from the open door. They greeted us and we sat down with them. When we were all situated, there were light footsteps coming down the hallway.

A girl with soft emerald hair daintily walked into the room. Her jade eyes sparkled in the light and her skin glowed. She wore a black kimono with pink sakura blossoms gently falling down to her feet, as a white sash was wrapped around her small waist. A few vines shot up from her back, with small pink buds opening up along them. The blossoming flowers reminded me of how far Mion had come. She was blossoming into a true woman, a true Sonozaki.

She sat at the head of the table. Her hands were laid over her lap. Her eyes were closed. Soon, she bowed down to us.

"Welcome," she said. "I apologize, but the head of the Sonozaki Family is currently away on business as of now. I am taking responsibility for this organization during Oryou-sama's absence. I am the heiress to the Sonozaki Family. My name is Sonozaki Mion. It's a pleasure to have you in my home."

I was stunned by the greeting. Why was she so formal? That wasn't like Mion!

Takuma was stunned more than I was. You couldn't rip his eyes off of her.

"Thank you for coming, Rika-chan, Akasaka-san, Satoko-chan…and Hanzaemon-san."

Takuma gulped. "…You know me?"

A light smirk crossed Mion. "The Sonozaki Family knows many things! We know all about your escapades in Tokyo! It's a shame you were transferred to a hick town like Hinamizawa! Ahaha!"

Takuma's forehead was starting to sweat. He looked for his handkerchief, but he soon sighed heavily when he remembered that he gave it away.

"You know Takuma, Mion?" Akasaka asked.

"Of course I do! After what happened last month, my grandmother ordered to have background checks done on every outsider that came into Hinamizawa! We didn't want another person like Takano Miyo coming to my…our village!"

"So, Mii?" I spoke up. "Keiichi called me. He said you wanted to talk to me about something."

Mion closed her eyes again. She sat up straight.

"Ah…" Keiichi rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about this, Rika, but…I told her everything…"

"…You did?"

"Yeah…about how those Keima Clan guys were trying to kill you, and about the death threats they sent to you and Kimiyoshi! I'm sorry…Rika…but I couldn't keep it from them!"

"Keiichi-kun was acting funny last night," Rena said, with her knuckles to her lips. "I was the one who managed to get it out of him. How come you didn't tell us about it, Rika?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Were you…afraid that we would get in the police's way? Were you afraid that we would be a hindrance to you…?"

"No! You're never a hindrance to me!"

"Then why didn't you tell us sooner? Why did you tell only Keiichi?"

I shifted my eyes to the floor.

"Hauu…don't you trust us?"

"Of course I trust you! I…I…" I shook my head from side to side. "I told Satoko a while ago because I had no choice! I…I…argh! I just…didn't think you would believe me!"

"That somebody was trying to kill you again? Why wouldn't we believe that?"

I didn't talk.

"The people that want to kill Rika…this involves demons and Kami Ousama." Mion opened her eyes. She was looking right at me. "Am I right?"

I swallowed.

"I did my research about the Keima Family, the people that the Keima Clan modeled themselves after."

That's right. I had forgotten Mion's family had connections with the police too.

"Kami Ousama, the God King, is the one that can control demons? He's the guy that the Clan keeps yapping about? Keiichi says that they wanted to kill you, so I naturally questioned it. That's when my research led me to the relationship your own family had with them.

"So…everything was fine and good until Keima Katsurou, the last heir, vanished last year. The Clan blames his supposed death on the Furudes, the Kimiyoshis, and the Sonozakis. Am I right so far?"

I nodded.

"Well, I spoke to Kimiyoshi-san regarding the matter…and he has not said a word to me at all! He's not being very straight with me about anything pertaining to the Keima Family! And then there's the stuff about Abbot Ayatsuri, the clan leader."

Akasaka was amazed. I guess Mion's family went through every file the police had on the Clan too.

"He can also control people by the sound of his voice, since he's like a prophet or something. He and the whole clan want you dead. After looking at the motives and the evidence, I don't find it impossible to believe. Some grudge, indeed!"

"…Mii?"

"I'm not done." Mion's eyes were cutting me apart. "I also received word about Dr. Irie's arrest yesterday!"

Keiichi and Rena looked at one another. They were confused, but shocked.

"He had poison and other interesting items on him. Anything you want to add to that, Rika?"

I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner? Why didn't you tell me the second you found something out?" Mion's tone sharpened. "What? Am I not trustworthy? You thought I would get in your way? You thought I couldn't be of use to you?"

I refused to answer.

"Mion!" Akasaka raised his voice. "Don't be hard on Rika!"

It was Takuma's turn. "I asked her and Maebara-kun not to say anything about the Keimas because we've accomplished so much! We didn't want anything to be undone by one mistake!"

"You think I'm clumsy!" Mion laughed. "Isn't that rich?"

"Mii-chan…" Rena tugged at her kimono's sleeve. "Please…don't be so mean to Rika-chan…"

"…Why didn't she tell me anything? Why only Keiichi and Satoko? Why did she leave you and me out of the loop? Doesn't she trust us at all?" Mion ripped Rena's hands off of her sleeve. She folded her arms. "I want to hear it from her own mouth!"

"Hey, Mion!" Keiichi looked at her. "Who cares why? What matters is that you know now! Now we can do something about it together! Isn't that what's most important?"

She ignored him.

"…I'm waiting, Rika."

I stood up from my seat. I still had my head lowered.

Hanyuu's hands held my shoulders. She rubbed me gently.

_"Go on…it's okay now!" _She whispered sweetly. _"Mion's not mad at you! Trust me!"_

Could've fooled me…

_"Come! Tell her the truth! She's at your side…she won't leave you no matter what! Be honest with her!"_

Hanyuu…

I lifted my eyes to Mion. That cold stare cut me even deeper, but Hanyuu was there to heal the wounds.

"Mii…I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry that I offended you."

Her ears perked up.

"I thought…I could handle it myself…and that things would get better if I had Akasaka help me. I thought…the two of us could solve everything alone! I didn't want you all to be dragged into my affairs! I thought we could do without you all having to fret over me…or to know what I know! But I should've known better…nothing's that easy…I, for one, should've understood that by now. I shouldn't have shunned you…but I did it anyway. For that…I am sorry…

"I told Keiichi…because I trusted him. He cares so much for all of us that he would listen to anything we'd say and never think twice about it. He'd do anything for us. That's why I trusted him with this knowledge. I felt that he would listen to me, truly listen to me, and would be there for me. However…I should have included everyone! I can't do this with just some of my friends!

"You…Rena...Satoko…and Shion…you're my friends. You've always been there for me…and you've always been there to pick me up when I fell down…I should have given you the same treatment! We've all been through Hell and back because of Takano! I should have known that you would be there for me too! That you would always be there for me! But I was too stupid!

"I should have done this, I should have done that, it goes on! I'm sorry for my offense from the bottom of my heart! Mion…Rena…Satoko…! Please…listen now!"

I bit my lip.

"…I need you…I need you all…"

Rena and Keiichi were locked onto me. Mion's head lowered a tad.

"I need you! I need you all by my side again! I need you to fight with me just one more time! Help me defeat these people! Help me save Hinamizawa this one last time! I'll fight with everything that I have…but…I…I don't know how long I'll last by myself! I…I just want to live! I just want to live with you all like we used to!

"Please…I'll do anything you want…just…please…fight by my side…just one more time! That's all I ask of you…Maebara Keiichi…Houjou Satoko…Ryuugu Rena…and you…Sonozaki Mion…"

I got down on my hands and knees. I put my head to the floor. My arms and legs shook like a leaf. I closed my eyes tightly.

The floor shook. The tremors grew closer and closer to me. They stopped just before my head. I lifted my head and opened my eyes. Mion's feet were before me. She knelt down and reached down to my face. She pulled me up.

Her arms then wrapped around me. She pulled me into her chest and stroked the back of my head.

"Dummy…" she whispered. "Like I'm just going to leave you to rot! No! That's not how your club leader handles it! That's not how this old man does things!"

I pulled my head back and gazed up into her eyes.

"Uncle Mion's got everything under control! You just leave it to me!"

"…Mii…!"

"Rika, I will go with you anywhere. I'll do anything you want me to. I'll fight for you…and I'll give everything I have to you." She gripped my back. "By life or death, I will protect you…I will! You have my Family at your disposal!"

Rena moved to us. She put her arms around Mion and me.

"You have my help too! I'll do everything that I can!"

Satoko came in. She jumped into the middle and grasped me.

"You got my traps! I'll make'em wished they never messed with you! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

Keiichi's hand patted my head. He smirked and raised his thumb to me.

"I'm itching to use that old bat to clobber some Keima bastards! Count me in!"

"I'll give my policeman's prowess and my karate as well!" Akasaka stood. He punched his palm hard. "I could use a warm-up myself!"

Takuma approached our huddle. He ran his hand through his hair. He slapped his face. A genuine smile met my eyes.

"We've given you our very lives. You hold us all in the palm of your hand, huh?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll help too! I'll fight to the bitter end!"

I beamed at every single one of them. I pulled everybody into the embrace.

Hanyuu found her way to me too somehow. She held my hand tightly. Her smile was as bright as my own.

_"And you'll always have me, Rika! We'll win! We'll defeat the Keima Clan and we'll be free!"_

I nodded once…twice…as many times as I could!

Tears streamed down my face as I hugged everyone. We were going to win! We were going to live! We were going to smile again…we were going to…

There was loud and obnoxious crackling coming from outside. It was coming from one of the police cars. Takuma left the living room and followed the sound until he came to his vehicle. We followed him out to the front to see what was going on.

"Yeah, hey," he said as he picked up the radio from the dashboard. "This is Hanzaemon. Go ahead."

_"We got a situation here, sir! I don't think we can handle this by ourselves!"_

"What? "

"_We tried, but I think we made it worse and-!"_

"Hey, calm do-!"

"_I don't know how long she's gonna last-!"_

"Shut up for a second! Calm down and talk some sense, you idiot!"

"_Ah! Oh…uh…sorry, sir! We have a situation at the Irie Clinic!"_

"What the hell's happening over there?"

"_It's the nurse! It's the nurse that works there! She's being held hostage!"_

Takuma squeezed the receiver tightly. His eyes widened. Sweat dripped off of his chin and onto the sizzling hot sand. He grabbed the hood of the car. He was starting to shout.

"Akane? What the hell's wrong with Akane? Start talking, dammit!"

"_She's being held hostage!"_

"You already said that, dumbass! Who's holding her?"

"…_It's one of the Sonozaki kids! I think it's that Shion girl!"_

Shion…?

Part B

There were four police cars parked in front of the Irie Clinic. Officers scrambled from position to position, training their pistols on the front door. I heard every single one of the hammers click. The safety switches were off. Two officers approached the door, slowly and carefully.

There was shouting coming from inside the clinic. It made the officers tremble, and they immediately ducked back near their cars. What was going on in there? What in the world of Shion doing? What was she thinking?

I arrived on the scene with my group ten minutes after we had received the call. We stood near the other officers while Akasaka and Takuma awaited their briefing. We were ordered to stay out of the way. It killed Mion and Keiichi to do so, but Rena, Satoko, and I barely managed to hold them back.

Hanyuu was by my side, as always. She knew it had happened! We both did!

Akasaka approached an officer, who was the owner of the head police car.

"What's going on?"

"The Sonozaki girl," the officer said, putting down his car radio, "she's holding the nurse hostage!"

"She was asleep though, wasn't she? She was bedridden! How did she wake up?"

"Ya think I know, sir? I only got the call and showed up here an hour ago!"

"This has been going on that long?"

"Yep! We tried all we could to save the hostage, but nothing's working! The attacker said if we tried anything again, she'd kill her for real! We tried negotiating, but she's not listening! She refuses to cooperate!"

Takuma appeared beside Akasaka. "How did this happen?"

"Look, I dunno how she woke up! There was an old woman waiting in the lobby for a check-up, and Nurse Nise said she'd be with her in a minute. She was going to check on the Sonozaki. A good twelve minutes later, the girl came out holding Nise, with a syringe to her throat! The old lady ran outta there like a bat outta hell and called us!"

"Shit…!" Takuma dug his foot into the ground hard.

"How many people are inside?" Akasaka asked.

"Just Nise and the Sonozaki! Ya think this would be easy, seeing as that we just have the one attacker in this small building, but she's too cautious! We can't do a thing!"

Akasaka held his chin and turned away.

"I can put a call in for backup, but that's all I can do! I had you guys called here 'cause that's what the commissioner wanted! The boss thinks you guys can handle this!"

"…We'll do our best…" Akasaka reached inside of his jacket. He pulled out his handgun. He checked his ammunition and cocked the weapon.

No…please don't let anyone die…! No guns! None of that!

"Senpai…" Takuma pulled out the revolver from his jacket too. "You think we'll have to…?"

"…I hope not…"

"No!" I ran to their front. I spread my arms wide open to impede any approach they would make. "Don't kill Shion!"

"Rika…you know we don't want to…" Akasaka gripped the gun in his hand. "But…"

"I won't let you kill her! I won't! I won't! I won't!"

"What do you suppose we do, Rika?" Takuma only looked at me. "We have two lives at stake here! Akane could be two seconds from dying right now! We gotta do something to save her! Negotiation didn't work, so all we have left is force!"

"What about Shion? You can't just ignore her like that!"

"I'm not…I just…!"

"That's my sister you're talking about, Hanzaemon!" Mion moved to my side now. "How dare you talk about her that way?"

"It's not like that! Whaddya want me to do?"

"…Let me go in there!"

Akasaka almost dropped his weapon. "What did you say…?"

"Let me go in alone! I can talk to Shion! She'll listen to me!"

"If Rika's going, then I'm going!" Mion placed her foot firmly on the ground. "I'm not gonna let you, or Hanzaemon, or anybody kill my sister!"

Rena pushed herself in between the two detectives. "Right! Shii-chan needs us!"

"We can reason with her!" Keiichi clenched his fists as he came closer to us. "We just need a chance to talk with her!"

"Nee-Nee is my sister! You can't do this!" Satoko stomped on the ground and sent a death glare at them.

"Oh my Go-" Takuma massaged his temples with a grunt. "Now's not the time for this 'magic of friendship' crap…"

"We're not letting you all go in there!" Akasaka hollered. "That's gonna get Nise-san killed! You guys might die too!"

"Akasaka…!" My eyes were watering. "Please…!"

"No! I'm not putting more lives in danger! Let us take care of this!"

"…Akasaka…!"

"Stop it, Rika! Stop it right now!"

The strength in my arms faded. I held my face. I buried myself into Rena's waist. I held her tight and cried louder and louder as time went by.

Satoko was biting the insides of her mouth. She was desperately trying not to cry.

Mion clenched her fists so hard that her nails broke her skin. Small streams of blood dripped down her knuckles.

Rena stroked my head. She even knelt down and held me, but she on the verge of losing it too!

Keiichi stared at the two detectives. That fire in his eyes was burning brightly. I knew that look! His teeth grinded against each other, his feet shook, a small growl was coming from the bottom of his throat, and his biceps flexed. He was about ready to kill them!

Keiichi looked at the front door. He looked to Takuma and Akasaka. Then to Satoko.

She noticed his eyes were upon her. She turned her face to him.

Keiichi's monstrous scowl was slowly disappearing. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. When he finished, he shot a smirk at Satoko. He winked at her.

Her tiny vampire fang emerged from her lip.

What the…?

Keiichi seized her hand. They turned their backs to us all. They bolted for the front door of the clinic.

Takuma and Akasaka shouted after them, but they were too late! They had already made it inside of the building! I couldn't believe it! Not even those two could stop a Club member, let alone two of us! I didn't know whether to be afraid or happy…but there was a terrible knot in the pit of my stomach. My head throbbed and adrenaline coursed through my body. It made my mind feel as if it were on fire!

The police couldn't do a thing now! The second Shion saw a cop she'd probably do away with Akane and then herself! It was better this way…it had to be! Nobody could break through to Shion! Only her friends could! The closest to her had the only chance at defeating her demon. Keiichi and Satoko were the only ones who could win this battle for her now!

I moved to the window. Rena and Mion chased after me. When I got there, and before they could pull me back, I pushed the window in a little. We could see him clearer and we could hear him! His voice was enough to paralyze us! But what was he doing now?

He still held Satoko by the hand. They took slow steps across the lobby floor. Satoko almost tripped over herself a few times.

"You alright?" Keiichi looked to her.

"…Y-Yeah…I'm f-fine…"

"…Are you scared?"

Satoko held his hand with both of hers. "…Yes…"

"Satoko…" Keiichi rubbed her head with his free hand. He also grinned at her. "We can do this! Just stay brave for me…okay? Stay brave for your Nee-Nee!"

"…O…Okay…"

"…Keeeeeeeeeeeeei-chaaaaaaaaaaan…"

The blood in my veins froze. Keiichi was frozen stiff too! He didn't want to…but he looked ahead of him.

Akane appeared from Irie's office. Her arms and hands were restrained by rope. Her mouth was taped shut. Blood dripped down her forehead and she stumbled as she was shoved.

Shion held her by the wrists and wrapped her leg around her captive's own leg. Shion was clutching a syringe. The needle was hovering over Akane's flesh. It glimmered in the light. It wanted nothing more than to pierce through Akane's neck!

Shion was smiling. Her eyes were devoid of any light. They were black. Her once beautiful jade orbs were replaced by those horrid, wicked, and malignant eyes of the monster!

"Kei-chan!" Shion giggled. "How lovely to see you today! Did you come all the way out here just to see little old me? Oh! And you brought Satoko! How sweet of you!"

"…Shion…" Keiichi stood in front of Satoko. "…What're you doing…?"

Akane squirmed. She tried to speak, but the tape muffled her voice.

Shion kicked her hard in the back of shin. "Hush now!" she said kindly. "My friends are visiting me! Don't ruin my good time…"

"Shion…! Why're you doing this…?"

"Why? Ahahaha! I'm just having a little fun is all! I need to exercise after being cramped in that bed yesterday! Ah! It feels so good to stretch my legs!"

Keiichi eyed the syringe. "What's that for…?"

"Oh…this?" Shion ran her eyes along it. She looked lovingly at it. "I'm just…a little…paranoid you might say!"

"...About what?"

"All of those police officers out there look pretty strong, don't they? And they have those nasty little guns! I need something to defend myself!" Shion placed her mouth next to Akane's ear. "I also need something to keep this bitch in line! Also…if things get a little rough…a shield is a pretty handy thing, right?""

Satoko wrapped her arms around Keiichi's waist. "Nee-Nee…"

"What did Nise-san ever do to you, Shion?" Keiichi asked calmly.

"What did she do? What did she-hahahahaha!" Shion poked the needle against Akane's neck. "She's been a very bad girl…!"

Shion placed her thumb over the plunger.

"She tried to kill me! She tried to murder me in broad daylight!"

Keiichi cocked his ears. "…She…tried to kill you?"

Akane thrashed her head around.

"Yeah! I woke up really early this morning and Akane was taking care of me! She was all buddy-buddy with me, and she then my head started to hurt! She gave me those pills to relieve me of my pain…but I knew better! Oh, yes! I knew better than that! Hahahaha…!"

This morning? But…Akane didn't say a thing! She didn't call to tell us about Shion! I thought that Shion randomly grabbed her and threatened to kill her! I didn't know anything about her recovery! None of us did! Why didn't Akane tell us?

"What pills? What are you talking about?"

Shion took the needle away from Akane's neck. She hissed into her ear. "You know what pills I'm talking about…right, Nise-san?"

Akane shook her head and tried to scream.

"Oh, that's right! Can't talk, can you? Sorry about that! Ahahaha!"

Shion twirled the syringe around in her hand.

"Those pills I mentioned…she said that they were painkillers and that they would cure my headache…but I knew…oh I knew! Those weren't painkillers, were they, Nise-san?"

She tried to scream again.

"…They were poison, huh?" Shion's eyes widened.

Poison? How could there still be poison in the clinic? The police confiscated all the contraband from the premises!

"They were poison, weren't they?" Shion yelled.

Akane didn't budge.

"Listen to me, you bitch!" Her fist hit the side of her captive's head.

"Shion! Cut it out!" Keiichi spoke up.

"You were trying to kill me! Don't lie to me! I know those pills are poison! I know they are!"

"Shion!"

"She even tried to stick me with this when I refused to take them!" Shion held out the syringe. "She was trying to drug me up so she could kill me! Keiichi, do you understand me? She wanted me dead!"

"…Shion, stop-!"

"Speaking of which…" Shion brought the syringe back to Akane's neck. "…What's in this thing anyway, Nise-san? What kind of special concoction did you have for me?"

Akane shook her head again. Tears streamed down her eyes and over the tape. She was yelling behind it and she struggled to break free from her captor.

Shion's fist rammed in to her temple again. "Hold still! Or do you want me to test out this little drug of yours right now?" She scraped the tip of needle against her. "'Cause I have no problem with that! If you really wanna die that badly, then who am I to deny you of that satisfaction? After all, I'm really interested to see what this thing'll do to you!"

"Shion!" Keiichi extended his hands out to her. "You don't want to do this! This isn't like you!"

"…Couldn't you have thought up something more original to say? Honestly, Kei-chan!"

"Listen to me!" He took a step. "You know that this is wrong! You would never hurt anybody! You'd never want to kill anyone!"

Shion squeezed the syringe. "…She tried to kill me…!"

"No she didn't!"

"How do you know?" she screamed back. She pointed the needle at him. She was squeezing it so tightly that her hand started to vibrate. "Stop defending her! She tried to kill me, your best friend, Keiichi! Who're you gonna believe, this bitch or your friend…your…your Shion…?"

"…Shi-!"

"Tell me! Who're you gonna believe, huh?" She swung her weapon through the air. "She's the reason why I'm like this! She's the one who woke it up!"

"What did she wake up?"

"The demon! She woke it up! It's all her fault!"

Satoko was still latching onto Keiichi's waist. Her little hands were dripping with sweat and her eyes were puffing up again.

"It was quiet for so long and she had to go and mess everything up! It's because of her! It's because of this heartless animal! She's the one who made me get sick yesterday! I dunno how she did it…but she made me sick! She made ill so I could be handed over to her! She then tried to murder me! It's her fault! She's the reason! She woke up my demon!"

"Stop talking like that!" Keiichi took another step.

Shion thrust the needled through the air in his direction. "You come another step and I'll stick her with this! I-I'll…I'll…I'll even stick you too if I have to!"

"…Shion! Come on, please!"

"I'll do it! Don't think I won't give it a second thought!" Her lips curled into a wicked, bloodthirsty grin. "I'll kill you and I'll laugh! I'll laugh! Ahahaha!"

"Nee-Nee…"

Satoko moved in front of Keiichi. She wiped a few tears from her cheeks. Her knees knocked together. Her fingers twitched. The poor girl…please keep her safe!

"Nee-Nee…"

"S-Sa…toko…" Shion lowered the syringe.

Satoko hiccupped a little. She covered her mouth and bit her finger.

"Hey…come one now…" Shion's mouth twitched. "Don't look at me like that…stop it…!"

"Nee-Nee…" Satoko held out her hand. "Can I have that needle…? Please…?"

Shion looked at it. "N…No…no…! It's mine! I need it! I need it to kill this murderous little…!"

"Give it to me, Nee-Nee…" Satoko's feet shuffled forward. "Do you really want this? Is this all worth it?"

"...Don't come closer…"

"Will killing solve anything?"

"I said don't take another step!"

Satoko disobeyed.

"I'm warning you! I'll…I'll kill you! I'll kill you right now if you come any closer!"

"No you won't!"

Shion gulped.

"I know my Nee-Nee better than anyone! I know her even better than Mion-san! Nee-Nee's not like this! She'd never want anything like this! You think that's what you truly want, but it's the demon that's speaking to you! That's not you, Shion!"

This event…this moment…hadn't this happened before? Wasn't this the same situation as…?

"I know…I know you've been caring that ugly thing inside of you for so long! Believe me…I know! I've heard you talk about it…how you feared it…and how you loathed it! You hate it! You hate it so much and you always said you'd become stronger! You said you would defeat it yourself! You promised!"

Satoko knew about Shion's innermost feelings too...! It was…!

"But you never did! You never do! You always let it overtake you! Now's the time to grow up! Now's the time to stop that demon from getting any stronger!

"You said how you would defeat this enemy alone, as long as you took good care of yourself…but what good did that do? Nee-Nee…it's not just personal willpower you need to defeat it! You…you need me! You need me there to help you!"

Shion's gripped the syringe again. Her fist was shaking.

"You need me…and you need Keiichi-san by your side! Let us help you get better, Nee-Nee! Let us give you a chance to safe yourself!"

"…It's too late for me…Satoko…" Shion spoke lowly. "…I…I…can't do anything about it!"

Shivers ran up her spine. Her lips were twitching again.

"I…don't…want…to…fight…it…any…more…! I'm tired…of…fighting…! I can't do anything! I've tried! I…I've realized…what's the point? Why should I fight a losing battle? I fight it every time…and I always lose…! What's the point…! I give up…! I give up!"

She looked at the weapon in her hand.

"You hear me…you damned monster? If you want me…then have me! I don't care! I don't care anymore! Take me…make me your tool…make me your harbinger of destruction…I don't care! Just…make it all go away…! I don't wanna feel anything anymore…! I don't wanna be afraid! I don't wanna fight! It can have me! It can have me!"

Shion raised the needle over her head. She gazed down upon the back of Akane's neck. Her venomous tongue flicked against her mouth. Drool slid down her chin. A hoarse growl emitted from her. Her eyes had become completely black.

Akasaka was watching over me, with several officers waiting at the front door. Takuma was standing beside Akasaka, training his gun on Shion's head. He had a clear shot through the window.

Oh…please no…!

"Ha…ha…aha…ah…ahhhhhhhhhhh…hahahahaha….hehehehe….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Spit flew from Shion. Her voice was shrill and it nearly broke my eardrum!

She turned her eyes to the window. She saw us watching her! She was looking down the barrel of Takuma's revolver!

She turned to the front doors! She saw the officers lying in wait for her to make a move!

"HAHAHAHA! What's the point anymore! I'm screwed either way! I'll die…I'll die no matter what I do!"

"Shion!" Keiichi noticed the cops as well. "Just give me that thing and we can end this! Nobody has to die today!"

"Silly…silly…silly, silly, boy! It's over, don't you get it?" She screamed in between her laughter. "I'll die here…I made my decision and I'm gonna follow it until the end! I chose to accept this demon…! I chose to stop fighting because there was no hope for me! There never was and there never will be, no matter how many times I have to wake up to this God-forsaken world!

"It's always the same! I fail and I pay for it! Well…this time I didn't fail…I didn't fail because I didn't fight! I don't want to! All…all I want…" She licked the air. "I want her blood…!"

Akane screeched.

"She tried to kill me…so now I'm gonna kill her…! I'll show her just how powerful my demon is! No…! I…I'll show her how powerful I am! I **am** the demon now!"

"Shion!"

"Nee-Nee!" Satoko held onto Keiichi.

The police placed their hands on the door.

"Shion!" Mion cried.

The hammer of Takuma's gun pulled back.

"Shii-chan!" Rena covered her eyes.

"**DIE…!"**

Shion brought down the syringe.

It grew quiet. I couldn't hear a thing. I lost my hearing when Shion had cried out. Everything moved so slowly. I moved normally, but my whole world was slowed.

The police rushed through the front door. They ran up to Keiichi and a fearful Satoko, only to stop dead in their tracks. Their weapons were lowered. None of them were doing a thing! Why didn't they shoot her?

Takuma lowered his gun too. He put the hammer back into its original position. He even pocketed it. What was happening?

Rena removed her hand from her eyes. She didn't say a word. She slid her hands to her mouth and merely watched.

Mion's mouth was agape. The sleeves of her kimono were clutched in her fists. Her eyes were as wide as they could be.

Keiichi was kneeling down and he was cradling Satoko in his arms, shielding her face from the violence. When he noticed that nothing had happened, he turned his head over his shoulder to see Shion. Satoko stuck her head around his side. Her tears continued to fall, but she didn't whimper or gasp. She only watched just like the rest of us.

Akane had collapsed to the floor. She had fallen on her side. Her eyes were shut and she shivered uncontrollably. When she recomposed herself, she laid her head back on the floor and lied still.

Shion was sitting down with her legs spread apart, allowing her lower body to touch the floor. She was sniveling like an infant as she hung her head. Her hands became moist, her fingers tried to grasp the ground, and she hid her face from all of us, behind her jade hair that fell across her body.

"Why…?" She mumbled. "Why…why can't I kill you…? I had you right there…but…but…I can't…! I couldn't…! I couldn't do it, no matter how much I wanted to!"

She covered her face with her hands. A loud wail burst from her.

"…Why…? Why…why…? Why couldn't I…? You…tried to kill me…! You tried to kill me…and yet… I couldn't kill you…!"

_"It's because you have a heart."_

Hanyuu was standing before her. What was she…?

Hanyuu laid her hands on Shion's head. They then traveled to her neck and she hugged her. Shion couldn't feel her, but Hanyuu could touch the poor child.

She kissed Shion's forehead and smiled into it.

_"…I'm very proud of you, Shion!"_

Shion continued to snivel.

_"You stopped yourself! You may not understand it now, but you really stopped it! You stopped the demon from claiming another life! The real you deep down was struggling to prevail against it! I saw it! And it did! It ceased its control over you!"_

_ "Shion…I'm not going to lie to you…you still have a long way to go. This is the first step…and you've accomplished it! You've come so far during this one year and you did something you could never do in the past! You were able to stop your demon from killing another person! You've grown up so much!"_

Hanyuu kissed her head once more.

_"You're not weak! Keiichi and Satoko are right! You're a strong woman…I'm just so sorry it took you this long to realize it! Now…open your heart! Let Rika, Rena, Mion, Satoko, and Keiichi into your soul! Let them become a part of you, like how you became a part of them! We're all one, Shion! Don't you see? As long as you believe in them…and in yourself…your true self…the true Shion…that demon will stay quiet! It'll stay quiet and it'll go away for good! You'll never have to hear its empty promises ever again as long as you do this! You'll be free!_

_ "Will you do that for me, Shion? Can you stay strong?"_ Hanyuu rubbed the back of her neck. She smiled down at her. _"Will you do that tiny little thing for me, please?"_

Shion placed her hand on her neck.

"…I will…"

Huh? Did she…actually hear Hanyuu's voice? And did…and did she…feel her touch upon her skin?

"…I promise…I'll stay strong…for everyone…and for myself…"

_"Good!"_ Hanyuu rested her head against Shion's shoulder. _"I'm so proud of you! Never forget that! I'm so…very proud of you…"_


	8. Chapter 8: Revelation I

**It looks like the email address for the VA auditions didn't appear in the last chapter. Check out my profile, it's there ^^**

**Just a reminder: You have 20 more days to send me your auditions. It closes September 30 at 11:59 P.M.. Don't miss out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Revelation Part 1<p>

Part A

The officers pulled Shion out to the throng of police cars, where we were watching the spectacle. She was placed inside one of the cars, and was just about to be taken to the station when Akasaka intervened. He demanded a chance to question her right then and there. Despite his push, Shion had to be moved. She was officially under arrest for the attempted murder of Nise Akane.

Keiichi, Mion, Rena, and Satoko chased after the police car carrying the troubled Sonozaki. Akasaka and I remained at the scene. The few officers that were with us began to examine the clinic. They seized the syringe that Shion wielded along with the bottle of painkillers that Akane offered her. Akasaka requested, rather demanded, that they be taken to the station immediately for testing. When I noticed the painkillers as well, my mind began to work just like his.

Shion always had tendencies where her demon got the better of her, this was no different. Something awakened it and triggered Shion's fit of insanity. She said it was Akane fault, because she tried to "kill" her with the painkillers, which she claimed to be poison. That was too big of a coincidence, considering how we found cyanide poison in Irie's possession just recently.

The police had confiscated all of the cyanide poison though! They even took the bundle of vials of the H-150 virus that Irie was experimenting with from his office! Was a bottle misplaced? Did somebody drop it when they were hauling everything away? Or…did Akane hide one where nobody would notice…? She couldn't have…!

I didn't want to believe it any more than Akasaka did. I could tell what he was thinking by the grimace on his face. I couldn't believe that Akane found those pills and gave them to Shion, without knowing what they were, especially after her employer knew something about those drugs. This was more of an opportunity to take Akane in to question her knowledge about Irie's blackmail. It was a gift!

We needed her to share her side of the story in private. We needed to hear what had happened during these past few weeks from her own mouth. Irie had done his part, and now it was her turn.

I broke away from the policemen as they scoured the clinic for the second time. I didn't want to trouble Akasaka, as he directed the men here and there. I'd only get in the way if I stayed there. I went off on my own to find Akane.

Takuma was nowhere to be found either. The last time I saw him was when he released Akane from her binds. She clutched onto him and wept bitterly into his shoulder. He was overly concerned for her. He treated her like his own wife…

I stopped near Irie's office. I heard voices coming from inside. I heard Takuma speaking…followed by Akane. I knew it: where he was, she'd be right there with him!

The door to the office was open ajar, just enough for me to see them. They embraced one another. Takuma held her by the waist while her arms wrapped around his neck. He swayed her gently and whispered to her. Had they been in this room the whole time? They looked awfully comfortable.

"…It's alright now," Takuma spoke softly to her. "I got you…"

"…She was going to kill me…!" Akane squeezed him tighter. "She was going to kill me! She was gonna-!"

"You're safe now!" He stroked her lower back slowly. "It's gonna be alright…okay?"

"…I thought I was gonna die…!"

"Stop that…it's okay…I got you…"

She buried her face into his neck. She held the back of his jacket's collar. "…You'll always keep me safe…won't you…?"

"You know I will…I promised you that, remember?"

"…Yes…yes, you did…" She pressed her chest into his. "I'm so lucky to have you here with me…"

"…Yeah…"

"…You're so special to me…I really don't deserve you…I don't deserve your kindness…"

Takuma gripped her waist harder.

"…Hey." She pulled her head back. She looked up into his eyes. "…When are you going to forget about her?"

Takuma turned his head.

"…You said you don't love her anymore! You told me how trapped you were with her! You told me that you needed to forget all about her!"

"…It's not that easy, Akane…you know that." Takuma shut his eyes. "…I love her…"

"No, you don't…" Akane whispered.

He looked back at her, with his brow raised.

"You don't love her anymore…you said that! You…you said you…"

She lowered her hands to his chest. She stroked him.

"…You said you…loved me…"

He turned his head once more.

"I need to know something…" Akane watched him, with eyes sparkiling like the stars of a summer night sky. "I need to know how you really feel…"

"…I don't understand…"

"You said you'd always be there for me…to protect me, to forgive all of my sins, to hold me…and to love me! That's what you told me that night!"

Takuma shut his eyes again. "Stop it…"

"That night we shared…it was everything I could ever ask for…"

What…? Takuma had really…?

"I want more of you…I want you to be there by my side…I never want you to go away…!"

"…Akane…"

"I promised you too! I promised that I'd always be there for you just like how you promised me! You're everything to me! You're my heart…my body…my soul…my everything!"

Takuma shook his head at her. "Just stop…"

"I can't stop…I don't want to stop! I never want to stop how I feel!"

"Please…I'm begging you…!"

"…I…" Akane held his face in her hands. "…I love you…so much…!"

She pressed her lips against his.

She yanked him into her kiss. She pulled his face as close as she could and devoured his mouth. Akane dashed her tongue around the corners of his mouth, his lips, and probably against his own tongue. Stifled moans came from her. Her face turned red and her body began to quiver.

He didn't do a thing! He didn't protest at all! He welcomed it! What in the world was going through is mind? Why was he doing such a thing like this? Takuma…what the hell was wrong with him?

Akane gasped when she pulled her lips away from Takuma's. She blushed and gripped onto his shoulders to keep her balance. Her whole body trembled and her knees buckled. Takuma's saliva dripped down her chin. She flicked her tongue against it and swallowed it carefully.

"…Delicious…" she purred to him. "You taste so good…"

Takuma looked down at the floor.

"I love you…"

He didn't reply

"Do you love me too…?"

"…Akane-"

"Do you love me…?" Her eyes batted at him.

"…You know I do…"

"Then tell me…tell me…" Akane wrapped her arms around his back. "Please…I want to hear you say it…"

Takuma breathed deeply. He looked away from her, but then glanced back at her.

"…I love you, Akane…"

"…Good…" Akane softly kissed him. "…Now show me…"

Takuma narrowed his eyes at her. His brow furrowed.

"…Please…? I need you…"

His hands slid up to her neck. His face leaned in. Akane closed her eyes. They connected in a passionate embrace once more.

I couldn't remove my eyes from them. I bit my lip as I watched. I was trying to keep myself from making a noise. I couldn't…I just couldn't…! I didn't understand at all!

I respected him. I enjoyed being around him in such a short time. I grew to like the man…he was Akasaka's friend, so he was special. But…but…he betrayed someone whom he promised his heart and soul too! How could he do that? How could he be so cruel?

I got away from the door. I didn't care about stealth now. I ran back to the lobby. I didn't care if they heard me. I didn't care anymore. My image of him…my image of Hanzaemon Takuma…it changed. Who was this man? Who would do such a terrible thing to his wife? What…what was going on in his head…?

My hasty retreat was cut short. I bumped into a pair of legs before I made it to the lobby. Akasaka was standing above me. He looked worried. His brow was raised at me and he got down on his knee. He held my shoulders.

"You okay, Rika? Why're you in such a hurry?" he asked with growing interest.

"…Akasaka…!"

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's…it's…nothing. Nothing at all. Please, forget about it."

He squinted at me, but I peered at the floor of lobby behind him. I didn't want to look into his eyes. I didn't want him to sense the pain and disappointment in my heart.

"Rika-chan?" Takuma called from behind me. "…What're you doing out here in the hallway like that? Is she alright, Senpai?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Akasaka turned his attention back to me. "Rika? You can tell me what's bothering you…"

I nibbled the inside of my cheek. I tore the skin off sharply. My cheek stung for a few moments, but the sudden pain gave me something to focus on so I could ignore his advances.

"Is everything fine out here?" Akane spoke too. She was standing beside Takuma. That horrible woman…

"I'm not sure…" Akasaka kept his eyes on me for a few minutes, before he stood back up. "I'm glad that you're here, Nise-san. I want to talk with you."

"Hmm? Me? What do you want to talk about?"

"…I think you know what I'm referring to."

She shrugged her shoulders at him.

"…It's about the incident that occurred here not too long ago. Surely you remember that!"

She leered at him. She crossed her arms and stared him down.

"That girl should be locked up for life after what she almost did to me! She nearly murdered me!"

"I know. I apologize for the stress and for the situation. We have everything under control now. Shion's been taken to the station for questioning."

"I hope you're going to write that little bitch up for this!" Akane grinded her teeth at him. "If you don't, I'm going to personally request your badge! Do you hear me? I don't care if she is a friend of yours or Rika-chan's! She deserves the maximum penalty for what she did to me!"

"Akane!" Takuma said angrily. "Shut your mouth for one second!"

Akane fell quiet. She didn't dare look at him.

"…I'm not defending Shion," Akasaka replied to Akane's previous statement with a glower of his own. "However, she must have had a specific reason for flipping out like that!"

"Do you mean to tell me that she's not responsible for this? Are you trying to protect-?"

"Shion's not the type of girl to just randomly attack people out of blue like that! She had to have had a reason for her behavior!"

"And what would that be, Senpai?" Takuma asked.

"Didn't Shion claim that Akane tried to kill her?"

Akane stamped her foot. "That's a lie! What could I accomplish if I killed her? I was only trying to help her recover from her illness! She repays my help by threatening to stab me with that needle!"

"I'm not accusing you, Nise-san! I'm only pointing out what she said! Now…why would she think you attempted to kill her?"

"Shii said that the painkillers she was given were poison," I added.

"…But we confiscated all of that contraband when we took Irie to the station."

Takuma looked at Akane. "…What's going on?"

"I didn't try to kill anyone! Why would I do such a thing? Don't listen to that, Takuma!" Akane rested her hand on his arm. "You know me, Takuma…you know I'd never betray my oath as a medical officer!"

He didn't speak.

"Still," Akasaka sighed. "I think it's best that we take you to the precinct as well, Nise-san."

"What for?" She jumped at his words.

"I want to look at this from every angle. You can help our cause if you cooperate with me." Akasaka placed his hand into his back trouser pocket. "I also have a few other questions regarding Dr. Irie."

"What about him?"

"I'll let you know when we get to the station." I saw the handcuffs dangling from his pocket. "Let's not make this difficult. You're not under arrest, but I'd appreciate it if you could come with me."

"Senpai!" Takuma blocked Akasaka's path. "Is that really necessary? Why don't we talk to Akane here?"

"You know why, Takuma."

He swallowed hard. "Senpai…with all due respect…I can't just let Akane go to the station! I don't want her in an interrogation room!"

"It's for her protection. You know that."

"Senpai…!"

"Don't argue with me!" Akasaka flashed the handcuffs. "Either I take her peacefully, or I throw her in these! Your choice!"

Takuma hung his head. He cursed under his breath; he punched the wall. A loud bang fired through the room. The impact startled Akane and I, but Akasaka stood his ground. Takuma turned back to Akane. He laid his hand on her back.

"Akane…go with him."

"Ah! Takuma!" Akane faced him. She grabbed his hands. "What're you saying?"

"You'll be fine! You're not in any kind of trouble! Senpai just wants to talk with you!" He smiled at her. "I know you're not to blame, Akane! I believe you! Don't forget that!"

She shifted her eyes at Akasaka. He swung the handcuffs around his finger.

"Takuma…!"

"You'll be fine! I promise! I'll be behind you every step of the way!"

She faced him again. Tears were forming within her eyes.

"Akane…I believe you…now go."

Akane opened her mouth to protest, but she soon fell silent. Takuma gave her a soft push towards Akasaka. She folded her hands over her lap and looked over her shoulder to see her lover. Akasaka gently led her out the door, with his hand on her back. Akane didn't look forward. She kept her eyes on Takuma for as long as he was still visible to her.

Takuma and I remained in the hallway until we heard Akasaka's car drive off. Takuma rubbed his head with his hand and retreated into Irie's office. He plopped himself down in his seat and hid his eyes from me. He hunched over and slowly shook his head at the floor. His wedding ring was barely glowing at all.

I approached his chair. "Takuma…?"

"You saw didn't you?" he calmly asked.

"…Saw what?"

"You saw Akane and me…" Takuma huffed. "It's alright, call me whatever you want. I'm strong guy. I can take it."

"…Takuma…" I touched his leg. "…Why?"

"I told you it was complicated…I told you it was hard for me to explain…"

"…Don't you love your wife?"

"More than you know…" Takuma propped his head up with his hands, and placed his elbows on his knees for support. He didn't look at me. The abyss that was off in the corner of the room caught his eye though. "I love her more than anything…but…"

"You love Akane too…"

"…Rika…I…"

"How could you love your wife and Akane at the same time? How could you betray her like that?" I didn't raise my voice at him. Yelling would only hurt me more. I somehow managed to restrain my anger with him.

"I heard you say those words to her! You said you loved her! You even kissed her!"

Takuma wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. His leg was bobbing up and down. He cracked his knuckles loudly.

"…I'm weak when it comes to women…I was never that strong…"

"…What…?"

"Rika…I'm horrible…don't be afraid to say that. Akane and I…I can't tell you how many times I went to her. And you're smarter than you let on! I know that you know all this stuff about grownup relationships. I can tell just by the tone in your voice right now! You…you're more mature than the little girl I've been protecting this whole time.

"You shouldn't even know all this stuff anyway…about the things grownups do. A little girl like you shouldn't know at such a young age…"

"Takuma…!" I squeezed his leg.

He didn't even flinch when my nails dug into him.

"…How could you…?"

"…I never meant to…I never wanted this to happen…but…Akane…she…she's…I don't even know anymore!" Takuma stood up from his chair. He made for the door.

"Takuma!"

"Senpai knows about us too. I can tell just by the way he speaks to her. He's even approached me sometimes about it. I never told him about us…but he knows."

"…Takuma!"

"Look…I don't wanna talk about this anymore." He brushed his hair back with his hand. "Let's just go see Shion, okay? She needs her friends right now.

"…Akane needs you too…" I said with sharpness in my tone. "Is that the only reason you want to go so soon?"

"I'm not that bad of a guy, Rika. Hahaha. That's…probably hard for you to believe right now, but I'm not all bad." Takuma kept his back turned to me. "Let's just go."

We didn't speak to each other at all during the ride over to the police station. I kept my eyes towards my window. I surveyed the scenery, as I tried to keep my mind off of Takuma and Akane. I watched the sun finish its ascent, I saw the grass sway in the small cool breeze, I heard the water from the streams drifting into the fields…and I heard them. I heard the cicadas singing to me.

Their song…it was more sorrowful than any other time I remembered. I should have been celebrating Shion's victory over her demon, but I couldn't be so cheerful, not after Takuma's infidenility and Shion's arrest. Takuma was still our friend, no matter how sinful he was, but I was beginning to question Akane's position.

She had the painkillers, the very same that were really cyanide poison. The syringe made me question her as well. Could it possibly be…? I hoped not! Everything was taken away from before! There was no way there could be any of Irie's equipment left!

Akane was tied to Irie, the poison, and the H-150 virus. There was no doubt in my mind. She knew something about Ayatsuri and the Clan blackmailing him. She had to! Akasaka just needed her to come clean with him. All of the answers were before us. We just had to uncover them this last time!

When we arrived at the station, I jumped out of Takuma's car and ran straight for the lobby. There, I found my friends. They all huddled together, sharing their fears and concerns with one another. I found Satoko latching onto Keiichi. She spotted me and embraced me, almost hard enough to break me in half. Rena joined in as well, followed by Keiichi and Mion.

Hanyuu was beside us. She was frowning again. She must have been there watching me as I confronted Takuma. Her mouth twitched, she whimpered to herself, and she looked at him with teary eyes when he walked through the lobby. He ignored us and went straight for the interrogation rooms. He was going to check on Akane no doubt. What was so important about that woman? What made him forsake his wife for her?

Before he got there, he caught the dullness in my eyes. Takuma watched me for about a minute. He then closed his eyes, shrugged, and walked off.

"Rika?" Keiichi tapped my shoulder.

"Hmm? Yes, Keiichi?"

"…Is he bothering you or something?"

"No…it's fine."

"You sure?" Keiichi smirked. "I could beat him up for you if it'll make you feel better! Hehehe!"

I honestly giggled at the thought. "Thank you, Keiichi, but it's okay!"

"So," Rena folded her hands together as she spoke glumly. "What do you think will happen to Shii-chan, guys?"

"It doesn't look too good…" Mion grimaced. "I mean…she took a hostage and nearly killed her. That's not something you take lightly!"

"But Nee-Nee didn't know what she was doing!" Satoko jumped up. "Something came over her and made her do that!"

"Yeah, like what?"

"A demon." Keiichi held his chin. "Don't you remember her talking about how she had a demon before?"

"Uh…yeah…but what does that have to do with the incident, Kei-chan?"

"It made her freak out! What else could have done it? She really thought Nise was going to kill her, so she reacted in self-defense, even though it brought about her demon in the process!"

"I remember she used to say stuff about that, but really, Kei-chan. Demons aren't real! She just became paranoid! There's no demon or anything!"

"Keiichi-kun's right." Rena spoke over Mion. "Shii-chan was overshadowed by a demon."

Mion eyes narrowed at Rena. She didn't appear to be too receptive.

"I'm serious, Mii-chan! I felt something from within her! It was cold…dark…malignant…and evil. There was definitely something awful inside of her!"

"Rena, don't talk about that supernatural stuff-"

"I felt it too!" Satoko chimed. "It made my spine shiver! When Keiichi-san and I were standing there in front of her…as she said all those terrible things…I felt that same dark entity! Didn't you feel it too, Mion-san?"

Mion tilted her head as she looked up to the ceiling. "…Come to think of it; I did feel a chill. It felt so familiar…it was like I knew exactly what it was. But I couldn't explain it!"

"So you do admit that she had a demon!" Rena slapped the side of her fist against her palm.

"…Look, I dunno what it was…but I felt that same cold air about her, just like you guys. It was really odd, but don't get me wrong! I'm not about to start jumping to demons and all that crap! You can't prove any of that!"

"There's gotta be truth to it, Mion!" Keiichi ran his eyes over each of us. "You three all felt a dark presence coming from her! You said how malicious and bloodthirsty it was! Shion used to tell me how she had an ugly stain on her…how it was something that she could never remove. She called it a demon. Now I know for a fact that her words were true: demons do exist!"

"Did you feel that presence too, Kei-chan?"

Keiichi hesitated. "Ah…n-no…I didn't feel a thing. Though I knew what was going on with her! I didn't need to feel anything to sense the pain and fear she hid behind that sick smile of hers!"

Satoko moved to the center of our huddle. "But, Nee-Nee's demon is gone right? She didn't go through with the deed, so that means she was saved!"

"She certainly has a chance," I said. "The rest is up to her now. All we can do is give her our love and support. The remainder of this battle is hers. We managed to break through to her, it's all her now."

"Except now we can't help her." Mion scowled. "She's locked up in this place as a damn criminal! We can't get to her! How're we supposed to get her out of here?"

"That's why you a friend in the police department!"

Akasaka emerged from behind our circle. He smiled at us reassuringly. He winked at Mion.

"I'll do everything I can for Shion. You can trust me! I'm not going to let her go down for anything!"

"Akasaka-san…"

Akasaka smirked wider. "I'll take good care of her. I'm just going to ask her a few questions, and then I'll compare her story to Nise-san's, along with the evidence we've obtained. You don't have to worry; I'll get Shion out of here so she can be with you again!"

"…You promise?" Mion was like a helpless child. She was clinging to once last shred of magic that she had left.

"My word is my bond."

Akasaka moved us to the interrogation room. Shion was sitting at a table under a dim light, playing with her nails. Her hair was a complete mess. It fell across her face and it draped over her chest and her lap. The yellow bow that she always wore was removed. It was sitting in the middle of the table. Steel handcuffs were locked around her wrists. They were so tight that I could see rashes starting to form on her skin. Did she really have to be treated in this way?

We stood in a separate room, behind that special window. Normally this wouldn't happen, having all these kids in a single place like this, but Akasaka made an exception. She was connected to us. It wouldn't be right if we weren't all there to support her.

Once we were settled, Akasaka left us. He entered the room where Shion sat in silence. She paid no mind to him. Akasaka took his seat across from her. He folded his hands and rested them against the wood of the table. He didn't speak for a while. He only stared at her.

When he was ready, he cleared his throat and leaned back in his chair.

"…I'm sorry for the rough treatment, Shion. I was hoping those officers wouldn't have to put those things on you."

"…It's for protection, I understand." Her voice was very melancholy. I couldn't pick up any life in her. She was just a shell. "Can't have me going around killing people. Ahahaha…"

"Shion, I'd like you to talk about that."

"…What's there to talk about? I took Nise Akane hostage and I threatened to kill her. You know the whole story. What more could I tell you?"

"Just start from the beginning. How did you wake up?

Shion raised her head a little. One eye was revealed from the shield that covered her face.

"…I dunno. I just did. I woke up this morning and-"

"You woke up this morning?" Akasaka leaned closer to her. "As in, like, around eight o'clock or so?"

"No. I woke up around six. Akane was taking care of me since then."

"You woke up that early?" He fell back in his chair. "Shouldn't have Nise-san called any of your friends to tell them the good news? Dr. Irie had to have had everyone's home phone numbers in his business ledger! I expected her to call us the second your condition changed!"

"Well…she did make a phone call this morning. She told me she was going to call Satoko…or Keiichi…or somebody. After I woke up, she gave me a glass of water and then she went for the phone."

"…I see." Akasaka rubbed his chin for about a minute. "So what happened next?"

"Um…" Shion scratched at her cheek and repositioned herself in her seat. "She checked my blood pressure, my temperature, and she even got me breakfast. A little while later, I got this really bad headache…it was just as bad as a migraine. She went to go get me painkillers. When she came back, she was holding the pill bottle and another cup of water.

"She took a pill from the bottle and held it out to me. I stared at it for the longest time. Something about it seemed so familiar to me. I couldn't really understand it. Though I didn't, something made me decline it."

"Why didn't you want it?"

"…I thought it was poison."

"Why would you think it was poison? If it was just a regular pain reliever, than what was the problem?"

"I…I dunno." Shion placed her hand on her forehead. She hung her head over the table. "Some voice in my head told me that it was poison. The voice was cold…raspy…and it hissed at me like a snake. It told me that.

"Even though I declined it, Akane pushed me to take it. She kept pushing and pushing, no matter how many times I said no. I got so furious and that I slapped her hand…and I yelled at her to leave me alone. She stopped her approach and put the pill aside. A few minutes later, she came back into my room with…that syringe."

"What was in it?"

"I'm not sure. She said it was a sedative, to help me rest…but I just woke up! Why would I need to rest after I slept for almost a day? Was it a day? Yeah…yeah, yeah she told me it was!"

"She wanted to sedate you?" Akasaka tried to get back on track.

"Oh…yes, sorry. But she tried to give me that medicine. I absolutely hate needles…I never liked them. I tried to move away…I tried to get out of my bed…but…she grabbed me!"

Akasaka ears were cocked.

"She grabbed me to keep me still!"

"By your shoulders?"

"No, by my throat!" Shion slapped her palms against the table. She got out of her seat and gripped the sides of wood. "She grabbed my neck and she was choking me! She kept choking me as she brought that needle closer and closer to my arm! I was so afraid that she'd stick me with it that…that I…I kicked her! I kicked her away and then I wrestled her to get a hold of that syringe!

"When I grabbed it, she tried to run away from me! But I grabbed her arm and I yanked her back over to me! She tried so hard to break away from me, but I wouldn't let her! She'd kill me if I did!"

The sides of the table were starting to crack because of how hard Shion held it.

"So…I decided…that if she was going to kill me…that I'd kill her first! When I made that decision…it came over me! It took control of me again!"

"What did?"

Shion gasped. She plopped back in her chair and covered her mouth.

The girl's eyes were bloodshot. She covered her mouth with both hands and she started to shudder. She whimpered as she turned away from him. Her chest was rising and falling. Rapid breaths escaped from her. Sweat dripped onto the floor. Her knees thumped together. Shion buried her face into her lap.

Akasaka went over to her. He knelt down in front of her and touched her hand.

"…Is it this demon I've been hearing about?"

Shion's sudden shriek was muffled.

"Shion!" Akasaka ripped her hands from her mouth and clutched them in his. "It's alright now! It's not coming back! You're safe!"

Shion's breathing slowly returned to a normal pace. She squeezed Akasaka's hands.

"See? You're gonna be okay…"

Her eyes met his.

"There. I got you. I'm going to take care of you now. We're all going to take care of you!" He patted her hand. "The demon's gone now! You've got nothing to-"

"I'm not quite there yet."

A small glow was in her eyes.

"I still have a long way to go before I'm 'okay.' I still feel small pieces of it within me…I still sense it…but it's influence isn't as strong as it used to be."

"How so?"

Shion's smiled. "It's because of her! She's helping me…!"

"Who is?"

"…The little girl in the shrine robes!"

Akasaka's eyes were filled to the brim with inquiry. He pulled his head back and merely watched her as she said that.

"There was this little girl. She hold me close…she kissed my head…she told me that everything was going to get better! She said she…she said that she was proud of me!"

Shion shook his hands.

"There's still hope for me! I can fully overcome this demon! She's going to help me!"

Akasaka slowly took his hands back. "…Yeah. Alright then…"

I felt myself smile at Shion. Keiichi followed after me, with Rena, Satoko, and even Mion, who was beginning to come around. This was a milestone in all of the worlds we had lived in. Shion was learning to grow up. She was learning to better herself and to fight against her insecurities. She was also learning that she was the most powerful one, not the demon. Only she could decide whether to give in to it or not. She had that power all this time. Unfortunately, it took her a thousand lifetimes to realize it.

Shion's words were genuine. I didn't sense the forked tongued words of the demon in Shion's voice. She was free for now. I remembered my argument with Hanyuu then. I felt guiltier than I did during that fight. Hanyuu's words still knifed through my brain. Shion had proved me wrong.

"Akasaka…" Shion massaged his hands. "What's going to happen to me now? Am I…going to be punished for what I did?"

"I still need to hear both sides of the story, as well as run those tests on those drugs we confiscated before we figure out anything."

"You believe me don't you, Akasaka? I'd never kill anybody!"

"Of course I do! I know you're a good ki-"

The door to the interrogation room was suddenly opened. A police officer came in with a folder. He handed it to Akasaka, and then scurried off elsewhere. He opened the folder and flipped through several sheets of paper. Akasaka stopped at one page. He looked at it for quite some time. He closed the folder and tapped his fingers against it. What was wrong with him?

"What is it?" Shion's simper vanished. "Akasaka?"

His fingers kept beating against the folder.

"Akasaka, what's wrong?"

"It looks like we made a mistake," he said rather lowly.

"Huh? A mistake about what?"

"…We made a mistake about Akane."

Shion shrugged her shoulders at him as she raised her brow.

"She should be released."

"Wai-huh? What're you saying? Did the test results come in or something?"

"I'm sorry, Shion." Akasaka made for the door. "But I'm going to have to hold you here for a while longer."

Shion jumped from her seat. "Wait! Come back here and tell me what's going on!"

"We'll have to extend a formal apology to her. I think it'd be best if I apologized on the department's behalf in person."

"Hold on!" Shion reached out for him.

"Hang tight! You're gonna be here for a long time!"

"Akasaka!" Shion closed her hand. "You…you said you believed me…! You said you understood me!"

"…Somebody will move you to your new cell in a few minutes. Behave until then, got it?"

Akasaka left the interrogation room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shion slumped into her chair and looked into the mirror. She started to weep to herself. She laid her head down on the table, burying her face into her arms, crying bitterly at this betrayal.

"What the hell?" Keiichi placed his face up against the glass of the window. "What was that about? Why's Shion crying like that?"

"Was she…wrong about Akane?" Mion bit her nails. "No…I trust Shion with my life! She wouldn't make something like this up! This is all wrong!"

"But…Shion has been known to let her mind wander…"

"Kei-chan! Listen to you! How could you say that about my sister after you defended her before? She's gonna rot here unless we do something!"

"Rika?" Satoko tugged at my dress. "Why's Akasaka acting so strange? What's up with Akane?"

"I wish I knew!" I turned back to the window. "Shion couldn't have been wrong…Shion can't be wrong! This…this isn't right! There's got to be a mistake here!"

"There is no mistake," Rena said.

"Huh?"

Rena started to smile. "There is no mistake! The truth is right in front of us! You saw it, didn't you, Rika-chan?"

"Akasaka said that Akane's innocent! He said that he made a mistake!"

"That's what I'm talking about! Ahahaha!" Rena clapped her hands together. "There is no mistake!"

"Rena…?" Keiichi placed his hand on his hip. He tilted his head at the girl. "What're you getting at?"

"Hmm? You didn't see it?" Rena laughed again. "Keiichi-kun missed it! How embarrassing!"

"Rena," Mion approached her. That stern glare caught Rena's eye. "Out with it."

"Well...if you watched Akasaka, he blinked exactly four times, shuffled his foot against the floor as he spoke to Shii-chan, he didn't make eye contact with her at all, and he tapped against the folder twenty-three times collectively with his fingers."

"…So?"

"Akasaka's hiding something! Ahaha!"

"…You can tell just by the way he blinked and moved his foot around the floor? Rena, don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous!" Rena hopped up and down in frustration. "It's just like with Keiichi-kun. Keiichi-kun has his idiosyncrasies when he tries to lie. Akasaka just did the exact same thing!"

"But what would he have to lie about? You don't just lead my sister on like that and crush her! What could he possibly be hiding that he 'lied' to Shion?"

"Hehehe!" Rena turned her back to her. She placed her hands on the glass. "Rena knows…Rena knows very well!"

Part B

Shion was placed in a jail cell. She sat in the corner, hugging her legs as she continued wallowing in despair. Mion and Satoko stood in front of her cell. They didn't budge a centimeter. They were starting to cry as well.

I felt like crying myself, but my confusion was too great to allow me the satisfaction. Why was Rena so confident that Akasaka was hiding something? _Was _he really lying to Shion? If he was, then why did he do that? He was causing Shion, Satoko, and Mion so much pain! He let the anguish continue instead of helping them like he promised! Akasaka…just what was he up to?

I know I said that I always trusted Akasaka in everything that he did, and I should because he was the best policeman in Hinamizawa, but even I was weary of him. Shion had been through too much, in all of these different worlds, to defeat her demon and face this kind of fate. Something was amiss…it had to be…for her sake.

Rena wouldn't say another word about her deduction. Keiichi and I pressed her, but she was too damn stubborn to spill everything. If she was trying to bestow faith onto us, she was doing a terrible job. The more she refused to speak on the subject, the more irritated and terrified I grew.

I was growing too old of secrets. I became infuriated when new mysteries butted into my life. I became enraged when mysteries would unfold, only to grant me more questions to the answers that I sought. I was falling into madness…I was growing to the point where I'd do anything to discover just one answer. If I could receive that one answer, then maybe more would come. I could only hope.

Keiichi, Rena, and I sat in the lobby for an hour at most in silence. There was nothing more we could do for Shion. Satoko and Mion would take care of her, so that was somewhat of a burden lifted off of our shoulders. Keiichi and I bore quite a bit, however Rena hadn't a care about anything.

Rena kicked her legs as she sat in her seat, humming to herself. She disgusted me. I found myself staring at her many times as we waited there. Sometimes, I managed to pull my eyes from her sickening cheerful smile, but within a few moments they fell right back on her. I wanted to beat her. I wanted to make her bleed for smiling in such a time like this. That stupid girl…! That stupid…stupid…!

"Rika-chan?"

I lifted my head up to the voice.

Akane was squatting down to my level.

"How are you?"

I refused to answer her.

"…Hey…is she alright?" She turned to Keiichi, who only glared at her. "My! What has you two in such a mood?"

"It's nothing!" Rena chuckled at Akane. "We're just feeling rather down about Shii-chan!"

"Oh, Sonozaki-san." Akane twirled her crimson bangs around her index finger. "…I am sorry about that."

"What do you have to be sorry for, Nise-san?"

"I just feel bad for the poor girl." Akane smiled weakly. "I mean, it must be hard for her…with that fragile mind of hers!"

Keiichi squeezed his fists.

"Dr. Irie told me how troubled that girl is! What, does she suffer from schizophrenia or does she have some other sort of mental illness that she talks about demons?"

"Shii-chan just gets excited from time to time! Ahaha! It's understandable!"

"Yes, but to attack me and nearly kill me over a mistake she made? I think it's good that the police keep her here! It would be very unfortunate if she hurt anybody else, or tried to hurt herself!"

Keiichi's fists were vibrating. He bared his teeth.

"Oh! Has anybody heard any news on Dr. Irie? Is he still being held here?"

"I don't know much about it."

"He's still here for those charges of illegal contraband," I answered. "Akasaka's still investigating where he got those things."

Akane frowned. "I still can't believe Dr. Irie would have poison!"

"It's awful!" Rena's smile returned. "However, Akasaka-san will solve everything!"

"Akasaka-san, he's a funny man." Akane stood up and giggled with her hand at her mouth. "He treated me so badly when he brought me here, but now he's respectful to me. Quite the transformation, huh? Ahaha!"

Rena and I stayed quiet.

"It's not all his fault though for accusing me. I think he realized that this whole fiasco is merely just a conflict of interest. That's why he chose to listen to reason and charge Sonozaki-san for attempted murder! He's close friends with Sonozaki-san and wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, which I can see, but he needs to understand that the girl is sick…and I don't mean just physically! She's a menace to herself and to you all!

"I'm sure if she was let go, instead of being contained here, then she might just hurt one of you guys like she tried to do to-"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

Keiichi got on his feet. He approached Akane, who took a few steps back. Small droplets of perspiration glistened in her hair.

"Don't you ever talk about Shion! Don't you dare mention her name!"

Akane stepped backwards, but Keiichi advanced.

"You don't know her; stop acting like you do! For all we know, you probably did try to kill her!"

Keiichi raised his fist, but seized her arm with his free hand.

"You mention her name one more time…I swear…"

"You'll hit me? In a building crawling with policemen?" Akane's lip curled. "I admire your bravery…albeit it rather foolish. No…giving it some thought, that wouldn't be enough if you just hit me for saying all those things…" She giggled playfully to herself. "Wouldn't it be more satisfying if you'd…kill me…?"

Keiichi narrowed his eyes. "It's a consideration…"

"Aww…ahahaha! What a cute little boy!"

Akane ripped her arm out of Keiichi's grasp. She held his chin in her hand. She stroked the side of his face with her long and slender finger.

"What a pal you are, defending the honor of your girlfriend! I admire that…very…very much. However, Maebara-kun, was it? You need to understand Shion's condition. I recommend taking her to a specialist!"

"You bitch…!"

"Such a naughty word! I bet your mother doesn't appreciate you using that kind of language…"

"Keiichi!" I tugged on his vest. "Don't! Just walk away!"

"Listen to your friend, Maebara-kun." Akane pecked him on the cheek. "You'd be wise to!"

The fury in his eyes vanished. His eyebrows twitched. His knees started to give out on him. Her nails pierced into his skin.

"It'd be terrible if you were locked up here like your girlfriend…right?"

"Akane?"

That goofy policeman came into the lobby. He spotted Akane with Keiichi. He was concerned, however…

"What did you think you're doing…?"

"Oh! Takuma!" Akane laughed and turned to face him. "I was just having a little chat with Rika-chan and her friends. I was trying to cheer them up; they feel so down after seeing Shion here."

"…I see." He eyed Keiichi, who rubbed at his cheek to wipe off the residue from Akane's kiss. His gaze found Akane again. "You were released, I take it?"

"Uh-huh! I can go resume my work at the clinic now. And I really should get back; I have a lot of work to catch up on after all this excitement. I'll be there if you need me." She walked to his side. She touched his hand. "Oh…and please…need me…"

Akane waved at us with her fingers. She strutted out the door, humming a happy tune.

"I hate her…" Keiichi reoriented himself.

"Maebara-kun…I'm sorry about Akane…" Takuma bowed to Keiichi. "I should have kept a closer watch on her."

"You're pretty good at doing that, huh?" I spoke up.

He straightened himself. He loosened the tie around his neck and mumbled something.

"Ho…How's Shion?"

"What do you think?" Keiichi glowered. "She's stuck here and that killer is roaming free!"

"Please…don't talk about her like that."

"Hazaemon-san?" Rena tapped his arm. "Did Akasaka-san go to see her? That's how she got out? We heard that he was going to pay a visit to her."

"Huh? Oh yeah." Takuma scratched his head. "The reports from the tests of the painkillers, as well as the syringe, came back quicker than we thought. Both tests didn't match the previous contraband we gathered from Irie's stash. The pills were indeed pain relievers, and the syringe was a sedative. Akane was telling the truth."

"That can't be though!" Keiichi formed a fist again.

"Keiichi, please! Take it easy…" I unfolded his hand and I held it close. I ran my fingers all along it, slowly and carefully.

"I'm sorry, Maebara-kun, but the tests came back in Akane's favor. There's not much we can do for Shion now."

"…What _can_ you do though?"

He sighed. "We can get her a good lawyer, but that's it. Any more involvement from the two of us, Senpai and I will lose our badges on a conflict of interest charge. Akane is surely going to push for Shion's imprisonment, so we need to prepare in the limit ways we can. But…maybe I can convince Akane to drop them. Maybe I could persuade her to cut Shion a break because of-"

"I won't hold my breath." Keiichi took his hand from me. He briskly turned and took a seat again, leaving Rena and I to Takuma.

"Look…I really am sorry." Takuma shifted to me. "If there's anything I can do…anything…don't hesitate to call me."

I simply nodded at him. I didn't want to say anything else to him.

"Uh…I'll be making a few calls for Shion. Don't stay too long here, okay? Before you know it, it'll be evening. Akasaka will be coming shortly to take you home, Rika. I still got some work to do here after I make those calls."

I nodded again.

Takuma wanted to say something else, but he soon left us.

Keiichi cursed to himself, uttering word after word. I think I heard him crying. My spirit grew heavy.

Rena held his head against her chest. She rubbed the back of his neck with her fingers lovingly.

"Keiichi-kun doesn't need to worry." She rested her cheek on top of his head. "Shii-chan will be just fine…Keiichi-kun shouldn't worry…"

Akasaka finished his business a little while later. He came out to the lobby and extended his apologies the same manner in which Takuma did. Keiichi was more receptive to him, but Rena's secret was eating away at him. It ate away at me too. Though the more it did, the more theories began to pop into my mind.

Rena needed to go home to help her father around the house, but Keiichi remained at the station. He promised us that he would care for Shion, Satoko, and Mion for as long as he could. That boy worried me greatly. He had such a kind heart, but he was stubborn. He never did think of himself, and always left someone to care for him. You're supposed to care for yourself so that you can care for others. Keiichi's heart was in the right place, he was just foolish sometimes. He never thought about the people that had to keep after him.

I didn't mention Shion to Akasaka, and I didn't even bring up Rena. Talking about this any longer would break my already shattered heart into more pieces. I just wanted it to end, more than I did when this world began. We were so close to the end. We were so close to our goal when the last few obstacles blocked our path. I just wanted this sorrowful story to end.

We arrived back home. Akasaka placed his things on the kitchen table and sat quietly by himself. I went around to the back of the house. I told him that wanted to take in the sun for a little while before evening rolled around. He said to call him if I needed him. I wouldn't.

I sat against the wall of my house, letting the tall grass brush against my legs. Some of the blades got into my sandals and tickled the bottom of my feet. I held my knees, just looking up into the sky…thinking. Thinking was one of things I did best. It was I all seemed to ever do.

"Hey, Hanyuu?" I asked in a whisper. "Will Shion make it?"

Her ghostly hand came into my view. She laid it over mine.

_"I know she will, Rika. She has to."_

"…And Akane? Did she really try to help Shion?"

_"…I don't know. I wish that I did…so I could comfort you."_

I huffed. I watched the grass sway for a moment. The cicadas were singing. The dreadful chorus lifted up to the sky, as did my solemn prayers.

"…Comfort me now…"

_"Hmm?"_

"I want…I want to forget about everything for a moment. I want the world to turn without Furude Rika for a while."

"_Well…okay then…if you say so."_

Hanyuu positioned herself behind me. I slid down to allow my head to lie on her stomach. She gently placed her arm around my neck. Her other hand scratched the top of my head. I closed my eyes. I folded my hands over my chest. I pressed into her just a little.

_"How's that?"_

"…It feels really nice…thank you."

_"…Anything for you, Rika."_

I opened one eye at her when I tilted my head upward.

"Hanyuu?"

_"Yes?"_

"…No…you'd probably think I'm childish."

"_No, what is it?"_

I smiled wryly.

"_Tell me."_

"Could you…tell me a story?"

_"Huh? A story?"_

"Yeah…something nice. Something that'll make me feel better."

Hanyuu was quiet for a minute. _"I don't know many, but I do have this particular one. It was a story I used to tell Ouka when she was your age…well…you know what I mean."_

"Tell it to me."

I could feel Hanyuu smiling down at me. She kept scratching my head as she spoke.

"_Once upon a time, there lived a humble boy and an angel. The boy loved the angel with all of his heart, with all of his soul, and with all of his mind. He loved her completely and honestly. He promised that he would always kiss her before she went to sleep, and that he would tell her that he loved her. Now the angel loved the boy, but she was very scared to confess to him._

"_The angel said, 'No! No, I cannot love you! We can never be!'_

"_The boy refused her words. He remembered the promise that he made to her. _

"'_You are my love...my life, my past, my present, my future, if I cannot have you...then I shall die.' _

"_The boy confessed his love for the angel many a time, but she did not listen to his cries. Until one night, when the moon covered the small home where they had lived, she succumbed to him.__ Her love flowed out to him as a mighty river flows; she gave herself to him and he to her. Deep velvet nights lasted for eternity for they had at last become one. Now the angel loved the boy, and she was no longer scared to confess to him._

"_The angel said, 'Yes! Yes, I love you! Let us always be one!'_

"_The boy kissed her tenderly. He remembered the promise that he made to her._

"'_You are my love...my life, my past, my present, my future, if I cannot have you...then I shall die.'_

"_The angel later wept bitterly, for she had seen her great mistake. An angel and a boy could never be, as she had always known. She left the boy and walked her own road alone. She left the love she could never have, a love she was never meant to have. Now the angel loved the boy, and she mourned her confession to him._

"_The angel said, 'No! No, I love you! See how we can never be one!'_

_The boy refused her words, and remembered the promise that he made to her._

"'_You are my love...my life, my past, my present, my future, if I cannot have you...then I shall die.'_

"_Without his love, the boy grew cold and longed for warmth. The sun could not shine on him and his heart of ice could not be thawed. His warm hands, his loving heart, and his burning soul fell weak. And the boy closed his eyes and went into never-ending slumber. Now the angel loved the boy, and she mourned for him._

_ "The angel said, 'No! No, I love you! See what I have done to you!'_

"_The boy refused her words, and remembered the promise that he made to her._

"'_You are my love...my life, my past, my present, my future, if I cannot have you...then I shall become Death.'_

"_The boy became a man, a creature of the Night. He tainted the earth wherever he walked. He tainted everyone he knew and the home he once loved. It was then when the angel struck him down, with shimmering blade in hand. Now the angel loved the man, and she mourned for him._

"_The angel said, 'No! No, I loved you! See that I have killed you!'_

"_The man laughed at her words, and remembered the promise that he made to her._

"'_You are my love...my life, my past, my present, my future, if I cannot have you...then I shall become Darkness.'_

"_The Darkness then left her, flying through the fields, the mountains, through the rivers, and through time. The angel cursed the Darkness, her love. She vowed that he would never again taint the place that they once loved. For if he did, she would be there to clash with him once more._

"_Now if it is real or just a dream, one mystery remains. For it is said, on sunless days and moonless nights, he may still haunt that place, where he first drew breath and where he drew his last."_

I looked up at Hanyuu.

"That wasn't a happy story like I asked…"

_"It has a happy ending though!" _Hanyuu smiled at me.

"How could there be a happy ending? The angel lost her love, and the boy lost his. He became a cold creature and she killed him. He even became a monster! How is that happy?"

_"That's the beauty of it! It does have a happy ending! You just have to search for it! You just need to believe in it!"_

I scoffed at that. "Well, Hanyuu...tell me how you think the story ends. Humor me."

Hanyuu looked down at me. She rubbed my shoulders.

_"I believe that any sin can be forgiven, you know that. I believe that the boy, who grew cold and Dark, found his way back to the angel. I believe the angel forgave him…and he forgave her…and that they spent the rest of their lives with each other. True love doesn't die. No matter what kind of pain, no matter what kind of evil tries to destroy it, love can never be defeated!_

_ "The angel and the boy…they still loved each other after all they've been through! I believe that their love redeemed him and that they became one again!"_

I laughed. "That's quite a take on it, Hanyuu. How much thought have you given that story?"

Her cheery voice diminished._ "Far too much, I take it…"_

"Hanyuu, if their love was that strong in the first place, than why did he become Darkness and Death? Why didn't he choose to pursue her and never give up? Why didn't he let love guide him like he allowed it to before?"

_"…I don't know…"_

"Love is a powerful thing, but even love can't mend every sorrow or every betrayal. Love cannot forgive the darkest of sins! That's impossible! Why do you think there's so much evil in the world?"

Hanyuu didn't answer me.

My eyes were closing. I nestled my head into her stomach and felt myself fading from the world. I was growing heavy. I couldn't stay up any longer.

_"No." _I heard Hanyuu whisper. _"…You're wrong…"_


	9. Chapter 8: Revelation II

**Ten more days left!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Revelation Part 2<p>

Part A

I went to bed a while later. Akasaka turned in as well; he covered himself with a blanket and rested on the couch. It was just us tonight. Satoko didn't come home. Takuma never came back either. He was probably working at the station…or he was with Akane. I didn't want to think about that. Vivid images flashed in my mind as I associated the two. I felt ill by that disgusting inkling.

Hanyuu slept beside me. I don't think I ever saw her sleep in that ghostly form. I didn't mind her company at all. I wanted someone to be near me. I wanted comfort.

I reached my hand out. I took Hanyuu's hand into mine. I interlocked my fingers with hers. A small grin appeared. She squeezed my hand. I knew it: she was still awake.

I moved my body close to hers. Even though we were away from each other by a few inches, the warmth of her body blanketed me. The aura that encompassed her was so inviting, so tender, and so selfless. It was one of love and peace. This was the aura of my mother…my real mother…not my human mother. This was Hanyuu.

Morning followed some time later. I arose groggily and freshened myself up. Akasaka was downstairs at the kitchen table. His files were strewn across the wooden surface. He ran his fingers over his chin, occasionally mumbling to himself. One file in front of him captured his full attention. His eyes were glued to it. I don't think he ever blinked as he watched it. What, was he waiting for it to move?

The floor creaked beneath me, loud for him to hear me, but he didn't flinch at the sound. He didn't turn his head to see the cause of the noise. He kept his head down as he looked over his files.

"Good morning, Akasaka," I said from behind him as I approached the table.

"Oh. 'Morning, Rika-chan." Akasaka didn't turn to acknowledge me with his trademark smile.

"How did you sleep?" I took a seat across from him.

"Fine, I suppose."

"…Um…" I rubbed at my arm. "…Have you heard anything about Shion?"

"No."

"Have you called to check on her?"

"There's no reason to. I don't see the point."

What was his problem? I didn't appreciate the tone he had in his voice towards me.

I eyed the sheet of paper he was staring at.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like 'nothing,' Akasaka."

He finally looked at me. His eyes were blank. They reminded me of my own eyes. He looked right at my pupils. My body grew cold. I couldn't feel my fingers anymore. I couldn't form a thought at that moment. I was struck dumb by that single stare of his. My mouth was dry and it hurt to swallow. What was wrong with him…?

"This isn't your concern, Rika."

Even his voice made me shiver.

"This is official police business I'm looking into. So just leave it be."

"…Does it involve Shion…?"

"How many times do I have to say this?" He groaned at me. "Akane is exonerated, so Shion has to pay the price for her crime. I wanted to help her…but I can't do anything now."

"Akasaka…you can't be serious! You can't forsake Shion like this!"

"I'm doing all I can…but she needs to understand that there's a consequence for every action. She needs to atone for her crime. I can't let her get away with this."

"This isn't right at all." I shook my head from side to side. "You're not yourself…you wouldn't leave Shion like this! You wouldn't treat her like a criminal!"

Akasaka leered at me.

"She is a criminal, Rika."

I clenched my fists. I beat the table and kicked my chair aside as I stood up.

"I can't stay here and take this any longer!" I stomped to the door. "I can't take it…! How…how could you talk about Shion that way…?"

"Rika!" Akasaka jumped up. "Where do you think you're going? You can't go out alone! What if something happens to you?"

I flung the door open.

"I'll take my chances."

I slammed it shut behind me.

It was the perfect thing to wake up to: Akasaka's betrayal. I didn't understand him at all. He was supposed to help us; he even promised Mion that he would protect her sister. And he couldn't even do that! He failed me! Everyone was failing me!

Takuma had failed me too. Takuma was a deceiver, a heartless man who went back on his wedding vows to be with that horrible woman. Akane…she "allegedly" tried to kill Shion, and she was celebrating her victory right in our midst.

But Akasaka…he surprised me the most. How could he turn his back on us, his family? How could he forget about his friends?

I wanted to cry more than anything. I wanted to cry over so many things, but I couldn't. I tried so hard to weep and wail…but I couldn't. I couldn't even cry for Shion.

I hit something as I walked down the hill from my house. I fell on my backside. I remembered the sting. I had run into Takuma this way when this world began. Please…please…don't let that be him…!

"Rika-chan!" a boy exclaimed as he knelt down to help me up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over!"

It was Keiichi! But what was he doing all the way up here?

"Keiichi!"

I threw myself at him. He picked me up and held me tightly. I rubbed my cheek against his and I strangled him with my arms. He smiled into the side of my face and pulled me closer and closer.

"What are you doing here, Keiichi?"

"I wanted to see you."

I looked at him. "You're not going to school again…are you?"

"No, I'm not." He brushed some dust off of his red vest. "I can't leave Mion when she's so hurt. What about you? How are you feeling?"

He let me down, but I didn't let go of him.

"…Keiichi…"

My tone was very low. I didn't look him in the eye.

He grunted and rubbed the back of his neck. "Stupid question, huh? I'm sorry."

I tugged at him to hold me again. When he did, I relaxed my head on his shoulder.

"Rika? You're not planning on going to school either, right? You're in that casual dress of yours."

"…I can't go…I don't want to…"

"Well…" He snickered. "Wanna play hooky with me then?"

I pulled my head back to look at him.

"We'll just head to junkyard for a little while! Rena wants to find Mion something 'adowable' to cheer her up. I just came from there actually."

"What about Mii?"

"Satoko's looking after her for now. Those two have grown awfully close. Normally, I'd be happy…but considering the circumstances…"

"I know…"

Keiichi let go of me, but I still clung to him.

"Ah…ahaha…Rika? If you wanna come with me…you're gonna have to let go of my neck! I mean, I love the attention but…!"

"You want me to go with you?"

"Of course!" He grinned. "Why wouldn't I? You're more than welcome to come, unless…Akasaka needs you for some-"

"Let's go." I released his neck and seized his hand. "Let's go help Rena."

Keiichi eyed me for a moment. "Is everything-?"

"C'mon, Keiichi!" I ran in front of him and yanked him to follow. "We need to make Mii happy! Nipa~!"

"Yeah…alright then."

I turned my head over my shoulder to take one last look at my home. I saw something standing at the window. It was Akasaka. His hands were in his pockets and he peered down at Keiichi and me. That stern expression didn't leave his face, even after I stormed out of the house.

I closed my eyes and shook my head at him. My hands yanked at Keiichi again to make him walk with me. My walk turned into a jog, then a run…and then finally a sprint. I wanted to get away from there as soon as possible…away from Akasaka.

We stopped near the school to catch a breath, namely Keiichi did. He gripped his knees, but he soon doubled over in pain. I could only laugh at him. Satoko and I ran everywhere together. We'd always run through the marketplace, around the Furude Shrine, across the suspension bridge, and through the woods, and we never got exhausted. We were always in top physical condition. Keiichi, however, was an embarrassment! He couldn't last through one sprint. Although, I shouldn't have been so surprised at him. He was on a losing streak in the club activities after all!

The sun was directly overhead when we made it to the junkyard. We were greeted by the melodious sound of metal screeching against each other, along with the appetizing sloshing of mud and dirt. There were quite a few bangs and crashes, follow by a deafening slam; it was coming from the side.

Keiichi and I followed the makeshift walkway, made of old car doors and metal fences, until we came to Rena's trailer. Her back was to us. She heaved a heavy piece of timber over her shoulder. She threw it behind her, and we had the fun of dodging it. Keiichi tripped over himself and ended up ramming his forehead into the back of Rena's trailer. He yelped and writhed around in the dirt, uttering every obscenity he knew.

Rena leaped at the sound of his shrill cry. She spun around.

"Keiichi-kun!" She sprinted over to him. She cradled him in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Ow! Watch…argh! Watch where you're throwing your junk next time!"

"It's not junk!" Rena dropped him.

His head hit the flat side of some broken timber. He clasped his head again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!"

"Dammit, Rena!"

We moved inside her trailer. She had a bag of homemade cookies, along with some tea she kept in a thermos. I helped myself to as many cookies as I could. I hadn't eaten anything since I awoke, and my stomach was hurting. I almost ate them all, until I forced myself to stop. It was hard to remain ladylike, but I managed. I was still very hungry, but I couldn't steal any more of them. I was scaring Keiichi with my appetite.

"Wow, Rika, I'm impressed!" Rena clapped for me. "I'm so glad you like my cookies!"

"Yeah…" Keiichi folded his arms. "Save some for the rest of us…"

I bowed my head to him and smiled. He bashfully turned away the second he heard my "nipa."

"Keiichi-kun's probably told you about Mii-chan, huh?" Rena frowned at me.

"She hasn't improved at all I suppose."

"No, not really. Keiichi-kun spent the night at her house with Satoko-chan, you know, just to help them."

"It took me a while," Keiichi said, "but I managed to pull both of them away from the police station. I tried to take their minds off of everything, but I didn't have much luck. Satoko's a little better now, but not by a whole lot, and Mion's remained the same."

"It has to be hard for them…especially Mion."

"I've never seen her so down before." Keiichi groaned. "Mion's always the optimist; she'd find her way out of any situation and come out smelling like a rose…but this time…it's different. It's gotta be terrible when you can't help the ones you love."

"I know the feeling…" I sighed.

"This whole thing is messed up!" Keiichi punched the small table hard. "How can the cops let Nise go like that? They barely looked over any evidence at all!"

"…Akasaka said that the pills and the needle weren't harmful. They were just painkillers and a sedative."

"I don't buy that! I know there's a mistake. There's gotta be one!"

"I already told you, Keiichi-kun!" Rena smiled again. "There is no mistake. It's all right there in front of you."

"So you keep saying."

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Keiichi-kun?"

"Yeah. Something is the matter." Keiichi leaned over the table. He grimaced at her. "You're not being clear about that. You haven't been making any sense since you left the police station! Just what are you getting at?"

"Keiichi-kun needs to be patient. Everything will turn out fine!"

"Rena, this is about Shion. I'm not gonna put up with any of your games right now!"

"Am I playing a game?" Rena closed her eyes and snickered. "Am I?"

Keiichi grunted. "This is hopeless…"

"Rena," I said. "If it's about Shion then please, you need to tell us. What do you know?"

She just stared at me.

"Rena…I'm begging you….we need something to grasp on to. We need to know if Shion will be alright…"

"She will be."

"Then tell us what you know!"

Rena reached over the table and held my hand. She patted the top of it and hummed to herself.

"You shouldn't get in people's way, Rika-chan." Her eyes flashed at me. "You'll ruin everything if you do!"

I raised my brow. "People? What people? Who are you talking about?"

"Akasaka-san knows. Yeah! He knows very well."

I gripped her hand. "What does he know? Rena, stop evading me!"

"I'm giving you a hint! I can't help you too much or you'll ruin the surprise!"

Ruin what…? What in the hell…?

Rena placed her finger to her lips. She winked at me.

"Akasaka-san's gonna take care of everything, okay? Just be patient with him for a little while longer!"

"…Why?"

"The cat…"

"The cat…?"

"The cat's gonna take a bite out of the fish!"

Riddles…puzzles…questions…stupid analogies…I despised them. I despised the very notion of them. I had seen far too many of those blasted things. Rena was an enigma herself. How I still put up with her, despite the secrecy and that evasive tongue of hers, I had no idea.

I wanted to push more, but I didn't see a point in this futile struggle. The more I'd question Rena, the more cryptic she'd become. I'd never get what I wanted out of her, not at this rate. I also doubted that if I confronted Akasaka again, he'd tell me the truth. He would only yell at me again.

Rena said it would all work out in the end. That's all I had to go on…and it was the last thing that would come out of her mouth concerning the subject. It was the only thing that would keep me going.

After we finished all of Rena's treats, we decided to visit the Sonozaki Head House. We were met by the friendly faces of Mion's staff after we had rung the doorbell. We saw her maids, her cooks, and a few butlers running around performing their various duties. They were too much in a joyful mood. Mion had to have been annoyed by their cheerful simpers. I would have hit them if they flaunted those smiles in front of me.

We expected to find Mion and Satoko in the living room. We didn't find them there. Instead. We found them walking along the pathway of the main garden. Mion was wearing her black kimono again. Her hands were folded over her lap and a frightful dull gaze was in her eyes. From what I could tell, she hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Her hair was a complete mess, heavy bags were under her eyes, and her movements were extremely slow. She almost tripped over herself as she Satoko took their stroll. Mion barely picked her feet up; it was like the wooden clogs she wore were blocks of cement tied to her feet.

Satoko was a tad better than I expected. She didn't smile, but she swayed her head back and forth whenever she stooped down to sniff the flowers. She picked a few and placed them into a small basket that dangled from her wrist. There were a few roses and gardenias in there, along with some tulips and daisies. They were all neatly placed against each other according to color and size. The basket was almost completely filled.

"Mii-chan." Rena said as we made our approach.

We stopped right behind them. Satoko fully turned and welcomed us with a light grin. Mion turned half of her body and nodded her head to us.

"Rena. Rika. Kei-chan." Her voice lost its zest. This wasn't Mion anymore.

"…Um…we brought you something." Rena pulled out something from behind her back.

It was a cookie jar shaped like a cat. It was very plump and it was smiling. Mion hesitantly accepted it. She cradled it and rocked it back and forth in her arms.

"We wanted to make you feel better…so I did some treasure hunting at the junkyard." Rena played with the tails of her white dress. "I found IT before Keiichi-kun and Rika-chan met up with me. There wasn't enough time for each of us to find you something like Keiichi-kun and I originally planned, but…we all wanted to give this to you as a present."

Mion ran her finger over the eyes of the cat. She petted its head.

"Do…uh…do you like it?"

"…It's cute." Mion held it against her chest. "…Thank you…thank you guys…"

We all quiet for a few moments. Keiichi scratched his nose and dragged his foot. He murmured to himself.

"Hey…ah, Satoko?" Keiichi bent over and scanned her basket. "What's all this for?"

"It's for Nee-Nee." Satoko lifted up a rose and presented it to Keiichi. "It's a gift from Mion-san and I. We're going to make these into bracelets for Nee-Nee. They're going to be so pretty…she's going to look really beautiful…"

Satoko's eyes were about as blank as Mion's. I couldn't even find her pupils. It was one solid dim color. The fire in Satoko's soul was extinguishing. I never saw that girl more depressed in the one hundred years that I knew her. This blow was stronger than any strike Teppei made against her, and it cut deeper than Satoshi's disappearance. That poor, poor girl. How could fate deny her of this last chance at happiness? Why did it have to take Shion?

"I want to make her a necklace too." Satoko giggled to herself…lacking her normal spirit. "But…I'm afraid I might not have enough time."

"Hey, don't talk like that!" Keiichi rubbed her head. "I don't wanna hear you saying that kinda stuff anymore. Got it?"

"…Keiichi-san…"

"I mean it." He rubbed her more roughly. "Listen to your Nii-Nii here!"

Satoko looked down at the sand.

I wanted to say it'd be okay, but I had heard that expression too many times. If I had to hear it again, or if I said it one more time, I'd lose my mind. I think everybody was feeling that way too. I instead held Satoko's hand. I stroked her skin and grin at her reassuringly. She didn't smile back at me, but at least she understood that I was there for her. That was enough for me.

Rena acted a similar way towards Mion. She stood beside her and caressed her arms. Mion flinched under her touch. She fidgeted quite a few times until she put her full trust in Rena. Mion even tried to escape from her at one point before that, but Rena still held her. She wanted to be alone to wallow in her misery, which was for certain, but now was not a time for self-inflicting woe. All of her friends were with her. We were going to help her through this dark time.

We moved our visitation to the living room. A few of Mion's servants brought us some refreshments. I didn't have much, thanks to Rena's famous cooking, but everyone else helped themselves. I sat at the table beside Rena, while Keiichi sat next to Mion and Satoko. He went out of his way to tend to them. He refilled their tea, passed them extra pastries, and hung off of their every word. I think he was overdoing it a little, but they seem to appreciate it all the same.

"I hope you enjoy the tea," Mion said. "It's my grandmother's special recipe. I hope my servants prepared it well."

"It's perfect," Rena replied. "You can make this tea yourself, right, Mii-chan?"

Mion feigned a laugh. "Yes, but I'm not that good at making it."

"I bet you do a great job!"

"In speaking of Baachan," Mion cleared her throat as she placed her cup down on the table. "I called her about the situation when I got home last night. She's away on business, but she said she'd be back in Hinamizawa as soon as possible. Give or take a few days. She's making calls to several attorneys under her employment, and they should arrive in the village around the same time."

Oryou was doing all that for Shion? Surprising…very surprising. I remembered how much she hated the girl in the past. I supposed after what happened with Takano in June, every grievance they had between each other was forgotten.

"The lawyers are smart people," Mion continued. "I think they may be able to help Shion."

"How much do you think they can do for her?" Rena asked. "Will they be able to clear her of the attempted murder charge?"

"…I don't see how that's possible. Shion was holding a hostage with a syringe, cackling like a wild hyena, with at least forty or so police officers training their weapons on her, while she kept saying 'I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna killer her.' I think it's safe to say that Shion's not getting off that easily."

Rena kept quiet. She twiddled her thumbs and mumbled.

"What do you think they _can_ do for her?" I asked now.

Mion closed her eyes and exhaled sharply through her nose.

"My guess is that she'll get life in prison or forty plus years…maybe shorter if the lawyers are good enough."

"This is bullshit!" Keiichi raised his voice. "Can't they do more for her?"

"Kei-chan, it's not like they can just sweep everything under the rug and pretend like it never happened! The law doesn't work like that!"

"It works for criminals. It always does," he snorted. "Like that Nise Akane. She's gets off while Shion has to suffer! Shion was defending herself from that maniac!"

"I believe her, but the police need concrete evidence to prove Nise's guilt! They can't drop the charges unless they got a thing on her, and they don't."

"Mion…can't you call other people? Can't your family pay some people off?"

"Kei-chan, it doesn't work that way!" Mion yelled. "If we were to bribe the police, or bribe Nise to drop the charges for that matter, that would only further the belief in Shion's guilt. We're trying to save her, not condemn her!"

"…Dammit!" He rubbed his forehead. "Mion…couldn't you just make Nise…you know…"

"You want me to 'demon' her away?"

Keiichi didn't answer.

"And I suppose you think that will solve everything too?"

He hung his head low.

"If Nise dies, the police will think we had something to do with it. Shion is a daughter of the Sonozaki Family, a yakuza organization, so of course they'd suspect something! And if we paid them to look the other way, that still wouldn't solve anything! Shion would still look bad!"

"…I'm sorry, Mion…I was only trying to-"

"The only thing you're trying to do is damn my sister to Hell! Think before you talk, you idiot!"

"Mii, stop!" I shouted over her. "Keiichi's doing his best! Stop yelling at him like that!"

She huffed at me.

"We're all on edge because of this, but we shouldn't be fighting each other! We should be fighting Akane!"

"…How do you suppose we do that? We have no evidence against her. Even the tests results from those drugs came back and nothing stood out. That's why Nise was released, because she was deemed innocent! They have nothing else on her!"

"Mion-san, I just had a thought," Satoko turned to her. "What if…those results are wrong?"

"Wrong? What're you saying?"

"What if…the tests results from those drugs were forged?"

Forged? You mean…!

"Satoko…what are you implying…?"

"Think about it! If those results were replaced, then that means Nise is guilty!"

"It means more than just that." Mion folded her arms tightly to keep herself from trembling. "If that's the case…then that means that this is an inside job! Somebody in the police station is protecting-!"

"You're wrong," Rena said very plainly.

"What?" Mion looked to her. "We're wrong?"

"I keep telling you! The answer is right in front of us!"

Mion furrowed her brow at her.

"There is no inside job, and there's nothing else that's out of the ordinary here!" She smiled. "There's a plan…a plan to catch the cat taking the bite out of the fish! Yeah! Yeah, I know it!"

"Rena, you're not making any sense…not that you were before but…" Mion gritted her teeth. "If it's not foul play, then what is it?"

"Akasaka knows!"

Him again.

"Hold on." Keiichi studied her. "You mentioned his name before when it was just you, me, and Rika. Are you saying that he's behind something?"

"What? No! Akasaka's not guilty of doing anything bad!"

"That's not what I meant! He knows something about Akane's 'innocence.' What is that exactly? What does he know? For the last time, Rena, tell us what the hell is going on!"

The telephone rang. It was perched on a table out in the hallway. Mion stood up and retrieved the receiver from the hook.

"It's Mion…sure…yeah, send him in. Thanks." She placed the phone down.

"Who was that?" Keiichi asked.

"It seems we have a visitor." Mion took her seat back.

A visitor? Who?

The front door opened and creaked shut. Dress shoes clacked against the wooden floor of the hallway behind us. I heard a rustling of keys and slight cough. I recognized that voice, and I recognized the sound of those tacky dress shoes.

Hanzaemon Takuma entered the room. He stood off to the side of the living room, adjusting his neck tie. What was he doing here? Did he come to torment me some more?

"Hey all," he casually said with a small wave.

We all nodded to him and gave a quiet greeting.

"Man, you guys need to calm down. 'Too lively in here…"

"What I can do for you today, Detective?" Mion said. "We have some snacks here if you want some."

"Thanks, but no. I'm here on an errand actually, and I was ordered to be swift."

"Oh? So what brings you all the way out here?"

"I need Rika-chan."

Me? Why would he want me?

"What is it, Takuma?" I asked him. "What's going on?"

"Why don't we get in the car for starters, huh?"

"Car? Where are we going?"

"Just for a little ride, nothing big."

The sound of his voice…it frightened me. It was emotionless, a great change after his usual demeanor. There was no joke, no laugh, and no small talk at all. He just got right to the point.

"Hey," Keiichi stood up. "What's this all about? Why are you taking Rika away?"

"Stay outta this, kid." Takuma placed his hands in his trouser pockets. "I was told to bring her, that's it."

"To where?"

"None of your concern."

"Rika _is_ my concern!" He clenched his fist. "I'm coming with you! I want to make sure she'll be alright!"

"God…you're such a…"

"Keiichi, it's fine!" I turned back to see him.

"Rika…! But…!"

"Takuma's a friend, nothing's going to happen to me, I promise! It's probably just nothing, like he said. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Rika…"

"I'll be fine!"

Keiichi didn't like my answer, but he kept quiet. Everyone else was concerned for me too, but they admitted defeat against Takuma's demand. They didn't dare stand against him.

I was led out to the front of the Sonozaki House. Takuma's car was waiting near the front door. I climbed into the passenger's seat and strapped myself in. Takuma took the wheel and ignited the engine. He had one hand on the wheel while his other caressed his temple. The wheels screeched against the sand and the engine roared as we took off.

Takuma was driving faster than he usually did. The stern gaze he shot out the windshield was unnerving. He never acted this way. Something must have happened. I didn't particularly think too much into it, as Takuma's cold exterior held my thoughts captive. He was all I could focus on.

"Takuma," I finally said after ten minutes of silence, "are you alright? Did something happen?"

He didn't speak.

"Takuma…?"

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel.

"…Takuma?"

"Shut up," he said very darkly.

"Huh?"

Who was this person? This wasn't Takuma!

"Hey…Takuma…? What's wrong?"

"This is crap…this absolute fuckin' bullshit!"

What was he talking about? What was wrong with him…?

"You better not be lying to me…"

Takuma stopped the car abruptly when he pulled into a spot at the end of our drive. He threw off his seatbelt and slammed his door shut. He stamped to the front door of some building, hunching his back and leaving his hands in his pockets again. Where were we? I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings at all.

I exited the car and closed my door. I lifted my head up to see our destination. My brow rose. What were we doing here? Did this have to do with my summoning?

Why were we at the Irie Clinic?

Part B

Takuma barged through the front door. He proceeded into the lobby, muttering to himself. I had to jog to catch up to him; he was taking such large strides so it was difficult to keep up with him by a mere walk. We came to Irie's office.

Nise Akane was organizing the file folders and medical charts on Irie's desk. She also dusted the shelves, cabinets, and she filled the cup on his desk with freshly sharpened pencils. She noticed us out of the corner of her eye. Actually…she noticed Takuma.

"Takuma!" she exclaimed. She ran to him and embraced him. "What took you so long? I was afraid that you weren't going to visit me today!"

He didn't hug her back.

"Hmm? Rika-chan?" Her smile widened when she saw me. "You're here to visit as well! I'm flattered that you came all this way just to see me! Ahaha!"

I bet…

"How come you brought Rika-chan here, Takuma? I'm thankful that she's here with us, but what's-"

"Be quiet."

Akane released him when she heard the harshness in his voice. I was stunned myself.

"…Takuma…?"

"I'm not here for a visit. I'm on business."

"Business…?"

"Yeah, business. Did I stutter?"

"Takuma…? Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Just sit down."

Akane obeyed without question. She sat in Irie's chair and held her hands over her lap as tightly as she could. She looked up at him with tearing eyes, but he avoided her. He folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. He stroked his finger against his arm while he bit his lip.

"What's going on here?" I dared to ask.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Akane glared at her lover. "Tell me what's happening right now!"

Takuma glanced at her.

I couldn't tell what look he gave her, because of how unfeeling he was, but it startled me. The aura that poured off of him, it made it seem as if he was out for something. That horrible air about him seemed like he was out for blood! But why Akane? Why was he acting so malicious towards her?

Akane's leer faded. Her timid demeanor returned. She shifted her gaze to the floor, back to Takuma, and then back to the floor again. The look he had in his eyes scared her half to death, but why did she insist on turning back to him? Why did she keep looking at those dark and cold orbs of his?

"I see the gang's all here."

Akasaka stepped through the threshold of Irie's office. He was holding that same folder under his arm.

"Hey, Takuma, Nise-san…and Rika-chan." He gave a slight nod to me.

I didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Thanks for bringing Rika here, Takuma, I appreciate it." He patted his partner's shoulder. "She needed to be here for this."

"It was no problem," Takuma answered very emotionlessly.

"Excuse me?" Akane glowered at Akasaka. "I demand you tell me the meaning of this! Why do you keep harassing me? You know I could have your badge if I make one phone call to the police chief, don't you? I'd just have to tell him how much you're bothering me, practically hounding me! I'll end your career in an instant if you don't me alone!"

"This will only take a few minutes of your time, Nise-san." Akasaka placed the file folder down in a clean spot on Irie's desk. "Rika, I want to apologize for the stress I put you under."

I gave him a funny look.

"I didn't mean to make you angry with me. I just wanted some space so I could have a chance at this. I'm sorry I was so hurtful towards you…and to Shion. Please forgive me." He bowed to me. "I just couldn't risk you ruining this opportunity, so I had to play the bad guy for a while to keep you uninformed."

"…Akasaka…" I mumbled.

"Takuma." Akasaka spoke without looking at his partner. "How's Shion doing at the station?"

"She's fine, at least for now. I got word from the public prosecutor's office that Sonozaki Oryou called him up herself. She told him she's getting a lawyer to defend Shion."

"I see. Well, see if you can contact Sonozaki-sama, as well as the prosecutor. Tell them that there will be no need for an attorney."

Huh? What was he…?

"Why's that?" Takuma spoke without a tone in his voice at all. He stroked his arm a little bit harder. He tapped his foot against the floor.

"Nise-san," Akasaka turned to her now. "Shion was feeling ill when she woke up from her condition, correct?"

"Yes. I told her to relax. I gave her breakfast, I checked her vitals, and I gave her a pain reliever when she complained about a bad headache." Akane examined him closely. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Shion declined the painkiller?"

"Ah…yes. She kept ranting and raving about it. She insisted that it was some kind of poison. She slapped it out of my hand and she was growing more and more unstable! That's why I tried to sedate her so she wouldn't hurt herself or me!"

"I see. I'm still really sorry about the trouble you've had! You'll have to forgive Shion," Akasaka laughed. "She gets a little carried away sometimes! She's had many problems in the past, that girl."

"Which is why she belongs in an institution!" Akane smirked. "That would be a blessing to this village, to keep a homicidal monster like her locked up for good!"

"I completely agree with you."

What? Akasaka…! I narrowed my eyes at him and squeezed my fists so hard that my arms were vibrating. How could he…?

"The insane have no place in this village, nor in the whole of Shishibone City."

"Exactly my point! Ahaha!" Akane crossed her legs and grinned much wider than before. "People like that have no place in society. They deserved to be kept behind bars, to rot like the garbage that they are! They're violent, reckless, and they'd do anything to appease themselves. They deserve everything that's coming to them."

"Again, I agree." Akasaka leaned against the desk. "The world has enough problems as it is. Why does our suffering have to increase because of those people?"

"They should all be punished."

"Absolutely!"

"They have no place in this world!"

"Yes!"

"That's why Sonozaki Shion, and the rest of the crackpot family that raised her, should suffer the consequences of this transgression! I should sue the lot of them too!"

"…This is where I disagree with you."

My fist stopped shaking. I stopped gnashing my teeth. My body was calming.

"Huh?" Akane was more confused than me.

"While I agree that the insane should be removed from society for its safety, I disagree that Shion should be punished."

"What are you-? Oh…oh I see now. You're still defending that little shit because she's your friend!" Akane rose from her seat. "That's it! I'm calling the police chief and I'm reporting you for this biased-!"

Takuma bolted from the wall and seized Akane's shoulder. He applied enough pressure to make her scream in pain.

"Sit down, Akane," he growled.

"Ta…kuma…! It hurts…! It really hurts…!" She tried to remove his hand, but she couldn't. She shut her eyes tightly and cried out again as he applied more pressure. "Stop…please…!

"I said sit down."

He shoved Akane into her seat. She almost fell out of it due to the force of his push. I expected Akasaka to scold Takuma, to tell him to calm down, but he allowed this to happen!

"I'm not being biased," Akasaka began again. "I'm being just."

He flipped open the folder on Irie's desk. He snatched a few pieces of paper. He peered down at them as he spoke.

"Those painkillers you gave to Shion…what were they exactly?"

"What…? What're you-argh!" Akane moved her shoulder the wrong way. She rubbed it and flashed her teeth at the detective. She hissed. "They're exactly what they are! Painkillers! You said so yourself; the tests came back in my favor. That's what you said!"

"I may have…exaggerated."

What did he…?

"Exaggerated…? You mean…you never believe me…?"

"The tests came back, all right, but they weren't in your favor."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"I tested the pills, Nise. They're not painkillers." He tossed a sheet of paper at her. "They're cyanide poison."

Akane held the results in her hands. Her nails were tearing through the paper. She was crinkling it up.

"I expected the tests would take hours to be completed, but to my surprise, we had a match in such short time."

"A…match…?"

"They're the very same cyanide pills that Irie Kyousuke had in his possession at the clinic. I thought we confiscated them all, but it seems one bottle was unaccounted for."

Akane was tearing the paper apart slowly.

"How was it possible that you would just happen to have the same poison he had been harboring?"

"Quite convenient," Takuma added.

"But that's not all we found." Akasaka tossed another sheet to her. "This is a test result from the syringe you tried to administer to Shion. I think you know what the contents of that syringe are."

Akane forced the papers away from her. She spun away from Akasaka. Her back was to us.

"Again, the results came back faster than I anticipated. It matched the second piece of contraband we took from Irie's stash: the H-150 virus."

She didn't move at all.

"I think it's time you start telling the truth, Nise."

"…I didn't…" she said weakly.

"…Why did you want to kill Shion…?"

"…I didn't…I never…"

"You know, Shion's not the only thing I want you to start talking about."

Akasaka lifted another file into view.

"You made two calls from this clinic. One was last night and the other was this afternoon. The second wasn't too long ago, huh?"

Akane's ears cocked.

"Confused? Allow me to explain. When I met you for your interrogation, when I wanted to apologize for suspecting you, I was merely buying time. I made up that whole story about the tests vindicating you, to throw you off so I could have a chance of getting enough evidence to build a case against you. I had asked a few officers to bug your telephones just to see if my hunch was correct while I detained you. And lo and behold, my guess was right."

Akane's knuckles cracked loudly.

"This was far too easy. Even if you had succeeded in killing Shion, we'd have done an autopsy on her. We would have found the traces of cyanide in her body, and the substances that match the H-150 virus. The trail would lead back to you, and we would be having a conversation similar to the one we're having right now. Either way, we'd still have caught you!

"That leads to me this question: who's your employer?"

My own ears perked up. I felt the back of my dress sticking to my body. My feet were damp with sweat. My fingers moved here and there. My eyes couldn't stop staring at Akane.

"Nise…this was an open-and-shut the case the second you turned those drugs on Shion. You knew that we could catch you. You knew we would find out about you. So why? Why go through this whole charade? This was too easy of a case; I know there's something lying beneath the surface. Who are you working for? I know someone is behind all this! I know someone is controlling you!"

"…I didn't…I'm not…"

"Let's take a look at this last piece right here." Akasaka scanned the sheet. "This is a transcript of the calls you made. Do I need to read them?"

"I think that's a good idea." Takuma stuffed his hands into his pockets. He sounded genuinely intrigued. "Let's hear it."

Akasaka turned back to the sheet.

"Here's how it goes…"

"_Hello?"_

"_The target's wounded now. She's preoccupied with Sonozaki's arrest. Everything is just like he said."_

"_So we can move in?"_

"_Move in anytime you like. However, it's not my will that'll be done…it's his."_

"_I'll consult him immediately. Just keep them all busy until we're ready, okay?"_

"_I'll keep them distracted as long as possible. It shouldn't be too hard. They'll find out about the drugs, they'll come to me soon enough. I'll just…entertain them for a little while!"_

"_You alright? You sound…happy! I thought you'd be scared, considering the position that you're in."_

_ "I don't care what happens to me. All I care about is his will. I'll be arrested at some point …everyone will hate me…everyone will curse me…but I don't care! Kami-sama is all I need! He's…he's my…savior…!"_

"…_He's our savior."_

"Here's another," Akasaka went on.

"_Yes?"_

"_I saw the police car go by here. No doubt it's the detective. He's going to rat me out to that treacherous little bitch…"_

"_What do you want us to do?"_

"_Listen to Kami-sama. He'll know what to do. He always does…"_

"_I want to know what you want. You've been selfless for so long, you've always followed him without question. I want to hear what you want now."_

"…"

"…_Mistress?"_

"…_Move in…as quick as you can."_

"…_Roger."_

"_Make them all bleed…make them burn…make it all burn…"_

"_The Lord still wants that sword?"_

"_Retrieve it. And…show no mercy to the Furude…the Kimiyoshi…and the Sonozakis."_

"…_Keima be Praised."_

"_Keima be Praised."_

Akasaka placed the sheet down on Irie's desk.

"It's over Nise. I know who you are."

"You're a…" I placed my hands near my lips. "You're a…Keima Clanswoman?"

Akane still didn't move.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Akasaka placed his hand to his back pocket. "You were involved in Irie's blackmail. That's how you got to be so close to him, am I right? You were part of the blackmailing; you and Ayatsuri, the head of your Clan, forced Irie to hold onto those drugs. You supplied him with the poison and you took advantage of the fact that he had the H-150 virus. You forced him into almost killing his closest friends! But he's too good of a man, he'd never kill anyone. Even so, you wanted to go through with it and have him take the blame for your organization.

"When he was arrested, you and your bosses panicked. They had you try to clean up the mess he made, but you failed! You were supposed to be the scapegoat, that's why you stayed here and played along with my game! You could have run at any time but you didn't. You needed your followers to prepare so you bought them some time…but we'll be ready for them when they come…count on it!"

Akasaka pointed his finger at her.

"You're part of the Keima Clan. You've been a conspirator against Rika. You and your bosses plotted to kill her and anyone else that got in your way. You also plotted to steal the Furude Family's treasure, the Onigari-no-Ryuo! All of this was, and would be, done in the name of your god…Kami Ousama. I finally caught you…Nise Akane! And your boss is ne-!"

"Ha…"

Nise's shoulders trembled.

"Ha…he…he…he…ha…"

She stood up from her seat. She walked to the window. Akasaka reached into his jacket. He was about to draw his weapon on her. Takuma hesitated to reach for his. Akane placed her hands on the glass. She hung her head.

Takuma made a step towards her, but something emitted from Akane. It was faint, but then the sound grew. It wasn't a laugh; it was more of a…squeal. She sharply drew breath in through her mouth and then exhaled in a high pitched tone. She squealed in delight over all of this! She actually enjoyed this!

Akane moaned to herself in between her squeaks. She was lost in an exhilarating moment of ecstasy. She hugged herself, squeezed her chest with her arms, and bent over. She let out one last moan before she slowly straightened her posture. The two detectives and I could only watch her. Her squeals and gasps struck us. We were frozen in place. She trapped us under her spell.

"…Ahhhhhhhh…" poisonous breath escaped her lips. "You don't know anything…"

She turned around.

Her hair fell across her face. Her smile was wide enough so that we could see every sharp fang she had. Her adventurous tongue licked her blood red lips frequently. Drool dripped from her chin. One eye was visible from behind her hair.

It was golden…with a red slit for a pupil. It was half open as is shot from one person to the next. It widened at Takuma, it squinted at Akasaka, and it narrowed at me. An unholy pyre raged within her. Sparks flew from her tear ducts and scorched the very room.

"Mmmmmm…"

She licked her mouth again.

"You don't know anything…you silly man! I am guilty of nothing. I have done no wrong. I am an agent of justice…an agent of God!"

"Akane…" Takuma spoke.

"Do you think I care about what happens to me? Do you really believe I care? I will be saved! He'll save me! He always does and he always will! He'll deliver me!"

Akane rested her hands over her stomach.

"He loves me…he loves me unconditionally and tenderly…he saves me…!"

Her smile was as wide as it could be.

"Hahaha…how I wish I could see how everything will play out. I'd give just about anything to see it happen! It'd be so much fun…! You see, in a few hours…in a few teensy weensy little hours…everything will be…erased!"

"Erased?" Akasaka inquired. "What do you mean…?"

"You have my transcript, don't you? **They're** coming for you…all of you…!"

Akane squealed again.

"They'll tear you all apart! They'll rip you to shreds! Abbot Ayatsuri will see to that personally! He and his holy Prophets will bury you all! And then-and then-and then! He'll save me! He'll take me away and I'll live with him forever, just like he promised!"

"Who will save you…?"

Akane's eye grew redder.

"Kami-sama…Kami Ousama!"

"The…God King…? Is he…real?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…Kami-samaaaaaaaaa…" Akane's tongue hung from the side of her mouth. "Kami-sama…Kami-sama…ohhhhhhh yeeeeeeees…"

"That…can't be…" Akasaka wiped the sweat from his brow.

"…He'll kill all of you…he'll kill all of you… and…" Her neck creaked. Her dark eye found its way to me. "He'll kill you too…Rika!"

I backed away.

"He'll kill you for being such a bad…bad…little girl…!" Akane reached her hands out to me. "That damn family of yours…he'll finally get his revenge…! Even if you arrest me and lock me up, the Abbot we'll surely finish what I started for Kami-sama! He'll finish it all! He…and the Kitsune! They'll finish it all!"

I backed into the wall.

Her hands were a few feet away from me. "…Though…would the Abbot mind…? Would Kami-sama mind…if I…took a piece out of you first…? I'm been dying for a go at you, Rika…c'mere…c'mere…c'mere…let me have some fun with youuuu. This won't hurt…much!"

I covered my face with my hands.

I heard a hard smack.

When I dropped my hands, I saw that Akane was on the floor. Her cheek was completely red. She stroked her fingers along her wound. She looked up at her attacker…horrified.

Takuma stood above her. His hand throbbed by how hard he had hit her. He was breathing heavily. His sweat trickled down his sideburns and moistened the collar of his dress shirt.

"You…" Akane held her face. "You…hit me…"

Takuma stepped closer to her.

"You…really…hit…me…"

"Get up."

"You hit me…you hit me…! You hit me!"

"I said…GET UP!"

Takuma seized her by the collar. He threw her into the wall. His hand was wrapped around her throat.

Akane was tearing up as she tried to wrestle free.

"Akane…you…"

"He-Hey…you're taking this too far…aren't you? Huh? Come on…please…! Lemme go!"

His nails pierced her neck.

"I'll kill you…"

"Pl…ease…lemme…lemme g…oo…"

"Takuma! That's enough!" Akasaka tugged at his shoulder.

"She…!"

"I know she betrayed you! I know how you feel about her, believe me! But you can't do this! We need her if we want to put the Clan away for good! She knows all of their secrets! Remember what we said before? Remember that we promised to put a stop to the Clan? We need her if we wanna do that!"

Takuma glared at Akane one more time.

"Takuma!"

His hands fidgeted.

Akane dropped to the floor. She coughed and gagged. Blood dripped down to her collarbone. Takuma's nails had penetrated her skin deeper than I thought. She covered her neck with her hands. She looked to Takuma, who turned his back to her. She was terrified of him…but she…reached for him…? She outstretched her hand to him. Her other hand started to scratch at her throat.

"Hey…"

He tensed up again.

"…You said that you loved me…why are you doing this to me…? Why are you being so cruel…?"

He kept quiet.

"Don't you…love me anymore…?"

She reached out for him, but Takuma never answered her and he never looked at her. He put his hands into his jacket and stormed out of the office.

"Hey…! Hey! Come back!" Akane chased after him, but Akasaka grabbed her from behind. "You said that you loved me! You said that you wanted me! You said you needed me! You said…! You said…"

"C'mon," Akasaka said to her. "Let's go."

"Lemme go!" She thrashed. "I need to talk to him! Lemme go!"

"No…you're coming with me now."

"Bu…but…but!"

Akane kicked and started to scream. Her nails deepened the cuts in her neck.

"Don't leave me like this! Don't abandon me! I did this all for you…! I did this for us! I did this for justice! You can't just leave me here like this! What about those the things you told me? What about everything we shared together? Why are you forsaking me?

"I love the Keima Family, I love Kami Ousama…but I love you too! You're only one who ever loved me! I love you…I love you so much! You all give my life meaning! If I don't have even one of you…then…then I'll…please, listen to me! I love you! I NEED YOU!"

Akasaka hauled her off to his police car. It took some effort, but he managed to put his pair of handcuffs on her. She thrashed even in the car. She wouldn't stop screaming…fighting…or crying. Although the door closed and her screams were muffled, I could still hear them as if she was right next to me. I thought I'd ever forget the sorrow and the depression…and the loss…I saw in her eyes. I almost pitied her…almost.

The car drove off in the direction of the police station. I was alone at the clinic. I rubbed my face, my eyes, and I tried to restore my breathing back to a normal pace. Akane could have killed me…she could have killed me any time she wanted to. I just didn't understand why she waited so long to strike at us.

She had been here for a month, since Takano's departure. She could have killed me then, but didn't. Was it all about timing? Was it about killing my friends first to make me suffer? Was it about torturing me until it was my time? Or…was there something else going on? I didn't know. I didn't want to know.

Akane was a culprit, and there were many more lying in wait. Abbot Ayatsuri, his so-called Prophets, and the Keima Clan were mobilizing. This wasn't about espionage, mind games, or conspiracy anymore. This was war. This was absolute war. Soon, the Keima Clan would come. They could come and try to take the Onigari-no-Ryuo…and they would come for my life. I was finally seeing the true faces of Evil.

A small hand touched my shoulders. Her horn rubbed against the side of my head. Hanyuu had embraced me from behind. I gripped her arms and pressed my back into her. She whimpered and held me close to her body. She knew what I was pondering. She was afraid…much like how I was.

We would win though. We would put an end to everything. I would end everything and live. I was going to live! We were all going to live!

There was a sound coming from the side of the building. I was outside when I watched Akasaka and Akane drive off. I walked to the side of the clinic, with Hanyuu floating behind me. Takuma was sitting there, looking into the horizon with his arms on his knees, just thinking. He didn't blink, move, or even breathe. The sun was beginning to fall. The wind picked up. It sliced the leaves from the trees. The wind lifted them up in its basket and drifted away into the patty fields beyond us.

That's when I heard it, the chirping. The cicadas were singing. It was that same dirge that I had grown so accustomed to in my time in this Eternal July.

"I'm sorry, Rika," he said lowly. "I…uh…guess I got what I deserved, huh? Haha…"

"Takuma." I sat down next to him. "She betrayed all of us. You didn't know about Akane. You didn't know what she was capable of."

"…I feel…ah…I dunno anymore…"

I touched his hand. I smiled at him, despite the fear in my heart.

He didn't look at me.

"Rika…I'm gonna come clean."

"Hmm?"

"It's time I told the truth." Takuma sighed. "I've been a betrayer too…to my wife. I need to come clean with her. I need to tell her about everything."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive." He smiled a little. "It's gonna hurt…but it's the right thing to do. I owe it to her. After that…I'm going straight…"

"Everything will work out, Takuma! It always does!"

"…Not always…especially not for me…"

I held his hand in mine. He blushed, but he gripped mine nonetheless.

Hanyuu sat in front of us. She laid her hands on top of ours. Takuma didn't feel her. I sensed that the duress in his soul was growing. I sensed that the anxiety and the mixed emotions, that swirled like a torrent in his heart, was consuming him. I wished that he could feel Hanyuu, so that he could experience her love and warmth. I wanted him to feel peace through her loving touch. Unfortunately, he couldn't feel her at all. He was just a man…he didn't have that connection to Hanyuu like I did.

"I hate that sound," he said.

"What sound?"

"…The cry of the cicadas."

Takuma lowered his head.

"…I hate it…"


	10. Chapter 9: Salvation

**I'm back, baby.**

**Took me forever, but here it is.**

**If you haven't read Kanashii-hen and onward...you better go do that right now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Salvation<p>

Part A

Takuma and I sat there in that spot beside the clinic for a while. The sun was setting and the cicadas' singing was growing louder. The louder they got, the more anxious Takuma became. He tapped his fingers against his leg and bit at his lip.

Akasaka returned as the sun continued its descent. He exited his police car and walked to the back passenger door. Out of the seat came a woman with messy green hair. Shion took some time to adjust, but she looked more than relieved to finally be out of that musty prison cell.

When I saw her, I couldn't contain myself. I sprinted to her and flung my arms around her waist. She hugged me hard, crying tears of joy into my shoulder. She was back with me now. Shion was by my side again. Fate hadn't cheated me.

While I was overjoyed that she showed so much attention to me, I told her that other people needed to see her face. Once we prepared ourselves, Akasaka took Shion in his car while I rode with Takuma. The Sonozaki Head House was our next destination.

We arrived and not a moment too soon. Shion was about ready to tear the door right off the car before we stopped. Actually, she jumped out of the car before Akasaka even applied the brake. Shion stumbled over herself, but caught her balance and ran to the front door. She didn't bother to ring the bell. She ripped the door open and ran right on in.

The two detectives and I just got to the front door when we heard Satoko screaming. We heard Mion yelling as well, followed by Rena's laughter and Keiichi's snickering. They were in the living room, huddled together in an embrace. Everyone piled on top of Shion, rubbing her head, kissing her cheeks, grasping her arms, and hugging her as tightly as possible without breaking her in two.

Mion and Satoko were smiling again. Hanyuu was too. She was hovering over them, joining in their laughter. We were all finally together. The Club was one again. Our celebration ended soon, however. We had achieved a great victory in Shion's return, but we had another problem lurking beneath us.

Akane and the Keima Clan revealed themselves as our true enemies. Akane was defeated easily, but the real battle was just beginning. Ayatsuri and his Clan were still after me, and now they wanted my family's sword too. They were the final obstacle in my path to happiness…and they would fall just like all the others.

Akasaka filled everyone in about the situation. He told them about Akane's treachery, how she had been involved in Irie's blackmail and Shion's attempted murder.

"I told you she was guilty!" Keiichi laughed triumphantly. "She gets what she deserves!"

"We don't have to see her ever again," Mion sighed in relief. "That's what I'm thankful for."

"I thought she was one of the good guys! How could she be so evil?" Satoko punched through the air.

"And you knew about it all along, huh, Rena?" I asked her.

Rena nodded. "Yep! I knew she was up to no good and that she was real guilty one. I could tell by the way Akasaka-san acted during Shii-chan's interrogation. I knew he was lying about the tests!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You'd make a good cop with a keen eye like that. But Rena, if you knew I was hiding something, and that I had a plan in the works, why didn't you tell your friends?"

"I remember Mii-chan brought up the Keima Clan, about how they wanted to kill Rika. I knew you were working hard to protect her, and how important the situation was, and I didn't want to risk you losing an important opportunity to gather evidence. My friends mean well, but sometimes they kind of get out of hand, like Keiichi-kun! He's still pretty bullheaded! Ahaha!"

"Hey, I'm a lot better than I used to be." He frowned at her. "You still could've said something!"

"When my friends' lives are on the line, I don't take any risks. I wanted Akasaka-san to be sure in his judgment, and I didn't want us to jump the gun. We had to be careful and let it play out. You should understand that!"

Keiichi slowly nodded in acknowledgement to her.

"Even though that witch is gone," Shion spoke up. "I think it's time we focus on the new task at hand. I'm talking about the Keima Clan...and Irie. We still have to deal with them."

"Right." Akasaka took the helm of the conversation. "I discovered that Akane was not only guilty of Dr. Irie's blackmailing, like I mentioned earlier, but she seems to be a high ranking member of the Keima Clan. What rank that is, I'm not sure, but that's not important right now. What matters are the calls she made.

"She made two calls to an anonymous source. Akane was a scapegoat to divert our attention from the true threat: an assault. She ordered her men, whoever they may be, to bring down the Three Great Houses of Hinamizawa as soon as possible

"Irie is still being held at the station. His charges are cleared, but I'm keeping him there for security purposes. It's also a safe place for us to talk with him about this whole mess. I'm planning to go have a quick chat with him to see if he knows anything about Akane's power in the Clan in a short while.

"Right now, there are two primary targets. The first is Rika. The second is that sword that Rika's family has been holding for thousands of generations. For some reason, they want that thing, and by the sound of it they'll kill anybody who gets in the way."

"Do we know when they're coming for Rika and the sword?" Keiichi inquired.

"No. Akane told them to move whenever they were ready. That could be hours from now, days, or maybe weeks. We need to be prepared nonetheless!"

"So…what should we do?"

"The protection of Rika and the sword is our top priority; however, I am worried about old man Kimiyoshi." Akasaka rubbed his chin. "He's vulnerable, which makes him an easy mark to assassinate. I was considering putting the best men in the police department on security detail."

"I'm in charge of the estate while Baachan's away," Mion added, "so I could order some of her men to guard him as well."

"That's good, but save some guards for yourself. You never know when you might need them!"

"Me? Oh, I don't think so." She chuckled. "I'm the commander of my own private army. These guys here, they're better than any Spartan, any SAS soldier, and any American commando! These guys can take on anything!"

"I admire your confidence, Mion, but please be sensible!"

"I'm being very sensible! I trust these people with my life!"

Takuma nudged his partner. "Let her have it. It's not wise to argue with a Sonozaki."

"See! That man's got the right idea! Ahaha!"

"Um," Rena interrupted. "So if Mii-chan's guards and Akasaka-san's policemen are going to look after Kimiyoshi-san, who's going to protect the sword?"

"We are!"

"…You're…serious?"

"I _am_ serious!" Mion flexed her bicep. "We all have our special talents! We'll be able to take on anything!"

"What about Rika?"

"She's not a helpless little girl, Rena, give her some credit. Rika can take care of herself, but we'll be there to watch her back if things get hairy."

Takuma propped his head up with his hand. "But where is this sword anyway? Assuming it even exists in the first place…"

"It does exist," I said. "I know it."

"Then where is it?"

"Well…there have been old legends about the Onigari-no-Ryuo. Furude Ouka was said to have sealed the sword in the statue of Oyashiro-sama on the Furude property. There is a solid gold statue of Oyashiro-sama in the Saiguden, so my guess is that the sword is there."

"It's stuck inside of a statue?" Takuma's eyes drooped at me. "It's stuck…inside of a statue?"

"…Yes…?"

"So why the hell do we gotta protect it? Nobody can break through that! Even if the sword is in there, the toughest part is retrieving it."

"Even so, the Saiguden is holy ground. That place is special to my family and to Hinamizawa. I don't want anyone desecrating it!"

Takuma looked away from me. "Yeah…I can see your point…"

"So we'll protect that statue," Akasaka said. "Alright. Kimiyoshi will be guarded by a joint effort between the police and the Sonozaki Family. I'm not thrilled with the idea, but Mion and her friends will guard the Saiguden and Rika. Is that right so far?"

"Yeah, but Senpai," Takuma spoke. "What're _we_ gonna do? We can't just sit around."

"After we gather some more info from Irie, we're going to patrol Hinamizawa along with a few other teams of officers. We'll be in contact with Mion via radio." Akasaka pulled out four small radios he had been keeping in his jacket pocket. He looked to us. "Separate yourselves into teams and we'll inform you if we find anything suspicious. You can reach Takuma and me at frequency 140.85 in case you need anything. Sound good?"

"I'd personally feel more comfortable if we stayed with them to make sure they're okay, Senpai."

"I think we can trust them, Takuma." He grinned at him. "Mion's right. I almost forgot that these kids held their own against a group of heavily armed soldiers a month ago. They're anything but ordinary!"

"They beat a bunch of soldiers single handedly, huh? Damn…" Takuma eyed Mion. "I'm impressed!"

"Oh! I know what can help you guys on your patrol, as well as the general defense of the Furude property!" Satoko's vampire fang emerged from her lips. "We can set up traps! Yeah! I can give Mion-san's men a layout of the area, and they can plant traps all around the property. They can also set up traps leading up to the Furude Shrine.

"This way, if you're near a trap that triggers, or if you hear one going off in the distance, you can contact us and let us know if our enemies are getting closer!"

"…That could work…alright then." Akasaka raised a finger to her. "But make sure our visitors don't suffer any permanent damage, okay? I need them to spill their secrets if we want to fully take down the Keima Clan. No doubt a few high rank grunts will know something interesting about the Clan and its leader."

"Okay, I won't hurt them that much, but then again…"

"Just take it easy."

"Satoko is gonna place traps," Akasaka's partner looked at all of us, "but what about the rest of you guys? How are you gonna defend the Saiguden, and yourselves, without any weapons?"

Keiichi answered. "I have a metal baseball bat. Rena has a hatchet, Mion's pretty good in martial arts, Satoko has plenty of gadgets for traps, Shion has a stun gun or two, and Rika…well..."

"So you need to be up close and personal with these creeps for you to do any good, huh? I don't think I like that idea…" Takuma looked to Akasaka. "Senpai, can we borrow some things from the armory back at the station?"

"What for?"

"I want these guys to have a last resort…and a gun's the perfect solution to any problem."

Keiichi waved his hands in front of him furiously.

"N-No…I-I hate guns! I couldn't use something like that!"

"You don't look like you would have a problem handling one." Takuma ran his eyes along him. "I still stand by that point I made about you before. You got strong arms, so you could absorb enough recoil, and it looks like your hands are strong too. You can keep a handgun steady and-"

"I really don't want to use a gun…"

"Why not? You want a last resort, right?"

"I…I just…"

"Hmm. Then what about Shion? Or Mion?" Takuma turned to them. "You two must have used a gun before, am I right?"

"Takuma!" Akasaka punched his shoulder. "Think about what you're saying! You can't give kids like them something that dangerous!"

"It was just a thought! You want them to be safe, don't you? I'm thinking a gun would work out just fine-"

"No guns." Akasaka glowered. "You and I will use ours if we have to, but I'm not allowing them anything from the armory. I don't care if our enemy is the Clan, nobody is dying today!"

Takuma folded his arms and peered down at the floor. He shifted once or twice and hid his face from us.

"Everything is settled now." Akasaka got up from his seat. "The Saiguden and Kimiyoshi will be guarded, and we'll have policemen and Sonozaki men patrolling Hinamizawa inconspicuously. We should be ready to go."

I rose from my seat as well.

"Well, then we better get started."

All eyes were on me. I tightened my fist. I breathed deeply. Hanyuu held my free hand and stood by my side. I was ready.

"We're winning this fight."

We didn't waste any time leaving the estate. Takuma and Akasaka took to their respective cars and drove back to Okinomiya. Irie should have cooperated now. Akane was gone; a shadow that lingered above his head had disappeared. He was safe. Now it was time for revenge. She and the Keima Clan leader would suffer for what they did to him, and for the threats they made against Satoshi. Irie would want that, he would want them to pay.

Mion made several calls on her house phone. She left a message for her grandmother, she called yakuza all over Okinomiya and Hinamizawa, and she ordered them to spread the news of the impending battle. She also ordered them to work side by side with the police to patrol the village and to make preparations for this war. Shion made a call herself. She called Kasai and asked him to help with the preparations too.

Some men came to the estate and followed Satoko, Shion, and I to the Furude Shrine. Keiichi had gone to retrieve his bat, while Rena made her way to the junkyard for her hatchet. Mion stayed behind for a little while to direct incoming Sonozaki men to their positions.

When we arrived at the shrine, Satoko immediately put our set of men to work. She borrowed nets, ropes, and a few knives from the shrine. While the Sonozaki yakuza began to put those potential traps into place, Satoko began mixing herbs she picked from the forests surrounding the property. She mixed leaves, flowers, and other items to create even more booby traps.

Keiichi and Rena joined up with us a little bit later to help out. They cut heavy pieces of timber from the dying trees in the area to serve as another special surprise for any attacker that we faced. They even gathered rocks, big and small, as ammunition for another trap.

Mion arrived soon. She had a radio clipped to her pants and her standard BB gun was in its holster on her shoulder. My imagination started to run wild when I caught a glimpse of the weapon. Had Mion picked up a real gun from her home? Did she borrow it from one of the gangsters? I know Akasaka said that guns were too dangerous for people our age, and I would normally agree with him…but this time I didn't. I wished that that was a real weapon…just in case something went wrong.

I recalled times when Mion shot tin cans with her BB gun to settle a bet between her and Keiichi. Keiichi had lost a club activity and refused to suffer the punishment game, a taboo that invoked dire consequences. Mion felt generous and offered him a chance to redeem himself. They were to play a second activity where they would have to shoot targets from a preset distance. The person with the most targets hit by the end of two rounds would be victorious.

Mion hit every can without missing. Every shot was square in the middle of each target. Keiichi followed with a perfect score himself, mimicking every shot she had made. When the second round came, Mion hit every can again. Keiichi hit all but the last one. He was so confident in the beginning, but something suddenly held him back.

I saw his hands tremble, his finger twitch, and his eyes shake in their sockets. A horrible memory from the past had worked its way to the front. I knew that memory…that was his darkest sin. I thought he had gotten over it…but I guess he never did. He tried to laugh off his defeat during that particular activity, but I knew better.

Keiichi reacted negatively not once, but twice to Takuma's comments concerning a gun. I didn't want to think about that memory as much as he did. I felt the agony in his heart and in his mind. He was thinking about it even now.

A few times, when he was working with Rena or Satoko with her traps, I caught him daydreaming. His lips twitched and his eyes squinted. His eyebrows moved in three second intervals. His ears perked up. Sweat even rolled down his face.

I could hear the gunshots from his BB gun. I could hear the girls screaming when he shot them. I heard the deafening screech of that one girl, whose eye he had shot. Rena was tugging at Keiichi's arm, to snap him out of the trance that came over him. He laughed it off again and just said he was admiring nature. Rena didn't buy it, nor did I. Keiichi quickly turned his back to her and went to help Satoko some more. I pitied him. He reminded me a lot of myself. We bore our fair share of pains together. We did plenty of things we weren't proud of. We failed so many people…so many times…in so many lifetimes.

Even though your friends are there to help you, to better you, to pull you out of that pit of guilt and despair, there's no erasing what you did.

Sin is like a scar. It's carved into your soul, into your memory, and it will always be there. No matter how many times you forgive yourself or have others forgive you, the memory doesn't go away…the scar doesn't go away. You never fully heal.

The moon was shining down at us now. The only things we heard were the chirping cicadas and the hoots of the owls. We all lied in wait. Our enemies would surely strike in the darkness; it was classic, yet logical. Just as they would use the darkness to their advantage, so would we.

We all separated into teams. Mion and Rena guarded the shrine. They perched themselves on top of the roof. They lied down and kept us updated about their situation over the radio every ten minutes.

Satoko and Shion hid in the trees along the road that led to the Saiguden. They also updated their situation every ten minutes. Satoko had wires wrapped around each of her fingers. One wire was around her ankle too. I hated, no, I was thrilled at the thought of what new traps she had in store. I had a feeling about some, since I saw the logs, timber, and rocks, but Satoko hinted at a few more tricks she had at her disposal.

A few of Mion's guards stayed behind to provide us support. They had a few wakizashis and a few clubs. They hid themselves inside the shrine, and along the bushes and trees adjacent to the building. Mion wasn't too keen on having help, believing we could handle everything ourselves, but she reluctantly agreed to have them there with us for insurance.

Keiichi and I were sitting on the roof of the Saiguden, concealed by the leaves of the trees and by the darkness. I gripped a small sickle in my hand. It was small enough for me to wield effortlessly, but the blade was fierce enough to rip any man's stomach open. The thought of me driving the sickle into a Keima Clansman excited me. I wanted nothing more than to return the favor for what they had done to my friends and I. I wouldn't let them get away with another victory. This time _I_ would win.

Hanyuu materialized beside me. She straightened out the wrinkles in her robes and sighed heavily. She traced along the roof with her finger. She murmured to herself. The little thing even sang to herself, but she would stop soon after she had begun. I stole a glance from her. She was shaking.

"Hanyuu," I whispered very quietly, as not to arouse suspicion from Keiichi, who was looking off into the forest near us. "What's up? Did you find anything?"

_"No. I didn't see anything suspicious during my flight."_

"You're positive?"

_"Uh-huh. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."_

I sighed too. "I hate all this waiting! Can't they show themselves already? Can't they come out and let us be done with them?"

Hanyuu didn't speak.

"Hey…what's the matter with you?"

_"…I'm…just a little nervous."_

"Only a little?"

_"…Auuuu~…okay…I'm terrified…"_

"…You think I'm not? The thought of fighting this enemy that plagued us for so long…it's maddening…"

_"Rika…"_ Hanyuu spotted my sickle. _"…I wish that it never came to this."_

"…You can't always avoid conflict. This has been coming ever since we first started this loop. We were destined to fight for our lives again!"

_"And this may very well be our last chance…"_

I touched her leg. "Come on…show some bravery! We'll win this fight!"

Hanyuu only looked at my hand.

"Hanyuu…smile for me. Please…? I want to see you smile…"

_"…How can I smile when I know blood will be shed on my family's resting place?"_

"Nobody's gonna die."

_"Then why do you have that sickle?"_ Hanyuu was tearing up. _"What are you going to accomplish with that thing?"_

I held the blade in front of me. It shimmered in the moonlight. "I'll get our freedom with this. I'll do whatever it takes."

_"Rika…you've never hurt anyone. You've never killed anyone! How can you even think about harming another human being?"_

"I'll do it if I have to. It's not like I'm going to enjoy it or anything…"

_"Don't lie to me!"_ Hanyuu squealed. _"I sensed the feelings in your heart! You can't wait to drive that into somebody! You can't wait to kill a Clansman!"_

"…What's so wrong with that?"

_"Oh…Rika…" _Hanyuu dabbed her sleeve against her eye. She hiccupped. _"…Where did it all go wrong? How was evil…sin…brought into the world…? How was it created…how has it lived for so long? How come there are demons in the world?"_

"Hell if I know."

_"Rika…don't kill anyone. It'll only put another hole in your heart."_

I squeezed the handle of the sickle.

_"Promise me…I don't want to see you suffer with that guilt on your soul…"_

I scraped the blade against the roof.

_"Rika?"_

"…I'm not making promises I can't keep."

Hanyuu shook her head at me. A small tear fell onto the roof of the Saiguden. It splashed; droplets of the tear hit my arm. When I looked to inspect it, Hanyuu was gone. Where she was exactly, I didn't know. She was close by though, I could still feel her presence, but she could have been anywhere on the Furude property.

Hanyuu was far too innocent; too loving to know what war was truly about. It was about survival, the embraced idea of killing your enemy before he kills you. I'd kill every Clansman that dared to show his face to me if it meant gaining my freedom. I didn't care if I would have a few lives on my conscience. As long as my friends and I survived, that's all that mattered.

_"This is Mion,"_ the radio sounded off. Mion was whispering. _"The shrine's still clear."_

_ "This is Satoko. No movement here either."_

"Keiichi." My teammate responded in the same hushed tone. "No sign of anything here."

_"Akasaka here."_ I heard his police car driving along the dirt road. The tires were kicking up sand and a few rocks. _"We got nothing here either."_

_ "I hate this recon stuff,"_ Takuma said in the background. _"We should've gone to the shrine and let the Sonozaki guys take care of surveillance…"_

_ "I feel much better this way, Takuma. Like I said, they can take care of themselves!"_

_ "Yeah, yeah. Hey, how much you wanna bet nothing happens tonight at all?"_

_ "I'd be kinda disappointed."_

_ "Wha-?" _Takuma raised his voice and shifted around in his seat. The leather crunched. _"You actually want something to happen, Senpai?"_

_ "…In a way. I just want this whole thing to be over."_

Him and I both.

_"Well...yeah but…"_

_ "Hey!" _Mion whispered sternly. _"Cut the chatter and keep the line clear! We need this in case of an emergency!"_

_ "Oh yeah…whoops…" _Takuma mumbled.

_"Ah…we'll update again soon. Stay safe guys."_ Takuma switched off his radio.

"Everybody's on edge, huh?" Keiichi played with his bat as he lay on his back, looking up at the sky. "This whole calm before the storm thing…how can anybody put up with it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think anybody can," I replied.

"I agree with Akasaka. The sooner the Keima Clan shows up, the sooner we can all go home!"

I giggled. "You're very confident, Keiichi!"

"Hehe! Somebody's gotta be!" He scratched his nose. "Everybody could use some spirit. We all need it."

"…We're going to win, Keiichi."

"I know we will." He grinned. "The good guys always come out on top! We beat Takano and we'll beat these guys. No problem at all!"

There was something in his voice. Something about the way he said that...it made him seem almost…unsure. His tone altered for one second, but reverted back to normal.

"Keiichi? You're okay…aren't you?"

"Hmm? Me? Of course I am!"

"…Keiichi…it's okay to be scared…"

"…I'm not scared…"

"…I'm scared too."

Keiichi glanced at me, and then looked away.

"…I just…don't know what's going to happen. I…this could be the last time we see each other…"

I shook my head. "Don't talk like that."

"We don't know what else these Keima guys are capable of. They could be watching us right now, waiting to get the jump on us! Ah…maybe Hanzaemon was right after all."

"What do you mean?"

"In case things go wrong, we should have some sort of insurance…"

"You don't need a gun, Keiichi," I said firmly.

"…I hate them…but…maybe one would help us out…"

"You never want to hold another one as long as you live. Isn't that how you think?"

Keiichi twirled the bat around in his hands. He didn't bother to look at me.

"Keiichi, you don't need a gun. I won't allow you to hold such a thing again! I'm not going to let you relive those memories!"

"This is one nightmare that'll never go away no matter what…"

"Keiichi…how many times have you told everyone to stay strong?"

He peered at me out of the corner of his eye.

"You've given us so much hope, so much love, and so much to believe in through your compassion and willpower. You've helped us so many times…more than I can count. Don't you think it's time you finally helped yourself?"

He looked down.

"Forgive yourself, Keiichi!" I patted his head. "Nightmares, nightmares, fly away!" I sang to him. "Leave Keiichi alone! Ahaha!"

"Hehe…Rika…!" Keiichi laid his hand on top of mine.

"Stay strong, Keiichi." I moved my hand to his cheek. I pressed my palm into his skin. "You're the only one who's pure out of all of us. You never had a dark shadow lingering over your head…you never had a demon of your own to face. So please…stay strong…"

"Rika?"

"Stay strong…for me…?"

Keiichi held my hand. His zestful smile curled across his lips. "I won't let you down. I'll never change! Believe me…I won't!"

"…Good…" I pulled him into a small embrace.

He hugged me harder and repeated his promise over and over until I was satisfied. That boy…that man…was everything to me. He was part of my foundation. He was part of my future. He was my-

_"This is Mion, no sign of movement."_

_ "This is Satoko, nothing yet._

_ "This is Akasaka, we're coming up to the…wait…hold on a second."_

I heard the brakes of the police car squeak over the radio.

_"Is that a…truck?"_

_ "No,"_ Takuma answered. _"it's a white van. Why is it just sitting there?"_

"Where are you two?" I asked.

_"We're at some small building with an iron gate. I have…wait a second. Somebody's getting out."_

"Who is it?"

_"…Some guy in a…black jumpsuit of some kind. Yeah, a black jumpsuit with a matching cap."_

_ "What's he doing over there?"_ Akasaka spoke.

_"I dunno, but he's walking over to that gate."_

_ "Are those…cutters he has in his hands?"_

_ "…Yeah…but why…?"_

_ "We're gonna take a look at this guy,"_ Akasaka held the radio closer. _"I'll keep it turned on so you guys can listen in too. Just stay where you are, don't say a word, and don't move, okay? Takuma, let's go."_

_ "Right."_

The car doors opened and shut rather loudly. The ground crunched underneath their feet. There was some static on the other end. The radio was probably brushing up against Akasaka's clothes. I wished that he would walk more casually so I could hear more than this infernal racket.

They ceased their walk. There was a screech. It sounded like metal scraping against each other. It sent a sharp pain through my ears and through my brain. There was some more scraping, but then the sound stopped very abruptly.

_"Excuse me?"_ It was Akasaka. He sounded friendly. _"Can I help you at all, sir?"_

_ "May I ask who you are?"_ a voice I didn't recognize spoke.

_"It's a little late to be out breaking and entering, wouldn't you say?"_ Akasaka chuckled.

_"I'm just here to fix the phone line."_

_ "Phone line?"_ Takuma said now. _"How are you gonna fix the phone line with cutters? And, there isn't even a telephone pole near here. What kind of serviceman are you? Are you a new guy? Who do you work for?"_

_ "I work for the Okonogi Telephone Company."_

Akasaka was silent for a moment. _"O-Okonogi…?"_

A door opened. Leaves rustled. Akasaka and Takuma were shouting. A few other voices were shouting, but I couldn't tell anything that they were saying.

The sandy ground crunched and there was this terrible snapping sound. The radio hit the ground. The static was becoming too much for me. Soon, nothing could be heard from the other side. Our connection was cut.

I switched my own radio on and off in a vain attempt to reestablish the line, but it ended in failure. I called out Akasaka's name several times, but he didn't pick up. I called Takuma, but he didn't answer either. What the hell happened over there? What was going on? Why weren't they responding?

_"What was that?" _Mion raised her voice.

_"Sis! I think I heard something!" _Shion's voice tensed up. _"There was some rustling through the trees just a second ago!"_

_ "I heard it too!"_ Satoko chimed. _"I think it's coming from…the main stairs!"_

_ "And what about Akasaka and Hanzaemon? What happened to them?"_

_ "Mii-chan!" _Rena gasped. _"I think I saw something! It glimmered in the light over there! In the trees!"_

_ "Shit! Alright! Everyone get ready! Akasaka and Hanzaemon can take care of themselves, we got our own fight here!"_

Keiichi gripped his bat tighter.

I held up my sickle.

_"Don't go dying on me, you here? Yo, guys!" _Mion was referring to the guards. _"Get ready with those traps! Satoko, you better be all set too!"_

_ "I'm ready!"_

_ "Okay then…show no mercy."_

Part B

The world stood still. Time practically froze. All I could hear was the sound of my own heartbeat. The beats pounded right after the other.

My chest started to hurt. My head ached and my hands were cramping up. My knees buckled as I squatted down on the roof of the Saiguden. My shoulders were trembling. My palms were damp. I had to wipe them on my dress in order to get a better handle over my weapon. This was it.

The rustling had stopped. The owls ceased their hooting. They sensed the enemies' presence. They were there…they were right there. The second they showed their faces to me…I swore…I'd kill them.

_"Satoko,"_ Mion said over the radio. _"Main stairway. Do it."_

I heard Satoko's knuckles crack when she twitched her fingers.

An explosion echoed through the woods. Ghastly shrieks shattered the night sky. Bloodcurdling cries and gasps for breath wafted up into the air. There was a large cloud of smoke rising from the forest. It was near the main steps leading up to the shrine. I caught the scent even from my position. The air reeked of rotting food, animal feces, and gunpowder. There was a small tremor that shook the Saiguden due to a falling tree. Satoko had outdone herself this time!

Soon after the explosion, there were another set of cries. The earth shook again. They were coming….at full force this time.

_"Here they come!"_ Mion shouted. _"Rena! Get ready! Assault teams one and two, let'em have it!"_

The Sonozaki yakuza let out their own battle cry. The doors of the shrine burst open and they drew out pipes and knives. I heard the metal clanging against each other as they piled out. The battle cries of the yakuza and Keima Clansmen clashed at last.

Their weapons collided against one another. I could already hear bones being broken over Mion's radio. Mion was yelling curse after curse. I heard her fists and legs crashing into an enemy's ribs. The snap almost made me sick. Her opponent wailed out in pain, begging for aid, while another enemy called out to Mion. She met him and dealt with him in the same manner.

I heard Rena's side of the battle too. The enemies shrieked even more when she fought against them. The sound of the blunt side of her hatchet slamming into a Clansman's spine sent a jolt through my body. Metal screeched against her weapon. Her breaths were shaky, and she was grinding her teeth together. Was she alright?

Mion cried out again. There was a loud thud. The screeching stopped as well.

_"Thanks, Mii-chan!"_

_ "Don't sweat it! C'mon, keep at it!"_

Mion soon gasped. She held the radio closer to her mouth.

_"Satoko! A group just got past my second assault team! They're headed towards the Saiguden!"_

_ "Roger."_ Satoko giggled. _"I got a special surprise for them."_

_ "Try not to let any get through! We can't let them swarm Rika and Keiichi!"_

They were coming closer to us! My blood was beginning to boil. My palms became worse. Was I ready for a true battle? Could I beat someone…could I really…kill someone?

Grunts and the rumbling earth emitted from the radio. I could even hear them without it. They weren't too far away from us now. Keiichi held his bat to his side and stood ready. We were ready for anything to come our way.

Another explosion sounded off. It wasn't as devastating as the first blast that began the battle, but it was powerful nonetheless. A few small trees collapsed to the ground, as a few more wails of anguish lifted up to the sky. Shion's stun guns crackled over the radio. Another group of men groaned and hit the dirt. A series of smaller explosions erupted along the road. The tremors almost threw me off the roof. I'd have fallen if Keiichi hadn't grabbed me.

_"Dammit! Rika-chan!"_ Shion held her radio close. _"A few got away from Satoko and me! I think there was only three, but be careful! Satoko has a few more traps in that area; tell us when to use them!"_

"Got it!" Keiichi responded. "Don't worry about a thing, we'll take care of'em!"

Keiichi and I lay prone on the roof. We didn't have to wait long for our visitors to show themselves, however. There were only three. They were large, muscular, and vicious. One held a long pipe, the other a wakizashi, and the last one held a rake. They were dressed rather normally, like any citizen of Hinamizawa.

They cautiously approached the door to the Saiguden. They looked over their shoulders, to their sides, and to the roof. Luckily, they didn't spot us. They were too focused on the door to the shed.

One started to fiddle with the heavy padlock, while the other two watched his flank. I hated that heavy padlock, mostly because it was too hard for me to unlock, but now I was thankful that Kimiyoshi convinced me to keep it. The man was having a hard time trying to pick it, and occasionally bashed his weapon against it, in a pathetic attempt to break it.

"Ready, Rika?" Keiichi slowly stepped to the edge of the roof.

I held my sickle to my chest.

"Rika?"

I breathed deeply. "Let's go."

Keiichi swung his bat above his head and jumped. He didn't roar, and he didn't do anything fancy. Before his feet connected with the ground, he slammed his bat over the head of one of the Clansmen. He spun around and rammed the hilt of the bat into the stomach of the other attacker, before raising the bat upwards to strike the man's chin.

The last attacker, the one trying to break the lock, lifted his pipe and brought it down upon Keiichi. His bat intercepted it; they were in a deadlock. I hopped down from the roof. I sliced the man's shins with the sickle. Before he could react to my attack, Keiichi pushed the man's pipe away. He whacked him across the cheek.

All three Clansmen were down. Keiichi relieved some sweat from his brow. He slapped my palm with his and snickered. I picked up the knife from one of the attackers. Now I could be more useful to Keiichi. If we had another situation like that, where Keiichi was in a struggle, I'd strike with twice more ferocity.

Another group of men sprinted up the road. They wielded similar weapons to the first batch we fought. Keiichi charged for them. He deflected the first assailant's weapon and clobbered him, then struck down the second without much issue. I stabbed the knife into another's foot, and then kicked him in his crotch. The look on his face filled me with so much glee. I think I was laughing…!

The last few fell to us, but more came. Their numbers increased with every one we struck down. We managed to get through at least five waves of enemies before their numbers were growing too much. Instead of four or five, six to eight men now rushed towards us. We couldn't fight so many like this for much longer.

I grabbed the radio from Keiichi's belt. "Satoko! Set off a few more of your traps at the Saiguden! Keiichi and I are getting overwhelmed!"

_"That quickly? I got my hands full at the moment! Yah! Raagh!"_ Satoko was breathing hard. _"They just keep coming! Nee-Nee and I have problems of our own here!"_

"Mion!" I called out. "Are you listening? Get us some help here now!"

_"Heeeyah!" _Mion had just finished taking down another opponent. _"Okay, I'm calling them in. Assault team two, go help Shion and Satoko at the road over there! Backup unit one, get to the Saiguden and help Keiichi and Rika! And move your asses; they ain't gonna last much longer if you keep screwing around!"_

The radio was slapped out of my hands. A fist threw itself into my cheek.

I dropped my weapons and my back slammed against the Saiguden door. A hairy hand strangled me. The Clansman lifted up a wrench over his head. Oh no…! Please no…!

Keiichi's bat was brought down over his head. The man collapsed and his hand slid off of my body. Keiichi handed my weapons back to me, before turning around to engage more Clansmen. His bat struck down enemy after enemy; he broke their arms, legs, and hands with every swing he made. Sometimes he even hit them across the face, breaking their teeth and jaws. Their blood spat onto his face, clothes, and his bat. He kept swinging wildly, gnashing his teeth, and hollering at them. He was…inhuman.

The bat whistled through the air before it crashed into an enemy. It was the song of a quick end. Keiichi didn't kill any of them, but he left them so maimed and so wounded that they couldn't get back up. He also continued to beat them when they were incapacitated. His style was too feral…it was so unlike him…

We were granted a slight reprieve. Keiichi managed to catch his breath for a few minutes. He wiped the blood off his face with his undershirt and leaned on his bat. I squatted down and held the radio close to my ear.

Mion was barking orders left and right, Rena was gasping for air after each swing of her hatchet, Satoko was calling out enemy positions while Shion thrust her crackling stun guns into them. Minor explosions rocked the area once more.

_"Sonuva…!"_ Mion's voice was hushed. _"Ha…ha…ha…there's…too many of them. There's no end…"_

_ "We have to keep up the fight, Mii-chan!"_ Rena exclaimed after subduing another assailant. _"Can you switch to the other channels and see if the police can help us?"_

_ "I tried that! The patrols aren't responding to anything! Akasaka and Hanzaemon are still down, so I don't know what's going on with them either! We're on our own here!"_

_ "There's got to be something we can do to push them back!"_

_ "We need more traps. Satoko?" _Mion got her second wind. _"Do you have any more traps we can use? We're getting pummeled at the front!"_

_ "Ah! No! I used them all up to help keep the pressure off of the Saiguden area! There's none left!"_

_ "Wonderful."_ Mion was quiet for a minute. She then started to yell. _"We're getting our asses kicked here! We can't hold the shrine any longer; assault teams one and two, retreat to the back road! Rena, we're going to fall back to the Saiguden to give Keiichi and Rika support!_

_ "Backup unit two, get into contact with the police patrols, we need more men! Where the hell is backup unit one? Didn't they get to the Saiguden already?"_

_ "Sonozaki-san!"_ a Sonozaki guard said. _"They never checked in with us! We lost contact with them!"_

_ "Dammit! Satoko and Shion, get to the Saiguden! Rika and Keiichi are gonna need help soon!"_

"Keiichi?" I lowered the radio. "Are you okay?"

He spat some phlegm onto the ground. He wiped the residue on his vest. "I'll be fine. I'm just…huff…huff…outta breath right now…"

"We just need to hold out a little longer. The others are headed this way to help us!"

"Goo…good…"

Keiichi hung his head. He slumped over on his bat.

"Keiichi!" I held him up as best I could. He was too heavy for me. "Don't quit now! You can't!"

"I'm…too tired…I can't keep this up much longer…"

"We need to! Help's on the way! Just-!"

The bushes rustled.

A Clansman came from the rear. He knocked me over with the handle of his machete. He kicked me in my stomach hard. I coughed up a little blood and some mucus. Keiichi swung at him with his remaining strength, knocking him out cold. Two more men emerged from the thicket. Keiichi struck one, but the other avoided his attack.

The Clansman smacked the bat out of Keiichi's weakened hands and sent his fist into his stomach, and then kicked him across the face. Keiichi plummeted to the ground next to me. More enemies appeared. They hovered over us like vultures over carrion. They kicked at Keiichi and punched at me repeatedly.

One man straddled me. He ran his dirty fingernails over my neck and my collarbone. No…! He grabbed the strap of my dress. Keiichi fought valiantly to try and save me, but they pinned him down as well. Every move he made, they'd beat him with their wooden planks and fists.

The first strap of my dress broke. Oh God…! Please…not like this…!

The man on top of me suddenly shrieked. A strange liquid dripped down his face. He grabbed at his eyes and fell off of me. He rolled on the ground and desperately rubbed at his eyes to remove the substance from him.

Mion's shin connected to the back of his head. She spun like a top and roundhouse kicked another Keima soldier, and smacked her gun into the same man to make sure he stayed down. Rena leaped into the air and swung the blunt side of her hatchet on another man's shoulder, and another man's chest, breaking his ribs. Two men shook where they stood and smoke rose from their backs. Shion's stun guns were still on, the blue flash danced in front of my eyes. Satoko took down the last few men with a pipe she had picked up from the other defeated Keima followers. She hit them in the knee, the shin, the crotch, and then in the neck.

Once they were all motionless, Mion ran over to Keiichi while Satoko tended to me.

"Kei-chan! Are you alright? Did you break anything?"

"Ack!" Keiichi winced as she held him. He grabbed his bat. "I'll live." He spotted her gun. "…Why didn't you just shoot them in the first place? You could have saved time."

"Oh this?" Mion laughed. "This is a water gun. I filled it with liquid mace! I kept it as a last resort!"

"…I see…"

"Rika! Did they touch you?" Satoko held me tight. "If they did, I'll kill them right now!"

"It's…it's okay…" I hugged her back. "They just broke one shoulder strap, that's all."

Shion tapped my shoulder.

"I'm glad we're all okay, but we got another problem on our hands here!" She pointed to the road. "I think they just broke past the assault teams…"

Weapons clanged together, curses broke through the night, and footsteps shook the entire world.

"Will they ever stop…? Hauuuu…!" Rena raised her hatchet. "I can't keep this up!"

"Tch! Where the hell is that damn backup unit? They should have been here by now!" Mion helped Keiichi up to his feet. "…Looks like the whole cavalry is here this time…"

Shion checked the batteries of her weapons. "I still got some charge left. I could go a little bit longer before I'm out."

"We can't seriously fight them all…our assault teams are down, the police patrols are nowhere to be found, our detectives are MIA, and we're outnumbered!"

"Outnumbered? Oh, come on, Sis. Ahahaha!" Shion smiled cutely to her. "The six of us against the rest of the big bad Keima Clan? They don't stand a chance!"

"We're the Hinamizawa Club," Satoko raised her voice. "We never backed down from a fight. We never give up when things look bad…we keep playing until we win!"

Mion shook her head. "This isn't some game you guys…"

"Mii-chan…" Rena held her shoulder. "We can't just give up and let them desecrate Hinamizawa…or Rika's family. We need to defend this place to our last breath."

Keiichi propped himself up. He swung his bat in front of him. "This is about honor! I'll never forgive myself if I quit now. I'll never forgive myself if I just abandon Rika!"

I held up my sickle and knife. "I'll fight too. I'll keep on fighting, even when I'm crippled and bleeding to death, I'll still fight."

"Ahaha. You guys are such idiots." Mion massaged her temple. "…But you're my idiots…and you're my Club."

She drew out her water pistol. She took up a fighting stance, as we all did, and awaited our enemies to reveal themselves.

"Let this be our best club activity yet!"

"Oh! What's the punishment going to be! I wonder!" Rena bobbed up and down.

"The winner is the person who can take down the most of these bastards without much damage done to them. This is a cooperative game, but it's an every-man-for-himself way of accumulating takedowns. The loser is the person with the least amount of enemies defeated, and he will have to do whatever the winner says!"

"Classic rules, huh?" Keiichi smirked.

"Notice how I said 'he,' Kei-chan! Ahahaha!"

"…I'll beat them all. Just watch me. I'm not losing this activity!"

My friends…! Even in the face of doom…we still turned it into a game!

"Ready!"

The footsteps grew closer.

"Steady!"

We gripped our battle arms and prepared ourselves for our attack.

"GO!"

We all shouted in unison as we charged forward. We threw ourselves into the throng of Keima worshippers without any hesitation. We swung our knives, cleavers, fists, and bats into each attacker with all of our might.

Mion shot more mace into their eyes, while Keiichi mopped them up with his bat. Satoko and I attacked the legs of each Clan member, as Shion stunned them all. Rena swung left and right with her hatchet. At one point, she hurled it at an enemy, knocking him down with the blunt edge, and then took on more of them with her bare hands. She sent flurries of punches into each of them, which were the same punches she used in her "Cute Mode."

More and more Keima followers emerged from the forest, but we fought on. We were all growing more fatigued with each attack, but we kept up the onslaught. Mion yelled at all of us, encouraging us to restore some of our strength. Keiichi held our morale high with that carefree smile and with his charisma. If we could keep this up just a little while longer, we may have a-

A gunshot rang out amidst the chaos. We all froze. A Keima Clansman that held Mion by the collar of her shirt slumped over her shoulder. There was a red hole in his shoulder blade. He hit the ground with a thud. Another gun fired. A follower that had me in a grapple hold fell on his back. He gripped at his thigh, as blood dripped down his leg.

I followed the bullet trails. It led down the road from where we were. There were two figures standing there, blending in with the dark night. A stern glare filled one of their eyes. A frightening and malicious leer filled the other one's.

"A…" I felt myself smiling. "A…Akasaka!"

He held his M1911 pistol with both hands as he made his approach.

"I think that's far enough. Touch them again," Akasaka aimed his gun at the Clansmen, "and the next shot's gonna kill."

"You'd best listen to my partner here," Takuma pulled the hammer back a second time on his revolver. "He gets a very itchy trigger finger. Hehehe!"

More figures emerged from behind them. They all brandished pistols and trained them on the Keima men. They ordered them to drop their weapons and to put their hands behind their head. The Keima warriors complied, hastily I might add, and offered no resistance.

Police officers also came from the woods, walking their newly acquired prisoners out of their hiding places. More and more officers and Clansmen came into the moonlight and were being led down the road in hordes. I couldn't believe it! They had made it! We were still alive!

"Akasaka!" I ran to him and embraced him. "What happened to you?"

He sheathed his gun and picked me up. "Takuma and I ran into some trouble on our patrol. We tried to contact you, but they destroyed our radio. After we fought our way through endless waves of Keima thugs, we were able to link up with one of your backup squads. We used their radio to call the patrol groups to assist you guys. We got here as fast as we could; sorry we were a little late…"

"Those Keima bastards are tough!" Takuma cracked his neck and rubbed his shoulder. "Who knew they could fight like that?"

"They were something, alright." Mion folded her arms. "They took down my assault teams in such a short amount of time…"

"…I'm sorry about that, Mion," Akasaka frowned at her. "These guys were military trained, there was no way-"

"What? Military trained?" Mion looked at him funny. "The guys we fought weren't military trained! They were disorganized, but they overwhelmed us with their numbers. They relied on brute force than actual strategy. How is that a military tactic?"

"You mean…the guys you fought weren't…?"

"That's what I just said!"

"…How's that possible?"

"What is it, Akasaka?" I asked him.

He only stroked in his chin. He then turned his back to us as he walked away. Akasaka was soon swallowed up by the crowd of policeman and Keima followers. That was the last time I spoke to him that night.

Part C

The police cleaned up the Furude Shrine, along with the Saiguden. They took every Keima follower into custody that they could, at least all the ones that were still breathing. The ones that were severely hurt in the battle were taken to the hospital to recover, before they would be arrested and brought for questioning. Akasaka was going to remain at the shrine, giving orders here and there to his officers. Takuma, however, was charged with us.

He brought us to the hospital in Okinomiya. We all had cuts, bruises, and a few scars on are arms and legs. After our check-ups and treatments, Takuma drove us all home. He dropped off Rena, then Keiichi, then Mion and Shion at the Head House, and then finally took Satoko and I back home.

Satoko and I crawled into our beds. We had been fighting until early in the morning. My eyelids were so heavy. My arms throbbed, my legs stung, my face hurt every time I moved my eyebrow, and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. I hadn't killed anyone like I thought I was going to, but the violence I had been through was getting to me. I never fought like that before in my life…not even when we faced Takano. My whole body was sore. I just wanted to sleep…to forget that this all happened…but the sounds and sights I witnessed were still fresh in my troubled mind. I could still see the blood, I could still hear the cries of war, and I could still see my friends fighting…fighting for me…for us.

"G'night you two," Takuma whispered to us as he stood in the doorway of our room. "You did good."

"…Thank you…Takuma," I replied.

I felt him smile at me.

"Sweet dreams, kiddo."

I pulled the blankets over me. I snuggled into my pillow and closed my eyes. My head suddenly elevated. When I opened my eyes, I saw Hanyuu holding my head on her lap. She ran her fingers through my hair. She was singing to me. A tiny smile was on her face.

"…I think we did it, Hanyuu…I think we finally, really did it…"

_"…Don't worry about that now. Sleep. You need your rest; you had a long day."_

"…You don't have to tell me twice."

_"…Hush now…Mother's got you…"_

I nestled into her lap. My eyelids shut tight.

I didn't dream of anything. My mind had completely switched off. My body just laid there, relaxed upon a cloud. It was the best sleep I ever had, I was sure of it.

It was all done. It was finally over. The Clan showed themselves to me and we defeated them. My life was spared and the Onigari-no-Ryuo was safe. We had conquered every demon that had ever existed. We won the war at long last.

My reward was life…and a comfortable place to lay my head. That's all I wanted: sleep. For too long I had been fantasizing, dreading the worst tragedy possible, and constantly questioning. I could rest easy now. Thank you God…Oyashiro-sama…whoever was up there looking down at me, I thought. Thank you.

Satoko and I awoke to the chorus of chirping birds outside of our window when the sun rose. It was heavenly. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the wind brushed the emerald fields, and the sun kissed my face. I felt so…warm. I liked it…I loved it. I wanted more of it.

We brushed our teeth, washed our hair, and put on some fresh clothes. Takuma was waiting downstairs in the kitchen, playing with the newspaper. His face was practically smushed into the paper. He chuckled to himself every now and then, and beamed when he pulled his back. He leaned back in his seat, smiling very smugly to himself.

"Good morning, Takuma!" Satoko hugged him from behind. "What'cha reading?"

He folded the newspaper. He handed it to us, still smiling very goofily. "Congrats, you made the front page."

The main article talked about a series of explosions that occurred in Hinamizawa the night before, along with sounds of a struggle. There were also pictures of policemen, namely Akasaka, bringing in prisoner after prisoner into the police station. The article mentioned how all of the jail cells in the precinct were filled to capacity. The other prisoners were confined in the hospital and others were shipped to Tokyo.

The article mentioned the Keima Clan by name. That pleased me. Now everyone would know about the Keima Clan, the Family, and the attack they led on the Furude Shrine and Saiguden. It also went on to speak about the increased amount of security at Kimiyoshi's home. It looks like he was still safe as well. Thank goodness…!

"They shipped out this paper a little while ago," Takuma snickered. "They had reporters and guys from radio stations coming by the precinct I heard. They were snapping pictures and trying to get interviews with the policeman making all those arrests. It boggles my mind how quick these newspapermen can be!

"Despite all that, I think that's quite an accomplishment for a girl your age: taking down a whole cult with just a few kids and some yakuza. Haha! Oh! In speaking of kids, I wonder how your friends' parents are going to handle this news. I can see Maebara-kun and Ryuugu-chan's parents grounding them! Hehe!"

"I'm sure they're fine!" I laughed too.

Satoko's fang emerged from her mouth. "Keiichi-san is gonna get into so much trouble! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Those are good kids, but I feel bad dragging them into that mess. I bet Mion's gonna get bonus points for this. I bet her grandma's gonna fork over the organization to her permanently!"

"Um, Takuma?" I asked. "Have you heard from Akasaka at all since we last saw him?"

"He called not too long ago. He finished interviewing the last bunch of those thugs a little bit ago, the conscious ones I mean. He said he was gonna stop by around lunch time to talk to you."

"Oh, perfect!"

"Yeah…I bet it's perfect, since you get to skip school again! You're probably too tired to attend."

That's right. I had missed so much school since this whole thing began.

"Your teacher's gonna get angry with you if you decide to go back. If it were me, I'd do the smart thing and drop out if it meant saving my hide! Hahaha!"

"Sensei's a nice lady," I replied, "you just can't say anything bad about curry in front of her!"

"That's what sets her off, huh?"

Satoko tugged at my dress. "Rika! We should go see everyone. I want to see how they're all doing."

"Okay then. Let's go do that!" I turned back to Takuma. "Satoko and I just want to check up on everyone. We should be back before Akasaka gets here."

"You'll be okay by yourselves?"

"Sure!"

"Alright. I have some business to do anyway. I got a lot of paperwork because of last night." Takuma covered his mouth with his hand. His yawn was so loud. "I didn't get much sleep, 'kept tossing and turning, and now I got loads of reports to file. Ah well…I'll see you guys soon, okay?"

"Okay! Have a good morning, Takuma!" Satoko and I hugged him before we made for the door.

"Take care of yourselves, you hear?"

Satoko and I grabbed our bikes from the back and began our descent down the hill. As we rode, I was curious as to what Akasaka wanted to talk with me about. He never answered any of my questions from last night, and he turned away at the last second before I could ask again.

What was on Akasaka's mind? Surely he wasn't hiding anything else from me? The time of secrets was over! There was no other secret to uncover and there was no one else trying to bring me down. The Keima Clan was defeated, Akane was in police custody, and Ayatsuri was done for. I had hoped to see the bastard on the battlefield, leading his troops into war, but he didn't. What kind of leader was he? What kind of general didn't ride out into battle with his men? Ayatsuri was just a coward. How foolish I was to have ever feared that man.

Kami Ousama was finished. His dark hold over Hinamizawa had vanished. We had nothing but an age of prosperity before us. I lamented over the deaths that paid for this great victory, but I needed to be grateful. We had come this far and we had defeated Evil. Death no longer hovered that scythe over my head. I had defeated Death and gained new Life. This was my new life in my new home, the home I had bled for many a time. Hinamizawa was mine again; no…it was ours again.

Our first stop was Keiichi's house. Satoko rang the doorbell. A disheveled Keiichi stood at the door. His hair was messy and his clothes were ruffled. His shirt and shorts still had bloodstains on them. Weren't his parents around? Didn't he get into trouble for what happened?

Rena was next. She came out in her snowy white dress, smiling as happily as she could be. She hummed to herself, and twirled out the door of her home, with a basket hanging off of her wrist. She had been expecting us.

As we all were walking towards the direction of Mion's house, we found her and Shion taking a stroll down the road. We all shared a laugh over this coincidence and decided to have a small celebration for ourselves. The perfect venue for that was Rena's junkyard.

We huddled around the small table in Rena's trailer. She unpacked her picnic basket and set out napkins for each of us. She placed a full tray of cookies, cream puffs, and ohagi on the table, along with some freshly brewed tea. She had gone all out for us! I was impressed!

I sat with Satoko on one side, as Hanyuu squished in-between us. She was salivating at the sight of the cream puffs. She "hau auu'ed" and gluttonously grabbed at them, but her fingers slipped through them every time. When she remembered that her connection to the physical world was gone, she looked to me with tear-filled eyes. Hanyuu pointed to the creampuffs and then to her mouth. She acted so much like an infant.

I sighed, but I was smiling at her. I took two cream puffs from the tray and dug right in. Hanyuu squealed in ecstasy and rubbed her belly. She showed her gratitude far too many times for me to count. It was hysterical. She's hug me, whisper thanks, and make those odd noises of hers every few seconds. It was hard not to laugh at her!

Mion then raised her glass of tea. She placed one foot on a blank spot of the table and thrust her glass into the air.

"I'd like to say a few words," she declared loudly. "In my entire career, I have never had the pleasure of being the commander of such a fine group of soldiers like you. You made this old man proud. You fought hard, you did what you had to do, and you saved many lives last night. Hinamizawa thanks you…and I thank you."

We all cheered in unison.

Mion held up her hand to quiet us.

"The Keima Clan threat is now over. Rika-chan is safe, Kimiyoshi-san is safe, and the Furude Family treasure is still locked away. For that, especially for Rika's safety, you have my undying gratitude and respect. You really don't know how much this means to me. Hinamizawa is our village, our home, and our future. If it died, we'd all die…and if we died, it would too. Our fates our forever intertwined in this web of fate, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm proud to be a soldier of Hinamizawa, and I'm proud to fight alongside all of you.

"Baachan will be arriving in Hinamizawa tomorrow. She wants to personally thank us for all we did. She wants to honor us, the police department, and the Sonozaki men who gave their lives to keep this land safe. Kimiyoshi-san wishes to hold a new festival, in honor of what we did. Baachan has agreed to it, and now all we need is the approval of the last head of the Three Great Families.

"So Rika, I now ask you." Mion looked to me. "Will you agree to this special festival? Will you also be our priestess for a ceremony? We need to give thanks for our victory; Oyashiro-sama…and the spirits of Hinamizawa…will be pleased if you did."

"Mii," I laughed. "You don't even have to ask me. Of course I'll do it!"

"Good." Mion raised her glass again, with a very wide smile. "For Hinamizawa. For all that shed their blood for this land. For the future, so that it will always be full of joy and hope. For us. For the Club. For life."

"Here, here!"

We all drank up. We finished our tea with one huge gulp.

Mion slammed her cup down on the table.

"I now hereby bestow upon us a new title. We shall no longer be simply called the Hinamizawa Club any longer. We shall be own today as the Hinamizawa Guardians, the protectors of the new Onigafuchi."

We cheered again.

"Now…to more important business…" Drool dripped down Mion's chin. "Let's eat, drink, and be merry!"

We got some more cookies and cream puffs for our plates. We didn't talk for a while, mostly because we were too busy stuffing our faces. Keiichi had one too many helpings though. When he stole the last cream puff from my plate as a joke, I just stared at him. I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms. Hanyuu was in the back cheering for me, while cursing at Keiichi. He watched me for several minutes. His playful grin slowly turned to a pitiful frown of defeat. I snatched my snack from him and shoved all of it into my mouth. I smiled cutely at him, but I think I just made him more afraid of me!

"So," Shion spoke up. "Who got in trouble?"

Rena grimaced. "…Me. My father was wondering where I was, because I didn't tell him anything, and was about to call the police when he saw Takuma pulling up to my house. I told him all about what had happened. He was proud of me…but then he yelled at me."

She played with the tails of her dress.

"He told me to never do a thing like that ever again. He even grounded me. I'm supposed to be back home by five today…hauu…"

"I didn't get in trouble!" Keiichi laughed obnoxiously. "My parents had to go back to Tokyo because of Dad's work and left me in charge of the house. They don't know a thing!"

"Keiichi-kun, shouldn't you call them as soon as possible? It's not right to hide things from them!"

"Who says I'm hiding it? I'm just simply not telling them. I'll wait for them to get home and read the paper. They can see just how famous I become! Hahaha!"

"What if you died, huh? What then?" Mion smiled darkly at him. "I was surprised you managed to survive myself! Ahaha!"

"Hey…that's…that's cold…" he whined as he peered down at the table.

"Ahaha! I'm just kidding, Kei-chan! Lighten up!" Mion slapped his back.

Shion grinned at him.

"Don't mind Sis. She's just being herself. Although…I bet you that she was worried sick about you, Kei-chan!"

Mion whipped around. Her cheerful smile warped into a death glare. "What do you say?"

"I bet wittle Mion couldn't stop thinking about her lover!"

"He-He-He-He's not my…!"

"I was worried…" Shion moved to Keiichi. She took hold of his arm and nestled it against her breasts. "I know Kei-chan's a big, strong, man…but…even I was worried about him…"

"Gah!" Mion shot her finger at her sister. "Get your filthy hands off of him!"

Keiichi's mouth was agape. His cheeks and nose had turned completely red. He was chuckling like a dirty old man.

"Kei-chan…you're a naughty boy for making your Shion worry…" Shion brought her soft lips to his ear. She gently blew against it. "I'm going to have to punish you…"

Keiichi's laugh increased. Drool dripped onto the table. I could almost picture what that pervert was thinking about right now…

Shion slid her hands to his stomach. "I won't be gentle with you…"

"Nipa~!" I clapped my hands. "Pachi, pachi! Keiichi's drool is dribble drabbling!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Satoko held her hand to her curled lips. "Keiichi-san's gonna get punished! I hope he screams in agony! Oh ho ho ho!"

Rena covered her face with her hat. "Hauu…Satoko-chan…I don't think you understand…"

"Hmm? What don't I understand?"

"Shii-chan…she…it's not the kind of punishment you're thinking of…"

"It's not? Then what it is? How is Keiichi-san going to be punished?"

"He's…he's…HAUUUU!" Rena dropped her hat. Blood spurted from her nose and splattered onto her plate. She rolled around on the floor hugging herself.

"What? What's the big deal?" Satoko scratched her head. "I thought Nee-Nee was gonna make Keiichi-san suffer. I thought she was gonna make him scream in terror!"

"Oh." Shion licked her lips. "Kei-chan's gonna be screaming all right, but…it won't necessarily be in terror…"

Keiichi's tongue hung from his mouth. He wasn't laughing anymore. A very frightening dull moan burst from his throat.

"That's it!" Mion grabbed Keiichi by the arm. "Let go of him, Shion! Stop corrupting him!"

"But it's so much fun, Sis! Haven't you ever thought about how wild this boy can be…?"

"Wha-Wha-Whaaaat…!"

"I wanna find out for myself…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Mion yanked Keiichi's arm hard. At the last second, Shion let go. The next thing I heard was two people yelling, a dark snicker, and a perverted giggle. When I finally dared to look at Keiichi, even my face blushed.

Mion was on her back with her arms around his waist. His hands were beside her shoulders. Their lower bodies were touching each other, along with their stomachs. Mion wasn't breathing. Her face turned as red as a cherry. Steam was coming out of her ears.

Keiichi's face was planted in her chest. His eyes were wide open and he was drooling onto her shirt. He seemed way too comfortable in the position he was in. It made me sick…it made me want to regurgitate everything I just ate.

"My, my, my…" Shion placed her fingers to her mouth. "Aren't we being a little hasty? Ahaha! You're supposed to wait until everybody's left!"

Mion couldn't move.

"You know, Sis, this would work so much better if you didn't have that pesky little barrier between-"

"HAUUUUU!" Rena hit the floor again, with more blood shooting out of her nostrils.

"Keiichi-san, stop being weird!" Satoko pulled at Keiichi's arm. "Get up!"

"Ahaha! Kei-chan, you devil you!" Shion giggled once more. "Remember what I said about my sister: she's very fragile. Why, if you aren't careful, you just might break her in-"

"Shut up!" Mion threw Keiichi off of her body and stomped over to Shion when she got back on her feet. "You're dead…you're so dead…"

"Catch me if you can!" Shion opened the door to the trailer and ran out into the junkyard.

"Oh no you don't!"

Mion dashed after Shion. Rena lifted up the dazed Keiichi into her arms and tried to revive him. Satoko and I chased after the two sisters with Hanyuu floating behind us, laughing hard and loud.

Shion hurled taunt after taunt at Mion as she skipped over garbage piles. Mion countered with death threats and insults. Her sister only laughed and continued the torment. Her laughter was cut short when she suddenly fell to the ground.

She gripped her head and swore under her breath at the pain. Mion stooped down to check her condition, a very radical transformation from the madwoman I had just seen. Rena brought Keiichi over to us, wondering what had happened.

"Son of a…" Shion rubbed her forehead. "What the hell hit me…?"

"You okay, Shion?" Mion asked.

"Ye-Yeah…I'm fine…"

"Good…'cause now I'm gonna kill you!"

"That's…ah…! Ow, ow, ow!" a familiar voice spoke. "That's not a smart thing to do in front of a police officer!"

I looked ahead of me. That goofy man was flat on his backside, rubbing at his own forehead. His suit was getting dirty from the grime and rust from the assorted junk beneath us.

"Takuma?" I said. "What're you doing here in the junkyard?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Takuma got to his feet and dusted himself off. "What in the world were you guys doing in there…? I could hear you from the main road!"

We all looked at each other. We turned back to face him.

"Nothing."

"Ah…um…okay then…" Takuma adjusted his neck tie. "Anyway, Rika, I just wanted to talk to you about that meeting you were supposed to have with Senpai. It's already noon."

I forgot about that. I was having too much fun that I lost track of my time. How could time go by that fast? I was enjoying myself too…

"Hanzaemon-san, you're all dirty!" Rena pushed us out of the way to get to Takuma. She slapped at his jacket, his pants, and even his back to relieve his suit of the filth.

He blushed a tad. "He-Hey, cut that out. I'm fine, really. I can take care of it myself!"

"No, allow me. It's no problem!"

Shion rose to her feet. "What're you doing here again? What's this about Akasaka?"

"Oh, I uh…he and Rika were supposed to talk about something very important around this time."

"What did he want to talk about with her?"

"Nee-Nee, don't be rude!" Satoko smiled at me. "That's his business with Rika. You shouldn't invade their privacy."

"Does Akasaka want to see me now, Takuma?" I asked him.

"About that, he kinda canceled at the last minute. He's tied up at the moment and he can't break away from a prior engagement of his. He sent me to tell you that he can't make it today."

"Oh, alright then." I thought for a second. "But how did you know to find me here, Takuma?"

"I was driving down the road with the window open. I was going back to the house to wait for you there when I heard laughing and some other really weird noises coming from the junkyard." Takuma smiled mischievously. "You wanna tell me what you crazy kids were doing in there…?"

Keiichi's scratched at his nose and laughed deviously. "We were just having some fun." He soon yelped as Mion's foot stomped on top of his.

"Well…uh…okay." Takuma laughed nervously. "I'll just be on my way then. Try not to have too much fun, alright? You guys still need your rest."

Takuma turned and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He took only two steps before he was halted.

"Hanzaemon-san?" Rena said.

"Hmm?" He whirled around. "What's up?"

Rena approached him. "I…um…just wanted to…thank you…for helping us last night."

The detective blinked at her.

"We appreciate everything you and Akasaka-san did for us and for Hinamizawa."

"Aww, geez." He rubbed the back of his neck and scraped the toe of his shoe against the ground. "I was just doing my job."

"Even so, we'd like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We are forever in your debt."

Rena bowed to him. We all followed. Hanyuu even bowed her head to him. She was smiling lovingly at him.

_"I thank you as well,"_ she said to herself. _"You have my blessing."_

"Ah…well…thanks for thanking me. Hahaha," he laughed nervously at Rena.

Rena titled her head at him, smiling with her eyes closed.

"Hey…Reina…"

Rena looked confused. She opened her mouth to speak.

He put on the exact same smile as she did.

"…_**Sleep well…"**_

Thunder suddenly cracked.

The ravens cawed as they fled from the trees of the nearby forest. The bright sunny sky was turned to black by their dark and cruel wings. The cicadas were singing. I knew that song…I knew it all too well. It was…a warning. It was a cry of warning, a cry of anguish, and it was the dirge that I had heard all the days of my life.

In that moment, in that one moment, my hope died. Everything had built up to this moment. Fate decided to play one last joke on me. It teased me with salvation, it teased me with an impossible dream made realized, it teased me with Life. But Life was ending…all in that one instant.

Rena's hat fell to the ground. She got down on her knees, and then collapsed on her back. The blood was pouring out of her chest. Her heart was broken. Trembling breaths passed through her cold and withering lips. She grasped onto her last thread.

The barrel of Takuma's revolver was smoking. He stood there, with his arm extended, gripping it...that awful tool. He opened his eyes. They were empty. Those compassionate and beautiful orbs of his…were gone. The light within them was snuffed out.

Something came off of his jacket. It looked like smoke…black smoke. A terrible and ghastly miasma was flowing off of him. It circled around Rena. It constricted her throat.

He took a step forward. We didn't even move…we couldn't.

"I've grown tired of this; I despised all that waiting," he said, still bearing that cheerful smile.

His voice was casual and friendly like it always was, but there was sharpness to the words he spoke. It pierced my heart as well as my soul.

"I've grown so impatient playing this game with you all. Seriously though, how long were you gonna make me wait for this? That mask of mine was starting to get on my nerves."

Rena coughed up some blood. It touched my clogs.

"C'mon, c'mon now…you've made me wait so long, I couldn't help myself!" Takuma's smile widened. "Do you know how long I've waited for this day? No…no of course you wouldn't. You kids…you stupid kids don't know anything."

"Re…na…?" I managed to say.

"Rena? Re-oh, you mean Reina!" Takuma stomped his foot on her hat. "Yeah…I liked her too. I was going to start with another one of you, a very special someone, but I thought to myself: hey, where's the fun in that? I wouldn't want to end this club activity so soon!

"I got a special punishment game in mind, by the way. Wouldn't you like to know what that is, Reina?" Takuma looked down at her. Her body was growing pale. "That's right, can't really talk can you? Sorry about that. This is only gonna last a few more seconds, I promise."

Takuma pulled the hammer back on the revolver. He pointed it right at me.

"As soon as I get what I want."

There were footsteps all around us. Black figures emerged from Takuma's left, his right, and from behind him. They were all dressed in black suits with matching caps. They wore combat boots and black gloves, along with holsters at their sides. Each of them contained some kind of combat knife. They ran their eyes over all of us. I sensed the bloodlust in their hearts.

Takuma gestured at us with his head.

"Bring me Rika-chan, won't you? I got plans for that one…"

"Ri…Ri…Ri…ka…aaa…" Rena muttered. She was looking at us upside down. She raised her hand. She tried to touch us.

"…Run..."

Shion scooped Satoko into her arms. Keiichi grabbed me. I fought against his grasp, I wanted to run to Rena's side to help her, but Mion threw me over his shoulder. I pounded on Keiichi's back, I dug my claws into him, but he wouldn't let me go. How could they all be so heartless? We couldn't leave Rena to die like that! We couldn't…we couldn't just…

I heard Rena speaking. We were far enough away from her, as we navigated through the maze of garbage to get to the forest, but her voice sounded as if she were right next to me.

"You…got…gotta…you…need…to live…Ri…Ri-"

Thunder tore through the air. Rena…Rena…Rena…!

We sprinted from the last area of the junkyard. We bolted into the forest, with our pursuers hot on our trail. Mud splashed all around and the leaves and branches cracked beneath us. We evaded tree after tree, running along a path with no end.

There was nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run. They would find us, no matter where we were. What was the point in running? He killed Rena. He shot her…that…that backstabbing…

Keiichi was whimpering to himself as he carried me. The wind drifted his tears onto me. They were hot…so hot that they seared my flesh.

Satoko bit her lip so hard that she was bleeding. Mion clenched her fists so tightly that her palms were cut open. Shion bared her teeth and grinded them roughly.

Hanyuu was nowhere to be found. Wasn't she right beside me? Hadn't she been there this whole time? Where was she…? Why did…why did she abandon me…?

Something fell from the trees. They dropped down in front of us. The men in the black suits…they were here too. They unsheathed the knives from their holsters. They charged us.

There was a heavy timber on the ground. Keiichi wasted no time in seizing it. One of the men extended his arm. The knife was caught in the wood. Keiichi jerked the knife from his hand, and blocked the second attack at him. The timber now had both knives imbedded into it. Keiichi swiftly sung the wood to the side, where Mion was. Mion took hold of the knives and yanked them from their pedestal. It was their turn.

Keiichi swung his weapon down with ferocity of a grizzly bear. The top piece of the timber snapped off when it connected with the man's skull. Bone cracked and blood gushed forward. The man's face contorted into a hideous look of torment, before plummeting to the ground.

Mion thrust one blade into the second assailant's side, and then shoved the other into man's eye. Mion didn't stop there. She pushed the blade even further. She pushed it until the tip of the blade emerged from the back of the man's head. With one swift retract, the second attacker fell back against a tree, with blood streaming from his eye.

I didn't want this. I didn't want any of this. I didn't want my friends to die…but I didn't want them to kill anyone either. I didn't want this, I didn't want this, I didn't want this, I didn't want this!

Our pursuers were catching up with us. Their rumbling footsteps echoed throughout the forest. They would be upon us in seconds.

Keiichi lifted me over his shoulder again and we carried on. I couldn't bring my legs to move. My mind was so numb, my heart was dead, and my body grew colder by the minute. Death was coming for me. I felt him breathing upon my back, licking at my cheek, embracing me with those shadowy arms, and devouring my very soul.

He was watching me. I knew he was. He was right behind me. He was biding his time until he had me in his clutches. Should I keep running? Should I keep prolonging the inevitable? Wouldn't it just be better if I ended this right now?

The sun was shining down upon the exit to the forest. We would be on the main rode if we continued. If we took a left, we could follow the road all the way to Okinomiya. If we took the right, we could make it to the Furude Shrine. If we could just make it to the city, if we could go there…we could be safe. But what was the point…? Honestly…?

Five more men appeared from the main road. They brandished similar knives to the previous men we had defeated. Mion and Keiichi engaged three of them, but two broke away from the frenzy. They were coming right towards me.

Shion put Satoko down and fished something out of her skirt pockets. With a feral burst of rage, balls of blue lighting formed in her hands. The lighting struck the two attackers; one bolt struck his eye, while the other his neck. The lightning magnified as each second passed. The scent of charred flesh filled my nostrils.

With two loud thuds, the men's burned faces kissed the mud of the ground. Smoke poured off of Shion's stun guns. Smoke not only came from the prongs, but from the battery packs. They were so hot that even Shion's hands were smoking. Her skin was turning red from the heat. She paid no mind to it. She only gasped for breath as she squeezed her weapons tighter.

Our pursuers were closing in on us again. Among the men running towards us, there was only one walking. Hanzaemon twirled the revolver on his finger as he whistled. His whole army was flooding into the forest. This was insane…this was pure overkill.

We all turned to the left road. We were met by more opposition. At least twenty men blocked our path. Had they been lurking in the trees and bushes there this whole time, waiting for us to arrive? Hanzaemon had this planned from the start…?

The road to the shrine was clear. We could make a run for it there, and then cut across the suspension bridge and take another road. It was a roundabout way of getting to Okinomiya, but it was possible.

"Shit…" Mion clutched her knives. "Everywhere we go…!"

"What'll we do…?" Satoko wiped her eyes every few seconds. "What'll we…what'll we…d…do…?"

"…You're gonna live." Keiichi knelt down in front of her. "That's what you're going to do."

"…Keiichi-san?" Satoko's eyes kept rearing up. "No…no…please don't…!"

"Satoko, listen to me!"

"No…if I lose you too…!"

"Satoko!" Keiichi pull her into him. His tears dropped onto her shoulder. "You need to get outta here…you need to live…"

"Kei…ichi-san…?"

"I couldn't save Rena…but maybe I can save you all…"

"Keiichi…" Mion stepped forward. "Don't be stupid…"

"Let me have this, Mion." Keiichi squeezed his little sister harder. "Let me make up for Rena…"

Shion screamed, "Don't do this! We can all make it if we just keep running!"

"Those guys are too fast…we'll never make it to Okinomiya with those guys breathing down our necks. If we just bought some time, maybe you guys can get out of this if you take the road to the shrine…"

"Keiichi, don't!" Shion wailed. "Don't be stupid! Don't waste your life like this!"

"He won't be wasting his life," Mion stood beside him. "I'll make sure of that."

"S…Sis…?"

"Kei-chan's too clumsy to do anything by himself. He needs someone to watch his back."

God no…!

"Sis! Please…I'm begging you!"

"Take care of Satoko and Rika. I trust you, you got that? Keep them safe, for me?"

"Si…Sis…"

"Mion," Keiichi nearly dropped his weapon. "I can't ask you to do-"

"My, my, my! What have we here?"

Hanzaemon halted his soldiers as he stood a few yards away from us. He raised his hand over his shoulder and merely stood there with his gun in his trouser pocket. He was still smiling, only this time his eyes were closed again.

"Camaraderie in the face of insurmountable odds; a couple of sacrifices to show the greatest kind of love there is! How original…but I suppose you can't beat the classics, now can you, Mion-chan?"

"Shut your mouth, you animal…!" Mion took a fighting stance. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Rena!"

"You should be thanking me. You see, Reina was the lucky one. She didn't have to suffer that long. You guys, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about…"

"Stop calling her that! Her name is Rena!" Keiichi swung his weapon to the side. "I'll kill you…I'll kill you, you sonuva bitch!"

Hanzaemon rubbed his finger under his eye. "Aw, why do you have to be so mean to me…? I think I'm gonna cry…!"

He removed his hand from his pocket. He straightened his posture and titled his head at them.

"So you want payback, huh? Well, now's your chance. See, I won't even use the gun against you!" He opened his arms wide. "I'm right here. Take your best shot."

"Shion." Keiichi raised his timber. He dug his feet firmly into the dirt. "Take care of Rika and Satoko."

"Kei…ichi…" I mumbled.

"We'll handle it from here," Mion said sternly as she twirled the knives in her hands. "Stay strong, guys…please."

Shion grabbed Satoko and I by our hands. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Sis…I…I love you…"

Mion didn't budge.

"…I love you too, Shion. Now…get moving."

Shion didn't think twice. If she did, she would have endangered Satoko and I even more. She turned tail and practically dragged us down the road to the shrine. Satoko kicked and screamed, but Shion wouldn't let go. I kept up the pace, but my legs grew heavy with every step that we took.

We were by coming closer to the main stairs of the shrine when I heard Keiichi's voice. It was just like with Rena. I could hear everything.

_"How're you holding up, Mion?"_

_ "To be honest, Kei-chan…I'm scared…"_

_ "You and me both."_

_ "Keiichi? I just wanted to say something to you before…you know. I…I'm honored to have you as my friend. And…I…I…I…love you…"_

_ "I love you too, Mion. We'll always be friends no matter what…no matter where we go…"_

_ "Hahaha. Dummy…that's not how I meant it..."_

We trampled up the stairs to the Furude Shrine. Satoko tripped over her feet once or twice, but we kept moving regardless. They were coming at us again. They were at the bottom of the stairs, just beginning their ascent.

Shion swore loudly. She yanked us up to the top step. We sprinted passed the shrine. Just a little more and we would make it to the suspension bridge. After that was the village, and then Okinomiya. We were getting closer.

We stopped dead at the bridge. Shion didn't even place her foot on the rickety old thing. Dark shadows were coming across it. It was getting warmer; the sun was beating down on us. Shion was becoming exhausted from running around in this heat. She couldn't run much more.

She turned us completely around. We were running back to the shrine, but Hanzaemon's soldiers had already made it to the top. She turned her head; the soldiers coming across the bridge were already in the middle. We were trapped.

Shion let go of us. She pulled out both of her stun guns and squeezed the switches.

"Move now!" She ordered. "Move to the Saiguden and find some other route!"

"Nee-Nee!" Satoko grasped her by the hip. "Don't leave us!"

"I'll be right behind you…now just g-"

A little blood splashed onto Satoko's face. Shion stumbled back. She peered at her shoulder. A knife was pierced into her.

I pulled Satoko back and tried to run with her, but she wouldn't move for anything. Shion ripped the knife from her shoulder. She spat on the ground and ignited her stun guns once more.

"Bastards…all of you bastards…" She stood ready. "I'll take you all to Hell with me!"

A soldier threw a punch at Shion when he closed the distance between them. She dodged and jabbed the first stun gun into his neck. The charge was turned to the highest setting. Another approached her. A knife was flung at her again, but she sidestepped it. The attacker was felled by her second stun gun. She had stabbed his head with prongs and fried him.

Soldier after soldier charged for her. Shion electrocuted one after the last, but their numbers grew with every moment. There were too many for her to fight. Satoko had had enough. She picked up a knife from a fallen soldier and joined the fray. I don't know what possessed me, but I picked up a knife as well.

Satoko and I stabbed the soldiers in their shins and their feet, while Shion defended us. Soon, the batteries in her weapons died. She picked up two knives herself and continued to fight. Every move she made was vicious and feral. She was a tigress on the hunt, slaying everything in her path to protect her cubs. We were all she had left. We were the only thing that mattered to her now.

They hit Shion with the butt of a knife, punched her, and kicked at her until she finally fell to her knees. They even sent their knees into her nose. When she was on her back, they continued to kick her. I think I heard one of her bones break.

Satoko and I slashed and stabbed at them to save our friend, but their attention quickly turned to us. A fist rammed into my stomach and a foot knocked Satoko down. The men piled on top of us. We struggled to release ourselves, but they threw us on our chests. They grasped our hands and pushed them against our lower backs. They bound our hands, and then they went for our ankles. They bound mine…but they spared Satoko's. What were they planning?

Shion resisted, but they struck her with each outburst she made. Shion's head was bleeding. Her emerald hair was forever stained. The tigress was finally stopped.

We were brought to the front of the shrine. I was thrown on my side. They grabbed my head and forced me to watch this.

Satoko was brought to the middle of the area. She was shoved down to her knees. Her eye was blackened and her swollen lip was cut. Dirt covered her clothes; it found its way under the cuts on her legs and arms.

His shoes clacked against the stone walkway. He stopped in front of Satoko. He squatted down. The monster was still smiling.

He raised his right hand so Satoko could see it. It was bloody. His entire sleeve was red as well. The liquid trickled down his fingers and dripped onto the floor.

"I made a mess," he said, as a guilty child would when his parents cornered him for his misdeed.

Satoko hid her face.

"Hey…don't cry like that." Hanzaemon gently lifted her chin. He looked into her eyes. "You're a big girl…you're a woman now…you should set an example for your Nee-Nee over there."

"Let her go!" Shion hollered. "If you wanna kill someone, kill me! But please, spare Satoko!"

"Hmm?"

"I'll do anything you want! I'll do anything, just please…let her go! She doesn't deserve this!"

Hanzaemon stroked his fingers against Satoko's cheek lovingly.

"Please…! I'm begging you…!"

"This is all part of the game." Hanzaemon shifted his smile to Shion. "Everyone has to play, and if you lose, you get punished. That's the typical format for these club activities, right?"

Shion blinked at him. She held her breath.

"Satoko-chan? Can you hear me?" Hanzaemon said sweetly. "It's Takuma."

Satoko didn't answer.

"Can I ask you a very important question?"

Satoko slowly nodded.

"There are a few pieces of cake on a plate. One piece is one half, the other is a quarter, and the last one is also a quarter. What fraction of the cake is left if you eat the half and two quarters?"

A piece of metal pressed against her lips. It slowly worked its way into her mouth.

"…Ah…"

"Your answer?"

"…There'd be no more cake on the plate…you'd have eaten it all…"

Hanzaemon rubbed her head. "Very good."

There was an explosion.

Satoko slumped to the floor on her back. There was a hole in the back of her mouth. She didn't even have time to close her eyes. She stared blankly up into the cruel sunny sky overhead.

Hanzaemon placed his hand into her pocket. He retrieved something from it. It was small, white, and it looked like it was made of…hold on…that was…that was his handkerchief. That was the handkerchief he gave to Satoko a few days ago! She still held onto it all this time. She…held onto it for safe keeping…she…treasured it.

Hanzaemon rubbed his face with the hanky. Satoko's blood had spurted onto his face due to the proximity of the shot. When he was finished, he look very intrigued by the handkerchief. When he was done, he held the top of it with two hands. He tore it to pieces.

Shion sobbed and wailed even louder. Her forehead was against the floor. Her entire body trembled. Her hands were restrained behind her back; she formed two cold fists.

"You…you animal…you monster…" Shion shot a horrible glare at him. Her emerald eyes had become red with hate. "YOU DAMN DEMON!"

Hanzaemon's smile widened as far as it could.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" She thrashed in her captors' hold. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you, do you hear me? I'm rip you to shreds and I'll send you straight to Hell! You're gonna pay…you're gonna pay, you bastard!"

"…A little fight in you…" Hanzaemon folded his arms. "Very, very good…"

"Let me go!"

"Hey," Hanzaemon waved his hand to the soldiers holding Shion. "It's not smart to keep a Sonozaki pinned like that. It's also unwise to provoke a demon…right, Shion-chan?"

The soldiers complied. They were shaking like I was. They were afraid. They paid no mind to Shion as she limped forward into battle. Their focus was locked on Hanzaemon. They were…afraid of him, afraid of what he might have done.

Shion ripped the air in two with her claws. "Shut your mouth..! I have no demon anymore!"

"…Could'a fooled me." He flattened his right hand. He connected each one of his fingers and kept his hand straight as an arrow. "This is what you want, a fight with me? That didn't go so well with for Maebara-kun or Mion-chan. You should see them!"

"Shut up…shut up!"

"But if this is what you really want, then who am I to deny your satisfaction?"

Shion roared. She dragged her feet across the floor because of her limp. When she closed in on Hanzaemon, she threw a fierce straight punch. He pushed it aside with his left hand and thrust his right forward. Shion stopped moving. Her fists unclenched and they dropped to her side. Her knees were knocking together. Blood bubbled up in her mouth.

Hanzaemon's hand penetrated Shion's chest. His hand stuck out of her back. His entire hand was red. Shion jerked for a few seconds. She tried to mumble something, but the words wouldn't come.

He held her in a tender embrace. He held the back of her head with his free hand.

"You always were my favorite, Shion," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't have granted you a much better death…but you gave me no choice. See what you made me do?"

She coughed up some blood on his shoulder.

"It's all gonna be over soon. I promise."

Hanzaemon moved his arm deeper into her chest.

Shion gasped, but then exhaled softly.

Her head fell against his shoulder. Her body was limp. Hanzaemon pulled back his arm and gently laid her down on the floor. He stood back up and swung his hand to the side to relieve himself of the blood. His fingers flexed and he closed his hand several times. He appeared satisfied…

Hanzaemon's eyes drifted over to me. I froze up. He closed his eyes and continued to smile like he always did. I tried to shut my eyes, but I found myself opening them to see the black terror approaching me. I didn't want to turn my eyes from him. If I did…would he kill me? If I spoke…would he kill me? If I blinked…would he kill me?

Hanzaemon squatted down to my level.

"Rika-chan," he sang. "You're the only player left now. I have a special club activity I designed just for you."

He unbuttoned his jacket. He pulled out a metal rod from his side. With one flick of the wrist, the rod extended. He twirled the police baton with his fingers. He finally opened his eyes.

All this time I had wondered about those eyes. I had seen them plenty of times, but I never truly knew who the owner of those cold spheres was. Now I knew.

Hanzaemon's eyes turned burning gold with a scarlet slit for his pupil. His teeth flashed before me. His fangs were much more defined. The black miasma flooded the Furude Shrine. It choked the plants and drained all life from the trees. The sky blackened; I could no longer see the sun. Endless Darkness was brought to Hinamizawa.

He raised his baton over his head. A ghastly cold breath escaped from his throat.

"We're gonna have one **hell** of a time…"

Part D

My head was pounding when I woke up; I had a nasty bump on the top of my skull. Every part of my body was sore. I hurt in places I didn't know I had. What had happened to me? All I remembered was seeing his face…his smiling face when he swung the baton down.

That's right…that's right. Him. I remembered him now.

That man was the cause of every little thing that happened to me. He was the reason why this curse continued to plague me. It was all his fault. It was him all along…Hanzaemon Takuma.

He shattered my hope. He shattered my world. He shattered my happiness. He had been doing that ever since this Eternal July began, torturing any person he could.

I didn't lament over his betrayal. I instead lamented how I had never seen it coming. Everything was going well…too well. I should have realized that something was amiss. I should have realized that there was another threat hidden beneath the surface.

The pieces had become whole. All of my thoughts fitted together. It all made sense. Hanzaemon, his relationship with Akane, the phone calls she made, Irie's blackmail, the Keima Clan…it all fit. Now I understood who our true enemies were.

I opened my eyes. It took a while for my vision to adjust; he had hit me harder than I thought. The room was dark. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. The only source of light was the small beam coming through the roof. It allowed me to just make out the wooden floor.

I tried to move. My arms wouldn't react to my commands, nor would my legs or my feet. I was standing up straight…at least I thought I was. I wiggled my toes. I tried to touch the floor with my big toes, but I didn't feel anything. Was I…floating? No, that was ridiculous. Was I hanging from something?

The doors to the room opened. The moonlight shined dimly upon the threshold. It was the evening already? Had I really been out that long? Two silhouettes slowly opened the heavy doors while one stood very still. Within a few seconds, they fell into darkness while the door was being closed.

There were sparks. Small flames were lit beside me. It was enough for me to scan the room, so I could finally determine where the hell I was.

The floor was wooden, like I thought, and so were the walls. A few objects shimmered under the tiny light. Blades glistened, pincers sparkled, and sheers shined. The cages dangling from the ceilings jingled in a monotone chorus. I recognized these instruments…I had seen these almost every weekend when I took care of my family's home.

A dull gaze fell upon on my back. I didn't have to turn around to confirm my suspicion. The statue of Oyashiro-sama was watching over me. I was in the Saiguden…no question about it…

Two pairs of footsteps came over to me. My wrists were already held down, but their cold rough hands kept me still regardless. A sudden sharp pain coursed through my entire hand. Something was driving itself into my palm. It was freezing…sharp…and metal. My fingers curled as I tried to form a fist, but that made the pain even worse. They drove the same object into my other palm. When they were finished, they left me. The door to the Saiguden opened and shut just like that. I was alone again…with this searing pain in both of my hands.

At last I took a look at me. What was this thing I was on? What pierced my hands? Was this…was this a cross I was nailed to?

"That's just a small taste," someone said to me. "I wanted to give my boys a reward for doing such a good job."

Hanzaemon emerged from the shadows. His hands were in his trouser pockets. That damn grin of his…

"I thought you'd appreciate having a piece of the Sonozaki Family here. It wasn't easy moving that thing here, I can tell you that! It really does fit the décor of this ritual tools shrine, eh?"

I furrowed my brow at him. The feeling in my hands disappeared. He was all my mind could focus on.

"Hey, why are you so angry at me? I never did anything to you. Oh wait…"

"Who are you, Hanzaemon?" I barked.

"I thought we were on a first-name basis! I thought we were friends!"

"Answer me! Just who are you?"

Hanzaemon shrugged his shoulders.

"Why, I'm Hanzaemon Takuma, from the Okinomiya Precinct. At your service!" He bowed to me.

"That's not what I asked!"

"Who else would I be? I'm just a rookie detective trying to make a living for myself and for my darling wife." He showed me the wedding ring around his finger. The sheen it once had was gone. "Does that answer your question?"

"…If you're not going to say anything…then I will."

I bared my teeth at him.

"I know all about you. I figured it out."

"Hmm? What, pray tell, did you find out about me?"

"…You're a Keima Clansman."

His brow rose.

"I've been cursing myself for being so foolish." My voice deepened. My true nature revealed itself. "I should've realized it sooner…! You were part of Irie's blackmail. You forced him into that situation. You needed a way to kill us…to kill me…so that the crimes wouldn't come back to you. You needed Irie as a scapegoat.

"That means you've been working with Nise Akane. You've been working with her from the start…planning your every move so that you could corner us. When Akasaka was on her trail, she sacrificed herself so you could keep your secret.

"Her sudden call to the Keima Clan was premature. You understood that we would be ready for them. You knew that we would defeat them. That's why you launched this second surprise attack to hit us when we were recovering. You knew we would be too weak to fight, and that if you cornered us…we would lose.

"That perplexes me as well. Who were those people that attacked us? They're different than these soldiers you sicked on us! Just who the hell are you, Hanzaemon Takuma?" I shouted. "Who are you working for?"

He just smiled at me. Was that the only thing this monster was good at doing, taunting me with that disgusting grin?

"What took you so long?"

"What…?"

"Do you have any idea how long I waited for you to say those words? Do you know how long I waited for you to figure it out?"

Huh?

"You know, I used to think better of you, Rika. You seemed like such a smart girl too. Even now, you sound like an adult. So I just don't understand how you could be so infuriatingly stupid.

"Wasn't it obvious? Wasn't my constant checking up on Akane a hint to you? Didn't my wordplay register with you? Ah, okay. I think I see what your problem is: you were too busy with those monologues of yours."

"What are you…?"

"I could see it on your face! I could read every word! You made it far too easy for me. Reina was a much smarter girl. She knew how to hide her thoughts and emotions better…for the most part."

"Don't you say her name!" I flexed my hand. The pain in my palm reminded me of the nail.

Hanzaemon stepped closer to me. He rested his hand against the head of the cross. He leaned forward, bringing his face close to mine.

"You kids are an interesting bunch…aren't you?"

I wanted to pull my head away from him, but the cross prevented me from my escape.

"You're all so…special, wouldn't you say?"

He touched my cheek. He pressed his hand into it.

"You're all rotten. You're all rotten in your own special way. It made it easy for me to peer into your hearts."

"…What are you saying?"

"Satoko didn't really have much sin in her heart. She did carry plenty of baggage though. She has a rather interesting backstory, huh? Rena, on the other hand, she was simple. All that lust, that tension, and that selfishness use to eat away at her. Her sensitivity used to be her downfall; too bad she grew up.

"Mion had the same problem, only she was a tad more vicious. It's not entirely her fault though, most of the blame goes to that Maebara boy. I've never seen a kid more dense than he is. He's got a strong heart…a very…strong heart…yet he couldn't sense the feelings of both Rena and Mion. I suppose that could be another reason why they felt so frustrated.

"Shion now…she was the most delightful. She already had something inside of her. It just needed a little care, some tragedy, and a little sorrow to awaken it again. Nothing too complicated. I am proud of her, however, facing her sins and overcoming them. I only wish that she'd understand just how wonderful her 'gift' could be if she only knew the power behind it…"

My mouth opened. Sweat fell down on my lip. The bitter taste made me want to puke.

"So…I was right…"

"Yes, yes," Hanzaemon rolled his eyes at me, before smiling again. "Now do you see the truth?"

"…You knew all about demons…you knew that we all had a darkness in our hearts…you knew we would be weak if you attacked us individually. You hurt Shion…you awakened her demon…you and Akane did…!"

"That's right." His teeth flashed. "I am a Prophet of Kami Ousama."

"A…Prophet?"

"The Prophet came into existence when they heard the word of Kami Ousama. That tape he made is the cornerstone of our faith. It's the origin of the Keima Clan.

"The Prophet is a chosen person who can see the demons in a human heart. He has the ability to whisper to them, to kindle them, and to awaken them. He can even control them just like Kami Ousama used to do. The Prophet is so highly exalted that he himself is the only one allowed to hear the voice of Kami Ousama himself."

Hanzaemon's smile twisted.

"I've seen his face."

"…You saw him? Keima Katsurou…? The God King?"

"He's very real." Hanzaemon stroked my chin gently. "People call him the man who cannot die. He's the ghost who walks…a phantom."

"…So…he's alive…"

"He lives in Hinamizawa. I can feel his presence everywhere, but he doesn't have a physical form. He gave that up so he could be a passive observer over this village, this unforgiving…horrid place."

His nails dug into my cheek.

"I've never forgotten what you did to him…to his family…I've never forgotten." His smile faded. "Why did he deserve death? Why was his family a target? I tell you why…it's because of you."

I jerked.

"It's because of you…and the Furude Family."

He lifted his eyes to see mine. They yet again took the form of the basilisk.

"The Keima Clan hasn't forgotten…and I haven't. I'll never forgive you any one of you, not even the Kimiyoshis or the Sonozakis."

He turned his back to me. He took several steps from me.

"Hanzaemon…" I stuttered. "What are you planning to do now?"

He was silent.

"…Are…are you going to kill me?"

He looked over his shoulder.

"Where's the fun in that?" He faced me again. His grin returned. "No. I'm not going to let you get away without suffering for all you've done. I've been through too much trouble to let you go so easily. I have removed all obstacles to get to you…and now I want to enjoy the moment!"

"…If that's the case…then will you grant me one request?"

"…What?"

I stared him down. "Before you finally kill me…tell me everything. I've been through too much trouble myself with all this mystery and espionage. I want to know everything…I want to know who my enemy truly is. Tell me everything about you, who you work for, what your plan is, and then I'll die gladly."

Hanzaemon's mouth trembled. An odd noise came from him. Was he trying to hold in a laugh?

"You think I'm just going to tell you my evil plan just like that, kill you, and then laugh my ass off in a grand finale? No…it doesn't work like that. I'm not your ordinary bad guy, Rika."

Hanzaemon unbuttoned his jacket.

"I told you I had a special club activity planned for you, and now we're gonna play it. The rules of the game are simple: I'm going to torture you. I'm going to do whatever I want to that lovely little body of yours with all the fun things in this tools shrine. I'll torture you for a set amount time. If you can survive that, I'll answer a few of your questions truthfully. After I answered you, the torture will resume, only five seconds will be added to the original amount of time I tortured you before.

"Time will keep being added the more you survive. If you can make it through four rounds, I'll give you the grand prize. I'm not telling what it is, 'cause that'd just ruin everything. You do have the option to submit to me anytime during the torture. If you do, it will all stop and I'll just kill you outright. Sound like a deal?"

I didn't have much of a choice. He was going to kill me no matter what. If I could make it through all the stages of this sick game of his, I could learn everything about this man. Even if he killed me, assuming if I entered another world, I would be able to properly prepare against him. I could defeat him! This was my chance!

"Well, shall we get started now?" he hissed.

He detached something from his hip. It was a whip. The threads at the very end of it had shards of glass in it. I didn't want to think about the pain I would endure. I just needed to survive as much as possible. The hope of another world was the only thing that kept me going.

Something appeared at the bottom of my cross. Hanyuu was down on her knees, grasping the floor, weeping bitterly. She didn't dare look up at me. My heart was in my throat. I didn't want her to see this…I didn't want her to see me this way.

"I'm sorry, Hanyuu," I whispered. "I couldn't win in this world after all. But maybe we'll do better in the next one…if there is another one…"

_"Ri…Rika…!"_ Hanyuu violently shook her head. _"This…this isn't happening…! This is a nightmare…!"_

Hanzaemon brought the whip back.

_"…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

He cracked it.

The shards ripped my skin. The shoulder strap of my dress tore off by the force of the strike. My shoulder had five ugly cuts on it. It burned. I clenched my teeth as I held in my urge to screech.

"How'd you like that?" he sneered at me. "Wanna go again?"

He cracked the whip a second time.

The shards struck my stomach. My blood shot through the air, cloth from my dress drifted down to the floor. I sucked my stomach in. I bit down on my teeth harder. A small squeal passed from the corner of my mouth.

"Had enough? Oh…we're not finished yet."

The whip snapped a third time.

My legs jerked as the glass slashed up my skin. They were bound by some rope, but I was still able to move somewhat. He cracked it again, cutting up my thigh, and again, tearing the flesh from my side, and again, scraping the skin from my arm…and again…ripping my cheek…and one last time…cutting my palm.

When he finally stopped, I exhaled sharply. He heard small traces of my inner cries in my breath. His eye flashed at me. Hanzaemon dropped the whip. He clapped his hands together.

"Well, that's enough with that. Next time we'll use a different instrument."

The pain in my hand intensified. I wanted to let my arms relax, but if I did, my hands would lower. The nail would cut deeper into my bones. The way I hung there was torture enough, as my ribs were suffocating me. I had to raise myself on the cross so that I'd have some air to breathe. It strained my back though. Was there nothing I could do to lessen my suffering…even by just a little…?

"You're a strong girl," Hanzaemon said joyfully. "That's enough for now I think. I'll be honest, I went easy on you for those ten seconds. I won't be so gentle next time."

"…Ha…ha…your turn now…" I lifted my head. "Tell me what I want to know…"

"Alright, deal's a deal. So whaddya wanna know?"

I had to make these questions count. I had to ask him the most important inquiries if I was to succeed.

"…You said you were part of the Keima Clan and that you're a Prophet. You said you have Kami Ousama's ability to manipulate demons. Could there be more Prophets like you?"

He folded his arms as he leaned his back against the wall. "That guy, Ayatsuri, he's claimed to be the true Prophet. They even think Akane might have that power too."

"Is it true about Ayatsuri then? Can he charm demons?"

Hanzaemon snorted.

"That guy's a joke."

My ears cocked at that.

"It's funny how everybody thinks he is the most powerful in the Keima organization. The man can't do shit. Haven't you been listening to what I said? He's just a figurehead, a tool to be used to keep everybody in line."

"A…tool?"

"Yep. He's a fraud. He made it effortless for us to control, so that we could take over the entire Clan. All Ayatsuri needed was a little lie so that that ego of his could be kindled."

"What lie was that?"

"That he was a Prophet."

I was confused. What was he trying to say?

"It's simple really: we came to Hinamizawa and we found a quaint group of misfits who believed in Kami Ousama, just like we did. We discovered that Ayatsuri was the leader of the group, whom he called the Keima Family. He kept going on and on about how he was the first to see Kami Ousama and that he was special. He claimed that he was blessed with the same power that he had: demonic manipulation. Ayatsuri claimed that he was the Prophet.

"That ego of his is his greatest folly. It didn't take long for me to gain control over him. I'm his official advisor, you see. He basically does whatever I tell him. He knows better than to cross me…they all do, especially Akane. So in reality…_I_ am the head of the Keima Clan.

"As Akane and I spent time with the old man, I learned that it wasn't he who had this skill; it really was me who had the gift." Hanzaemon looked up to the statue of Oyashiro-sama. "I experimented with it on your friends, particularly Shion. That day when she suddenly fell ill, that was all because of me. I sensed the demon within in her and I whispered to it. You should have seen the look on my face when she keeled over like that! I was overjoyed!

"I wanted to try it out more, so I went after you, Rena, Keiichi, Mion, and Satoko. There was a nasty little presence inside of Mion and Rena, specifically, but it was too small for me to speak to. My experiments with them didn't bear fruit, but at least I had my hold on Shion. All I had to do was feed her paranoia and rage, and then the demon would come out.

"Akane helped me out a little too. Although, she just so happened to get caught."

"So…you were behind Shion too…"

He yawned. "We already established that, Rika. Listen to your elders once in a while, hmm?"

Ayatsuri wasn't an enemy at all. He was just a puppet that Hanzaemon used. And Akane...Hanzaemon kept saying "we."

"…What about Ayatsuri and Akane? If he's a fake, then who is Akane? You said she helped you control Shion, and you've revealed that you knew each other before even coming to the village. Who is she really…?"

"Akane is scrap of trash," he said very harshly. "She can't do anything by herself without me! She's too blinded by that silly notion of 'love' and 'salvation' from Kami Ousama. She relies on me for everything!"

"…Do you hate her…?"

"It's not that I hate her, it's just…" Hanzaemon ran his hand through his hair. "I think this round of questioning is over. Why would you want to know more about that piece of garbage anyway? She's a lovesick fool of a servant. Besides…I'm sure there are other things you want to know about me."

I wanted to know more about Akane, but that last sentence caught my interest. It sparked a memory. The soldiers that attacked my friends and I…just who were they? It didn't add up with Hanzaemon being a member of the Keima Clan.

The Keima Clansmen I fought relied on brute force along to defeat me. We struck back with strategy and each individual skill of ours. With that, were able to drive them back. These people were different. They had military training.

They knew the landscape of Hinamizawa and they were placed along the roads leading to the city. They knew all would be lost if we managed to get to the police station. They cut off all are advances and drove us into a corner. These men were pros. They had the strategy and the stopping power of a covert military unit…the Yamainu. If they were the Yamainu, then what did that say about Hanzaemon? TOKYO was disbanded and all of the leaders were dead, including Takano. I recalled the photo Akasaka showed me, the one where she had clawed her throat out due to Hinamizawa Syndrome. What did all of this say about him…? Could it be that…?

I was worried about Akasaka too…what had happened to him? Was he murdered just like my friends?

Hanzaemon picked up something from a pile of tools off to the side. He found a crowbar hidden amongst the equipment.

"Can you last fifteen seconds?" He held the crowbar at his side. "Now what's a thing like this doing a place of worship? I wonder!"

He came closer to me, raising the weapon higher.

"Don't go dying on me now!"

My head flung to the side. The hum rang through my ears. I couldn't help myself: I screamed. He struck the other side of my face. I bawled even louder.

The top of my head throbbed. My hair was growing moist. Moisture rolled down my bangs. The scarlet water fell onto my feet. The moisture increased with another hit.

He swung the crowbar one last time. The metal clashed against my knee. I spat out more blood as the shockwave traveled up my body. I bellowed loud enough to strain my vocal chords. Hanyuu shouted too when I yowled. She felt every bit of pain that I did. Hanyuu kept on sobbing. My blood mix with her tears on the floor, creating a small stream that ran down to the door.

Hanzaemon examined the crow bar. He bent it when he broke my knee. He tossed it aside.

"Not bad at all! Many would have died after all that! You really are strong!"

My vision was blurry. I shook my head to reorient myself, but that made the feeling worse. I was slipping…I was slowly slipping. I wanted to sleep…I wanted to sleep so badly…but I couldn't…I couldn't just yet…

"Ah…ah…" I swallowed all the blood in my mouth. "Who…ahhh…who are those men…? Who were those people that attacked us…?"

"You mean my boys outside?" Hanzaemon stood smugly. "_Foxes_ are a lot more ferocious than _Jackals_, wouldn't you say?"

"…Did they kill Akasaka too…? Is he dead?"

"No…not yet anyway. I didn't lie when I said that he was tied up. They nabbed him on his way back to the station last night, when he was finally alone. They've been holding him since. I haven't found the right way to thank him for all he's done for me yet…"

"...Who are they…?"

"The guys in black? Why, they're the Kitsune Unit. They're all that's left from a very old friend of yours."

I was right after all…

"Hanzaemon…you're a…you're a TOKYO agent?"

I despised that smile of his so much…

"Technically I am, but my coalition and I have formed a joint partnership with the Keima Family...or should I say the Keima Clan?"

"Your coalition…?"

"I am the head of the new TOKYO organization and the man behind Abbot Ayatsuri. And I'm true head of the Keima Clan. I think it's safe to say that I've gotten around pretty well!"

"That's how you were able to control too…and what Akasaka told me about…about how all the leaders committed suicide. You…you killed them?"

"…You could say that." Hanzaemon held in another snicker.

"Why? Why kill everyone?"

He brought his gaze to me. "Let's just say we had differences in our beliefs. I had to find some way to get them to listen to reason!"

"But they clawed out their throats! Akasaka told me! They died because of Hinamizawa Syndrome!"

Hanzaemon finally laughed. His dark voice echoed through the Saiguden. It shook the very statue of Oyashiro-sama. Hanyuu was paralyzed at the sound of his voice. She kept her back to him; she dared not look at him.

"Hinamizawa Syndrome…haha…"

"That's how you killed them!" I yelled, despite the pain in my chest. "You influenced the Syndrome inside of them!"

"I used Hinamizawa syndro-haha-I used it to-what the hell would I want with that outrageous lie?"

"Lie…?"

"Yeah, a lie. Hinamizawa Syndrome is nothing more than a collection of fairy tales constructed by a skeptic!"

Hinamizawa Syndrome wasn't true? How was that possible…?

Hanzaemon poked the side of my head with his finger.

"C'mon, are you gonna pay attention or not? Dr. Takano constructed those theories because he wouldn't see the truth. He was too stupid to even comprehend it! There is no parasite living inside human bodies, there is no psychological disease, and there is no Queen Carrier or King Carrier! Hinamizawa Syndrome…the true Hinamizawa Syndrome…is demons!"

His eyes glowed.

"Demons are living in Hinamizawa right now, within the hearts of every villager. Demons exist all over the world. Demons were created through humanity's sins and they feed off the evil and sorrow within a human heart. It strengthens them, nourishes them, and it gives it the ability to infect others.

"Demons are a plague upon this world. And you know what the best part of it is? No one wants to accept it! No one ever gives a thought to the supernatural anymore! It's always about science, medicine, philosophies, and divergences from the norm. It's because of humanity's ignorance that demons continue to exist. It's because of them that the world is filled with so much misfortune! And it's humanity's fault for allowing this to continue!

"The skeptics, the atheists, the scientists…all of them! They're my favorite human beings because they're so stupid! They're weak, spineless; they don't so much as put up a fight against demons! Demons overtake them so easily because humans are inclined to sin. They don't even know no idea what sin is! They have no idea just how doomed they really are…they all have demons festering inside of them, I know! They never once think about what lies beyond this realm, they're only preoccupied with the physical nature of the universe! Idiots…they'll all such a wonderful collection of idiots!"

Hanzaemon was raising his voice with every word he spoke. He shot his head up to the ceiling with his arms spread wide.

"Hinamizawa Syndrome…it's nothing but lies! LIES! It's all about demons!" He chuckled. "It makes you wanna laugh…it makes you want to laugh at how completely irrational and asinine mankind is! I love it…I absolutely love it…"

I didn't believe any of this. I didn't believe anything at all.

"…The Queen Carrier and the King Carrier are real…! Akasaka and I discussed this!"

"TOKYO thought the same thing too. You should have seen what they were planning behind the scenes!

"…You even killed Takano…didn't you…?"

"Takano Miyo." Hanzaemon sighed in delight. "She was another skeptic, another sinner who didn't see the demon inside of her heart. I made her pay for that dearly. It didn't take much…just a few small words…and then she was out of my way for good."

"…You weren't working together?"

"Of course not. I hated the bitch."

"Why?"

He stroked my chin with his thumb. "She tried to take you away from me. You belong to me, Rika. You're-all-mine…" His lip curled up. "I am the only one who has a right to kill you. After everything your family did…I deserve retribution. Kami Ousama isn't happy with you…I'm not happy with you. I do his will, you see. I am his agent, his Prophet, and now I'm your judge."

I bit at his finger, but he yanked it back before I could sink my teeth into him.

"I think we should begin round three. I answered your questions far enough."

Hanzaemon went back to the pile of tools. He retrieved a ceremonial knife.

"Twenty seconds this time. Can you handle it?"

I closed my eyes. I repositioned myself on my cross. I was ready. I could take any-

He wasted no time plunging it into my arm. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I thrashed, wailed, and moaned in agony. He repeatedly stabbed my arm in slow but powerful lunges. I was crying. I wanted it to stop…! But I couldn't quit now…! I couldn't…!

"Yes…" he said softly.

He stabbed my arm, which was rewarded by my shrill cry. My voice was breaking.

"Yes…!"

When I couldn't feel anything in my arm, he went to my leg, the one with my broken knee. He plunged it into me. I shut my eyes and threw my head back as I howled.

"Yes! YES! That's what I wanna hear!" He chuckled. "Scream…I wanna hear you scream…! C'mon…c'mon…don't disappoint me!"

He kicked my knee.

My howl reached up to the heavens. I tried my best not to, but the pain…the torment…I couldn't take it anymore…!

"Keep screaming…keep going…I'm not done with you…!"

"You…you…" I spat out.

"Hmm? What?" His lips curled further. "You have to speak up, I can't hear you!"

"You…you…you…"

I hung my head. Hanyuu wrapped her arms around herself. She tore the sleeves of her robes.

"You…you win…"

Hanzaemon's smile disappeared. He eyed the ground. The knife was thrown aside.

He looked back up at me. "Had enough?" he said very melancholy.

"I…I give up…you win…please…just stop…I can't…I can't…"

"You didn't even last the full four rounds. Maybe you're not as strong as I gave you credit for…"

"Please…just end it all…kill me…please just kill me…I beg you…make it stop…"

He scratched at his head. "What the hell is this? I didn't make you out to be this much a pushover. No…nononononono this is all wrong. This isn't what I expected from you."

Hanzaemon walked past the cross. He stood behind me.

"Where…where are you…going…?" I was losing too much blood. I was slipping…I was slipping even further. "Aren't you going to kill me…?"

"…Why should I waste the effort?" he said with frustration in his voice. "I expected you to pull through, to make it to the end and die like you had some honor. I guess I was wrong. Then again…I can't expect much from a Furude now can I? You're a bunch of cowards…betrayers."

I was slouching again. I didn't bother to move. I was finished anyway. I might as well suffocate as I hung there.

"And it's all because of this damn thing." Hanzaemon touched something. A hollow hum emitted from behind me, where the statue was. "This thing is the root of all the evil your family has done. Matricide, betrayal, and even murder. This thing is the very cause of it all."

He touched the statue again.

"This thing is evil itself…our Onigari-no-Ryuo."

The statue cracked behind me. What did he think he was doing? What was he doing to my family's statue? How could he…do all that? How was it so? Who…who was this man…? Was this inhuman strength another blessing from Kami Ousama…?

Hanzaemon threw the shards of the statue over his shoulder. The remnants bounced off the arms of the cross. The head of the cross snapped off because of how heavy the fragments were. After a few minutes, it was quiet.

His footsteps came back around. He reappeared in front of me…holding that sacred treasure. He was holding that sword in his hands, running his eyes along the golden blade. The willow shaped blade burned gold, it almost blinded me when I first laid my eyes on it. There was a black patch of rust along the top of the blade. The rest of it shined brightly, but that one area remained in darkness.

"It _was_ here," Hanzaemon muttered. "All these times I never truly knew where it was. I never believed it myself. I heard the folktales, but I never thought that this thing would so beautiful. It's hard to grasp that I'm actually holding it in my hands." He slid his fingers down the flat part of the blade. "How could something so beautiful be the cause of so much ruin?"

He squeezed the hilt. His knuckles cracked.

"Well no longer…I'm ending this farce once and for all."

The side of Oyashiro-sama's statue lay in the middle of the floor. He approached it. He eyed the sword, and then the chunk from the statue.

"What're you doing…?" I said as I coughed up some more blood. "Don't…!"

He lifted the sword over his head.

"Please, don't…!"

He swung it down.

The blade shattered. Shards of the blade scattered across the Saiguden floors. They all mixed with the pools of my blood. The celestial glow they once had was dying out. Its power, the power of the Furude Family, was fading rapidly.

Hanzaemon dropped the hilt on the floor. He spat on it. He turned his back to me; he made for the door.

"It is finished…"

"Where are you going…?" I shouted hoarsely. "Get back here…! I'm not…I'm not finished with you!"

"Rika, my dear." He smiled warmly at me. He drew the gun from his jacket pocket; the sight was lined up with my head. "It's been fun, but I really don't wanna see you again. So I think I'm just gonna blow your brains out, 'kay? It's all you deserve for your family's sins."

I couldn't end it like this. I refused to die by his hand or by anybody else's! I would not be defeated like this. I would not accept that. I wouldn't accept a death like this!

He pulled the hammer back.

I looked down at the floor. The hilt of the Onigari-no-Ryuo still had a small glow to it. Did…did it retain some of its power? My mind started to drift back in time. I thought back to a conversation I had with Hanyuu.

We were trapped in this new time loop, and Hanyuu's powers weren't the cause of it. Her power was fading; she couldn't create a new world even if she wanted to. There was one piece of the Furude Family that, I suspected, was the culprit. It still had power because of Hanyuu's blood, the blood of the Furude Matriarch. That one piece gave me all of these chances. That one piece allowed me to see Evil's true face. And now…it would let me see another day.

If I could just get my hands on it, if only I could just touch it…then maybe I could restore some of its fading power. If I did that, would I get another chance? Would I get one more chance to make things right again? It was my only option.

Hanyuu saw the look in my eyes. She shook her head at me.

_"No…"_ she whined. _"Don't do it…please…"_

"There's no other way," I said plainly. "I have to. It's my only hope."

Hanzaemon raised his brow at me. "What're you babbling about? Has the thought of death finally driven you mad? Wha-?"

I grinded my teeth, I flexed my fingers, and I inhaled through my nose sharply. I moved my palms. The nail scraped against my bones. It made my finders twitch. I was crying even harder.

I was pushing my palms forward. I fought with all of my might to bring them forward. I just needed to push them all the way forward and then I would be free of those accursed nails. The rest of my blood was pouring out of my hands. I couldn't die now…just a little further.

With one great yowl, I threw my hands in front of me. When my hands were free of the nails, I fell forward onto the floor with my legs slipping out of the rope. I crashed against the floor in a bloody heap. I glanced at my Saiguden; I dirtied Hanyuu's home. Hanzaemon…I'd never let him desecrate Hanyuu's home never again…

Hanzaemon watched me in terror as I crawled forward. His eyes knocked around in his sockets and his hand trembled. I couldn't believe I was doing this myself. The pain was excruciating, I just wanted to lie down and close my eyes, but I couldn't do that just yet. I still had something I needed to do.

I bit down on the hilt of the Onigari-no-Ryuo. I then crawled to the wall. I sat up as straight as I could. My wrists lifted up to my mouth. Once I held the sword with them, I lowered it to my face. I shifted my attention to Hanzaemon. My vision was getting more and more blurry.

"You still wanna fight me?" He smiled, despite his disbelief. He aimed the gun at me again. "You stupid brat."

"Not this time…" My headed bobbed up and down. "I'm not going to let you kill me this time…you damn sadist."

"So you're gonna fight me with that piece of junk? Ha! You can't even move!"

"You want to die by your own hands, don't you?"

"…What?"

Hanyuu touched my shoulder. She gripped it tightly.

"That's what you've always wanted? You wanted me dead for everything my family did to your god? Well…I'm sorry to disappoint you again…but I won't let you have that pleasure. I won't let you humiliate me. I won't let you put on a show of killing me anymore." I smiled at him. My pupils dilated. "I think I'll just leave the stage myself!"

"Leave? How're you gonna do that?" he scoffed. "I dare you to try it!"

I prepared the sword for a lunge.

He stepped a little closer to mock me again. The gun clicked.

I looked down at the blade.

Hanyuu closed her eyes.

I used my weapon.

The last flow of blood spurted out of me. Guttural noises escaped from my throat. Hanzaemon lowered his gun with mouth agape. He laughed. He was laughing at the sight before him. I feared to know what was going on through his mind. That sick bastard enjoyed every moment of this.

I drove the sword deeper into my neck. I pushed it all the way until the branch part of the blade touched my trachea. I slumped forward onto the floor. My face was completely damp with all the blood that I lost. My skin grew pale. The color of my hair lost its luster. All life was escaping from me.

Hanzaemon ceased his laughter. He pocketed his gun and stooped over to look at me. I saw a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye. That casual grin haunted me even in my final moments.

"You're a helluva a girl, you know that?"

The demon rose to his feet. He opened the door to the Saiguden. He looked over his shoulder at me one last time.

"Well, I really gotta get going now. I got another show to start and I'd hate to keep my audience waiting. They've been so patient with me. I think I'd better give them a spectacle to remember!

"I guess I'll see you next time, Rika. After all…there is going to be a **next time**…right?"

The black miasma encircled him. It gobbled him up until there was nothing left of him.

Epilogue

The cicadas were in mourning. Their song blocked out everything else. The dead cried out to me. They joined with me and embraced me as I lay there. I saw all of them again. I saw their faces…looking down at me.

Rena's hand touched my arm. Mion laid her hand on back. Satoko touched the hole in the palm of my left hand, while Shion held my other hand. Keiichi caressed my head gently. They all looked down upon me with saddened faces. So many tears were shed for me. They all fell upon my body. All of those tears were slowly healing my wounds.

Hanyuu held my face in her hands. She pressed her forehead against mine. She kissed it tenderly.

_"…I'm sorry for all of this,"_ she said. _"We're all sorry that we failed you, Rika…"_

"No…no," I replied. "Don't cry for me now. We can still fix this…we can still make everything right again. So…I ask you...will you help me this last time…in the final world?

_"I'm with you,"_ Rena said.

_"I'm with you," _Satoko answered.

_"I'm with you." _Mion and Shion nodded to me.

_"I'm with you."_ Keiichi cracked a small grin for me.

Hanyuu lifted me into her arms. She buried her face into my shoulder.

_"…I'll always be with you…"_

White light enveloped the Saiguden. It was consuming everything. It became one with Rena, Keiichi, Mion, Satoko, Shion, and Hanyuu. It was coming towards me. I no longer felt cold. I no longer wept for the future.

I was no longer afraid.

* * *

><p><span>A Special Report from the Shisibone City Broadcasting Company.<span>

Tragedy has swept across Japan today. Early this morning, July XX, a fire raged across the village of Hinamizawa, burning everything in its path. Paramedics, firemen, and the Japanese military had been dispatched and are still currently battling the fires. This is tragedy unlike anything I've ever seen before.

The death toll rises with every moment and the missing persons reports keep growing. I don't think there's ever been a disaster like this, folks. I don't know what to tell you. No words can describe the horror and the suffering the Hinamizawa area is feeling right now. The emergency personnel are doing everything in their power to save any survivors that they can find. There is only so much they can do.

Please, I beg you all. Pray for Hinamizawa and for all those people. No matter what your faith is, no matter what you believe, please send your best wishes and prayers to them. That is all that we can do…that is all I can do. I ask for your help. Please, let some perpetual light shine upon that village.

Please…pray for Hinamizawa.

* * *

><p><span>A Report of the Okinomiya Police Department<span>

I helped the force as best I could, but my condition limited me. My arm's still broken and my ankle is still sprained after my time in captivity. I feel so helpless. I failed everyone…I can't escape the thought that maybe I could have been stronger, that I could have made a difference…if only I knew that Hinamizawa was a target as well.

I had a chance to inspect the damage when the flames finally died down. There's no life anymore. My beloved Hinamizawa is gone. All the people I've come to know, and the people I've come to love, were taken from me just like that. There's emptiness inside of me. There's a scar deep inside of me, inside all of us. I don't think it'll ever heal.

Even the Furude Shrine and the holy Saiguden were burned. There's nothing left. I did however find something within the Saiguden. It's hard for me to recount the things I've seen there, but I'll do my best for the sake of this report.

The place was ransacked. The statue of Oyashiro-sama was shattered and the equipment contained has been reduced to mere ashes. Two things somehow remained intact…for the most part.

A small body was lying on the floor, with something jammed in its neck. I recognized the size of the body. It took me only a few minutes to realize that the charred corpse before me was Furude Rika. Some dagger or sword was in her neck. They finally got to her, even with all the protection I gave her. The Keima Clan murdered her…and they tried to kill me as well when I was captured.

I know they were behind what people call the Great Fire of Hinamizawa. There is no doubt in my mind. It was them. They alone had the motive.

I'm leading a full investigation into this. We're rounding up every Clan member we can find. We're still questioning the followers we brought in from that one night. We aren't making much luck.

I know they did all of this. I know deep in my heart. They are responsible for over 2,000 deaths and several missing persons.

Here is a small list of victims/missing people that what we gathered so far.

Furude Rika

Deceased; sword plunged into her neck.

Maebara Keiichi

Missing

Ryuugu Reina

Missing

Sonozaki Mion

Missing

Sonozaki Shion

Missing

Houjou Satoko

Missing

Chie Rumiko

Deceased

Kimiyoshi Kiichirou

Deceased; bludgeoned to death.

Irie Kyousuke

Deceased; committed suicide by clawing out his throat in his jail cell.

Nise Akane

Missing. She's no longer in her prison cell. We held her in custody…I don't know how she could have escaped. But I think I may have a lead on that…

Hanzaemon Takuma

Missing

There is a very good chance the ones missing may be dead…or that they don't want to be found. I don't want to believe it, but hope is running out for me. Nevertheless, I'll do everything in my power to find them…and to bring justice to the true culprits behind this tragedy. I swear it.

Akasaka Mamoru

(Police Detective and survivor of the Great Fire of Hinamizawa)

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed, let me direct your attention to chapter list in the drop down menu above. Notice the first letter that begins each word of the chapters. What does it spell? B-E-T-R-A-Y-E-R-S. (Chapter 8 is to be considered one chapter, so think of it as only one R)<strong>

**How'd you like that hint? ^_^ Did you notice it when you were reading the previous chapters? If you did, that's awesome!**

**The ACR will be up soon. Time to relax a little and read the incoming hate-mail *****Troll face* U mad, bros?**


	11. Chapter 10: All Cast Review SPOILERS!

All Cast Review

Satoko: …

Rena: …

Mion: …

Shion: …

Keiichi: …

Hanyuu: …

Rika: …

Satoko: All right…so I'm just gonna go out on a limb here and say that-

Mion: That was the worst piece of garbage I've ever read and that the author should be brutally tortured for everything he did to us?

Satoko: …I was gonna say that it sucked…but that works too!

Rena: How did everything go so wrong…? We were in the clear! We were just about to make it!

Keiichi: But no, we had to die. Takano really bugged last time, but this guy…

Rika: Hanzaemon…

Keiichi: That guy's gonna pay!

Shion: I liked him too! He was so funny and sweet! Since when was he playing the role of the bad guy?

Mion: He was always bad. I just wonder for how long he had been planning this though…

Rena: It was very thorough. He weakened us with a group of weak fanatics, but then finished us off with highly trained professionals, who used to be part of TOKYO. And Hanzaemon-san _was_ part of TOKYO in addition to be pulling Ayatsuri's strings!

Mion: This whole thing stinks! Just who is that guy? What the hell is his problem anyway? We didn't do anything to him!

Rika: My family seemed to have angered him because of Kami Ousama's death. This man seems like the most fanatic member of the Clan out of all of them. He'd go so far as to kill everyone of you to get to me.

Hanyuu: Hauuuu auuu~…why did he have to betray us…? I thought he was a good man…

Takuma: [Pops in] Are you guys taking about little old me?

[Everyone gives him a death glare. Rena brandishes her hatchet, Keiichi picks up his bat, Rika picks up her ceremonial hoe, Shion activates both of her stun guns, Mion punches her palm, Satoko holds a thin wire in her fingers, and Hanyuu is glaring at him with her blood-red eyes]

Takuma: What's the matter guys? How come you're looking at me all funny?

Rena: You…you're horrible! How could you do such an evil thing like that to us?

Takuma: C'mon, it wasn't that bad! So I destroyed a whole village and killed over 2,000 people. That doesn't necessarily make me a bad guy, right?

Mion: It kind of does!

Takuma: Wow…that sounded a lot better in my head…

Keiichi: How did it sound better? You're a freak!

Takuma: [Wipes his eye] Hey…I'm very sensitive here…you should watch what you say to people! You never know what's gonna offend them. For instance, imagine if I said something about you nearly blinding a little girl with a BB gun. How would that make you feel?

Keiichi: [Turns around and stays quiet]

Takuma: I wonder how that girl is doing by the way. I bet she has to wear an eye patch for the rest of her life!

Rena: Leave Keiichi-kun alone! How dare you talk to him like that?

Takuma: Hey, he started it!

Shion: Well, I'm finishing it! [Kicks him in the back] Get out of here! Nobody wants to see you!

Takuma: [Bats his eyes at her] Shion-chaaaaan! You know, you were always my favorite.

Shion: Go home.

Takuma: I think we have a special connection, you and I!

Shion: Go home!

Takuma: We're more alike than you think! You remind of me of myself when I was-

Shion: Go home!

Takuma: Oh, don't you wanna hear this little anecdote of mine? It's quite a doozy!

Shion: GO HOME, GO HOME, GO HOME GO HOME GO HOME!

Takuma: [Furrows his brow] I don't have to take this…I'm going home.

[Merrily strolls out the back door waving at the children]

Keiichi: …I hate him.

Satoko: Everybody hates him, Keiichi-san.

Rena: So…um…does anybody want to talk about anything that happened in this arc?

Everyone: NO!

Rena: Oh…okay…

Mion: Hey, Kei-chan. I just noticed something. How come you're here and not backstage looking over the latest story arc?

Keiichi: I spoke with the Boss before coming out here with you guys, and he said that we can take a short vacation.

Mion: What do you mean "vacation?"

Keiichi: We're not gonna be in the new story arc.

Satoko: WHAT? How come? Aren't we gonna beat Hanzaemon's ass in the last story arc? Aren't we going to defeat Fate a second time?

Keiichi: According to the Boss, we're unneeded for awhile…

Shion: He doesn't need us…? He doesn't…like us anymore…?

Hanyuu: [Wipes a few tears from her eyes]

Mion: Buck up, everybody! We're on vacation! It's time to kick back and gear up for the final story arc! We got a lot of preparing to do! And what better place to prepare than at the beach?

Rena: Mii-chan…it's October. It's getting colder every day! Pretty soon, Halloween will come, and the Christmas, the first snow of the season and-

Mion: I'm going to the beach, I don't care! I put up with this guy's crappy stories for seven whole arcs now! I deserve a break! I wanna smash watermelons and I wanna go swimming! Nothing is gonna deny me of that!

Rena: Well…I guess we're going to the beach then. [Sighs] It's gonna be a complete disaster, but-

Keiichi: I'll race you there, Mion!

Mion: Try and beat me, I dare ya!

Shion: The beach could do my skin some good. [Devious smirk] Maybe I'll show Kei-chan that new swimsuit I bought! Ahaha!

Satoko: Which one is that? Is that the one that's really tight and-

Shion: [Covers her mouth] Ahaha! It's a surprise, Satoko!

Rena: Hauuuu! Shii-chan in a tight bikini! I want to take her home with meeeeeeeeeee!

Rika: I'm staying behind. I want to see what the author's up to, even if we aren't in this next project.

Hanyuu: What about the others? Don't you want to play at the beach?

Rika: Frankly, Hanyuu, I don't give a damn about the beach.

Hanyuu: So…we're just gonna sit here?

Rika: Yep. We're reading this next project from start to finish, just you and me.

Hanyuu: Auuuu~…okay then.

Rika: Now…let's get started.

Hanyuu: Auuu~! Please join us again in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai: Puzzle Pieces. We hope to see you again real soon…auuuuuu~…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody and thank you for reading Hakyoku-hen! Sorry about the incredibly long wait for the last chapter, too much stuff took up my time . I really tried my best to surpass the original Minagoroshi-hen, and I think I did a good job of delivering more shock-value and suffering. Wow, that sounded really sadistic didn't it? T.T<strong>

**Anyways, thank you all for reading and reviewing! It always means so much to me! Thank you for your continued interest in Higurashi Kan! I hope you'll be back for Puzzle Pieces and for Tsukisenu-hen! ^_^**

**~WOLFEDEN Stories**


End file.
